Shooting Star Rockman 4: The Omega Proyect
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: 6 años han pasado desde de que Subaru y Misora viajaron al pasado y conocieron a Meiru y Netto, después de regresar a su época han luchado al lado de la Satella Police bajo el proyecto Transcode y el mundo se ha mantenido en paz, pero no todo es para siempre y la humanidad de nuevo sera juzgada por sus acciones y solo Rockman y Harp Note podrán salvar el mundo una vez mas.
1. Rockman el Heroe y Harp Note La Idol

Hola a todos.

Sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que está por comenzar.

Para comenzar debo decir que yo shippeo Subaru x Misora (Geo X Sonia) desde que conocí el anime, y también cuando jugué los 3 videojuegos de Capcom y desde entonces son una de mis parejas favoritas de todos los tiempos (Anime-Videojuegos) y es porque me encanta su dinámica y que Misora puede ser de utilidad para Subaru cuando se necesita pelear así que esperen mucho de ellos en este fic.

Este fic cae en la catogoria T para adolescentes y adultos, quizás mas adelante agregue Lemon y cambie la categoría a M, esto último aun no lo defino pero cuando suceda yo les avisare sin falta.

Entonces esta historia se centra 6 años después de la batalla final en el Meteoro G y también 6 años después del incidente en el que Clockman rapta a Harp Note y Subaru viaja al pasado donde conoce a Hikari Netto y Meiru, junto a Rockman y Roll.

Basicamente este Fic es la continuación de directa de mi FIC titulado "Rockman Exe Operation Shooting Star" el cual se encuentra aquí en Fanfiction por si gustan leerlo, cabe decir que no es obligatorio hacerlo, intentara hacerlo lo mas "Stand Alone" posible, es decir, si bien es una continuación solo un par de eventos del pasado afectaran en esta historia.

Bueno sin más, les dejo el primer capitulo de…

 **Shooting Star Rockman 4: The Omega Proyect.**

 **Prologo.**

 **El Héroe Legendario Shooting Star Rockman.**

 **Capítulo 01: Rockman el Héroe y Harp Note la Idol.**

-Han pasado 6 años… desde la batalla final contra King y Crimson Dragon en el Meteoro G, mi vida dio un cambio radical hace tanto tiempo…-

Un joven de cabello café camina por la calle, tiene una gabardina de color rojo puesta con el símbolo de una estrella fugaz en su espalda, en su cabeza tiene un par de gafas de color verde con rayas amarillas que siempre lo acompañan a donde va, además de eso un colgante que simula una estrella fugaz se distingue en su pecho y además lo que parece ser un Chip también cuelga del mismo lugar y además trae una playera de color azul con una nota musical pequeña de color rosa en el pecho, más en concreto donde se encuentra su corazón.

-No he podido sacarme de la cabeza durante todos estos años, que he luchado contra Alien, Seres de una civilización antigua, contra seres artificiales creados con nuestra tecnología y… viajado en el tiempo.-

El joven entra a lo que parece ser un restaurante el cual vende hamburguesas, tras sentarse en una mesa, el joven abre su V-Hunter y comienza a leer las últimas noticias pero sin dejar de pensar en su vida.

-Como dije… usualmente todo esto que acabo de decir suena algo absurdo… no es para menos, si bien en este mundo tenemos tecnología muy avanzada y ya se sabe de vida inteligente en otros planetas, es bastante complicado de creer que incluso viaje en el tiempo… pero es la verdad, viaje en el tiempo porque un ser conocido como Clockman secuestro a cierta persona… una persona que significa todo para mí, al viajar al pasado conocí a Hikari Netto y Rockman los héroes legendarios, también conocí a la que sería su futura esposa, Meiru Sakurai y a su netnavi Roll, ellas se hicieron particularmente unidas con mi persona especial… luchamos contra Clockman y contra King quien era el que estaba detrás de su creación y tras largas batallas logramos ganar y entonces volvimos a nuestra época, la única evidencia que queda del viaje en el tiempo es el chip que él me regalara y un par de fotos… y también otro objeto que recibió ella de Meiru y Roll…-

El chico sale de su pensamiento por un momento y lee una noticia sobre un robo que se realizó con tecnología EM hace un par de días.

-Parece que hay más crimines en la zona- dice el joven como hablando con alguien.

-Si… por más que luchamos no baja… aunque eso no me preocupa mucho, así mantengo mi forma de combate al 100%- contesta la otra persona.

-Ehh… bueno se me olvida que eres así de beligerante- contesta el chico riéndose por lo bajo mientras que su compañero gruñe como un perro.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a nuestro restaurante! ¡¿Qué va a ordenar?!-

-Bueno… me gustaría una hamburguesa sencilla.- contesta el joven con una enorme sonrisa y la mesera al verlo se sonroja de inmediato.

-Eh… claro… ¿Y de tomar?-

-De tomar… amm… si… deme un refresco de naranja por favor-

-Entendido… ¿Quiere probar la versión nueva del refresco de naranja? Es la nueva versión que Hibiki Misora está promocionando en la televisión, dicen que ella ayudo a crearla y es muy popular en estos días.-

El joven al escuchar solo asiente con la cabeza pero sin perder la sonrisa y la joven la cual parece reconocer a su cliente dice.

-Enseguida lo atiendo… Subaru Hoshikawa- y la joven se aleja rumbo al comedor donde se reúne con las demás meseras y comienza a murmurarles algo cosa que Subaru, el héroe de nuestra historia nota.

-Ah… me reconoció…- dice el chico mientras sigue leyendo las noticias.

-Bueno que esperabas… Eres un héroe amado por todos y además de eso, bueno creo que la flechaste… galán- dice su compañero riéndose de él.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Warrock… tu sabes que nunca tengo esas intenciones con ninguna mujer porque yo…-

-Sí, si… si… ya lo sé no necesitas repetírmelo, diablos, a veces le quitas la diversión al momento… Galán… hahahaha- y el AM de todos modos se sigue riendo de su compañero

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…- piensa Subaru al verlo y escucharlo, pero luego mira de reojo a la mesera la cual está muy nerviosa mirándolo.

-A veces quisiera que la gente me tratara de manera normal… pero supongo que no es posible porque… todos saben que yo soy Shooting Star Rockman…-

Y es que tras los sucesos del Meteoro G todos saben quién es Rockman, el protector del mundo, esto en un principio a Subaru le traía muchos problemas ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la atención mediática, todo lo que hacía era visto y juzgado en la televisión, sus combates, su rescates… incluso hasta le han pedido que haga comerciales pero el joven siempre se ha negado a eso y muchas otras cosas más, si ha podido sobre llevar esto es gracias a su familia, a sus amigos y a ella.

-Nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, aunque creo es algo contradictorio si lo digo de una manera amable… porque aunque yo quisiera tener una vida tranquila no podría y saben… no me quejo porque en ella tengo una gran familia, mi padre Daigo Hoshikawa es una de las personas más importantes en la Satella Police, siendo el vice comandante de la policía de nuestra época que se encarga de enfrentar las amenazas que conlleva el uso de tecnología electromagnética, fue colocado en el puesto gracias a que con su ayuda mi planeta logro comunicarse con el planeta FM y además, por su valiosa ayuda al detener los planes de Dealer hace 6 años.

Mi Madre Akane Hoshikawa, es la mejor de todas, me cuidado cuando mi papá estuvo desaparecido durante años en el espacio y siempre ha estado para mí cuando la he necesito, es muy tranquila pero también sabe cómo ponerme en mi lugar… eso y que le encanta burlarse un poquito de mi relación con ella.

-Luego están Luna, Gonta, Kizamaro y Tsukasa, el cual gracias a nuestra ayuda en un incidente que hubo hace 5 años venció a su otra personalidad y ahora todos juntos son mis mejores amigos, y siempre salimos juntos y estamos unidos desde los tiempos de primaria, y hay muchas otras personas, pero si pudiera nombrar a la que considero la persona que cambio mi vida… aparte de Warrock seria ella…-

Entonces la joven mesera se acerca a Subaru y le coloca su orden de comida el joven sonríe ante ellos y le agradece y la joven se pone mucho más roja de lo que ya estaba y se aleja un poco y regresa con sus compañeras las cuales le están susurrando algo.

-¿Sabes que le están diciendo?- comenta el Alíen desde el V-Hunter –Le están diciendo que se anime a pedirte una cita… vaya que las jóvenes son muy atrevidas en estos días… galán… hahahahaha-

Subaru comienza a comer su hamburguesa y luego prueba un trago del refresco de naranja y de inmediato recuerda que ella, su persona especial, le había comentado tenia demasiada azúcar y lo más probable es que hablara con los dueños de la compañía de refresco para que le quitaran algo de azúcar, y a raíz de eso es que el refresco tiene ahora un mejor sabor.

-Siempre… haciendo estas cosas…- sonríe el joven al recordarla con su bella sonrisa, pero luego, escucha la risa de Warrock y le contesta.

-Oye Warrock, no escuches conversaciones ajenas, es de mala educación-

-Oh vamos… al menos ya te he preparado para lo que te van a decir- dice el AM el cual sigue riéndose de su compañero y su suerte.

-oh que remedio…- dice él joven mientras continua pensando y comiendo.

-No lo tomen a mal, digo… es una muchacha bonita, tiene ojos cafés bonitos, su cabello negro recogido seguro se le vería muy bien si lo trajera suelto además tiene buena figura pero yo no puedo corresponderle ni siquiera una cita.-

El chico come con calma mientras mira por la ventana y tras un rato termina su comida y entonces el joven le dice a la mesera que le traiga la cuenta, la chica asiente y rápido va por ella.

-Prepárate Subaru…- dice el AM al chico el cual solo suspira y cuando la mesera se acerca el joven hace la transferencia de Zennys y con una sonrisa le agradece, su atención y además le da una propina.

-Esto… Hoshikawa-san…- dice la chica con nerviosismo y el joven que sabe lo que viene le sonríe.

-¿Dime? Amm… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Elisa…- dice con pena la joven.

-Elisa, llámame Subaru por favor, no me gusta que me hablen tan formal- dice el joven sonriéndole de nuevo y eso hace que la joven se ponga más nerviosa.

-Esto… yo… quería ver Subaru… si quisiera… salir conmigo hoy… después de que salga de trabajar-.

El joven ya esperaba eso pero aun así es muy difícil responderle a una mujer ante esas situaciones, aun el con todos los años que tiene de experiencia desde que tenía 11, con el tiempo ha aprendido un poco de cómo hacerlo nunca le agrada romper corazones de una persona…

-Bueno… sabes, no puedo… ya tengo a alguien más…- dice el joven con una sonrisa y la chica agacha la mirada.

-Soy un ton…-

-No… no pienses así- dice el joven con una sonrisa mientras toca el hombro de la mujer y añade –Sabes en esta vida el que no arriesga no gana, así que tranquila… ya encontraras al hombre ideal ya lo veras.- dice de nuevo sonriendo a la joven y la chica se tranquiliza un poco.

-Así que… nos vemos pronto Eliza, me gustó mucho la hamburguesa y quizás vuelva a comer aquí de nuevo, cuídate mucho.-

Dice el joven mientras se levanta y sale del restaurant, dejando a la joven sin palabras.

-Es tan amable… seguro la novia que tiene debe ser muy feliz con el… Misora Hibiki…- y la chica recupera su ánimo y continua trabajando en el lugar.

-Bien hecho galán… no le rompiste el corazón, siento sus ondas electromagnéticas y está bien.-

-Bueno… no es que quería saber eso pero… gracias de todos modos Warrock.-

-pero bueno supongo eso es lo que pasa en este mundo cuando ya tienes a alguien a tu lado no es así… ¿Subaru?-

El joven suspira y contesta.

-Si… creo he aprendido eso a lo largo de los años.-

El joven camina por la calle de nuevo y piensa un momento.

-Misora Hibiki, ella es la persona que junto a Warrock cambio mi vida para siempre… ella es una cantante… es una Idol, la más popular de todas desde que tenía los 11 años y yo… bueno soy su novio.-

El joven suspira y comienza a recordar.

-Ambos sufrimos el dolor de perder a un ser querido, y bueno… a partir de allí las cosas empezaron a tomar velocidad, primero peleamos uno contra el otro y luego nos hicimos amigos… ella es mi primer amiga antes que nada, después de eso, ella me ayudo a luchar tanto contra los FM, contra Mu, y contra Dealer… luego sucedió el viaje al pasado ya que fue secuestra por Clockman y por ciertas circunstancias que sucedieron en esa época… me hice su novio, no podía negarlo, el estar cerca de ella, cambia todo… me siento en paz, tranquilo, y ella dice que se siente igual conmigo, cuando volvimos al futuro y la presente con mis padres como mi novia… ellos la recibieron muy bien y prácticamente ya es parte de la familia, mi mamá la quiere muchísimo y mi papá también…-

Entonces el chico da un giro en una calle y añade a su pensamiento.

-Y bueno, después de que todos supieron que yo era Rockman… muchas chicas intentaron o siempre conocerme para intentar salir conmigo o intentaban pedirme citas sin conocerme, allí fue cuando aprendí que tenía que decir que no… bueno por eso y otro incidente que me sucedió hace tiempo y si les soy sincero, solo tengo ojos para ella… y nadie más… porque ella me ve como Subaru ante que nada… -

-Oye Subaru te estoy hablando podrías dejar de pensar un poco en tu novia…-

El joven se pone rojo y a Warrock le da un ataque de risa.

-Hahahaha… le atine, ¿No es así?-

-A veces te odio Warrock…- contesta el joven.

-Bueno, ¿Podrías decirme que estamos haciendo aquí?-

El joven contesta.

-Investigación, la Satella Police ha estado teniendo muchos reportes de robo de este lado de ciudad, es por eso que leía las noticias ¿Recuerdas? Y lo peor es que están utilizando tecnología de Transcode para realizarlo.

-Oh… ósea es un trabajo de la Satella Police… tu siempre haciendo tu servicio social, ¿No es así?-

-Si… supongo que si.-

-Pero te apuesto que te gustaría estar con Misora en estos momentos.-

-Warrock… por favor…- dice el joven y el AM se sigue riendo de él.

-Vamos Subaru, es la realidad de las cosas… ¿O estoy mal?-

-Bueno la verdad yo…- y entonces se escucha una explosión cerca de ellos.

-¡Warrock!- el joven se pone los visualizadores y ve como una gran cantidad de energía viaja por un camino electromagnético.

-¡Oye Subaru! ¡Muchas energías diferentes están subiendo a un camino electromagnético viene del restaurant donde comiste!-

-Oh Mierda… ¡Vamos!- y el joven comienza a correr en dicha dirección cruzando entre peatones que se han asustado con la explosión, tras dar vuelta en la esquina de la calle del restaurante, ve que está en llamas.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- dice el AM

-debieron usar cartas del tipo fuego…-

El joven sigue caminando en dirección del fuego y entonces de la nada un sujeto corpulento y más alto que nuestro héroe se coloca delante de él.

-¡No te voy a dejar pasar!-

-Supongo que tú eres uno de los causantes…- dice Subaru el cual mira directamente a los ojos al sujeto en cuestión.

-Y si así fuera… ¿Qué harás?-

-Mi trabajo…- contesta Subaru enojado al ver el restaurante en llamas.

-¡Inténtalo entonces!- el tipo suelta un puñetazo a Subaru pero el joven con grandes reflejos se agacha, y luego gira y se coloca por el costado derecho del tipo que lo ataco y le da una patada directo a la rodilla haciendo que se queje del dolor y se arrodilla, luego Subaru rápidamente suelta un golpe con la palma directo al rostro del hombre haciendo que se maree y luego se coloca a la espalda del mismo y dando otro golpe en el cuello con su mano hace que pierda el conocimiento, y toda la gente que ve eso se queda asombrada.

-Bien hecho Subaru- dice el AM mientras el chico rápidamente esposa al sospechoso usando unas esposas hechas de electromagnetismo.

-Entonces…- Subaru se gira y comienza a usar su V-Hunter para verificar a todas las personas que salieron de la tienda.

-Bien… parece que están tod…-

Entonces el joven se da cuenta que falta una persona.

-Oye Warrock… ¿No ves a la mesera con la que hable?-

El AM verifica la zona rápidamente y entonces contesta.

-No esta Subaru…-

-Mierda…- dice el joven que ya sabe de estas cosas por experiencia, así que se acerca a una de las meseras la cual está llorando y pregunta.

-¿Han visto a Eliza?- y entonces contesta un hombre por la Mesera, la cual no puede articular palabras.

-Esos bastardos se la llevaron, aparecieron de la nada usando tecnología EM y tras robar el dinero decidieron quemar el restaurant y se la llevaron de Rehén.-

-Mierda… gracias señor- dice el joven y luego mira a la mesera.

-Tranquila ella estará bien ya lo veras…- la joven mesera amiga de Eliza ve a Subaru y entonces el chico le dice a su compañero.

-¡Bueno! ¡Es hora del Rock!-

-¡Bien ya era hora!- contesta el AM

-¡TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN!- el joven alza su brazo izquierdo y una poderosa luz lo cubre y tras un momento frente a todos aparece transformado como…-

-¡ROCKMAN ESTA AQUÍ!- gritan todas las personas que están mirando el incendio e incluso unos niños se emocionan al ver a su héroe.

-¡Es el mamá mira!- gritan varios al verlo.

-Bueno es hora de apagar el incendio… ¡Battle Card! ¡Wide Shot 3!- entonces del buster de Subaru sale disparado un poderoso chorro de agua que apaga las llamas en cuestión de segundos, ante los aplausos de todos los presentes.

-¡Ahora vamos por Eliza!-

-¡Entendido, sígueme Subaru, detecto sus ondas cerebrales!-

Entonces frente a Rockman aparece Warrock el cual ven todos los presentes

-¡Es Warrock! ¡Su Wizard!- gritan todos al verlo y al AM solo le da una sonrisa de orgullo mientras sube a un camino electromagnético seguido de Subaru y salen disparado a gran velocidad.

-Los vamos a alcanzar pronto van lento…- dice el AM

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta su compañero.

-Bueno creo que se detuvieron por algo-

-¡Vamos rápido!- dice Subaru aumentando la velocidad.

-Vamos chica no te resistas…- dice un hombre con barba acercándose a Eliza la joven mesera –No creas que te trajimos solamente para evitar que nos atacara alguien de la satella police… desde que te vi tengo ganas de jugar contigo…-

-¡NO! ¡Suéltenme! Dice la joven pero poco puede hacer ya que la están deteniendo 4 personas mientras la tienen contra el suelo.

-Oh, tenemos a una chica que le gusta hacerse la ruda… veamos que tanto haces cuando…- y entonces activa una carta del tipo espada –Te comienza a cortar la ropa para divertirnos contigo-

Entonces la chica comienza a comprender en la situación que esta y que podrían matarla sin pensarlo dos veces, son los mismos tipos que incendiaron el restaurante a pesar de haber robado los Zennys al golpear al dueño.

-Bueno veamos el premio mayor… estamos usando un campo de energía EM para que nadie pueda vernos ni escucharnos…-

-NOOOO ¡suéltenme por favor!- dice Eliza llorando ante lo que está por sucederle.

-Eso me encanta… ver llorar a las mujeres es tan placentero…

-¡Vamos termina rápido con esto! ¡Quiero divertirme con ella también!- dice otro de los villanos los cuales sostienen a la chica esperando a que su líder corte la ropa de ella y entonces cuando esta por suceder eso la chica cierra los ojos y escucha algo.

-¡Beast Slash!- y unas poderosas garras destrozan el campo de energía electromagnética y un destello azul cae frente a todos.

-¡Ni siquiera se atrevan a tocarla!- grita Subaru apuntando con el buster a los 5.

-¡Es Rockman! – dicen todos a la vez, y la joven al escuchar la voz de Subaru abre los ojos sonriendo de felicidad

-El vino… a salvarme-

El líder se voltea y apunta con la espada a Subaru.

-¡Bueno miren lo que tenemos aquí, es el supuesto héroe del mundo! ¡Yo creo que solo son exageraciones de las personas!- 

-¡Oh!... parece que tenemos a uno de esos Subaru.- dice el AM entrando al V-Hunter.

El chico ni siquiera espera un momento y rápidamente le da un puñetazo directo en la cara al líder haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

-Bueno… ¿Quieren seguir con esto? ¿O van a entregar el dinero y dejaran ir a la chica?-

Uno de los sujetos rápidamente se lanza sobre Subaru el cual solo suspira y le da un disparo con el buster en la rodilla haciendo que caiga al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento, luego otro que también se lanzó él sobre intenta golpearlo con una battle card tipo espada también pero Subaru se mueve evitando el golpe y usando una espada el rompe la de su atacante y luego le da un poderoso puñetazo con la mano derecha haciendo que pierda el conocimiento, luego se gira y lanza un disparo con su buster, dándole de lleno en el estómago a uno que intentaba huir intentando transformarse en ondas EM y también pierde el conocimiento.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- dice el último de los ladrones mientras sostiene a Eliza con una espada en el cuello de la mencionada.

-Oh… intenta hacerse el rudo- dice Warrock apareciendo detrás de Subaru

-Suéltala… no tienes a donde ir, la Satella Police ya viene en camino, están acabados, debieron rendirse sin pelear…-

Dice Subaru el cual solo mira como está sudando el ladrón.

-¡No! ¡No pienso ir a la cárcel! ¡Esta tecnología que nos dieron nos permitiría hacer lo que quisiéramos!- dice el ladrón.

-¿Se las dieron?- piensa Subaru y luego da un paso hacia adelante pero el tipo coloca la espada más cerca del cuello de Eliza

-¡No lo hagas o la voy a matar!-

-Su…ba..ru…- dice la joven que tiene su voz trabada por el miedo y antes de que el joven le conteste el AM le dice.

-Oye Subaru… siento unas ondas muy peculiares…- entonces el chico como sabiendo a que se refiere Warrock le dice a la joven.

-Tranquila todo estará bien…-

Entonces Subaru baja su buster y el ladrón que piensa que Rockman se ha rendido le dice.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso era lo que quería! ahora ya ve…- entonces intenta moverse pero no puede algo lo está deteniendo -¿Qué me está pasando?-

-Y así… es como las cosas se terminan, siempre que peleen contra Rockman van a perder… ¡Los villanos no tienen oportunidad ante Shooting Star Rockman y su compañera! - entonces detrás del ladrón aparece una joven con el cabello rubio largo que le llega hasta la parte media de la espalda, su casco tiene un corazón en la parte central y en el pecho también tiene un enorme debajo del vestido rosa tiene una especie de armadura negra y también unas botas rosas.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Eres…!- piensa el ladrón cuando la joven le da un golpe leve con su guitarra haciendo que desactive la espada y caiga el suelo.

-¡Harp Note!- dice Eliza al ver a la joven heroína.

-Si… ¡Esa soy yo!- dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras pone unas esposas también al tipo que fácilmente domino.

-Tch… se llevaron la diversión- dice el AM metiéndose al V-Hunter y añade –el que su Pulse Song prácticamente paralice a sus enemigos lo hace todo aburrido-

-¡Vamos no seas así Warrock!- contesta Harp al AM y añade –Es mejor acabar las cosas así, sin que nadie corra peligro.-

-umm…- dice el AM desde el V-Hunter causando que a Subaru le de risa.

-¡O vamos! ¡¿Ahora no dirás nada?! ¡¿O gran Warrock?!- el AM no contesta y Subaru aprovecha para acercarse a Eliza.

-¿Estas bien?… ¿No te hicieron nada antes de que llegara?-

La joven dice que no con la cabeza mientras lo abraza

-¡Gracias!- dice llorando la joven mientras que Misora mira con una sonrisa la escena.

-Vamos…- y tras soltarse del abrazo la lleva a la calle donde mucha gente se acerca a ver qué está pasando y ven que se encuentran los héroes Rockman y Harp Note juntos y de inmediato comienzan a tomar fotos.

-¡MISORA ERES LA MEJOR!- gritan unos de una parte mientras que otros dicen -¡ROCKMAN TE AMAMOS! ¡BUEN TRABAJO A LOS DOS!-

-Supongo debe de ser un enorme shock ver a Harp Note con Rockman… ¿Verdad?- dice la joven mirando a los ojos a Subaru.

-Si… no es muy común que nos vean juntos de esta manera- el joven sonríe y cuando va a decir algo llegan los agentes de la Satella Police que Subaru llamo, tras un momento de charla y explicarles la situación los agentes se ponen junto con sus Wizards a subir a autos electromagnéticos a los ladrones.

-Bueno eso es todo…- dice Subaru a Eliza y añade –Le harán unas preguntas, cuando termine de dar su testimonio podrá irse.-

La joven asiente y entonces ve que Subaru se acerca a Misora la cual ha estado firmando autógrafos todo el rato que el joven hablaba con los de la Satella Police y le dice.

-Bien terminamos… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- dice el joven a su novia.

-Tehehehe… vámonos…- la joven agita sus manos y les da las gracias a todos mientras se desvanece en un rayo de luz rosa, seguido de Subaru que agradece a todos el apoyo.

-Son tan increíbles… y que envidia me da Misora… aunque ella también es genial…- dice Eliza sonriendo ante la relación de sus salvadores.

Y ya en los caminos de energía electromagnéticos.

-¡¿Cómo nos encontraron?!- dice Subaru a Misora.

-Fácil, escuchamos la transmisión que enviaste a la Satella Police donde solicitabas apoyo y decidí venir a ayudarte- la chica sonríe a Subaru y luego le dice.

–De hecho iba a buscarte a tu casa Subaru…-

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!- dice el joven algo sorprendido ante lo que acaba de decir su novia.

-Tehehehe… las sorpresas deben de ser sorpresas, ¿No crees?- el chico se sonroja ante eso, a veces olvida que Misora es un poco traviesa con él.

-Bueno… tienes razón… hehehe- el joven a pesar de que ya tienen una relación de casi 6 años no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la hermosa sonrisa de ella.

-Allí vas otra vez, sonrojándote por nada… no tienes remedio- dice el AM desde el V-Hunter cosa que Misora escucha y se ríe levemente mientras Subaru le contesta a su amigo.

-O, claro… lo dice el que cuando Harp habla no puede decir nada…- y el AM de nuevo solo guarda silencio mientras las chicas se ríen.

-¡Entonces vamos a casa!- dice Subaru y la chica asiente mientras cambian de camino electromagnético y a una velocidad asombrosa llegan justo a la casa de Subaru Hoshikawa y tras bajar en la parte posterior de la misma, para no ser visto por las demás personas quitan la transformación, y la joven al ver cómo va vestido su novio le dice.

-Tehehe… te ves bien guapo Subaru… esa gabardina estilo detective te queda genial-

El chico mira a su novia sin la transformación de Harp Note, la joven en los últimos 6 años ha cambiado muy poco, tiene la misma sonrisa que tenia de niña, pero su cuerpo a madurado ahora tiene más busto y una cintura perfecta siendo ella de complexión delgada eso incrementa lo hermosa que se ve, tiene el cabello largo del mismo color rosa que llamo la atención de él cuándo eran jóvenes, sus ojos verdes color esmeralda que lo miran fijamente con ternura, de ropa trae un hermoso vestido de color rosa en la parte de superior y en la parte baja de un color azul que es idéntico al de Rockman, y con unos pequeños adornos de estrellas fugaces en él, sus botas son de color rosa también y en las orejas lleva un par de aretes con forma de estrella fugaz que tienen un zafiro cada uno y que Subaru le regalara en su primer aniversario de novios y finalmente su guitarra, la misma que su mama le regalara de niña la lleva colgando en su espalda como siempre lo ha hecho desde que el la conoce.

-Te ves hermosa…- dice el chico acercándose a ella y sin decir nada más le da un beso, el cual ella lleva esperando desde que resolvieron el incidente hace rato.

-Tehehe… cada vez lo haces mejor Su…ba…ru…- dice la chica dándole otro beso a él y el AM el cual está mirando todo hace cara de asco pero no evita sentirse feliz de ver a su amigo feliz.

-Bueno… vamos dentro, seguro mi mamá se pondrá feliz de verte Misora.

-Vamos…- dice la joven tomando de la mano a su novio mientras abren la puerta y Harp piensa.

-Ellos… realmente son el uno para el otro-

Pero al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía en otra parte de la ciudad un joven de cabello dorado mira unas instalaciones de la Satella Police escuchando una voz en su cabeza

-Recuerda destruye todo el lugar y toma su tecnología EM- y tras escuchar sus ordenes, desaparece en el aire al convertirse en ser EM-

-Voy a tomar lo que necesito… y me iré rápido… nadie debe interponerse en esto…- dice con voz seria mientras cae en el techo del edificio,

Y así es como las nuevas aventuras de Shooting Star Rockman y Harp Note, van a comenzar.

 **Fin Capitulo 01**

Bueno este solo es el primer capítulo del prólogo.

Como ven, Subaru ya es un chico experimentado sabe cómo lidiar con situaciones de peligro con facilidad, lo mismo va para nuestra heroína que resolvió el asunto rápido y sencillo y su relación es bueno… muy avanzada ya tienen 6 años de novios y deben tenerse mucha confianza.

Asi que prepárense para estas nuevas aventuras que vivirán, tendremos peleas, romance, drama, triángulos amorosos y demás cosas.

Cabe decir, que también para celebrar 30 años de Rockman, este fanfic será un homenaje de mi parte a todas las sagas conocidas de la serie de Capcom, así que, esperen muchas cosas relacionadas a las otras encarnaciones y mundos de los Rockman.

Nos vemos pronto.

¡Saludos! ¡Y felices 30 Rockman! (aunque un poco tarde llega la felicitación hahaha)


	2. Un Choque Inevitable (A Hollow Night)

_Hola a todos._

 _Bienvenidos al capítulo 02 de Omega Proyect._

 _Gracias a los que lean esta historia de nuevo, y gracias por sus reviews a:_

 _Romo: Gracias por tu comentario, ya quedo corregido en el capítulo 1, no sé cómo se me fue algo tan básico como eso hahaha._

 _Sebku gracias por tu comentario también, espero que te guste esta historia._

 _InsanireChaotique951 gracias también, y con respecto a lo que has dicho… espera y veras, solo espera y veras hahaha._

 _Decir que el capítulo 01 ha sido modificado un poco, no hubo cambios sustanciales pero si una pequeña recapitulación de lo vivido por Subaru en Operation Shooting Star, si no leyeron ese fic, recomiendo relean el capítulo 01._

 _Bueno a lo nuestro._

 _Nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior en que Misora hace una visita a Subaru a su casa para verlo y cenar, al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la ciudad un misterioso ser con cabello rubio se encuentra cerca de una instalaciones de la Satella Police y es esta noche donde todo va a cambiar, donde todo va a iniciar bienvenidos a…_

 **Prologo: El Legendario Héroe Shooting Star Rockman**

 **Capítulo 02: Un Choque Inevitable (a Hollow Night…)**

la puerta de los Hoshikawa se abre, la chica pasa después de su novio a la casa y no puede sino respirar de alivio y es que… desde que conoció a Subaru y estuvo en esta casa por primera vez hace ya tiempo (sacándolo de la depresión por la traición de Tsukasa en su momento) es ya su segundo hogar.

-¡Hola hijo que bueno que…- la señora Akane la cual sale de la cocina mira a Misora parada al lado de Subaru.

-¡MISORA!- la señora camina y le da rápidamente un abrazo a la joven.

-Ya tenías tiempo sin venir aquí… hacía falta ver tu hermosa sonrisa.-

-Tehehe… hola señora Akane… si, ya extrañaba estar por aquí… para ver a Subaru y a ustedes…-

Tras terminar el abrazo ambas se sonríen y Misora entonces por alguna razón se fija un poco más en la apariencia de la madre de Subaru.

La señora no ha cambiado mucho en estos seis años, solo que ahora tiene un par de arrugas debajo de sus ojos, viste un pantalón de color azul marino con una blusa de color rosa con una hermosa nota musical de color azul donde va el corazón, como se pueden imaginar, fue regalo de Misora y la mujer que adora a la novia de su hijo la utiliza muchísimo, el cabello lo tiene igual que cuando era más joven, y una enorme sonrisa que resalta su vitalidad llena su rostro.

-Quítense los zapatos y pasen- dice la mujer y así lo hacen los chicos y tras entrar Warrock rápidamente se dirige a la TV y entonces la prende y busca el canal de noticias, Harp también sale del V-Hunter y se coloca al lado de su compañero alienígena.

-¿vas a buscar a ver que dicen del incidente?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Warrock a Harp.

-A veces eres muy predecible.- y la Alien comienza a reírse ante un Warrock que sigue moviéndole a la tv mientras piensa.

-O… se me olvidaba que cuando están aquí… ella siempre se queda conmigo… ¿Por qué mis ondas tenían que ser compatibles con las de ella?-

Y es que bueno así como Misora y Subaru tienen una relación amorosa digamos que los alíen tienen la suya.

-Siéntate Misora- dice Subaru sacando una silla para que la joven tome asiento, y así lo hace ante la sonrisa de su novio, el cual se sienta a su lado.

-¿Y Papá?- pregunta Subaru a su madre.

-Mmm… no ha regresado, no sé qué pasó pero desde que se fue en la mañana iba con la cara algo seria.-

-¿Enserio? Yo no se lo note…- dice Subaru a su mamá.

-tehehe, hijo las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para saber cuándo nuestro compañero está preocupado… ¿No es así Misora?-

-Sin duda tehehehe…- Misora se sonríe ante lo dicho por Akane y a Subaru le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras piensa.

-¿Es enserio que los hombres somos tan fáciles de leer?-

-Si… si son…- dice Misora la cual voltea a ver a su novio y el chico se pone de color rojo al saber que ha sido descubierto.

-Misora…-

-Tehehehe… si son fáciles de leer…- y tras eso ambos guardan silencio y entonces… comienzan a reírse y la señora Akane también se ríe.

-Oh, ya empezaron…- dice Warrock al escuchar las risas mientras que Harp se coloca sobre su cabeza.

-Y nosotros… ¿Qué?- pregunta Harp.

-Oh…- a Warrock de nuevo le sale una gotita en la cabeza mientras detiene el movimiento de los canales en el de noticias locales dadas por una joven mujer de cabello café.

-Y de nuevo otro robo ocurrió en las inmediaciones de Kodama Town, 6 ladrones asaltaron un restaurant concurrido de la zona este, tras robar al dueño y las personas del lugar secuestraron a una mesera e incendiaron el lugar, pero gracias a la intervención de Rockman y su Wizard Warrock lo robado fue recuperado y los asaltantes están en los cuarteles de la Satella Police, cabe mencionar que la Idol Hibiki Misora y su Wizard Harp, juntas ayudaron a Rockman a detener a los ladrones.

-Tehehe… tan rápido en las noticias- dice Misora.

-¿Evitaron un secuestro?- dice Akane visiblemente impresionada.

-Si… esto… creo olvide decírtelo.- dice Subaru mientras su mamá suspira y le dice.

-Bien hecho… siempre resolviendo las cosas ustedes, espero hayan tenido cuidado mientras hacían eso.-

-Sí, siempre…- dicen ambos sonriendo ante la preocupación de la señora Hoshikawa la cual contesta.

-Muy bien, no quiero que les pase nada… quiero tener nietos ¿Saben?-

-N…n….n… ¿Nietos?- dice Subaru el cual traga saliva ante las palabras de su madre y Misora al escuchar eso solo se sonroja poco y luego le dice a la señora.

-Y yo quiero también tener hijos… de preferencia 2 o 3…-

-¡Si! ¡Eso sería genial!- contesta Akane y comienzan a sonreír y miran a Subaru el cual está ya de pie tomando un refresco del refrigerador, al sentir las miradas solo se pone nervioso pero no contesta nada.

-Vamos Subaru, es una broma… no deberías ponerte nervioso.- dice Akane a su hijo causando las risas de Misora y la señora añade.

-O realmente ¿Quieres tenerlos ya?- Subaru se atraganta con el refresco y comienza a golpearse en el pecho para recuperarse, mientras Akane se sonríe ante el nerviosismo de su hijo, y Misora también se ríe tímidamente y es que aunque no quiera admitirlo, también le da un poco de vergüenza lo que dice Akane pero realmente piensa esto rápidamente.

-Yo si quiero…- y es entonces que las risas de Warrock que escucho todo desde la sala terminan y dice.

-¡Anda Subaru! ¡Ya quieren nietos! ¡Échale ganas con Misora o la vas a perder!-

-¡¿Podrías callarte Warrock?!- dice el joven ya completamente rojo de la vergüenza mientras escucha las risas de Warrock, luego mira a Misora la cual está atenta mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de ternura, y él sabe, que ella realmente si quiere formar una familia con él y ante ese pensamiento finalmente contesta.

-Esto… bueno… si te soy sincero yo…- entonces Misora la cual escucha a Subaru hablar comienza a sentir nerviosismo.

-¿Qué me ira a decir? La verdad que yo si quiero Subaru…- y entonces en ese instante suena la puerta.

-¡Papá!- dice Subaru al ver entrar a su padre en la casa y piensa a la vez.

-Salvado por la campana…- y al ver que su novio deja de hablar de eso la joven suspira y piensa para sí.

-Bueno, hoy le voy a sacar lo que opina de ese tema… sé que era broma, pero tengo muchísima curiosidad… tehehe… Subaru…-

-Hola hijo.- dice Daigo chocando su puño contra el de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta después Subaru.

-Fue un día largo pero creo que debo platicar contigo de algunas cosas.

-Hola Daigo…- dice Warrock acercándose también.

-Warrock… también ocupo hablar contigo…-

-Daigo… hola…- dice Misora saliendo del comedor.

-¡Misora! ¡Que gusto de verte!- dice el hombre pasando de lado a su hijo y dándole un abrazo a la joven cantante, cabe decir que la chica mide un poco menos que Akane.

-¿Día ocupado entonces?- dice la joven mirando al padre de su novio.

-Si… de hecho que bueno que tú y Harp están aquí también, esto les concierne.-

-¿A nosotras también?- preguntan ambas a la vez.

-Aja… pero primero hay que cenar y luego les explicare la situación… ¿Vamos?-

Misora asiente mientras que Harp se coloca al lado de Warrock y miran como entran tanto Misora como Daigo a la cocina y Subaru se queda pensando por un momento en la sala.

-Algo no anda bien… usualmente mi papá nos dice las cosas a la primera… debe ser serio… pero bueno no voy a arruinar la cena esperare a que nos diga.- y acto seguido entra al comedor a disfrutar la cena con su familia y Misora.

Tras una hora de comer y charlas y de poner al tanto a Daigo del incidente que sucedió en la tarde y obviamente molestar un poco a su hijo con eso de tener nietos, todos se sientan en la sala y Daigo el cual les comento de la situación se coloca delante de todos, incluida Akane y comienza a explicar.

-Bueno, iré al grano y sin rodeos… ustedes conocen a Yagi Kenta, ¿No es así?-

-Sí, él es quien logro hacerse amigo de Goat un Fm como nosotros- dice Harp a Daigo.

-Si el mismo… saben que él está de apoyo en una de las bases de la Satella Police bajo el proyecto transcode con el código 006 y su nombre Goat Kung-fu… bueno, fue atacado ahora en la mañana.-

-¡¿Cómo?!- dicen todos los presente al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, y casi muere… es un milagro que lograran salvarlo…-

-Espera… Yagi es muy fuerte, en mi ranking actual él está en el top 10 fácilmente.-

Dice Subaru bastante impresionado de que alguien como el perdiera.

-Bueno, fue derrotado por completo y lo peor es, que la base que él estaba vigilando en Shisa Island (Alohaha en la traducción americana) también quedo inutilizable.

-¿Cómo?- eso hace que Subaru apriete los puños y pregunte por todos los demás.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaron para ir de apoyo?-

-Si… saben que siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar.- añade Misora a lo dicho por su novio.

-Muchachos, entiendo que querían ayudar y todo eso pero… en realidad en este caso no era posible, el ataque fue rápido, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, muchas personas quedaron heridas, curiosamente no hubo ningún muerto, lo único que se perdió fueron V-Hunter especiales, tres en específico, diseñados para hacer transcode.-

-Transcode… ¿Quieres decir que están desarrollando tecnología para unir Wizards y humanos de nuevo?- pregunta Warrock a Daigo.

-Sí, debido a lo que… se avecina de lo que nos advirtieron en su viaje al pasado.

Los jóvenes guardan silencio por un momento y escuchan como Daigo continua hablando.

-no sabemos cuándo será pero la Satella Police reactivo el proyecto que se había suspendido por lo que le paso a Shido-kun…- (Ace en la traducción en inglés)

-Shido…- Subaru y Misora cierran los ojos, recuerdan como en la batalla contra Dread Joker, tras Subaru haber vencido al mismo usando su finalización en Red Joker, intento suicidarse para destruirlos a todos y entonces sacrificando su cuerpo, Shido absorbió la energía de Joker y logro reducir la explosión y salvo la vida tanto de Rockman como la de Harp Note, junto a Queen Tia y Jack, tiempo después el seria rescatado con la ayuda de la Dra. Yoiri (Goodall en la traducción al inglés) y Rockman junto a Harp Note que recuperaron sus datos esparcidos por la explosión, pero… ya jamás podrá volver a unirse a Acid a raíz de ello el proyecto se canceló.

-Bueno quien quiera que haya tomado esos V-Hunter no tiene buenas intenciones.- dice la joven cantante.

-Padre, ¿Por qué no dejas que investigue yo la situación? Quizás Warrock y yo podríamos…-

-No hijo, por ahora no es prudente involucrar a personas que puedan hacer EM Change- Daigo interrumpe a su hijo el cual quería iniciar una investigación para descubrir al culpable, al escuchar sus palabras Misora comprende que hay algo más tras el incidente que Daigo no ha dicho.

-¿Querido? ¿Por qué no quieres que investiguen ellos dos?- ellos son la mejor pareja y los más fuertes de todos los que pueden hacer Transcode… hasta yo lo se.- dice Akane, poniéndose curiosamente por primera vez del lado de su hijo y de Misora.

-Bueno… no quería mostrarles esto pero quiero comprendan porque no deben luchar contra lo que sea que ataco la base, vean como quedo Yagi y Goat.-

Daigo activa su v-Hunter y tras mover un poco algunas opciones les muestra imágenes del daño que recibió Yagi, al verlo, Misora rápidamente comprende porque no quiere que investiguen.

-¿Qué clase de heridas son esas?- pregunta Harp por todos al ver como Yagi tiene todo su cuerpo como si estuviera quemado pero curiosamente las quemadoras tienen también la forma de un corte.-

-Parecen cortes con una espada… ¿Pero también esta quemado?- dice Subaru analizando un corte que atraviesa el pecho del joven Yagi el cual esta inconsciente, al verlo a si Subaru crispa los puños cosa que notan tanto su mamá como Misora.

-Si… llegue a una conclusión Subaru y se las diré sin rodeos…-

El joven voltea ver a su padre y entonces Daigo dice.

-Veras… estas heridas no fueron hechas por un ser EM cualquiera… yo creo… que alguien desarrollo alguna especie de arma hecha de material especial para dañar a seres EM, es tan peligrosa que las heridas quedan así… han usado battle cards y métodos de curación avanzados y nada ha reducido el daño, lo que sea que estén usando es demasiado peligroso para seres EM

-¿Cómo?- todos guardan silencio tras escuchar eso.

-Si… usualmente cuando tienen una Wave Battle el daño que se hacen es a su forma EM, pero si luchan en el mundo real el daño es físico, ¿No es así?-

Ambos jóvenes asienten y Daigo continúa hablando.

-En pocas palabras o sucede un daño u otro, pero los dos al mismo tiempo… solo una persona puede hacer eso si mal no recuerdo- Subaru entonces contesta.

-Si… el único que realmente puede dañarnos directamente es…-

Subaru mira a Misora y ambos recuerdan ese combate que tuvieron en Bermuda Maze con Burai… donde Misora casi muere a manos del poderoso descendiente de MU-

-Solo tiene la capacidad de atacar la parte física del cuerpo, pero estas heridas… no son de Laplace…- dice el joven.

-Además… el daño que yo recibí cuando pelee con él era distinto, esa clase de heridas si son de una espada pero esto… - luego apunta a la foto de Yagi y con su dedo marca los alrededores de una herida y continua diciendo –No es algo que haga el arma de Solo, esto es algo nuevo.

Entonces Misora guarda silencio y es cuando finalmente Warrock habla.

-Bien entiendo el que no quieras que peleemos con él, es por el bien de Misora y Subaru…-

-Y también el de ustedes…- dice Daigo y entonces le muestra una imagen modificada para que se vean las ondas EM y ven que Goat se encuentra al lado de Yagi igual de herido y con los mismos tipos de corte.

-¿Cómo?- Subaru se encuentra perplejo ante lo que ve, las heridas que tiene Goat son exactamente las mismas que tiene Yagi en su cuerpo.

-En base a esto puedo concluir que el arma que uso el sujeto con el que peleo Yagi puede dañar a ambos seres a la vez y no solo eso creo que también corrompe a seres hechos de ondas EM miren como las heridas de GOAT son diferentes, como negras, creo esa arma causa que se deteriore el ser EM y luego muera… y además de eso luego miren esto.-

Daigo muestra una imagen del cuartel de la Satella Police en Shisa y ven como un enorme cráter se encuentra en el lugar.

-El poder destructivo del nuevo enemigo es grande, ese cráter mide 300 metros de diámetro…-

-Eso es mucho poder…- Subaru de nuevo guarda silencio y es cuando finalmente Daigo añade.

-Todos ustedes, que pueden hacer EM Change son importantes, es por eso que la Satella Police no quiere que se arriesguen a investigar al que causo esto, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, en especial… ustedes dos no puede ser dañados de esta manera.-

Todos asienten menos Subaru y Warrock, Misora se le queda viendo a su novio y antes de que pueda decir algo mas Daigo añade.

-¿A quedado claro? No investiguen este incidente, nosotros nos haremos cargo.-

Daigo el cual por la edad tiene ya tiene más arrugas en el rostro mira la preocupación de su hijo, luego mira a Akane la cual esta visiblemente angustiada, Misora se nota algo calmada, pero conoce los ojos de ella y sabe que tampoco quiere que nadie más sea dañado, Warrock y Harp parecen pensativos al descubrir que allá afuera hay un arma capaz de eliminar tanto a ellos como a sus amigos.

-Bueno eso es todo, cualquier cosa se las hare saber… disculpe que arruine su noche juntos pero tenían que saberlo.-

-Entiendo papá, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.- y tras decir eso Daigo suspira con un poco más de tranquilidad al igual que Akane.

-Bueno, los dejamos platicar, hoy tuve un día muy duro, ¿Vamos Akane?- dice Daigo invitando a su esposa a ir a dormir, son las 9 de la noche para ser exactos.

-Si ya es hora- Daigo y Akane se despiden de Misora y Harp y suben las escaleras para entrar a su habitación y dormir.

Mientras tanto en la sala hay un silencio sepulcral, todos están increíblemente preocupados por lo que le paso tanto a Goat como a Yagi y es allí que para romper el silencio Misora comienza a hablar.

-Aun si tu papá dijo que no interviniéramos tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que alguien así de peligroso ande libre.- la chica resume en pocas palabras la misma resolución que tienen tanto Subaru como Warrock.

-Aun así… ¿Un arma capaz de cortar tanto a seres EM como humanos a la vez?- Warrock esta visiblemente impresionado.

-Bueno no podemos pensar mucho sobre el asunto, apenas si tenemos información, debemos tener cuidado, eso de que corrompa la estructura EM no debemos tomarlo a la ligera.- dice Harp a los demás los cuales asienten.

-En todo caso, yo me encargare de obtener información.- dice Subaru a los tres los cuales asienten.

-Solo… ten cuidado ¿Si?- dice Misora mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo tendré… pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, mañana iremos a ver a Yagi, me preocupa su estado pero es alguien fuerte… seguro estará bien-. Dice el joven con un poco más de optimismo y Misora asiente ante eso y el joven héroe añade.

-Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar.-

-¿Subaru?-

El chico sonríe y añade.

-Vamos…- y entonces tras ponerse de pie y ponerse otra vez la gabardina que traía abre la puerta y ambos jóvenes salen.

-Ah… lo bueno es que es fin de semana, entonces tengo porque preocuparme de levantarme temprano.-

El chico camina con las manos en la bolsa y Misora se coloca al lado de él.

-Neh… Subaru… ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Ya lo veras Misora…-

-Oh… ¿Qué pasa aquí? Subaru se está comportando de manera muy rara…- piensa el AM.

A pesar de que son las 9 de la noche el pequeño suburbio donde vive Subaru se encuentra lleno de vida, una pareja que conoce a Subaru lo saluda al igual que a Misora, más adelante mientras pasen de lado junto al parque otras personas les dan un saludo con una enorme sonrisa, Misora la cual usualmente es acosada por todas las personas que la ven en la calle piensa por un momento.

-No me había dado cuenta que cuando estoy en Kodama, es como si estuviera en casa… es como si ya viviera aquí…-

-Me agrada que la gente de aquí respete tu espacio personal Misora.- dice el joven como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de su novia.

-Sí, ¿Por qué será?-

-Bueno yo diría que es porque te pasas por aquí muy seguido, así que se acostumbraron a verte.- dice Harp desde el V-Hunter.-

-Si debe ser eso…- la joven se sonroja un poco y es que ese comentario la hace recordar la conversación de hace rato, sobre lo de… tener hijos.

-Oh… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora? Digo… apenas tenemos 17 años somos muy jóvenes…- luego mira a Subaru el cual al ver que lo está mirando le sonríe y le dice.

-falta poco…- al escuchar eso la joven asiente y termina su pensamiento.

-Pero últimamente… he deseado… que el de siguiente paso… Subaru…- el pensamiento de Misora es simple, ella desea que Subaru le proponga…

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba por la mente de Misora, en un cuartel de la Satella Police, ubicado en la misma ciudad donde viven nuestros héroes, una persona que en su cabeza tiene como una especie de antena, algo canoso y con facciones dura en su rostro, mira por la ventana del 4to piso de dicho cuartel mientras toma una rica taza de café.

-Ah… hoy me toco guardia…- cabe decir que esta persona tiene un rango de sargento entre los oficiales de la Satella Police, muchas veces ha sido nominado para ascender a las altas esferas de la corporación pero siempre se ha negado diciendo que esa clase de puestos son para personas jóvenes, él está hecho a la antigua y como tal trabaja de la misma manera, pero siempre de manera eficiente ayudando a las personas en todo momento.

-El incidente en Shisa Island es un recordatorio de que no podemos bajar la guardia para nada- esta persona se voltea tras mirar por la venta y luego observa lo que en apariencia es una bóveda hecha de energía electromagnética.

-Esos V-Hunter… no entiendo porque los altos mandos los delegaron a diferentes cuarteles, 3 para cada cuartel de policía, sé que son prototipos y aun no funcionan enteramente pero no le veo la lógica a tenerlos aquí… y menos ahora que fueron robados los 3 de Shisa…-

-Heiji-San…- el hombre con su taza de café en la mano voltea y ve a un pequeño recluta que se encuentra en el lugar.

-Oh, ¿Ya trajeron las rosquillas?- dice con una enorme sonrisa el detective Heiji, (Bob Cooper en la traducción al inglés de Starforce) el cual se cerca al joven subordinado.

-¡Si! Es hora de que cene, será una noche larga vigilando los prototipos…-

-Sí, me gustaría que se los llevaran de aquí rápidamente, pero con lo que paso hoy en la mañana supongo que no quieren arriesgarse a hacer movimientos sin antes planear las cosas.- contesta el veterano policía.

El joven policía que trabaja para él, es de cabello café y ojos de color negro, su cara es un poco redonda producto de su juventud y aún tiene un par de granos en la misma tiene apenas 18 años, su nombre es Daiki.

-Sí, pero bueno para eso estamos nosotros para evitar que sucedan estas cosas…-

El optimismo del joven es contagioso ha trabajado con el apenas un par de meses y el chico realmente se ha aplicado a su trabajo increíblemente.

-Y además sé que también allí afuera se encuentra Rockman…- dice con una enorme sonrisa cosa que hace el veterano le conteste.

-Sí, tenemos a Rockman, a Harp Note y muchos otros más con la capacidad de luchar, pero no por ello tenemos que depender de ellos, ¿Entendido?-

-Lo se… es solo que me gustaría ser como el…- dice el joven, y por las palabras que dice, Heiji se da cuenta que es fan de Rockman.

-Sí, es un gran ejemplo de eso no hay duda… vamos por las…- pero antes de que termine su frase una poderosa explosión ocurre, las ventanas explotan y los dos policías salen volando, Heiji se estrella contra la pared contraria a donde estaba el mirando hace un instante y Daiki sale volando estrellándose contra un escritorio hecho de EM, tras el shock inicial ambos comienzan a incorporarse y miran en dirección de las ventanas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Estamos bajo ataque!- Heiji rápidamente activa su V-Hunter y lanza una señal de auxilio a los cuarteles de la Satella Police.

-Ojala el apoyo llegue pron…- y entonces lo ve… allí parado, fuera de las ventanas, detrás del ser que el veterano mira se encuentra la luna y eso realza los colores que tiene su armadura.

-¿Es un ser EM? No… es como Rockman y los demás… es un humano unido a un ser EM… ¿Eso es lo que ataco al cuartel de Shisa?-

Tras verlo con detenimiento ve que la armadura es de color rojo bajo el casco del mismo color con un punto verde en el centro observa unos ojos de color azul muy intensos y un cabello rubio que llega hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

-¡Activen los Wizards!- Heiji rápidamente hace que frente al ser EM aparezcan 30 Wizards de combate con sus armas listas para disparar.

-¡Está violando un área protegida! ¡Ríndase ahora o usaremos la fuerza!- dice Daiki poniéndose de pie a la vez que más policías llegan al lugar subiendo por las escaleras, cabe decir que están en el piso más alto del cuartel.

El ser no dice nada y brincando entra al edificio.

-¡Ataquen!- grita Heiji a los Wizard se lanzan sobre el enemigo pero entonces…

-¿Qué es eso?- Daiki ve como en la mano del ser EM parece tener algo.

-¡Tengan cuida…- pero es demasiado tarde, del objeto que sostiene en su mano una luz de color verde aparece simulando la forma de una espada.

-Desaparezcan…- dice el ser mientras moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa esquiva los ataques de los Wizards uno a hasta que se coloca a la espalda de todos.

-Esto se acabó…- y entonces desactivando su espada los Wizards explotan.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- dice Daiki impresionado ante el poder y velocidad de su enemigo.

-Es veloz… y esa arma que tiene en su mano es poderosa, hizo cortes perfectos a cada uno de nuestros Wizards… no tenemos oportunidad de ganar…- Heiji que usualmente nunca se rinde se ha dado cuenta con el despliegue de poder del ser EM que no hay oportunidad alguna de detenerlo.

-¡Pero no por eso voy a rendirme!- entonces sacando lo que parece ser una pistola de color blanco le lanza un disparo de energía EM al ser el cual rápidamente esquiva.

-No tienen oportunidad si atacan una vez más los eliminare.-

Todos los policías se quedan mirando con terror los ojos del ser, y es que pese a que son de un hermoso color azul muestran un vacío enorme en ellos y quizás… ira.

-¡Como si eso fuera a detenerme! ¡Tú atacaste Shisa y lastimaste a muchos compañeros!- entonces Heiji se coloca de nuevo frente a su enemigo y le vuelve a disparar, pero alzando su mano el ser EM detiene el ataque y luego apretando el rayo EM lo hace pedazos.

-No funciona…- piensa Heiji y entonces Daiki siguiendo el ejemplo de su superior también le dispara al enemigo pero de nuevo a gran velocidad se mueve hacia su costado derecho y evita el ataque.

-si tanto insisten…- y entonces todos los policías en el lugar (15 aproximadamente) comienza a dispararle y termina por decir.

-Van a morir…- y se lanza sobre los mencionados quienes activan armaduras EM para tratar de defenderse a la vez que Heiji piensa.

-Rockman… te necesitamos…-

A la vez que todo eso sucedía Misora ve como Subaru la ha llevado a su lugar especial.

-Vista Point… hehe… sabía que me traerías aquí Subaru.- el joven asiente mientras se acercan a la misma plataforma donde ellos se conocieron cuando apenas tenían 11 años.-

-Ah… antes este lugar simbolizaba mi tristeza…- dice Subaru mientras se sienta en una banca y al lado de él Misora también se sienta y continua hablando.

-Pero hace tiempo dejo de ser así… ahora es un recordatorio de la enorme felicidad que he conseguido… desde que te conocí Misora.

-Subaru… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan de repente?- la joven suspira y añade -¿Sabes que hablar de la felicidad de esa manera se puede tomar como un mal presagio?-

-Eeeeee… no lo había visto de esa manera, pero no lo creo… para mí el hablar de ello es lo que me motiva a seguir dando mi máximo esfuerzo.- la chica mira los ojos de su novio bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas y sonriendo contesta.

-Tehehehe, esa es otra forma de verlo… y me gusta más.- la chica entonces toma el brazo de Subaru y se reclina contra él, cabe decir que por ser viernes hay varias parejas también en otras bancas y lugares contemplando las estrellas.

-Este lugar se ha hecho bastante popular, ¿No es así Subaru?- dice el AM desde el V-Hunter.

-Sí, desde que Misora filmo aquí uno de sus clips de videos… "Heart Wave" ¿No es así?- pregunta Subaru a su novia.

-Si… esa misma tehehe… escucharte hablar de mi música me da un poco de nostalgia porque cuando me conociste no sabías que era cantante…-

-Bueno digamos que por esa época Subaru era algo… complicado.- dice el AM a lo que el joven contesta.

-Oye… ¿Estas queriendo decir que te causaba molestias estar conmigo?-

-Eee… prefiero no hablar de eso…- contesta el AM.

-¡Warrock!- al decir eso a Misora le da un pequeño ataque de risa y el joven añade -¿tú también Misora?-

-Tehehehe… Harp…-

-¿Qué pasa Misora?-

-¿Tu qué opinas?- la FM piensa por un momento y contesta.

-Yo le estoy agradecida a Subaru… es gracias a la actitud que tenía que ambos lograron hacer conexión y gracias a eso… ustedes están juntos y yo pude hacer a la mejor amiga de todas… a ti…-

La respuesta de Harp sorprende un poco a Subaru y suspirando dice.

-Y también a la actitud de Warrock, esos días era muy mandón…-

-¡Oye!- contesta el AM indignado mientras todos se sonríen un poco.

-Neh… Subaru, quiero hacerte una pregunta…- dice Misora con algo de nerviosismo al final de su frase y eso es notado por nuestro héroe.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con bastante curiosidad.

-Cuando estábamos en tu casa… cuando tu mamá empezó a decir lo de los nietos… esto yo…-

-¿Te molesto que dijera eso?- pregunta Subaru adelantándose a la joven.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- dice la chica poniéndose de color rojo al decir eso.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo me da pena a mi hablar con Subaru de esto?-

-¿Ah? Bueno… ¿Pasa algo entonces?- dice con curiosidad el joven y Misora tras suspirar un poco y calmarse (aunque las risas del AM no ayudan a eso) dice.

-Es solo que tenía curiosidad… ¿A ti te gustaría tener hijos?-

Al escuchar eso, es como si a Subaru le hubieran explotado un globo de agua en la cara por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- es lo único que alcanza a contestar el joven causando las carcajadas de su compañero.

-Esto será divertido…- piensa el AM entre risas mientras que Harp solo se queda seria sonriendo ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Si… es solo… que me dio curiosidad…- la joven mira a los ojos a Subaru el cual al notar eso, se da cuenta que su novia realmente quiere saber qué opina de eso y contesta.

-Si… si quisiera…- entonces el chico sonríe diciendo –Trataría de ser el mejor padre del mundo…-

Al escuchar eso Misora recuerda a sus padres los cuales murieron cuando era muy joven, su madre como sabemos murió cuando ella apenas tenía 10 años, su padre, murió cuando apenas tenía 3, y el escuchar a Subaru desear ser un buen padre no puede sino sentir ternura y pregunta después.

-¿Te gustarían niños o niñas?-

-Esto…- Subaru cierra los ojos por un momento y contesta.

-Me gustarían dos o tres… y si pudiera elegir serian dos niñas y un niño.- y luego piensa -¿Por qué estamos yendo en esta dirección? Digo… yo la traje para ver las estrellas y eso… y estamos hablando de hijos… no será que…-

Y es entonces que Misora dice antes de que Subaru termine sus pensamientos.

-¿Te gustaría tenerlos conmigo?-

Y allí es cuando el mundo se congela para Subaru Hoshikawa, es tal la pregunta que hasta el AM exclama para sí mismo.

-Oh por Dios…- y luego se comienza a reír al ver la cara de Subaru ante esa pregunta.

-¿Subaru?- la chica deja de ser abrazada por él ya que ella se mueve para darle un beso en la boca al joven que termina por sorprenderlo, el beso es de unos cinco segundos y cuando termina la chica mira tiernamente a su novio.

-Tehehe… veo que te he tomado por sorpresa con esa pregunta pero… sabes quiero saber… porque para mí tu eres… la persona con la que quiero formar una vida en un futuro…-

-Misora…- el chico traga saliva y brevemente recuerda que en su tercer aniversario cuando apenas tenían 14 años ella le hizo un comentario similar, por aquel entonces todo termino en risas ya que eran bromas propias que se hacían en la adolescencia, pero esta vez es diferente, en los ojos de Misora ve un genuino deseo de respuesta y el joven suspirando dice.

-De ser posible…- y tras suspirar añade –Si…-

-Subaru…- la joven se pone de color rojo por completo, ya que eso implicaría hacer algo que ellos no han hecho… no porque no se quieran sino por el enorme amor y respeto que ambos se tienen.

-Oh… se puso rojísima…- piensa el joven y entonces Misora piensa.

-Yo quiero… si… creo es el momento…- y entonces suspirando comienza a hablar.

-Y dime Subaru… te gustaría…intentar…- pero antes de que termine los V-Hunter de ambos comienzan a sonar.

-¿Qué?- Subaru entonces mira el aparato mientras Warrock dice.

-Es una señal de auxilio por parte de Heiji… parece que están siendo atacados en el cuartel de la ciudad…-

-¡No puede ser!- dice Subaru mientras se pone de pie y Misora de igual manera, la joven se muerde levemente el labio inferior para olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de preguntar y concentrarse en el problema actual.

-¿No envió nada mas Harp?- pregunta la chica.

-No… fue todo…-

-Tenemos que ir… ¡Ahora!- dice el joven el cual le dice a su amigo.

-¡Transcode!- el AM asiente.

-¡Transcode Harp!- dice también la joven idol.

-¡Entendido Misora!-

Y ambos jóvenes alzan sus brazos mientras dicen.

-¡Transcode 003 Shooting Star Rockman!-

-¡Transcode 004 Harp Note!-

Y tras hacerlo un destello rosa y azul caen sobre ellos y toda la gente que está cerca voltea a ver y entonces escuchan decir al par de héroes ya transformados

-¡Es hora del Rock and Roll!- y se transforman en ondas EM y comienza a moverse a gran velocidad por los caminos electromagnéticos ante el pensamiento de Subaru.

-¡Por favor Heiji! ¡Resista un poco más!-

Al mismo tiempo en el cuartel de la Satella Police.

-AAAAA- un policía se acerca para golpear al ser de ondas EM y solo recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda a volar por los aires quedando inconsciente, otro le dispara y el enemigo simplemente desaparece y reaparecer frente a él dándole un golpe también en la cara que lo deja tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué no entienden? Entreguen los V-Hunter especiales…- y de nuevo comienza a caminar en dirección de la bóveda y añade –Si alguien más intenta atacarme…- entonces el ser EM activa su espada de nuevo –Lo matare sin dudar…-

-Tch…- aun al escuchar eso, Heiji se pone de pie y se coloca justo delante de la bóveda y comienza a dispararle de nuevo a su enemigo.

-¡Esa clase de amenazas no me intimidan! ¡Te voy a derrotar ya lo veras!-

Los disparos golpean al EM pero no funcionan para nada.

-¡Maldición!- dice el policía al ver que nada tiene efecto.

-Les advertí… que no hicieran nada… y ahora…- entonces activando su espada se lanza al ataque sobre Heiji lanzando una estocada contra el policía.

-Por su necedad morirá…- y entonces justo cuando va a golpear a Heiji algo sucede, el policía al ver la acción abre los ojos por completo y entonces lo ve.

-No…- sangre comienza a correr delante el pero no es su sangre, es la de…

-Daiki… ¡Daiki!- el EM desactiva el sable mientras pasa al lado de ambos dirigiéndose a la bóveda y es que Daiki en un movimiento instintivo se interpuso entre ellos para proteger a su mentor y jefe.

-¡Reacciona chico! ¡Por favor!- el detective ve como la sangre sigue saliendo a la vez que voltea en todas direcciones y ve a sus compañeros caídos también en la lucha, los refuerzos no llegan y el villano esta por conseguir su objetivo.

-No… muchacho…-

-Por… favor… deténgalo… Heiji…- dice Daiki mientras cierra los ojos.

-No, espera no lo hagas… no cierres los ojos- y en ese instante por mero instinto, Heiji se voltea y le vuelve a disparar al ser EM producto de la ira.

-¡A donde crees que vas!- le lanza otro disparo y con lágrimas en los ojos dice.

-¡Tipos como tú nunca se saldrán con la suya! ¡No te perdonare por lo que has hecho!-

-Tú…- dice el ser EM y entonces vuelve a activar su sable.

-Tiempo de morir- dice el ser sin emoción alguna y se lanza sobre Heiji, ante los ojos de Daiki el cual está perdiendo el conocimiento producto de la estocada y entonces es cuando el escucha algo, el sonido de un choque y entonces por un momento en su cuerpo el cual está muriendo siente… esperanza.

-Son… ellos…-

Heiji mira incrédulo como el sable está a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, pero fue detenido por una espada y entonces voltea hacia su derecha y ve a quien salvo su vida por segunda ocasión en el día.

-¡HARP NOTE!- la joven logro contener la estocada de su oponente.

-¡Heiji-san! ¡Agáchese ahora!- el detective por puro instinto lo hace y entonces un poderoso rayo láser aparece a su espalda y el ser EM al verlo rápidamente se agacha evitándolo pero Harp Note aprovecha y logra golpearlo con la espada haciendo que se tenga que replegar en dirección de la bóveda de ondas EM.

-¡Rockbuster!- Subaru dispara a toda velocidad haciendo que se repliegue más y entonces cae al lado de Heiji y de Harp Note.

-Rockman…- dice Daiki al ver a su ídolo allí.

-¡Heiji-san! ¡Misora! ¡Rápido! ¡Llévenlo a un hospital!-

-Pero yo debo…- Heiji quiere quedarse, la ira que siente es tan grande que por un momento pierde su buen juicio y es cuando Subaru le dice.

-¡No es tiempo para esto!, ¡por favor llévenselo ahora!-

-Vamos Heiji… yo le ayudare… - la chica ve como el detective toma a su compañero caído el cual ya ha perdido el conocimiento y luego voltea a ver a Subaru.

-Estaré bien Misora… ve y ayuda a los demás también, en la parte baja del edificio debe haber Wizards médicos… lleva a los mas que puedas mientras yo peleo con esta cosa.

-Subaru… ten cuidado… ya sabes lo que puede hacer…-

-Lo se Misora confía en mi…-

-¡Grandote! ¡Vale más que te cuides y también a Subaru!- dice la FM a su compañero.

-¡Lo hare! ¡Es tiempo de ponernos salvajes Subaru!- dice el AM con furia

Misora se mueve velozmente a intentar ayudar a Heiji cuando el ser EM intenta embestirla con su espada y Subaru en veloz movimiento lo intercepta con una espada también.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No vas a pasar!-

-El Héroe Legendario… Shooting Star Rockman…- dice el ser EM mecánicamente.

-¿Cómo?- entonces con una fuerza increíble empieza a empujar a Subaru.

-Aaaa…. Esto es… ¡Warrock!-

Entonces el AM se manifiesta y lanza un poderoso golpe que el ser EM se ve obligado a evitar brincando hacia atrás.

-Es fuerte… tenemos que tener cuidado…- dice Subaru al AM

-¿Acaso ese tipo te llamo "Héroe Legendario"?- pregunta el Alien.

-Si… es la primera vez que se refieren a mí de esa manera…-

-Morirás… héroe legendario… aquí y ahora… tus oportunidades de ganar son… cero…- entonces ve como comienza a correr en dirección de él y el joven contesta.

-¡Es hora del ROCK!- dice Subaru lanzándose al ataque al mismo tiempo que Misora toma a un par de policías y voltea a ver como inicia el combate y piensa para sí.

-Por favor resiste… hasta que regrese-

-¡Rockbuster!- y al chocar el disparo contra el ser una explosión ocurre marcando el inicio de un violento combate.

 **Fin del Capítulo 02**

 _Vaya aquí hubo de todo un poco, no me gusta arruinar las sorpresas pero echando a volar la imaginación ya sabrán a que se enfrenta nuestro héroe o más bien dicho a quién._

 _Notas del capítulo._

 _El hecho de que Misora este preguntando esa clase de cosas (Sobre los hijos) a Subaru tiene una explicación más profunda, me gustaría entrar en detalles pero eso será parte del PLOT así que no puedo, solo pido sean pacientes con algunas cosas, aparte del factor gracioso o inesperado que fue el asunto todo es parte de mi esquema._

 _La aparición de Heiji no es de cameo se los garantizo, el hecho de que el ser EM hiciera eso (de matar o intentarlo) será explicado en su momento y bueno el shock que esto le causo a Heiji es algo que recomiendo pongan atención para más adelante._

 _Yagi tendrá su rol también en la historia, y no piensen que a Subaru y los demás no les importo lo que le pasa, es solo que por las circunstancias no pueden hacer nada y usualmente uno como persona busca distraerse de esas cosas, es por ello que fueron a vista point, porque Subaru quería animar a su novia, y bueno espero que cuando llegue el arco argumental de Yagi les guste._

 _Subaru bueno, es un chico maduro como se han dado cuenta pero también algo inocente, mientras que Misora ya ha pensado cosas así (lo de una vida juntos) el aun no, eso también es parte del PLOT y conforme avance la historia lo verán._

 _Warrock como en los juegos, será vital en esta historia al igual que Misora, es un apoyo importante para Subaru._

 _Harp también tendrá sus momentos importantes._

 _¿Y los demás amigos de Subaru? Ya aparecerán tengan paciencia, tengo grandes planes para Luna, Gonta, Kizamaro y Tsukasa._

 _Bueno es todo por ahora espero les gustara esto y una advertencia más._

 _Va a haber bastante violencia y sangre en este fic y en algunos puntos tocare temas crudos, pero sin salirme del rango de T._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega._


	3. Cannon Ball 01

_Bienvenidos sean al tercer capítulo de este fanfic._

 _Antes que nada respondiendo a reviews (y gracias por escribirme lo agradezco mucho)_

 _Romo: la probabilidad diría que es altísima como mencione al principio, este fic es un homenaje a Rockman en general así que es más que probable._

 _Lo de Misora le has atinado parcialmente, pero hay más de trasfondo._

 _InsanireChaotique951: me avisas cuando los hagas, me encanta leer fics de Megaman en general._

 _Bueno ahora si a lo nuestro._

 _Subaru se está enfrentando al sujeto que casi mato a Yagi en Shisa Island, con solo un intercambio de ataques nuestro héroe se ha dado cuenta de que su enemigo no será fácil de derrotar._

 _Misora se encuentra en el lugar ayudando evacuar a los heridos producto del ataque enemigo, al ver el poder del atacante, desea poder ayudar a Subaru, ¿Podrá hacerlo?_

 _Heiji-san ha visto como su subordinado ha sido gravemente herido y es obligado a replegarse con la ayuda de Misora._

 _Y es entonces que en esta noche varios eventos se juntan y crean algo que será el comienzo de…_

 **Prologo: El Héroe Legendario Shooting Star Rockman.**

 **Capítulo 03: Cannon Ball 01 (Red vs Blue / I never going to fail you… Misora!)**

-¡Rockbuster!- Subaru dispara a toda potencia contra el nuevo enemigo de brillante armadura roja, pero nuestro héroe se impresiona al ver como con su espada desvía los disparos en diferentes direcciones del edificio causando que caigan escombros en el lugar, Subaru se da cuenta de que no es un lugar ideal para luchar y le dice a su compañero Warrock.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí, esa espada repele toda clase de energía… no es ideal estar aquí…-

-Lo se chico… ¿Pero cómo lo sacamos?-

-Tengo una idea… pero necesito tu apoyo…- Subaru brinca evadiendo una estocada de su enemigo y añade.

-Usa tu mejor golpe cuando se acerque a atacarme y lo mandaremos fuera de aquí, y entonces tu y yo… le vamos a dar con todo.-

-Me gusta tu plan, sin complicaciones… ¡Pura fuerza bruta!-

-Recuerda que no debemos dejar que nos golpee con esa arma… sino terminaremos como Yagi…-

El joven cae al suelo y rápidamente comienza a disparar.

-¡Ahora Warrock! ¡Dale con todo!-

-¡HORA DE PONERME SALVAJE!- dice el AM el cual se manifiesta detrás de Subaru, el enemigo nota eso y trata de atacar al Wizard.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Subaru ve que intenta golpear a su compañero y el joven con su usual rapidez mental en combate activa la Battle Card ideal para contrarrestar el ataque.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Deadly Uppercut!- Subaru golpea al misterioso ser con su puño de fuego a la vez que Warrock rápidamente le da un golpe con sus garras mandándolo a volar por los aires fuera del edificio.

-¡Vamos Warrock!- entonces ambos salen disparados a toda velocidad ante la mirada de Misora que le dice a Harp.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-

-10 más Misora…-

-Tenemos que apresurarnos… tenemos que llevar al ayudante de Heiji a un hospital, los Wizards no podrán mantenerlo estable mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de Subaru?- pregunta la FM ya que sabe de la preocupación de Misora.

-Confió en el… sé que estará bien… ¡Pero aun así hay que movernos! ¡quiero ayudarle!-

-¡Entendido!- dice la FM mientras cargan a otro par de policías.

Al mismo tiempo afuera del edificio.

-¡Trágate esto!- Subaru intenta golpearlo de nuevo usando una battle card deadly Uppercut, pero su enemigo detiene el ataque con su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué?-

-Jum…- entonces tomándolo del antebrazo lanza a Rockman contra el suelo, chocando justo delante de un automóvil que estaba pasando por el lugar.

-¿Qué?- la gente que está cerca ven como Subaru brinca y se pone de pie en el suelo.

-Es demasiado fuerte… ¡Cuidado!- dice Warrock al ver como su enemigo se lanza de nuevo con su espada.

-¡Battle Card Break Saber!- Subaru activa la carta y resiste el impacto de su enemigo, es tal la fuerza del golpe que se empieza a resquebrajar el suelo donde nuestro héroe está de pie.

-Mi papá no bromeaba… es fuerte… pero…-

-¿mmm?- el brillante guerrero de armadura roja ve como Subaru desactiva la carta.

-¡No más juegos! ¡Giga battle card! ¡Multikick!- Subaru entonces comienza a patear a gran velocidad gracias a su estrategia, al desactivar su espada su enemigo perdió el equilibrio por un momento y eso lo aprovecha muy bien Rockman dándole de patadas.

-¡Termínalo Warrock!- entonces el AM se manifiesta al dar la última patada Subaru y entonces le lanza un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro a su enemigo el cual sale disparado por los aire.

-MMM… lo tengo…- es lo único que dice el ser EM mientras desactiva su espada.

-Buster…- y entonces dispara a toda potencia con un buster de su mano izquierda.

-¡¿Tiene un Buster?!- dice Subaru con asombro mientras carga energía y lanza un disparo que choca contra el de su enemigo causando una explosión.

-eres mío…- entonces a una velocidad asombrosa el enemigo de Rockman se aparece delante de él.

-¿Cómo?- dice Subaru y entonces el enemigo le da un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago a Subaru el cual sale volando ante la mirada aun shock de todas las personas en el lugar.

-Gah… ese golpe fue duro…- dice Subaru mientras se gira en el aire intentando caer de pie, pero entonces mientras intenta hacer eso su enemigo aparece en el aire y vuelve a disparar con su arma.

-¡Mierda! ¡Battle Card! ¡Aura!- Subaru activa la carta defensiva formando un aura mientras recibe el impacto.

-Lo evadió… Rockman tiene gran capacidad de reacción, no como el enemigo que elimine en mi misión anterior…-

-¡Te tengo!- Subaru aparece por detrás del ser EM usando una carta Jet Attack.

-¡Trágate esto!- Subaru comienza a disparar a toda potencia con su buster haciendo que su enemigo ponga los brazos frente a él.

-¡Aun no termino!- Warrock aparece por detrás del ser EM

-Buena coordinación…- dice el enemigo, y entonces el AM lanza otro poderoso golpe que manda volando a su enemigo contra el suelo creando un cráter en el lugar donde cae.

-Ah… ah…- Subaru escupe un poco de sangre producto del golpe en el estómago que recibió.

-¿Estas bien chico?- pregunta Warrock.

-Estoy bien… pero golpea muy fuerte… debemos tener cuidado.-

Entonces ve como su enemigo se pone de pie mientras ellos mismos caen al suelo.

-Nada mal… el 20% no es suficiente para enfrentarte…- la voz del guerrero es fría, sin emociones, es como si estuviera hablando una computadora.

-¿Cómo?- tanto Subaru como Warrock escuchan esa declaración y contesta el AM.

-debe de ser un bluff… no creo que…-

-50%... eso es lo necesario para destruir al llamado "Héroe Legendario"-

Y entonces a una velocidad increíble desaparece de la vista de nuestros guerreros.

-¿Cómo?- no puedo verlo ni sentir su…-

Y entonces el ser EM aparece al lado de Subaru con su sable activado.

-¡Mierda!- dice Subaru al ver que no podrá evitar el golpe, entonces Warrock reacciona rápidamente y usando sus garras choca contra la espada de color verde de su enemigo, el impacto es tan poderoso que una gran cantidad de aire se desprende haciendo que varias personas caigan al suelo y otras tantas comienzan a huir del lugar.

-¡Warrock! ¡No debiste hacer eso!- y es que el AM ha hecho contacto con la espada del enemigo.

-¡No me importa Subaru no dejare que te dañen!- entonces detiene la espada y el AM dice.

-¡Si tienes tiempo de hablar! ¡Dale con todo!- entonces Subaru carga energía con su buster.

-¡Trágate esto!- y lanza un poderoso disparo haciendo el ser EM salga disparado.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Warrock observa sus garras y ve que tiene unas heridas parecidas a las de Goat.

-Estoy bien Subaru esto no es na…- el AM detiene sus palabras al ver como energía verde rodea a su enemigo.

-¿Qué es eso?- dicen ambos mientras lo ven caer.

-Shield…- es lo único que dice el ser mientras cae al suelo sin daño alguno.

-Es muy bueno además de fuerte…-

-Si… su velocidad es antinatural, solo me he enfrentado a un ser tan rápido como el…- dice Subaru mientras de nuevo ve desaparecer a su enemigo.

-¿Te refieres a…?- dice Warrock, pero esta vez Subaru está preparado y entonces cuando frente a él aparece su enemigo, el chico ya tenía activa una carta tipo espada que choca contra la de su rival y le contesta a Warrock.

-¡SIRIUS!- el impacto de ambas armas de nuevo causa una onda expansiva tan fuerte que algunas ventanas de edificios cercanos se hacen pedazos.

-¿Tan fuerte como Sirius? Debes estar bromeando…- piensa el AM mientras ve como su compañero es empujado por la enorme fuerza de su enemigo.

-Sal… volando…- y entonces imprimiendo más fuerza a su espada el joven héroe sale disparado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Que fuerza!- es lo único que alcanza a decir Subaru en el aire y entonces se estrellan contra un edificio.

-50%... es lo único que necesito para vencerlo…- declara el guerrero de rojo.

Al mismo tiempo.

-¡Daiki! ¡Vamos Daiki!- Heiji ve como los Wizards intentan cerrar la herida pero entonces el que atiende al joven dice.

-No podemos salvarlo aquí… debe ir a un hospital con mejor equipo.-

-¡Maldición!- Heiji golpea una mesa con su puño cerrado mientras dice con rabia.

-¡¿Porque tenías que defender a un viejo como yo?!- y es entonces que Misora que ya ha terminado de bajar a todos los heridos le dice.

-Es trabajo de un policía defender a la gente… ¿No es así?- la joven coloca a los últimos dos heridos en una camilla donde otros Wizards comienza los tratamientos, mientras la joven camina en dirección de Heiji.

-Misora…-

-El solo hacia su trabajo Heiji, entiendo su frustración muy bien… Subaru… siempre ha hecho esto por mí…- entonces la chica saca su guitarra y comienza a susurrar una canción y dice.

-Healing… your heart… your body… and your will…- entonces una energía de color rosa comienza a cubrir a Daiki mientras la joven sigue susurrando a su micrófono.

-¿Qué es esto?- Heiji se queda impresionado ante la habilidad que está viendo y luego piensa -¿Acaso ella tiene el poder de curar?- entonces la joven termina de cantar en susurros y contesta.

-No es que cure precisamente, mi canción activa una parte del cerebro que permite a la persona aumentar un poco su fuerza vital, después de todo, todos los seres vivos tenemos una frecuencia diferente.

-Si… algo he leído sobre eso…- dice Heiji y entonces Harp complementa a lo dicho por Misora.

-Entonces con esta canción lo que hacemos estabilizar la frecuencia de la persona para que resista un poco más… para poder tratarlo en condiciones.-

Entonces Misora toma en brazos a Daiki y le dice a Heiji.

-Aprendí esto… el día que Subaru casi muere por culpa de Burai… esto es suficiente por ahora, espero algún día, dominarlo tan bien que pueda curar… como una amiga…- Misora cierra los ojos y recuerda a cierta joven de cabello rosa y a su netnavi del mismo color que tienen la habilidad de sanar.

-Tengo que irme, voy a llevar a Daiki al hospital más cercano…-

En ese instante tanto ella como Heiji escuchan una explosión a lo lejos.

-Subaru…-

-Warrock…- dice la FM y entonces ambas dicen a la vez.

-¡Ganen!- y entonces se transforma en ondas EM junto con Daiki y salen disparadas en un destello de color rosa y Heiji piensa.

-Te lo encargo… Harp Note… si el muere yo…- entonces aprieta sus puños con fuerza y piensa eliminando el anterior pensamiento –Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como ustedes… para poder ser de utilidad…-

Heiji es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando comienza a escuchar quejidos de dolor de varios policías y entonces quitándose su gabardina verde dice.

-Pero ahora… lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar a tratar a mis compañeros… pero si vuelvo a ver a ese ser… ¡Me las pagara! - y entonces con esas emociones encontradas comienza a ayudar a los Wizards.

-Misora… ¿Escuchaste esa explosión?-

-Si…- dice la joven la cual va a toda velocidad al mejor hospital de la ciudad.

-Estaba lejos de nosotros… y para que la escucháramos de tan lejos significa que los ataques del enemigo son fuertes… tenemos que apresurarnos… no quería decirte esto, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…-

-¿Mal presentimiento?- dice Misora con preocupación y entonces la FM contesta.

-Si… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible a ayudarlos…-

-Entiendo…- entonces a la mente de Misora viene el momento de hace rato cuando Subaru hablaba de su felicidad y recuerda como dijo que eso era un mal presagio a su novio.

-No dejare que te pase nada… ¡No otra vez!- y aumenta su velocidad.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, regresemos al momento en que Subaru es lanzado por los aires con la descomunal fuerza de su enemigo.

-Cof cof…- Subaru tose ya que se llevó un fuerte impacto contra su estómago, el chico de nuevo escupe sangre.

-Maldición… me ha herido…- entonces ve como en su pecho tiene un pequeño corte producto de la espada de su oponente.

-Warrock…- el chico comienza a ponerse de pie, se fija a sus alrededores y ve que ha caído dentro de una tienda que él conoce muy bien.

-Estamos… en la plaza donde tuve mi primera cita con Misora…- luego ve que hay gente corriendo en todas direcciones.

-Warrock…- el AM no contesta y justo cuando Subaru va a gritar entonces escucha su voz.

-Guh… mis heridas me arden Subaru…- el joven que ya está pie entonces voltea a ver a su compañero y ve como las heridas en sus garras se han ´puesto de color negro.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto rápido…- dice el joven mientras respira agitadamente y entonces siente la presencia de su enemigo y brinca evadiendo una estocada por la espalda, desde el aire Subaru dispara con su buster para entonces ver de nuevo algo.

-Shield…- los disparos de Subaru salen desviados en todas direcciones y entonces ve algo más.

-¿Qué pasa con ese escudo?- y entonces ve como se comienza a formar como una especie de disco.

-Shield Boomerang…- y agitando su brazo el ser EM lanza el mencionado ataque contra Subaru el cual lo recibe de lleno en su brazo derecho.

-¡GAH!- entonces cae al suelo golpeándose el brazo contrario pero aun pese al dolor el joven brinca y se pone de pie de nuevo, sangre comienza a correr producto de la herida del Boomerang el cual regresa velozmente a las manos de su enemigo.

-Esa arma es peligrosa… quien sabe que tantas formas pueda tomar…- dice Warrock el cual parece un poco mejor de sus heridas.

-amigo… tenemos que usar eso… no tenemos opción.-

-Tal parece… además me parece una excelente idea…- dice el AM

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta el joven.

-Por dos razones, una… porque hay que terminar con esto rápido y dos… ¡Para mostrarle el poder de los lazos!-

-¡Sí!- entonces Subaru activa una carta en su V-Hunter una muy especial, su enemigo ve eso y se lanza al ataque diciendo.

-Un golpe más y estará acabado…- y justo cuando va a golpear a Subaru un poderoso destello rosa cubre a nuestro héroe.

-¡Trágate esto!- y Subaru le da un poderoso puñetazo en la cara al ser EM el cual se gira en el aire y cae de pie.

-mmm…- el ser mira como la luz se condensa en un punto y Subaru grita.

-¡EM SOUL! ¡Harp note!- Y tras decir eso el destello termina y frente al guerrero de rojo se encuentra Rockman, pero con una apariencia diferente, en su pecho un corazón rojo lo adorna rodeando el símbolo de Shooting Star, en su cabeza el casco a cambio a la forma de Harp Note, una bufanda blanca se extiende de su cuello y su armadura ahora es de color rosa.

-…- el ser EM intenta moverse para golpear a Rockman pero a una velocidad igual de asombrosa que la de él, ve como el héroe se coloca justo frente a él.

-¡Rockbuster!- Subaru dispara a quemarropa mandando a volar a su enemigo el cual desde el aire comienza a disparar ráfagas con su buster.

-¡Eso no es nada!- entonces nuestro héroe se mueve velozmente entre los disparos ante la vista de su enemigo el cual sigue sin decir algo y rápidamente Rockman se coloca frente a su enemigo.

-¡Noise Battle Card! ¡Thunderbolt blade!- y entonces usando un ataque creada por Noise lanza un poderoso impacto con la espada eléctrica de los berserker causando una gran descarga eléctrica, el centro de la plaza queda hecho escombros tras el ataque de Subaru el cual piensa.

-toda esta destrucción es mi culpa… pero no tengo opción… tengo que detenerlo aquí… no dejare que se robe los V-Hunter.-

Entonces Subaru cae al suelo y su enemigo golpea tan fuerte el suelo que rebota en el mismo y cae a unos 10 metros de distancia de nuestro héroe.

-Guh…- Subaru se toca el pecho en el lugar donde tiene la herida y ve su sangre.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunta Warrock y Subaru le contesta.

-No tengo tiempo para… gah…- entonces el joven siente algo extraño.

-Es como si cuerpo estuviera ardiendo…-

-¿Ardiendo?- el AM se queda pensando cuando entonces ve ponerse de pie a su rival, los ojos azules sin emociones miran fijamente a Subaru y Warrock pero entonces el AM se sonríe diciendo.

-OH… parece que también tienes sangre… ya pensaba que eras una especie de robot o algo así…-

El ser se toca una mejilla donde un pequeño hilillo de sangre corre y contesta.

-daño superficial…-

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio?- contesta el AM y luego añade -¡Ahora veras el poder que Subaru y yo tenemos gracias a Misora y Harp!… ¡El poder que ayudo a proteger nuestro mundo una vez más!-

Y es que la habilidad especial que están usando la consiguieron en su viaje al pasado, en la batalla final cuando Subaru enfrentaba a King (Operation Shooting Star Fanfic) el joven estuvo a punto de ser absorbido por su enemigo, pero entonces la conexión especial que tienen él y Misora y con ayuda de Harp y Warrock se activó de una manera milagrosa, y es que todo ese amor y emociones que los unen se transformó en una habilidad llamada "EM Soul" permitiéndole usar el poder de Harp Note para multiplicar el suyo, es una habilidad que en palabras de Rockman Exe se parece a su soul unison… hasta la fecha nuestro héroe sigue sin saber cómo es que logro una habilidad similar a la de su contraparte del pasado… pero es un poder que agradece tener… producto del amor incondicional de Misora.

-¡AAAAAA!- el joven entonces activa una espada y golpea contra la de su oponente.

-¡Vamos!- entonces el chico lanza golpe horizontal que logra golpear en un costado a su oponente haciendo que sangre de esa zona, pero su enemigo contesta lanzando un golpe con su propia espada en forma vertical, Subaru casi logra esquivarlo, pero logra rozar su brazo izquierdo, entonces Subaru dispara con su buster a quemarropa pero su enemigo moviendo la cabeza esquiva el ataque, y aprovecha para lanzar una estocada con su espada de color verde, Subaru también reacciona veloz mente y dando un paso a su costado derecho esquiva el golpe, para luego dar un giro de 360 grados veloz mente y lanzar un poderoso golpe con su espada pero su rival la detiene, aun así la onda expansiva de nuevo es poderosa y muchos cristales de edificios cercanos se hacen pedazos, Warrock se manifiesta y lanza un golpea al ser EM el cual brinca para evadirlo y desde el aire dispara a Subaru el chico se mueve velozmente entre la ráfaga de disparos.

-Analizando…- dice el ser mientras ve como Subaru se lanza sobre él y lanza una poderosa patada que detiene sus brazos.

-mmm…- el ser ni siquiera se inmuta ante el poderoso golpe de Subaru y entonces es cuando nuestro héroe decide usar un ataque poderos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOISE BATTLE CARD ATOMIC BLAZER!- el ataque sale disparado.

-Poder…- es lo único que alcanza a decir el ser EM mientras es cubierto por el poderoso ataque calorífico que sale volando hacia el cielo, el cual es visto por una joven que se mueve velozmente por los caminos electromagnéticos.

-Ese es Subaru… ¿Está usando Noise attacks en la ciudad?- dice Misora a Harp.

-Eso parece… esto me da mala espina como te dije…- contesta la FM

-En todo caso llegamos al hospital… dejemos a Daiki rápido.-

La joven baja del camino electromagnético y entrando por la puerta de emergencias grita.

-¡Ocupo ayuda! ¡Tengo un oficial herido!- la enfermera que se encuentra en recepción de inmediato reconoce a Harp Note y activa a su Wizard medico el cual toma en sus brazos al policía.

-¡Lo tenemos Misora! ¡Ayuda a Rockman por favor!- dice la misma enfermera.

-¿Ayudar?- entonces mientras se va la mencionada enfermera le dice.

-¡Mira la TV!- entonces la joven voltea a ver la pantalla, que varias personas que están en la sala de emergencia están mirando y entonces lo comprende.

-¡¿Subaru?! ¿Está usando nuestro poder?- y escucha la voz de la TV

-Estas imágenes son de hace algunos momentos, donde Shooting Star Rockman se encuentra luchando contra un enemigo desconocido, la destrucción de Nancy Square producto del choque del héroe contra el misterioso enemigo del cual nos enteramos ataco el cuartel de la Satella Police de esta ciudad, por lo que podemos ver en la imagen Rockman está herido pero aun así sigue luchando con una forma que no habíamos visto antes.

-Misora… tenemos que ir ya… lo que vimos hace unos momentos fue el ataque Atomic Blazer…-

-Subaru…- la joven alcanza a ver las heridas en el cuerpo de su novio y luego cuando Warrock se manifiesta ve que también está herido.

-¡MISORA!- la FM le grita a su compañera la cual comienza a correr en dirección de la puerta y entonces al salir se transforma en ondas EM y sale disparada en dirección de donde vio el ataque de Subaru.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido si él está usando nuestro poder es porque el enemigo es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos… ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!- la joven sacude de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre el mal presagio y aumenta su velocidad.

Al mismo tiempo en casa de los Hoshikawa.

-¡Querido! ¡Nuestro hijo está herido!- la señora se coloca las manos en la boca mientras ve como Daigo se cambia rápidamente y tomando una gabardina azul le dice.

-¡Voy hacia allá! ¡Ya pedí refuerzos!-

-Querido… ayúdalo por favor.- entonces Akane ve en la Tv el ataque Atomic Blazer con el poder de Harp Note y piensa.

-Misora… ayúdalo por favor…- y continúa mirando la TV

-Hijo… tu siempre intentando hacer lo correcto… estoy orgulloso de ti…- el padre de Subaru se sube a un auto y dice.

-¡No pierdas hijo! ¡Recuerda lo que es más importante y siempre ganaras!-

Y sale a toda velocidad en dirección de la plaza donde nuestro héroe pelea.

Ahora regresemos a la batalla.

-Ah… Ah…- Subaru se inclina después de lanzar el Atomic Blazer, pero no baja la guardia, sabe que su enemigo es poderoso.

-Es muy fuerte… siento que aún está aquí…- Warrock entonces añade a lo dicho -¿Tan fuerte como Sirius dijiste?-

-Si… por alguna razón al estar luchando contra esta cosa… recordé a Sirius.-

-Análisis completo…- el ser AM habla y entonces tras escuchar algunos pasos el héroe dice.

-Aquí viene…-

-¿Análisis completo?- el AM se queda pensando al escuchar esas palabras y entonces lo ven aparecer delante de ellos, la armadura está un poco destrozada y sangre cae ahora más fuerte del rostro del enemigo de Subaru, pero al ver a ambos, nuestro héroe de Azul está más herido tiene un par de cortes, uno en el brazo y otro en el pecho, a la vez que las garras de Warrock están lastimadas.

-Poder vinculado al poder de los lazos… característica humana, producto del… amor…-

-¿Cómo?- Subaru guarda silencio mientras escucha hablar a su enemigo.

-En base a cálculos… puedo decir que usando el 90% es suficiente para vencerlo en su estado actual…-

-Prepárate Warrock… esta vez va a atacar con más fuerza.-

-Estoy listo Subaru…-

Un silencio terrible se posesiona del lugar, las personas cercanas al parque han evacuado, la Satella Police se encuentra resguardando la zona para evitar que más personas salgan heridas en el combate, la prensa sigue grabando y es entonces que ambos se lanzan ataque una vez más.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Fire Slash!- Rockman lanza un poderoso golpe con una espada de fuego.

-Chargin… Saber…- una gran cantidad de energía fluye a la espada de color verde del enemigo y lanza un poderoso golpe contra el suelo que lanza una gran cantidad de energía de color verde en dirección de Subaru.

-¿Qué?- Subaru impacta su espada contra el ataque pero su arma es destruida al instante.

-¡Battle Card…!- el ataque logra golpear a Subaru pero entonces desaparece solo dejando una hoja en el lugar y aparece por la espalda de su enemigo.

-¡Fox Fu!- y lanza otro golpe con su espada, pero de nuevo el enemigo se cubre con su escudo de color verde y la espada de nuestro héroe de nuevo es destruida.

-Esa es energía… ¡Está destruyendo las ondas EM!- dice Warrock entonces el guerrero de rojo se voltea y lanza un poderoso golpe con su mano derecha dando de lleno en el brazo lastimado de Subaru.

-AAAAA- el chico se toma el dicho brazo producto del dolor y luego el ser EM le da una patada, pero al mismo tiempo Warrock se manifiesta y le da un zarpazo en el rostro retrasando el siguiente ataque de su enemigo.

-¡Subaru! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Pelea!-

-Lo intento Warrock, pero siento mi pecho arder… y además… es mucho más rápido que antes…- el joven cae de pie y entonces ve como le está apuntando con su buster.

-¿Qué?…- y entonces de la nada recibe un disparo en el brazo izquierdo.

-Gah…- Subaru al sentir el golpe del láser trastabilla un poco y sangre sale de su boca y también de sus heridas.

-¡Chico espabila!- el joven cierra los ojos y piensa velozmente.

-Si Misora puede escuchar las ondas EM… sentirlas… guiarse por ellas… su poder… debe estar en mí ahora… guíame… Misora…- el joven cierra los ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces Subaru?!-

-Rapid buster… charging Max…- dice el ser EM mientras lanza un montón de ataques a toda velocidad a Subaru el cual sigue pensando.

-Guíame… Misora…- y entonces como si fuera instinto el joven comienza a moverse primero al costado derecho, luego se agacha y luego da un brinca, tras eso, usa una battle Card Jet attack y cae al suelo de nuevo y finalmente se mueve a la izquierda.

-Mmm… interesante… - dice el ser al ver que Subaru ha evadido los ataques que chocan contra escombros del edificio en donde cayeron en un principio y grandes explosiones ocurren.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dice con asombro Warrock ante la agilidad de su amigo.

-Confió en ella… confió en el poder que ella medio…- un aura de color rosa cubre a Subaru.

-¿Su fuerza aumento?- dice el Ser EM al ver eso.

-¡Lets ROCK!- Subaru se lanza al ataque con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Abre los ojos Subaru!- dice el AM el cual no comprende cómo es que Subaru logra evadir los ataques.

-Battle Card… Wide Wave 3- entonces Subaru lanza un poderoso ataque de agua potenciado por la fuerza de Harp Note, pero su enemigo lanza un disparo veloz y evaporiza el agua, pero eso lo aprovecha Subaru para lanzarse veloz mente y comienza lanzar golpes con su espada, pero de nuevo el enemigo usando la suya detiene el ataque y elimina la carta de Rockman, Subaru siente eso (recordemos que sus ojos están cerrados) y activando su buster comienza a dispararle al ser EM a quemarropa, pero al igual que Subaru esquiva cada disparo con una velocidad asombrosa, las explosiones son vistas por todas las personas en el lugar, a la vez que algunos temen que Rockman no pueda ganar.

-Ah…- entonces el ser EM se coloca velozmente detrás de nuestro amigo.

-En una pelea de espadas si tú oponente toma tu espalda por sorpresa… pierdes…- entonces lanza un poderoso golpe contra Rockman pero Warrock el cual siempre esta atento se materializa y de nuevo detiene la espada de su enemigo.

-¡AAAAA!- pero esta vez siente una gran cantidad de dolor al tomarla.

-Esta espada… tiene más energía que antes… eso es…- Warrock soporta el dolor que causa su espada y entonces Subaru aprovecha la apertura creada por su amigo.

-¡Giga Battle Card! ¡Dark Sword!- y usando su espada más poderosa golpea en el costado a su enemigo mandándolo a volar, Subaru abre los ojos al sentir eso y cae de rodillas al suelo producto del cansancio.

-Ah… ah… usar la habilidad de Misora es cansado…- dice Subaru mientras se pone de pie.

-¿Hablas de lo que hiciste hace un momento?-

-Si… pensé en que tenía la habilidad de escuchar las ondas EM y es por eso que pude esquivarlo… esa habilidad que tiene Misora la adquirimos gracias a esta forma…-

Subaru de nuevo siente que su pecho arde pero decide no decir nada entonces ven como el ser EM se lanza contra ellos por sorpresa.

-¡Maldición! ¡No podre!…- Subaru siente un mareo.

-¡CHICO NO!- y justo cuando va a ser golpeado.

-¡GIGANT SHOCK NOTE!- una enorme nota musical golpea por un costado al guerrero de rojo dándole tiempo a Subaru de recuperarse y disparar.

-¡CHARGING MAX ROCKBUSTER!- el poderoso disparo golpea de frente al enemigo y junto con la nota crean una poderosa explosión.

-Ellas están aquí…- dice Warrock con alivio, y no es para menos, Subaru está muy cansado el joven intenta ocultárselo pero su unión le permite sentirlo, ese extraño ardor en el pecho a la vez que Warrock siente sus manos quemadas por detener el ataque de la espada del enemigo dos veces.

-Misora…- entonces Harp Note cae al lado de Rockman y al verla todas las personas que están mirando la TV gritan de júbilo.

-¡Llego Harp Note! ¡Ellos dos juntos van a vencerlo!- la gente se anima muchísimo y en un punto de la ciudad, un joven de cabello gris mira la pelea y piensa.

-Jum… siempre interviniendo Harp Note… pero es interesante lo que he visto… parece que existen personas que pueden manipular y obtener grandes resultados de ese material… tendré que investigar esto…- luego vuelve a ver su V-Hunter y añade.

-No vayas a morir Rockman… casi es hora de que se cumpla lo que hace tanto he esperado…- y dice con una sonrisa -¡Tu muerte será por mis manos! Y también… ¡Recuperar lo que me robaste hace 5 años!-

-¡Subaru estas muy herido!- Misora intenta acercarse para atender a su novio.

-Misora… no tenemos mucho tiempo, se va a levantar, le hicimos daño pero ahora es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos…-

-Si… siento su energía, es increíblemente poderosa… ¿Es incluso más fuerte que Sirius? Eso es imposible…- dice la FM y luego ve al joven lastimado y también a Warrock y piensa.

-Grandote… te dije que te cuidaras, pero tú siempre me has dicho que darías tu vida por Subaru… ¡No dejare que eso pase!-

-¿Más fuerte que Sirius?- Misora recuerda su encuentro contra ese ser en un evento de hace 5 años.

-Si… no hay duda, ni siquiera usando tu poder he logrado dañarlo lo suficiente así que Misora… ah… ah…- de nuevo Subaru siente un ardor en el pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la joven y el chico contesta.

-No te preocupes por mi… necesitamos… derrotarlo antes que dañen a más personas.

-Entonces una explosión ocurre y el enemigo aparece y una gran aura de color verde comienza a cubrirlo.

-Máximo ataque…- dice mecánicamente.

-¿Máximo Ataque?- piensan todos a la vez y entonces Subaru decide jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Misora… necesito que reúnas toda tu energía en un ataque final…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunta la heroína.

-Voy a Finalizar en Black Ace con tu poder combinado con el mío… por un instante podre aumentar mi energía más allá de mis límites normales y voy a usar el Black End Galaxy para destruirlo.

-¿Estás Seguro Subaru? Es una técnica muy poderosa y vas a resentirlo después.- dice Warrock, al escuchar eso Misora se preocupa pero Subaru contesta.

-Lo se amigó… pero no tengo elección, ¿Me ayudaran?-

La chica mira a los ojos a su novio y le dice.

-Confió en ti… jamás me has fallado… ¡VAMOS HARP!-

La chica entonces comienza a tocar y cantar en el micrófono, la FM se concentra y le dice a Subaru y Warrock.

-¡GANEN!- y entonces una poderosa aura de color Rosa comienza a cubrir a Misora, Akane la cual está mirando todo dice.

-Ustedes pueden… siempre lo han logrado juntos… ¡Nada puede detenerlos! ¡HARP NOTE! ¡SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN!-

Al mismo tiempo en casa de cierta Rubia.

-¡NO PIERDAN!-

Luego en casa de un joven alto y un poco gordito.

-¡SUBARU TU PUEDES! ¡MISORA DALE CON TODO! ¡GANEN!-

Luego en casa de un joven de lente un poco más alto que cuando era joven.

-¡Su ratio de victoria es 100% cuando pelean juntos! ¡Confió en ustedes!-

Y entonces en otro lugar lleno de flores.

-Subaru amigo… gana… ¡Tú siempre lo logras!-

En el cuartel de policía, Heiji está mirando los sucesos por TV.

-Siempre he creído en ti Subaru… ¡TU PUEDES HACERLO! ¡No estás solo! ¡Tienes a Harp Note junto a ti! ¡GANEEEEEN!-

Y el padre de Subaru el cual cada vez está más cerca del lugar dice también.

-¡EL PODER DE LOS LAZOS ES INVENCIBLE! ¡USTEDES PUEDEN!-

El guerrero de la armadura roja termina de cargar energía.

-SABER… MAX CHARGED… DESTRUCTOR EM- y lanza un sablazo con toda su fuerza que se dirige en dirección de nuestros héroes.

-¡NOISE LEVEL 999%!- una gran cantidad de energía cubre a Subaru y Warrock mientras dicen.

-¡FINALIZACION! ¡EM SOUL HARP NOTE!- Entonces la energía esta por golpear a nuestros héroes cuando Misora da un rasgueo final a su guitarra.

-¡MAX GIGANT SHOCK NOTE!- y una gigantesca Nota Musical sale de los 4 amplificadores de Misora e impacta directamente contra la energía verde, la fuerza de impacto es tal que mucha gente se cubre el rostro por el aire y la energía que desprenden, cabe decir que se encuentran a 500 metros de distancia.

-¡USTEDES PUEDEN!- grita toda la gente también.

-Kuh… este poder… ¡Esta eliminando mi ataque!...- Misora ve como su Nota comienza a desaparecer mientras se arrodilla.

-Ah… ah… pero… le hemos dado el tiempo que necesitaba…- añade la joven.

-Solo queda una cosa…- dice la FM a su amiga y la chica asiente.

-¡GANA SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN! ¡MI HEROE!- gritan ambas y entonces Subaru termina de transformarse, la armadura de Black Ace brilla con un intenso color Rosa producto del poder de Harp Note y a una velocidad increíble se lanza contra el ataque que termina de consumir el poder de Misora.

-¡ACABALO!- grita de nuevo la heroína y entonces Subaru golpea con su espada la energía verde.

-¡ESTO SE TERMINA AQUÍ Y AHORA!- el joven entra en la poderosa energía.

-¡Subaru!- Misora sale volando producto de la onda de energía que se produjo al entrar Rockman al ataque de su enemigo.

-GAH…-

-¡Subaru! ¡Tiene que resistir!- la armadura comienza a despedazarse, y Warrock sufre varias quemaduras producto del ataque enemigo, pero el joven está determinado, se sigue moviendo dentro de la energía.

-¡NO VOY A FALLARLE MI PROMESA A MISORA!- el joven cierra los ojos y entonces recuerda brevemente una promesa que hizo cuando regresaron del pasado.

-Yo… ¡Jamás te dejare sola Misora! ¡Es una promesa de por vida!-

-¡ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA!- grita el joven atravesando el ataque, aunque bastante herido.

-¡ROCKMAN!-Gritan todos al verlo.

-Subaru…- Misora ve como en la mano de nuestro héroe se forma la técnica definitiva de la forma Black Ace, una enorme cantidad de energía en una bola negra.

-¡TRAGATE ESTO!-

-fuera de calc…- es lo único que alcanza a decir el guerrero de rojo mientras es golpeado por la esfera negra y sale volando por los aires, entonces Subaru activa la espada de Black Ace la cual brilla con un rojo intenso producto del Noise.

-¡TECNICA DEFINITIVA! ¡BLACK END!…- y entonces volando a gran velocidad corta la esfera de energía que dentro contiene a su enemigo y termina de decir el nombre del ataque.

-¡GALAXY!- y entonces una poderosa explosión ocurre, por un instante las cámaras dejan de funcionar, todas las personas están expectantes mientras ven la TV.

-Subaru…- Misora ve como nuestro héroe pierde la transformación y cae al suelo cerca de ella, solo está en su forma de Rockman base.

-¿Estas bien?- dice la joven tomando su cabeza con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda toca las heridas de Subaru y comienza a sentir miedo al recordar lo que le paso a Yagi.

-Estoy… bien…- el joven cierra los ojos y siente la calidez de las manos de Misora.

-Estoy contigo… gracias por darme tu poder…-

-Subaru…- Misora suelta un par de lágrimas.

-¡¿Estas bien Warrock?!- pregunta Harp al ver a Subaru tirado en el suelo y entonces el AM se manifiesta y la FM ve como Warrock esta quemado en varias parte de su cuerpo.

-Estaré bien… esto no es nada…-

-¡También eres un tonto!- dice la Alien y Warrock solo contesta.

-Lo se… pero estoy vivo… gracias a ti y Misora…- y entonces escuchan el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Ayúdame a ponerme de pie…- dice Subaru, la Idol asiente y comienza a levantarlo, cual el mencionado está de pie es cuando las pantallas de TV se reestablecen y ven la victoria de Subaru y Misora.

-¡LO HICIERON!- gritan en todas partes.

-Vamos a verlo…- dice Subaru y añade –Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no esté vivo…-

Misora asiente y comienza a mover a Subaru lentamente al lugar donde cayó su formidable enemigo mientras el joven piensa.

-Esto me da mala espina… alguien tan poderoso que aparezca de la nada es imposible… ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Quién lo creo? ¿Es un humano unido a un ser EM?- y entonces cuando están en el límite del cráter que es de unos 100 metros de diámetro escuchan hablar al ser.

-Protocolos de emergencia activados… cálculos inesperados, el poder de los humanos… los lazos… son peligrosos para la misión…- entonces el ser EM comienza a ponerse de pie y Subaru ve que toda su armadura quedo hecha pedazos por el Black End Galaxy.

-No puedes luchar más… has… perdido… ríndete…-

-Rendirme no está en mi protocolo… recalculando…-

-¿Habla como una PC básica?- pregunta Misora a Subaru.

-No lo sé pero mantente alerte… Kuh…- Subaru se toma el pecho

-Usando el 100…- una gran cantidad de energía comienza a cubrir al enemigo.

-Aun quiere pelear… y yo no…- Subaru tose sangre.

-¡SUBARU! ¡No te sobre esfuerces!- Misora lo toma con más fuerza y siente la sangre salir de su pecho también, la chica se mantiene firme pero tiene mucho miedo, ella tampoco tiene energía para pelear, y entonces es cuando sucede algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera las personas de la TV que están mirando los hechos con atención, pero sin poder escuchar lo que dicen los protagonistas de la historia, es allí que escucha una mujer hablando… nuestros cuatro héroes escuchan el nombre de su enemigo por primera vez.

-¡SUFICIENTE ZERO!-

-¿Zero?- dicen los 4 a la vez y entonces frente al mencionado guerrero aparece otra persona.

-Hahahaha… no esperaba menos del héroe legendario… Shooting Star Rockman.-

Subaru al escuchar de nuevo que es llamado "Héroe Legendario" pregunta.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me llaman héroe legendario?-

Toda la gente que está mirando la TV ven a la mujer que ha llegado al lugar y la observan a detalle.

Parece tener unos 17 años también, trae una armadura de color azul marino, sus piernas están cubiertas de ese color mientras que la parte de los tobillos tienen un color dorado, sus zapatillas son blancas el pecho tiene también color azul con un par de puntos amarillos donde se ubican sus senos, los cuales son grandes, la joven tiene una hermosa figura, similar a la de Misora, sus ojos son de un color azul bajo, se alcanza a ver el cabello que es de un color verde menta, sus brazos tienen también parte de la armadura de color azul, su casco es del mismo color bastante alargado llegando hasta media espalda y en la mencionada parte del cuerpo, una enorme lanza de color blanco que tiene el filo de un color rosa que rodea un cristal azul.

-HAhahaha… ¿No sabes? Se nota que los humanos no tienen idea de lo que sucede en el espacio…-

-¿Espacio?- piensa Misora al escuchar eso y entonces la joven apunta con su lanza a Subaru.

-Tú eres legendario, por ser quien elimino a Sirius, el coleccionista de planetas, tu hazaña llego a todos los rincones de esta galaxia y te ganaste el apodo de leyenda por eso que lograste… por eliminar a Sirius…-

-Así que es por eso…- el AM mira con atención a la joven.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿La has llamado Zero no es así?-

En ese momento el mencionado Zero deja de reunir energía y se coloca a espaldas de la joven misteriosa.

-Hohoho… es una máquina de matar… el asesino perfecto… el que nos ayudara a cumplir nuestros sueños… es por ello que no puedo dejar que lo dañen… hasta que sea peeeeeerfecto…-

-¿Sueños? ¿Asesino? ¡Los sueños no se logran por medio de esas cosas!- dice Misora desafiante a la joven.

-Te conocemos Hibiki Misora… Harp Note… y de hecho…- entonces apunta su lanza a la joven Idol. –Hace tanto que quiero matarte… odio a los seres como tú…- entonces sonríe con malacia y aparece justo delante de ambos héroes.

-¿Cómo?- tanto Misora como Harp se quedan impresionadas, la lanza se encuentra a solo centímetros de la garganta de la joven cantante.

-No pude sentir sus movimientos…- Misora se da cuenta de que esta chica es veloz… más veloz que Zero.

-Es peligrosa… si ella hubiese querido estaríamos muertas…- piensa la FM.

-Pero matarte así no tiene caso…- entonces desaparece de nuevo y se coloca al lado de Zero.

-¡Ni se te ocurra intentar eso de nuevo!- dice Subaru con furia en la voz mientras de nuevo tose.

-No estás en condiciones de hacer nada, hoy has ganado pero te ha costado todo… Zero es vital para nuestros planes así que nos retiramos… la próxima vez que nos vean…-

Entonces un rayo de color negro cae sobre ellos.

-¡un tele portador!- dice Warrock.

-Maldición… no puedo hacer nada…- piensa Subaru con furia.

-la próxima vez que nos vean… será su muerte… ¡Prepárate Misora Hibiki! ¡Tu cabeza será mía! ¡HAHAHAHA!- y entonces desaparecen en la luz oscura.

-Esa chica en verdad te odia- dice Warrock a Misora.

-Nunca la había visto… no sé porque tanto odio hacia mi…- la joven quita su transformación por el cansancio.

-Subaru… necesitamos atenderte…-

-Zero…- es lo único que dice Subaru y entonces piensa.

-Si no está completo aun… ¿Cuan poderoso llegara a ser?- esa pregunta llena la cabeza del joven hasta que es sacado de ese pensamiento por Misora.

-Me escuchaste… ¿Subaru? Tengo que llevarte a un hospital… des transfórmate…-

-Si… Warrock… pulse out…- y en el momento que hace Pulse out pasa algo.

-Guh… ah… ah… ah…- Subaru comienza a respirar agitadamente.

-¡¿Subaru?! ¿Qué te sucede?- Misora ve como el joven se toma el pecho justo donde recibió una de las heridas.

-Mi cuerpo arde… ah ah… me quema…-

-¡SUBARU!- Misora toca al joven y entonces siente su calor.

-¡Estas ardiendo demasiado! ¡Tengo que…!-

-¡GAAAAAAH!- Warrock cae al suelo al lado de Subaru.

-¡GRANDOTE! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!-

-Mi cuerpo… gah… ah… arde también…- entonces el AM se voltea y comienza a gritar de dolor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…- Subaru se arrodilla.

-No lo soporto… no… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Subaru!- la joven y Harp se quedan en shock al ver como sus parejas están sufriendo, las caras que hacen y los gritos son desgarradores, al ver eso por televisión varias personas de inmediato salen de sus casas, Akane misma también lo hace.

-¡Hijo Resiste!- dice Akane mientras toma el otro auto para ir al lugar.

-AAAAAAAAAA…-

-¡SUBARU!- Daigo llega al lugar y ve a su hijo tirado sufriendo del dolor.

-¡¿Daigo?! ¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡No sé qué le pasa a Subaru!- Misora se arrodilla y abraza a su novio.

-Estarás bien Subaru… te lo prometo… -

-Esto es diferente a lo que paso con Yagi… ¿Que está sucediendo?…-

-Vamos grandote no te dejes vencer por el dolor…- dice Harp tocando a Warrock.

-Ah… AAAAAA-

-Subaru…- Misora ya no sabe que más hacer está a punto de llorar, y es entonces que escucha a Subaru decir entre gemidos de dolor.

-Aléjate… Misora… AAAAAA-

La joven entonces se separa de su novio al igual que Harp de Warrock cuando de las heridas comienza a aparecer algo plateado el grito de Subaru es desagarrado y tanto Daigo como Misora solo pueden observar mientras aparece esa cosa plateada del cuerpo de nuestro héroe, y en Warrock sucede lo mismo, y es allí en ese instante cuando Misora y Harp lo comprenden todo.

-El Metal Mu… se ha… cristalizado…-

-¿Metal Mu?- pregunta Daigo pero no puede recibir respuesta ya que nuestros héroes gritan a la vez.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- y entonces así como apareció el metal, desaparece entrando de nuevo en nuestro héroe el cual pierde el conocimiento y Warrock igual.

-¡¿Subaru?!- Misora se acerca a su novio de nuevo.

-¡¿Warrock?!- la FM hace lo propio con su pareja.

-¡Hijo! ¡Misora tenemos que llevarlo a la Satella Police!- la joven sigue sosteniendo en brazos a su novio y dice en susurros.

-No… no… respóndeme Subaru…- la chica abraza a su novio mientras comienza a llorar.

-No Subaru… ¿Porque está pasando esto?- entonces llorando con más fuerza dice.

-No te dejes vencer… ¡¿Me lo prometiste verdad?! ¡Jamás me dejarías sola! ¡Tú lo juraste!-

-Misora…- Daigo se queda en silencio mirando la escena

-Grandote… despierta…- dice la FM, la gente mira todo por TV, no entiende que está pasando ya que solo están las imágenes

La joven siente el enorme ardor de Subaru y añade entre sollozos -¡No me vayas a dejar Subaru! Sin ti… yo… moriría de soledad… por favor… despierta… despierta… despierta… mi Subaru…-

Y entonces un silencio se forma en el lugar, solo los sollozos de Misora se escuchan al ver a su amado sufriendo.

Nuestro héroe ha logrado repeler el ataque de Zero, pero… quizás esto solo sea el comienzo de algo peor.

 **Fin del Capítulo 03**

 _FIUUUUUUUU listo el capítulo 03 de nuestra historia._

 _¡Yup! Zero (vamos a estas alturas debían saber quién era) es uno de los nuevos enemigos de nuestros 4 héroes._

 _Como nota en esta línea del tiempo existe un Zero, o existió más bien en la época del internet, ¿tendrán que ver el uno con el otro? Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán._

 _-De la chica que quiere matar a Misora… creo que también pueden saber quién es… ¿No es así?-_

 _-El poder de Subaru "EM Soul" está basado como se dice en el fic, en el poder Soul Unison de Rockman exe, ese poder lo traslade del fic anterior a este y es fundamental para lo que se viene después, ¿tiene más poderes? De momento solo tiene el poder de Misora, uno que eleva su fuerza muchísimas veces y le da una gran velocidad y la capacidad de escuchar las frecuencias EM algo útil como se vio en esta pelea._

 _Subaru se ha ganado el epíteto "Héroe legendario" al vencer a Sirius hace 5 años… ¿Quién es Sirius? Si han jugado Starforce 3 sabrán quien es fácilmente, de todos modos más información de él saldrá en este fic._

 _¿Metal Mu? ¿Dentro de Subaru y Warrock? Todo tiene su explicación ya lo verán._

 _Espero les haya gustado la pelea entre Shooting Star Rockman y Zero, esto es solo el comienzo de algo mayor, pero si les soy sincero en este momento, Zero es más fuerte que Subaru, espero se notara eso, nuestro héroe gano gracias a la ayuda de Harp Note que le dio tiempo de usar su ataque final._

 _Misora nunca vio a Subaru sufrir así, creo es algo que debería dejarla en shock… conoce a su novio ya casi 8 años, y en muchas batallas lo vio sufrir (algunas saldrán en el fic hehehehe), pero no como ahora, así que es por ello que no logra contener las lágrimas, incluso teme que muera, y más porque ella sabe que es lo que le está pasando a su novio al ver el Metal Mu salir de él, espero haberlo reflejado aunque sea un poco._

 _-¿Qué pasara ahora? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Saludos a todos y gracias por leer esta historia._


	4. A Weakening Shooting Star

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 04 de nuestra historia, un poco más rápido de lo usual pero quiero dejarles esto por aquí._

 _Vayamos directo al grano._

 _Tras la batalla contra Zero, Nuestro héroe Shooting Star Rockman cae al suelo producto de un ardor y dolor intenso en su cuerpo, Misora, Harp y Daigo miran como del cuerpo tanto de Subaru como Warrock aparece una especie de líquido plateado, similar al mercurio cristalizándose y luego desaparece entrando de nuevo en nuestro héroe, temiendo lo peor, Misora y Daigo llevan a nuestros héroes a la Satella Police y allí es donde…_

 **Prologo: El Héroe Legendario Shooting Star Rockman**

 **Capítulo 04: A Weakening Shooting Star (¿Me dejaras sola? Sin ti… yo no podría seguir Subaru… tu eres todo para mi…)**

-Estamos en el lugar del incidente del día de ayer, donde un misterio ser con armadura roja ataco los cuarteles de la Satella Police de Kodama Town, como pueden observar por la destrucción, una gran batalla se llevó acabo aquí entre nuestro Héroe Shooting Star Rockman y ese ser, no se sabe el motivo del ataque al cuartel, los altos mandos de la Satella Police mantienen absoluto silencio, ante el temor de las personas que esto solo sea el primer ataque terrorista de nuevos enemigos.-

-Ya comenzaron…- dice Misora al ver la TV en un cuarto de la Satella Police, la chica se toca la esclava que Subaru le regalara hace ya 7 años (en Operation Shooting Star) y los aretes que él también le diera hace tiempo, cada vez que ella lo visita utiliza ambas cosas, porque son parte de una promesa que él siempre le ha hecho, pero ahora no siente nada de felicidad, solo preocupación y angustia ante el sufrimiento de su novio, la joven escucha la siguiente parte de la noticia.

-Subaru Hoshikawa lucho valientemente contra el atacante, llevando la pelea a la plaza de Nancys, donde se realizó el final del combate, al final nuestro héroe logro vencer al enemigo con ayuda de Harp Note, Hibiki Misora.-

-Yo no ayude en nada…- piensa la joven, la FM nota las frecuencias tristes de Misora pero por ahora decide no decirle algo a su amiga.

-Pero tras vencerlo frente a ellos apareció otro enemigo, una extraña mujer con una armadura azul, no sabemos que sucedió pero ayudando a su compañero ambos desaparecieron del lugar, y Subaru Hoshikawa y su Wizard Warrock han quedado heridos, en estos momentos están siendo tratados en el cuartel general de la Satella Police al cual se nos ha negado el acceso, seguiremos informando.-

-Gracias a nuestro corresponsal en la zona de los hechos- menciona un hombre algo más viejo y continua diciendo –La gente tiene miedo y no es para menos, el más grande héroe del mundo está herido y no sabemos nada de él, por la presencia de la mujer se sabe que hay más personas como el sujeto que ataco el cuartel de policía, y ahora sin Shooting Star Rockman… ¿Alguien más podrá defendernos?-

-Eso es cierto… sin el estamos indefensos…- dice Misora mecánicamente levantándose de una silla, da un par de pasos y se coloca al lado de una cama donde se encuentra Subaru recibiendo tratamiento médico, la joven ve su pecho y observa las heridas producto de su combate con Zero y un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo pensando.

-¿Cuánto dolor estará sintiendo él? Me gustaría…- y la chica toca el pecho de su novio –Cuando menos soportarlo por ti… Subaru…- y la joven cierra los ojos.

A raíz de eso, ella no se da cuenta, pero al momento de tocar el cuerpo de Subaru, una extraña gota liquida de color plateado sale de la herida de Subaru y brinca a la mano de Misora, en esa instante abre los ojos al sentir algo tocando su mano pero no mira nada en el lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- piensa la joven y luego voltea a ver en dirección de otra máquina donde Warrock se encuentra también, el AM mueve su pecho agitadamente algo que ella jamás había visto en él, Harp se encuentra allí al lado de su compañero.

-Eres un tonto grandote… siempre arriesgándote de más… supongo que es por eso que tanto Subaru como tu son los mejores amigos…-

-Harp…- la FM voltea a ver Misora.

-¿Crees que esto que esté pasando solo sea por el arma?-

Misora toca la frente de Subaru mientras la FM habla.

-No lo creo… eso que vimos… ese extraño Metal saliendo de Subaru debe estar causando esto…-

-El Metal Mu…-

Y es que tanto Harp como Misora miran las heridas de Subaru y Warrock y ven que no se han puesto como las de Yagi en Shisa island, están normales sin ponerse de color negro.

-Pero ya analizaron a Subaru y no logran detectar nada dentro de él… ¡No lo entiendo!- dice Misora con visible frustración en la voz.

-Misora…- Harp se acerca a su amiga que parece que va a llorar.

-No logro comprenderlo… Como es que con nuestra tecnología no logramos detectar nada malo en el… Subaru…-

-Yo tengo una teoría muchacha…-

Misora rápidamente alza la mirada y mira como por la puerta entran un par de personas que ella conoce muy bien.

-Daigo… Akane… yo…-

La chica se pone de pie para recibirlos pero Akane le dice.

-Tranquila Misora… ven…- Akane se acerca a la joven cantante y le da un fuerte abrazo que deja en shock a la joven.

-No quiero que pidas disculpas, no quiero que digas que esto pasó por tu culpa, nada de eso, tú siempre has arriesgado tu vida para proteger a mi hijo, gracias a ti él está aquí… no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no llegas a salvarlo.

-Akane-san…- Misora cierra los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Eres fuerte Misora… gracias por protegerlo una vez más…-

Ambas se quedan así por un momento ante la mirada de Daigo y de otra persona que está allí, tras ese momento íntimo ambas dejan de abrazarse y una Misora un poco menos deprimida pregunta.

-¿Qué teoría tiene Yoiri-san?-

Al lado de Daigo, el cual está mirando a su hijo, se encuentra la gran Doctora Yoiri, la mejor científico de la Satella Police, ella es la encargada de cuidar a todos los miembros del proyecto Transcode, ella es la genio que junto a Daigo y Amachi lograron enviar a Subaru al pasado para salvar a Misora, además de salvar a Luna y Shido en su momento, cabe decir que los años han mermado un poco las aptitudes físicas de la doctora que ahora usa un bastón de ondas EM para poder caminar

-Sí, si…- la científica se coloca entre Warrock y Subaru y entonces le dice.

-El hecho de que nuestra tecnología no detecte nada anómalo en ellos dos es porque… ese "Metal Mu" del que hablan es una parte del cuerpo de Subaru y Warrock desde el día que se introdujo en él.

-¿Cómo?- Harp se coloca al lado de Misora y escucha hablar a Yoiri.

-¿Qué tanto saben de seres parasitarios?- pregunta la doctora a todos los presentes, Akane guarda silencio, Daigo que ya escucho la teoría de la Doctora no dice nada y checa los signos vitales de su hijo y Misora dice.

-Bueno… si mal no recuerdo, en unas clases recientes estábamos viendo sobre seres vivos, la profesora menciono que los paracitos se alimentan de la energía de otro ser vivo para sobrevivir.-

-Exacto… y eso es lo que creo que está sucediendo con ellos ahora…-

-¿Está diciendo que ese Metal tiene vida?- Akane pregunta consternada ante la declaración de la Dra.

-Básicamente si… por lo que me conto Daigo cuando vio como apareció del cuerpo de Subaru me da la impresión de que es un ser vivo, pero no tiene consciencia, solo se alimenta de la energía de su anfitrión, Subaru y Warrock.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que antes no había causado esto?- dice la FM, pero para Misora eso no es así, ella tiene recuerdos de cierto incidente… donde Subaru mostro una especie de dolor similar… pero decide no decir nada por ahora.-

-Quizás estaba en un estado de hibernación… es la única explicación que se me ocurre.- contesta Yoiri.

-¿Cómo es que Subaru tiene eso dentro de él?- pregunta Akane a Misora.

-Yo… se los explicare Akane… pero antes quiero saber algo…- la chica entonces mira a Subaru y pregunta.

-¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Por qué justo después de pelear con ese tal Zero?- Daigo frunce el ceño al escuchar el nombre del nuevo enemigo pero sigue escuchando atento la explicación de la doctora.

-Piensa en esto Misora… esta cosa, ese Metal Mu, no es como los parásitos comunes y corrientes de la tierra, tengo la teoría de que salvo a Subaru…-

-¿Cómo?- en ese instante Akane, Misora y Harp se quedan en shock.

-Si… ¿Ya vieron las heridas de Subaru y Warrock cierto?- las tres asienten y continua hablando.

-No están sangrando, no se están poniendo como las del joven Yagi… y lo único que difiere tanto a Yagi como Subaru es el hecho de que él tiene el Metal Mu en su interior… quizás esa cosa al ver lo peligrosa que era el arma de Zero decidió actuar y evitar que las heridas dañaran más a su anfitrión… Subaru y Warrock.-

Todos guardan silencio por un momento y es cuando la Doctora traga saliva y continúa hablando.

-Pero eso no significa que el este fuera de peligro, todo ese dolor y ardor en su cuerpo… ¿Sera una consecuencia del Metal Mu actuando por su cuenta para protegerlo?-

-¿De qué habla Doctora?- Misora se mueve y toca de nuevo la frente de Subaru dormido.

-Tengo otra teoría… y esta es la que más preocupa… pero tengo que ser sincera con ustedes, debo decirla… Harp, Misora… Akane…- Daigo cierra los ojos ante lo que va a decir la Doctora.

-Antes de comenzar… ¿Saben que es la simbiosis?- las tres dicen que no saben y entonces la Doctora continua. –la Simbiosis es una relación especial entre dos especies diferentes, que se ayudan mutuamente a sobrevivir, es decir, ambos dan beneficios el uno al otro…-

Entonces tras suspirar la Doctora continúa hablando.

-En este caso la relación de Subaru, Warrock y el Metal Mu también se cataloga como simbiosis, el Metal Mu se beneficia de la energía de ambos y ese Metal también les ayuda, en este caso evitando más daño al cuerpo de ambos… pero…-

-¿Pero?- Misora comienza a preocuparse ante el silencio de la Yoiri la cual toma valor y dice.

-en una Simbiosis debe haber equilibrio, ambos deben dar y recibir cantidades equivalentes de beneficio, en este caso… no es así, el Metal Mu uso gran parte de la energía vital de Subaru para protegerse a sí mismo… y a su anfitrión… porque como dije antes son un mismo, y ahora temo que… el Metal Mu sea la parte dominante de la relación simbiótica… Subaru puede morir producto de ese Metal…-

Un silencio sepulcral llena el lugar, Misora mira directamente a Akane la cual se pone una mano en la boca para evitar que vean que está mordiendo el labio inferior producto del miedo, Yoiri cierra los ojos, Daigo se acerca a Akane y le da un abrazo mientras que la joven cantante vuelve a mirar a Subaru con tristeza.

-¿Va a Morir?-

-Si… si esto continúa así ese es su destino y el de Warrock igual…-

-No…- Harp también se coloca al lado de Misora mirando a su compañero de AM.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?- pregunta Misora con atisbo de esperanza en que a Yoiri se le ocurra algo.

-No… porque como dije el Metal Mu y Subaru son uno solo, al final eso no podemos deshacerlo, si intentáramos extraer el Metal de Subaru no podríamos porque está en cada célula de su cuerpo y en Warrock, está ligado perfectamente a sus ondas AM…-

-Pero eso…- entonces cuando Misora está por ponerse de pie y decir algo la puerta se abre y entonces escuchan una voz familiar.

-¡Hoshikawa-kun!- la joven cantante reconoce la voz y suspira pensando.

-Son ellos…-

Al lugar entra una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, recogido en una sola trenza que llega hasta la parte baja de su espalda, con un vestido de color azul que llega hasta las rodillas, su figura es perfecta ya que hace mucho ejercicio, el vestido tiene en la parte del pecho una mascada de color rojo que contrasta muy bien contra el vestido, y trae unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido con medias de color azul claro.

La otra persona que entra al lugar es un joven alto su cabello es corto de color negro lo trae algo despeinado trae una playera de color amarillo con el símbolo de la Satella Police en donde está ubicado el corazón, también trae unos pantalones de color azul marino que contrastan con su playera y zapato de color negro.

El último en entrar es alguien de estatura mediana (mide menos que Misora) con unos lentes de corte cuadrado, su cabello está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás siendo de un color café oscuro, trae una playera de color azul con una corbata de color verde, sus pantalones son de color negro al igual que sus zapatos.

-Luna… Kizamaro… Gonta…- dice Akane al ver entrar a los amigos de su hijo, la mirada de la mujer se dirige en específico a Luna mientras piensa.

-No sé ni que decir… mi hijo… ¿Puede morir? ¿Por qué el?- y entonces luego mira a Misora la cual mantiene la mirada fija en su novio.

-¡Despierta Hoshikawa-kun!- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo preocupados, pero no ven respuesta alguna, y es entonces que Luna se acerca a la señora Akane y Daigo.

-Hola… disculpen que entráramos así… es solo que… queríamos verlo…-

-Lo se Luna, no te preocupes…- contesta Akane con una sonrisa forzada, la cual no engaña a la perspicaz chica rubia luego se acerca y saluda de mano a Daigo y a la doctora Yoiri y es… cuando se dirige a...

-Oye… Misora…- la joven cantante voltea a ver a la rubia, un silencio incomodo se hace en el lugar, a la vez que Gonta y Kizamaro también saludan a todos los presentes.

-Hola Luna…- contesta Misora intentando sonar positiva.

-No me vengas con eso ahora Misora…-

-Oh no… no ahora…- piensan Gonta y Kizamaro al recordar cierto evento de hace unos años, ya que están en una situación similar.

-¿Que pasa Luna?…- pregunta la Idol con más seriedad.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Subaru terminara así?-

-¡Espe…- Akane intenta decir algo pero Daigo la detiene.

-No digas nada… es algo que ellas deben resolver… tu sabes lo que esa chica siente por nuestro hijo…-

-…- Misora no contesta nada.

-¡Te estoy preguntando algo Misora!-

-¡No lo sé Luna! ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo siempre intento ayudarlo lo más que puedo! ¡Después de todo yo te lo prometí hace tiempo! ¡Pero esto es diferente!-

-¡¿Diferente?! ¡¿Por qué es diferente?! ¡Míralo! ¡Está en una cama de hospital! ¡¿Por qué no pudiste protegerlo?!-

-¡Ya te dije que esto es diferente Luna! ¡No hables sin saber que está sucediendo!-

-¡Entonces dime que está pasando!- la chica se acerca y se coloca cara a cara con Misora, todos los presentes siguen en silencio, no quieren meterse en la discusión, a Akane ver eso le causa una terrible angustia, hasta el momento está reprimiendo sus lágrimas ante lo dicho anteriormente por la Doctora Yoiri, pero al ver a las dos jóvenes que están enamoradas de su hijo discutir no puede aguantar mucho más.

-¡Dime Misora! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- y entonces la cantante dice con voz fuerte, algo inusual para ella.

-¡Subaru podría Morir Luna! ¡Así que por favor! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!... yo… quiero ayudarlo… pero no puedo… es algo que…- la joven Misora termina de hablar interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir y entonces se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama de Subaru, dejando a Luna en Shock.

-No… debes estar bromeando…- la joven rubia mira a Subaru primero y luego a Warrock y añade –él es Rockman… nunca pierde… el jamás lo hace. - y lágrimas se forman en los ojos de Luna.

-¡Explíquenme!- voltea a ver a todos, Kizamaro y Gonta están muy serios mirando a Misora deprimida por un lado y a su amiga de toda la vida a punto de llorar, es entonces que Akane suelta sus lágrimas.

-Yo lo hare jovencita…- Yoiri aprieta su bastón producto de la frustración y comienza a explicar la situación actual de Subaru, y tras un rato, Gonta dice.

-¿Entonces ese Metal está tomando el cuerpo de Subaru?-

-Es solo una teoría muchacho, pero viendo la situación parece más que probable.- contesta la Doctora tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos a Solo?- Kizamaro dice algo que de inmediato hace que Misora se ponga de pie, pero el joven no se da cuenta porque le está dando la espalda.

-Él es de Mu… quizás el…-

-No se les ocurra hacer eso…- dice Misora y todos voltean a verlas, a ella y Harp.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Luna a Misora, ahora de manera más calmada aunque sigue un poco en shock ante las palabras de Yoiri.

-No quería decir esto… y estoy segura que Gonta tampoco…- todos voltean a ver a Gonta, el cual cierra los ojos por un momento pensando en algo y luego camina colocándose al lado de Misora.

-¿Gonta? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunta Luna, y entonces el joven pregunta a la Idol.

-¿Les vamos a decir Misora? ¿Aunque prometimos no hacerlo?-

-Tienen derecho a saber… Subaru… nos hizo jurar que no diríamos nada, pero es algo inevitable ya…-

-Entiendo…- dice Gonta, la conversación de ambos jóvenes es algo que no comprenden los demás hasta que Akane pregunta.

-Misora… ¿Qué les hizo jurar mi hijo?- y entonces suspirando la joven dice mirando a su novio.

-Ese Metal Mu… Solo… lo quiere para el… y hace 5 años… juro que mataría a Subaru para tomarlo…-

-¡¿Qué?!- todos se quedan en shock al escuchar eso, Gonta cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños mientras dice.

-Es por eso… que yo entreno cada día… ¡No voy a dejar que ese bastardo mate a mi mejor amigo!-

-¡No lo dejaremos! ¡Warrock es mi amigo también!- dice Taurus manifestándose al lado de Gonta.

-Gracias Taurus…- contesta el joven.

-Gonta…- Kizamaro entonces se acerca a los jóvenes y pregunta. -¿Por qué les hizo jurar eso?-

-¡Si! Se supone que somos amigos y nos apoyamos entre todos…- dice Luna.

Misora cierra los ojos y Akane mira esa acción en silencio, como comprendiendo a Misora, después de todo ella está casada con Daigo alguien igual de arriesgado que su hijo, entonces por alguna razón Misora sonríe y les dice.

-Porque él me dijo que se haría cargo de eso cuando llegara el momento, el me juro que resolvería ese problema a mí y a Gonta… por eso decidimos hacerle caso y no comentarles nada a ustedes ya que se preocuparían, además… me dijo algo más esa vez.

-¿Qué te dijo Misora?- pregunta Daigo al ver el silencio de la joven.

-Que él quiere ayudar a Solo… no sé a qué se refiere exactamente, pero eso me dijo.-

-¿Ayudarlo? ¿Al que lo quiere matar?- Akane no comprende lo dicho por Misora y la joven cantante contesta.

-Ni yo lo se señora… pero…- y antes de que pueda decir algo mas es interrumpida por Luna.

-¿Entonces no se puede hacer nada para ayudar a Subaru? ¿Vamos a dejarlo así a su suerte? ¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer!- la joven infunde energía a todos, y entonces al escuchar la voz de su rival en el amor, Misora recuerda otro evento de hace cinco años y habla.-

-Creo es momento de contar todo…- entonces todos en la habitacion voltean a ver a Misora,

-¿Vas a contar toda la historia?- dice Gonta a la Idol.

-Si… ¿Me ayudarías a contarlo?-

-Si es lo que quieres Misora… lo hare…-

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunta Kizamaro.

-Misora… contaras todo lo del viaje entonces…- Harp se coloca al lado de la joven y dice –Entonces yo te ayudare también.

-Y yo…- dice Taurus.

-¿Del viaje? ¿Se refieren al viaje a FM?- pregunta Akane.

-Si… de ese viaje… hace 5 años ya…- contesta la joven.

-Yo también quiero contar algo…- Daigo pasa al frente junto a los jóvenes que viajaron al planeta FM.

-Esto es concerniente a Zero… ese nombre ya lo he escuchado antes… pero fue hace tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado.

-¿Zero? ¿Usted sabe algo?- pregunta Misora con visible curiosidad.

-Si… es una vieja historia, pero antes de contarla… comiencen ustedes… hablen sobre el viaje al planeta FM.-

-Si… quiero saber toda la verdad…- dice Luna sentándose en otra silla en el cuarto, Akane hace lo mismo al igual que Yoiri, que con ayuda de Kizamaro se sienta también.

-Muy bien… pero antes de empezar…- Misora se coloca de nuevo al lado de Subaru y toca su frente.

-Doctora… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Dime Misora… ¿Qué deseas saber?-

-Estuve pensando hace rato cuando nos contó de que el Metal Mu es quien rompió el equilibrio de la relación simbiótica de Subaru, Warrock y el Metal… y que si sigue así Subaru podría morir...-

Todos suspiran con temor al escuchar la palabra "morir", pero entonces Misora añade.

-¿Y qué pasaría si sucede lo contrario?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Misora?- pregunta Harp.

-¿Qué pasaría si ellos le ganan al Metal Mu?-

La doctora cierra los ojos por un momento y contesta.

-el estaría bien sin duda alguna, aunque quien sabe qué pasaría con su cuerpo, recuerda que están en una relación de simbiosis.-

-Aun así… ¿Es posible que Subaru gane esa lucha?- pregunta la joven mirando a la doctora.

-Es un 50% de probabilidades, pero depende de la fortaleza física y quizás mental del joven…-

-¿Fortaleza mental?- Luna se ve confusa ante esa declaración de la doctora.

-Si… una mente fuerte es sana… una mente fuerte incluso puede ayudar a vencer a las enfermedades, me ha tocado ver casos así en el pasado… así que si… creo es necesaria fuerza mental…-

Misora se sonríe y ante todos la joven se agacha y le da un beso en la frente a Subaru, todos miran la escena en silencio, Luna siente algo de tristeza al ver eso pero no dice nada, al terminar la joven de besarlo se pone de pie diciendo unas palabras, que hace tanto tiempo escucho.

-¡Viajemos por el mundo Misora! ¡Tú y yo como Shooting Star Rockman y Harp Note! ¡Y llevemos tu hermosa Música por el mundo para aliviar el dolor de todos aquellos que han sufrido como nosotros! ¡Esa es mi promesa! ¡Te ayudare a cumplir tu hermoso sueño!- al decir esas palabras todos se quedan en silencio y la joven dice.

-Esas palabras… me las dijo Subaru en el pasado… antes de la batalla final… fue una promesa que me hizo y ¿saben algo?… ¡La cumplió! Viajo por el mundo conmigo y juntos luchamos por el mundo hasta el día de hoy, siempre me ha ayudado como lo dijo…-

Entonces la joven pausa un momento y recordando otro momento dice.

-Así que creo en el… voy a creer en él con todo mi corazón… y sé que el ganara esto, ya que… aún tiene otra promesa que me tiene que cumplir… y no solo a mí...- entonces mira a todos uno por uno y añade –También a todos ustedes-

-¿A nosotros?-

-Si… algo que no saben aún y que hoy les voy a contar… pero él va a cumplir esa promesa y la que me hizo a mi… ¡Creamos en el! Estuve deprimida por un momento, pero… ¡Ya no más! sé que saldrá de esta… siempre lo hace… ¡Él es Shooting Star Rockman!-

-¡SI! ¡Warrock también tiene cosas que cumplir! ¡Creamos en ellos dos!- dice Harp y todos al escuchar a ambas el ánimo en ellos comienza a crecer y entonces Akane piensa.

-Ella es tan fuerte… no es la misma niña que el conoció hace tanto… creeré en el Misora… se levantara más fuerte que nunca.-

-Ella tiene la misma capacidad que Subaru para animar a todos… por eso… ella es una de las líderes… para lo que está por venir… Zero y cuantos vengan con el… no la tendrán fácil contra estos jóvenes de aquí.-

-¡Nosotros les ayudaremos Misora ya lo sabes!- dicen al unísono Taurus y Gonta.

-¡Si! ¡Yo creo en el con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Es Rockman!- dice Luna.

-¡Y cuando despierte vamos a prepararnos para pelear contra los nuevos enemigos!- dice Kizamaro.

-El ánimo de los jóvenes es increíble… aunque solo sea el 50% de probabilidades creen en el… Subaru, Warrock… ganen contra ese parasito dentro de ustedes…- piensa Yoiri y entonces Misora piensa.

-Tienes una promesa de por vida que cumplir Subaru… y un mundo que tenemos que proteger juntos… como se les juramos a Netto y Meiru en el pasado.- y entonces la joven dice.

-Entonces es hora de contarles… de lo que paso en planeta FM… todo lo que no contamos porque Subaru nos hizo jurar, lo sabrán hoy... todo comenzó a si…-

Y antes de comenzar la historia recuerda algo, la otra promesa de la que ella hablaba, una promesa que el joven héroe le hizo aquel día… frente al Hoyo Negro que estaba por llegar al planeta FM, rodeada de las ondas EM del planeta y del vacío del espacio.

-¡No vayas! ¡Es una locura Subaru! ¿Entraras a un hoyo negro?- la chica sostiene a Subaru de su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si no regresas? Yo se lo peligrosos que son… nada puede salir de allí… por eso te digo no vayas…

El Joven mira con determinación el agujero negro y la chica añade.

-¿Me dejaras sola? Sin ti… yo no podría seguir Subaru… tu eres todo para mi…-

La chica esta por llorar cuando Subaru le dice.

-Entonces te lo prometo…- el joven lentamente gira su cabeza para mirar a Misora transformada en Harp Note.

-Te prometo… que regresare Misora… ¿Un agujero negro? Eso no es nada… te prometo que jamás te dejare sola… ¿Alguna vez te he fallado una promesa?-

La chica niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces confía en mi… volveré… siempre estaré contigo… esa es mi promesa de por vida…- entonces el chico le da un beso rápido a Misora y tras cerrar ambos los ojos el joven desaparece velozmente volando al agujero negro que esta por devorar al planeta FM, la chica abre los ojos mientras ve el destello azul, su estrella fugaz, perderse en la negrura del Agujero Negro y dice.

-Creo en ti… estaremos juntos siempre… así que… gana Mi Shooting Star.-

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Fin del Prólogo: El Héroe Legendario Shooting Star Rockman.**

 _ **Ficha de Personajes: Numero 001**_

 _ **Nombre: Subaru Hoshikawa**_

 _ **Edad: 17 años**_

 _ **Apodo o Nickname: Shooting Star Rockman – Héroe Legendario- -El salvador del mundo-**_

 _ **Compañero Wizard: Warrock.**_

 _ **Código de Transformación: TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN**_

 _ **Su mejor amigo es: Warrock.**_

 _ **Le gustan: Hibiki Misora, las hamburguesas, escuchar la música de Misora, el espacio.**_

 _ **Odia: a las personas que lastiman a otros, la deshonestidad, los fantasmas.**_

 _ **Su sueño: Que el mundo sea seguro para las personas que ama y seguir teniendo aventuras con Misora.**_

 _ **Personas que más lo inspiran: Hibiki Misora su familia y sus amigos.**_

 _ **Su frase de combate es: ¡Lets Rock!**_

 _ **Fin de ficha.**_

 _Bueno a partir de esta capitulo pondré fichas de personajes al final de cada uno resumiendo la información general sobre ellos._

 _Well well well… por fin termino el prólogo._

 _Reflexiones:_

 _El hecho de que Misora en un principio este deprimida es algo normal, la persona que más quiere en el mundo está inconsciente en una cama de hospital después de una pelea muy difícil, entonces llega Yoiri y cuando le cuenta sobre su teoría del Metal Mu su ánimo cae más, pero entonces, ella recuerda las promesas que el ha hecho y como las cumple y decide tener fe en él y creo es normal, él tiene una promesa de por vida que cumplir, y ella no es la misma niña de hace 7 años que conoció a Subaru en su peor momento, y ella en el suyo también, son una pareja que ha pasado por mucho y ahora ella tiene una fe total en él y espero se haya reflejado en el fic._

 _En el próximo capítulo vamos a viajar a FM YAAAAAY es parte del plot principal de la historia así que espero disfruten la siguiente saga de la historia._

 _Aquí introduje a los tres amigos de Subaru, obviamente la reacción de Luna es normal, ella también está enamorada de Subaru, entonces el hecho de que discutiera así con Misora tiene justificación, ¿De qué promesa habla Misora? Es una que le hizo a Luna y en su momento lo verán._

 _Gonta con el paso de los años es alguien más serio y eso también tiene un motivo, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo que cuando era niño._

 _Kizamaro es más analítico que antes y gracias a él es que muchas victorias se lograron en el pasado, pueden considerarlo el estratega del grupo y lo verán reflejado en el fic._

 _-¿Qué sabe Daigo de Zero?- también más adelante lo sabrán._

 _Akane bueno… está preocupada por su hijo pero al ver a Misora animando a todos recupera la fe, después de todo es hijo de Daigo… alguien que tampoco ha fallado sus promesas jamás._

 _Apartado especial para Luna… ella tendrá un rol MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA, así que esperen mucho de ella también._

 _Bueno es todo por ahora en cuanto a reviews._

 _Insanire: Hey, esa es una buena premisa para una historia, ¿Un impostor de Shooting Star Rockman? Quiero leerlo así que escríbelo… hahaha._

 _Para las batallas te recomiendo que veas anime y veas las coreografías de lucha, eso ayuda muchísimo a inspirar combates en mi caso, de las battle card siempre tienes la wiki de Megaman donde tienen el listado completo._

 _Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer esto._

 _¡Saludos!_


	5. La Graduacion de Hibiki Misora

_Bienvenidos al quinto capitulo de este Fanfic._

 _Este capitulo que están por leer fue el epilogo de mi fic anterior "Operation Shooting Star" como tal ligaba ese fic con este que están leyendo, este fue uno de los primeros capítulos que escribí de esta historia._

 _Y con este capítulo abrimos una sección de la historia titulada "Remembranzas" van a ver varias a lo largo de la historia así que bueno que las disfruten._

 _Por ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa._

 _Este recuerdo sucede durante la graduación de Hibiki Misora de la primaria al igual que Subaru y los demás terminan esa parte de su educación, durante ese día sucede un hecho muy importante que marcara el inicio de acontecimientos en la época actual._

 _Así que viajemos al pasado, 5 años para ser exactos, Misora y Subaru tienen 12 años cuando…_

 **Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM**

 **Capítulo 05: El 1er aniversario de Subaru y Misora/ El baile de Graduación de Misora. (El color de la fidelidad… y confianza… es el Azul.)**

Misora que esta frente a todos junto a Gonta en la habitación donde nuestro héroe duerme producto de la pelea con Zero y su lucha interna con el Metal Mu comienza a narrar los eventos que llevaron al momento actual.

-Todo comenzó aquel dia… de mi graduación…-

Inicio del Flashback.

-Oh… es el día hoy…- dice Warrock el cual mira a Subaru desde el V-Hunter.

-Bien muchachos… fue un placer haber convivido con todos ustedes- dice el profesor Ikuta a todos los jóvenes del sexto grado de la escuela en Kodama Town.

-Maestro…- todos los jóvenes se sienten conmovidos y es que no es para menos, el profesor Ikuta estuvo con ellos desde 5 grado, fue su maestro hasta el final.

-Recuerden jóvenes, hoy día están dando un paso grande hacia su futuro, un futuro que promete ser brillante para todos ustedes si se esfuerzan al máximo.

-El futuro…- Subaru el cual se encuentra sentando escuchando a su profesor cierra los ojos y entonces viene a su mente recuerdos de su conversación con King sobre la próxima venida de su creador y que harán él y Misora para evitar la destrucción de la tierra.

-Chico espabila… te están hablando.- Warrock saca de sus pensamientos a Subaru y entonces el joven ve como Ikuta sonriendo le habla.

-¿Subaru? ¿Estás bien?-

-Eh… si profesor… disculpe solo pensaba en algo.-

-Tranquilo Subaru… ¿Podrías pasar por favor?-

El joven se levanta ante la mirada de todos, cabe decir que Subaru tiene un ligero cambio en su look, y no es para menos en un año ha crecido un poco más, su cabello es igual de rebelde, pero su ropa no es la misma, usando una playera de manga larga de color azul con una nota musical de color rosa de tono claro en el centro (diseño y regalo de Misora) su pantalón es de color negro y sus botas ahora son de color azul, en su pecho se encuentra su clásico colgante y el chip que Netto le regalara en el pasado y sus características gafas en la frente como siempre.

-tras caminar y colocarse frente a todos el profesor dice.-

-Como todos saben y no necesito decirlo, él es nuestro Héroe, el gran Shooting Star Rockman y como tal quiero dar unas palabras importantes para todos.-

El profesor toma aire mientras Subaru piensa para sí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Él es, un ejemplo de lo que he dicho durante todo el año a muchas personas, ustedes son la generación del cambio para el mundo, gente como él y Gonta, el cual no sabía que era un héroe.-

-¿Yo? ¿Un héroe?- dice Gonta con algo de vergüenza rascándose la cabeza.

-Gonta… guarda silencio.- dice Luna la cual mira a Subaru, y no es para menos en un año el joven da la apariencia de haber madurado muchísimo más que en toda su época de niñez.

-Se ve tan diferente… no es la misma persona desde que regreso del pasado… Subaru…-

-Oh… esa mirada de Luna…- el joven suspira mientras recuerda como Luna está enamorada de él.

-Si Gonta, tu eres un ejemplo de lo que se puede hacer cuando se intenta hacer lo correcto, al igual que Subaru y por supuesto, Misora la cual está haciendo esfuerzos increíbles con su programa de caridad para niños huérfanos… es decir si todos los jóvenes que están aquí hacen un pequeño esfuerzo como ustedes 3 este mundo será mejor… ¿No quieres decir algo Subaru?- dice el profesor mirando al joven al cual escucho con atención a su profesor.

-Si … me gustaría decir algo…- el joven suspira y a su mente vienen recuerdos de todas las luchas que ha tenido hasta el día de hoy finalmente la sonrisa de todos sus amigos de su familia y por supuesto… la hermosa sonrisa de Misora.

-Durante todo este tiempo, me he preguntado porque el destino eligió que Warrock me conociera…-

-Oye Subaru vas a…- dice el AM pero el joven continua hablando interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero saben, eso no importa- todos se quedan en silencio mientras Luna la cual sabe un poco de lo que el joven se refiere aprieta sus puños ya que no puede decir nada.

-Lo único que importa es que voy a dar todo para ayudar a este hermoso mundo que tenemos, si algo he aprendido durante todas mis batallas es eso… que debo cuidar este mundo que toda la gente que ha vivido hasta el día de hoy nos ha regalado, esa es mi promesa para el mundo… no será fácil a ustedes, mis amigos… les prometo que daré todo junto con Warrock para mantenerlos seguros… ¿No es así amigo?-

El AM se materializa al lado de su compañero y les dice a los jóvenes del grupo 6ª

-Esa es nuestra promesa, me agrada mucho este mundo y no dejaremos que nada le pase.-

Y entonces tras un momento de silencio, todos aplauden a nuestros héroes.

-¡Así se habla Subaru y yo te ayudare!- grita Gonta.

-¡Y yo igual, quizás no pueda luchar pero daré lo mejor para darte el apoyo!- dice Kizamaro también visiblemente emocionados, Luna mira en silencio y piensa.

-Mira nada más… parece me preocupaba demasiado, realmente él está determinado a protegernos a todos…- luego mira a sus compañeros los cuales con el permiso del profesor se ponen de pie y añade a su pensamiento –Y sé que no nos fallaran… ni tu ni Warrock… ni Misora y Harp…-

-Bien jóvenes solo me queda decir algo más…- dice Ikuta colocándose al lado de Subaru y Warrock.

-¡Felicidades por haber terminado el curso y por tanto su primer paso estudiantil! ¡Sigan adelante y llegaran lejos! Y algo más…-

El profesor mira de nuevo a Subaru y le dice.

-¡Gracias! Por dar a este mundo más tiempo de vida y poder seguir conviviendo con mis hijos y haciendo lo que más me gusta… educar… gracias Subaru, Warrock…-

-Profesor…-

-¡Gracias Subaru!- dicen todos sus compañeros inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto junto con el profesor Ikuta.

-Vaya, no esperaba esto… piensa para sí el joven y entonces el maestro dice-

-¡Pueden retirarse! ¡En dos días nos veremos para el baile de graduación!-

-¡SI!- gritan todos mientras se lanzan sobre Subaru a abrazarlo y felicitarlo, el joven hace lo propio, al igual que Warrock recibe abrazos y halagos de los amigos de Subaru y entonces el joven piensa.

-La graduación… el baile…-

Tras un rato de convivir con sus compañeros todos se dirigen a sus casa, Subaru como es usual va acompañado de Luna, Kizamaro y Gonta.

-Hahaha lo hicimos terminamos- dice Gonta con orgullo al haber terminado la primaria.

-Bueno, pero apenas si pasaste Gonta, creo deberías esforzarte un poco más- dice Subaru a su compañero de lucha y amigo.

-Vamos Subaru…-

-Pero él tiene razón Gonta…- la presidenta la cual va liderando el grupo se detiene y voltea a ver a los tres jóvenes.

-Oh dios aquí viene…- piensan los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Y no solo debes esforzarte más como estudiante, tú no eres como yo o Kizamaro… tú tienes a Taurus, tienes la forma de no solo apoyar, sino de estar en la primera línea en caso de problemas… tienes que darlo todo, ¿Lo entiendes Gonta?-

Los tres chicos se quedan mudos, ellos esperaban una reacción más violenta por parte de Luna y su usual estado Tsundere en el que siempre se encuentra, pero lo que dice tiene sentido, y eso es algo que el joven que viajo al pasado piensa.

-Ella tiene razón… solo Misora junto Harp, y yo con Warrock somos autorizados para saber lo del creador de King por la Satella Police, también Solo, pero no sabemos de él desde que regresamos del pasado… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y por eso…-

-¡Gonta!- Subaru voltea a ver al joven y entonces le dice.

-Has caso a la presidenta, realmente tiene toda la razón, debes de esforzarte más darlo todo, tanto como estudiante y como protector, tu juraste que protegerías a Luna y Kizamaro, ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo?- Luna y Kizamaro se quedan en shock al escuchar eso.

-Si… tienes toda la razón…- el chico mira a Luna y a su pequeño amigo y dice.

-Se los prometo… daré lo mejor pero… Subaru, necesito tu ayuda para hacerme más fuerte… todas las veces que he hecho sparring contigo nunca he podido ganarte.-

-Bueno, es cuestión de práctica de Gonta, mejora tu sincronización con Taurus y aprende a usar mejor las battle cards, tienes mucho poder… cuento contigo amigo…-

Subaru extiende su brazo con el puño cerrado y tras chocarlo con el de Gonta ambos se sonríen y Luna piensa.

-Gracias Subaru… veo que entendiste por qué dije eso… ahora…-

Pero antes de que Luna o Kizamaro digan algo el V-Hunter de Subaru comienza a sonar.

-Recordatorio, Regalo de Hibiki Misora ha sido entregado, pase a su tienda por su paquete, gracias por usar el servicio de E-mail de Spica Mall.

-Ya llego… justo a tiempo como dijeron.- sonríe el joven al pensar en la enorme sonrisa que se le hará a Misora cuando vea su regalo.-

-¿Regalo para Misora?- pregunta Kizamaro con visible curiosidad, y es que no sabía que Misora festejaba algo y añade -¿A motivo de que?-

-Nuestro primer aniversario…- dice el joven cerrando el display del V-Hunter.

-aaa si… ya tienen un año… lo olvidaba- y es que Kizamaro ya está acostumbrado a verlos juntos y por ello no había pensado en el tiempo que tenían.

-¿Y qué es?- pregunta Gonta con emoción.-

-No puedo decirlo, es una sorpresa, cuando la vean lo sabrán…- dice el chico con una sonrisa mientras Luna suspira y dice.

-¿La veras hoy?-

-Si… hoy es su baile de graduación…-

-Ya veo…- Luna guarda silencio y entonces lo comprende.

-¿Vas a ir?-

-Si… me invito ella, no tiene… alguien que realmente la acompañe en ello…-

-Es cierto…- dicen los tres amigos de Subaru al mismo tiempo mientras que Warrock contesta.

-Sí, pero para eso estamos nosotros y tu familia y obviamente estos tres…- dice el AM sacando del breve momento de tristeza a los jóvenes.

-Es cierto… ella jamás estará sola mientras estemos con ella.- dice el héroe a sus amigos y los tres contestan.

-¡Si!-

-Discúlpenme me tengo que ir… voy a casa a recoger mi cambio de ropa y luego iré a Spica Mall por el regalo y después de ellos iré a la escuela de Misora.-

-Entiendo… ¡Pero recuerda que en dos días es el nuestro!- dice Luna con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Lo sé!- dice el joven el cual comienza a correr en dirección de su casa.

-¡Saluda a Misora de nuestra parte!- gritan Kizamaro y Gonta a la vez.

-¡Lo hare chicos!- el joven se pierde de su vista al dar vuelta en una esquina.

-Se ha ido…- Luna se queda pensando un momento en cómo le gustaría ser ella la que causara esa emoción en él.

-¿Está bien presidenta?- pregunta Kizamaro, el cual sabe muy bien en que está pensando su amiga.

-Si estoy bien… se veía tan feliz…-

-Lo se… realmente tiene suerte.- dice Gonta mientras es visto por Luna y Kizamaro.

-Mientras vamos a casa… cuéntanos de esa promesa Gonta…- dicen ambos jóvenes a la vez.

-Oh… bueno está bien…- dice el chico mientras caminan de nuevo y Luna añade.

-Recuerden que después vamos a volver a la escuela para las preparaciones de nuestro baile… así que Gonta… cuéntanos…-

-Bien, todo empezó cuando…-

Y al mismo tiempo en otra área de Kodama Town.

-Subaru, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Gonta?- Warrock quiere escuchar el motivo de porque Subaru ha invitado a su amigo a hacerse más fuerte.

-Porque lo necesitamos Warrock…- el joven desacelera un poco mientras saluda a una anciana que vive cerca de su casa y luego es saludado por unos niños también de Kodama y añade a lo dicho anteriormente.

-Tu viste lo que King podía hacer… todo el poder que tenía, como creo a Clockman… ¿Qué tan poderoso será su creador? No lo sabemos, es por eso que le dije eso a él… Gonta es alguien increíble, si me voy en orden cronológico creo es el… ¿tercero en hacer EM Change?-

-Si… primero es Solo, luego tu y yo, Gonta y Taurus después, Cygnus y Utagai y finalmente… Misora y Harp junto con Tsukasa y Gemini y Juro y Wolf-

El joven suspira y dice.

-Nosotros somos los 7 Originales… y creo que todos nosotros debemos unirnos para enfrentar lo que venga… me gustaría que Tsukasa estuviera aquí pero supongo que controlar su doble personalidad va primero… y los demás… si se hacen más fuertes podrán ayudarnos quiero tener fe en ellos Warrock…-

-Bueno chico, tienes razón, pero por ahora, ¿Por qué no te concentras en tu novia? Digo, seguramente te tendrá alguna sorpresa como que bailes con ella frente a todos o algo asi hahahaha…-

-Ni lo digas Warrock… no soy muy bueno bailando…- al joven le sale una gotita en la cabeza recordando como su mamá le ha enseñado a bailar para el baile de graduación y añade a lo dicho con anterioridad.

-Espero que eso no pase…-

-Pues no tengas muchas esperanzas muchacho, sabes cómo es Misora… y estoy esperando ver eso… hahahaha- el AM se comienza a reír, mientras que a Subaru le sale una gotita en la cabeza cuando llega a su casa y abre la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!- el chico se acerca a la cocina y ve que su madre está preparando la comida del día.

-Hola Subaru, Warrock…-

-Hola Akane buena tarde…- dice el AM desde el V-Hunter y de nuevo Subaru piensa que eso es tan fuera de personaje de Warrock pero no dice nada y pregunta a su madre.

-¿Podría hacerlo como un bento? Voy a bañarme, tengo que ir por un regalo para Misora a Spica Mall.-

-¿Ya llego? ¡Justo a tiempo!- dice Akane con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y añade –Ahorraste muchísimo para conseguirlo y sé que le gustara.-

-Eso espero mamá… bueno iré a bañarme.-

El chico corre en dirección de las escaleras mientras que Warrock se queda en el TV, la pendre y comienza a ver un drama de colegialas.

-Tengo que ver lo más que pueda antes de que baje…-

Akane escucha eso y se sonríe mientras piensa.

-Supongo que salir junto a Subaru y Misora le ha hecho agarrar esa clase de gustos a Warrock…- Akane saca una caja para bento y añade.

-Le echare un poco más… tengo la sensación de que querrá darle a Misora un poco… tehehe…-

Tras un rato el joven baja ya cambiado.

-Mamá… ¿Cómo me veo?-

La señora la cual está junto a Warrock viendo la TV voltea a ver a su hijo y no puede sino sentir ternura.

-Te ves muy bien hijo, estoy segura que dejaras a Misora sin palabras.-

El joven se ha colocado un traje de color negro, camisa blanca, con una pequeña corbata de color azul y zapatos de color negro pero sin dejar de lado su colgante con el chip y con su pendiente y su visualizador de ondas EM.

-Gracias… bueno tengo que irme mamá, voy a ir por el regalo de Misora.-

-Muy bien… cuídate… toma tu bento- la señora se levanta y le extiende la comida luego abraza a Subaru y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

-felicidades por terminar la primaria… estoy orgullosa de ti y salúdame a Misora… ¿Ok? Dile que espero venga a casa pronto.-

-¡Claro!- el chico entonces camina a la puerta mientras dice.

-¿Me ayudas Warrock?-

-Por supuesto… Transcode…-

-¡Sí!- el chico sale y en su patio activa su V-Hunter mientras alzándolo al aire dice su ya conocido código de transformación.

-TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- y tras transformarse se eleva por los aires y sube a un camino electromagnético para ir a Spica Mall.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.

-¡Misora-chan acepta esto!- un joven de cabello corto con su uniforme de escuela privada (color azul pantalón y camisola con zapatos negros) intenta entregarle a nuestra heroína unos chocolates, el chico en cuestión se encuentra en la clásica posición medio inclinada extiendo los chocolates a Misora la cual sonriendo le contesta.

-Lo siento… no puedo aceptarlos.-

-Yo esto…- el chico no sabe que decir y Misora le dice.

-Eres bueno y amable, has sido buen compañero todo el año que has estado aquí de intercambio pero no puedo… porque…- la chica entonces le enseña cierta esclava que tiene en su brazo.

-Ya tengo a alguien especial… lo siento.-

El joven baja la mirada y contesta.

-Entiendo… discúlpame Misora… tengo que irme.-

El joven entonces comienza a alejarse en dirección contraria mientras Misora piensa.

-Otro… ya van 4 el día de hoy… es tan difícil hacer esto pero… yo…-

-Oye Misora… ¿Estas bien?- la joven agita su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Harp desde su V-Hunter.

-Es solo que pensaba que van 4 el día de hoy Harp… es tan difícil…-

-Lo se Misora, pero ese es un problema que tienen todas las chicas lindas y buenas como tú, pero bueno… tú ya tienes al mejor ¿no es así?-

-¡Sí!- luego la chica piensa un momento en Subaru y le dice a Harp.

-Bueno… al menos él no tiene esta clase de problemas…-

-Esto…- a Harp le sale una gotita mientras mira en todas direcciones, cosa que Misora nota.

-Harp… ¿Tú sabes algo verdad?-

-Bueno esto…-

-¡HARP!-

-Bien espera… me descubriste…- la FM suspira y añade –Warrock me conto hace unos días, cuando saliste con Subaru de misión que ya ha sufrido esto…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuántas veces?-

-Esto…-

-Harp… por favor…-

-Ya… 20 veces este año que llevan juntos.-

-¡¿20?! ¿Cómo es que no me ha dicho nada de esto?-

-Bueno, supongo que no quiere molestarte con cosas como esa… tú sabes cómo es Subaru.-

-Lo se… ni yo a él… supongo que preguntarme porque no me dice no tiene sentido.-

La joven camina en dirección de la salida de la escuela, cabe decir que Misora lleva un uniforme de falda color negro, una camisola de marinerita (típico de uniforme colegial japonés) blanca con mangas de color negro y mascada de color azul claro calcetas de color negro con zapatos negros también.

-Bueno es tiempo de ir a casa, tengo que ir por mi vestido para cambiarme y… verme con Subaru en la entrada de…-

Es entonces que el V-Hunter comienza a sonar recibiendo el siguiente aviso.

-Emergencia en Spica Mall, robo en progreso, se está utilizando tecnología EM para escapar.-

-¿Una emergencia?- la chica mira el reloj de su escuela, se da cuenta que faltan un par de horas para que inicie el evento, cabe decir que ella es la que va a dar el discurso de cierre y no puede perdérselo.

-¿Vas a ir a apoyar?-

-Tengo que Harp después de todo yo…-

Pero entonces en el V-Hunter se escucha una actualización de la situación.

-Se reporta que Shooting Star Rockman se encuentra en escena y está tomando acción para evitar el robo.

-¿Subaru?- Misora al escuchar eso de inmediato dice.

-Transcode Harp.-

-Entendido.-

-TRANSCODE 004 Harp Note-

Y tras transformarse delante todos sus compañeros que están saliendo para prepararse para la graduación, se lanzan velozmente a un camino de ondas y se dirige a Spica Mall a toda velocidad.

Ahora regresemos unos minutos para saber cómo inicio el incidente.

-llegamos- dice Subaru quitando su transformación en un pequeño callejón cercano a donde se para la línea del Wave Liner.

-bien, vamos por tu regalo para tu noviecita… hahaha…-

-Warrock… por favor.-

El joven comienza a caminar en dirección del centro comercial y tras entrar, se dirige a la tienda de joyería.

-¿Cómo es que funciona esto Subaru? Digo, ¿Por qué no regalarle algo hecho de ondas EM como todo mundo lo hace en estos días?-

-Bueno, eso pasó por mi mente, pero no creo que sea lo correcto en este caso Warrock.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta el AM mientras el chico camina en dirección de la tienda, pero sin dejar de poner atención a su alrededor nota a unas personas, 3 hombres con una actitud algo extraña pero no le toma importancia por el momento.

-Bueno, seria cosa de explicar que significa regalar Zafiro.-

-¿Zafiro? ¿Es de esas cosas como piedras brillantes?-

-Sí, es de color azul, el Zafiro tiene un significado especial…-

-¿Qué clase de significado?-

-El Azul significa lealtad, fidelidad y confianza, le daré un zafiro por ser de ese color, ella sabe del significado del color hace tiempo se lo explique, quiero que entienda que siempre estaré con ella, como su caballero y que confié siempre en mí.-

-Entendido…- el AM guarda silencio mientras Subaru entre a la tienda de joyería, Warrock el cual desconoce un poco de cosas antiguas, mira objetos como pulseras hechas de oro, collares de plata, pendientes de diferentes colores y piedras, Subaru se acerca al mostrador el cual está hecho de ondas EM como casi todo en la tienda y es cuando una venerable anciana aparece de él joven.

-Hola… ¿Vienes por tu pedido?-

-Si… Hoshikawa Su…-

-Si claro que te conozco… soy tu fan, Subaru.-

La señora aprieta un botón y en una pared aparece un display con la imagen de Subaru transformado en Rockman en un incidente que sucedió hace un par de meses, un secuestro de una persona el cual llevo a una gran batalla en toda la ciudad llegando hasta Willshire hills donde el joven con ayuda de Harp Note, resolvieron el incidente sin causar muertes ni destrucción, es uno de los mejores casos en los que Subaru y Misora colaboraron con la Satella Police.

-Esto… gracias…- dice el joven saliéndole una gotita en la cabeza y la señora añade.

-Así que es un regalo para ella… tienes un buen gusto muchacho, hacer esto fue todo un reto.-

-Me imagino, hacer cosas a la manera de hace 200 años no es algo que muchos hagan.-

-Bueno si… pero por ti joven héroe es posible hacerlo, espera aquí iré por el regalo.-

Tras decir eso la mujer entra a una puerta mientras que Warrock habla con Subaru.

-Estas con buen tiempo, supongo que estas emocionado de verla y darle su regalo de aniversario.-

-no tienes idea de cuánto Warrock.-

Subaru cierra los ojos y a su mente viene el día que se dijeron sus sentimientos y vieron esa estrella fugaz en el cielo, de allí es donde viene la idea del regalo.

-Bueno aquí lo tienes muchacho.- la señora saca una caja decorada con estrellas y la abre para que Subaru vea el regalo.

-Es aún más hermoso en persona que en las fotografías.- dice el joven sonriendo con felicidad sabiendo que a su novia le encantara.

-Aquí tiene el pago.-

Subaru entonces activa su V-Hunter y transfiere el dinero a la cuenta de la señora, Warrock al ver la cantidad de dinero, se queda con cara de shock (y sí que es difícil impresionar al AM) tras realizarse Subaru toma su regalo y tras darle las gracias a la señora sale de la tienda y comienza a caminar en dirección de la salida, pero al hacerlo nota algo extraño en el lugar.

-Oye Subaru, ¿Tan caro es el regalo?- pero el joven no le contesta al AM

-¿Los tres tipos de hace rato los miraste Warrock?-

-No, ¿Cuáles tres tipos?-

-O rayos… estaba tan distraído con lo del regalo que no le di importancia.

-¿De qué Subaru?-

Justo en este momento Subaru escucha un grito proveniente de la tienda.

-¡Maldición!- el joven corre en dirección de la tienda de joyería y tras ver a un tumulto de gente reunirse por el grito de la anciana el chico rápidamente aparta a las personas y entra al lugar.

-¿Qué paso?- el joven ve a la mujer que lo atendió tirada en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza y rápidamente se coloca al lado de ella.

-¡Señora! ¡Respóndame! ¿Está bien?-

-Si…a… mi cabeza…-

Subaru respira aliviado al escuchar la voz de ella, pero al ver la sangre siente una sensación de ira que no había sentido desde… hace un año cuando estaban en el pasado.-

-¿vio quienes le hicieron esto?-

-Si… eran tres sujetos, sacaron sus Wizards bien rápido y luego… cof cof… se unieron a ellos…-

-¿Cómo?- Subaru se queda frio al escuchar eso

-¿EM Change?- Warrock también se queda muy serio al escuchar eso.

-Si… y luego desaparecieron en el aire…-

-Entiendo… entonces ya sé dónde encontrarlos, no se preocupe recuperare sus créditos… crea en mi.-

-Lo se… gracias chico…- en ese instante un par de Wizards médicos llegan al lugar y comienza a preparar todo para llevarse a la mujer a emergencias, Subaru crispa por los puños y tras ello envía una señal a la Satella Police que está en proceso un trabajo.

-Es hora de Transcode Warrock… tenemos a un trio que atrapar.-

-Entendido…-

El chico sale de la tienda y tras dar unos cuantos pasos rodeado de gente grita.

-TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN- y tras caer el destello, se transforma en el gran héroe Rockman y se lanza al aire.

-¿Puedes sentir sus ondas EM Warrock?-

-Sí, tres de hecho… están huyendo en dirección de… ¿Kodama? No espera… van en dirección de donde se encuentra la escuela de Misora.-

-Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder… los hare pagar por lastimar a esa anciana…-

-Subaru… ¿Estas bien? Estás muy molesto amigo…-

-Fue mi culpa que la lastimaran por estar distraído… es eso Warrock-

-Entiendo pero recuerda no siempre vas a poder proteger a todos…-

-Lo se… por ahora vamos a atraparlos.- contesta el joven.

El AM se queda en silencio y entonces comienzan a moverse en los caminos electromagnéticos, el joven con gran velocidad en menos de 1 minuto logra ver a 3 seres de EM, con forma de Malwizards.

-Son ellos… vamos Warrock.-

-Entendido, es hora de ponernos Salvajes.-

Y aumentando su velocidad rápidamente se aparece delante de los ladrones.

-¿Qué?- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Así que… usando tecnología de EM para robarle a una anciana que se dedica a hacer joyería… muy bajo, muy bajo para ustedes.-

-¡Ahora veras Rock…- pero el chico rápidamente le da un disparo con el buster directo en la cara al que estaba hablando y rápidamente pierde el conocimiento y perdiendo la transformación cae al suelo como humano.

-¿Cómo?-

-Como les dije… ¿Es correcto robarle a una anciana?-

-AAAAAA- uno de los enemigos se lanza sobre Subaru pero el chico rápidamente contraataca, el malwizard unido a su humano intenta golpearlo con un látigo de electricidad, pero Subaru lo toma con sus manos desnudas.

-¿Esto es imposible debería de…-

Pero Subaru lo jala haciendo que se estrelle contra el camino EM y luego usando una espada lo atraviesa haciendo que el Wizard sea eliminado a la vez que el humano cae también al suelo inconsciente.

-Repito la pregunta es ¿correcto hacer eso?-

-¡Maldición!- el último enemigo lanza varias mini bombas causando explosiones que ciegan a Rockman momentáneamente.

-No escap…-

Pero antes de que el joven diga algo se escucha el rasgueo de una guitarra.

-¡Shock Note!- la nota impacta por la espalda al cobarde ladrón y también pierde la transformación cayendo al suelo inconsciente y el Wizard destruido.

-¡Harp Note!- dice Subaru con una enorme sonrisa al ver a su novia caer al lado de él.

-¿Estas bien Subaru?-

-Si… pero estaré mejor cuando llegue la Satella Police para que arresten a estos sujetos.-

Ambos se materializan en el piso, y tras esperar un par de minutos llegan los encargados de la Satella Police, Misora mantiene su forma de Harp Note mientras que Subaru quita la suya y comienza a hablar con uno de los ladrones.

-Dime, ¿Quién te dio tecnología de EM change?-

-He… no te lo diré Rockman… si lo hago me matara.-

-Mmm… ¿Esto no estará relacionado con los incidentes pasados Subaru?- dice el AM

-Si probablemente si… esos que hemos investigado.-

-¿Cuáles incidentes Subaru?- Misora se acerca a su novio, la gente comienza a llegar al lugar mientras la Satella Police comienza a llevarse a los ladrones, a la vez que con un par de clicks Subaru regresa el dinero a la anciana.

-Bueno con esto ya recupero su dinero- y entonces voltea a ver Misora y comienza a explicarle la situación.

-Hace un par de semanas hubo otro incidente similar en Kodama Town, también eran personas que lograron hacer EM Change con sus Wizard… últimamente han proliferado estos incidentes.-

-¿Cómo es que no nos hemos enterado de esto antes Subaru?- pregunta Harp al joven por Misora la cual se queda pensando.

-Bueno, estaban fuera ¿Recuerdan? Esto comenzó cuando estaban de viaje en un concierto en Netopia…-

-Ya… pero esto no es normal…- dice Misora visiblemente preocupa eso hace que Subaru suspire y le dice.

-Tranquila… todo estará bien… por ahora logramos resolver el incidente…

-¿Y qué hacías en Spica Mall?- pregunta Misora con curiosidad.

-Oh, Rayos…-

-Chico estas en problemas te recomiendo que cambies de tema- dice el AM y como se imaginaran Subaru quiere mantener como sorpresa el regalo de Misora.

-Bueno, pasaba por allí por… bueno…-

Misora se queda pensando y le dice con picardía.

-Neh Neh… ¿Acaso me compraste algo?-

-AAAAA- Subaru se tapa la boca ante toda la gente que los están mirando y la joven se sonríe ante eso pero decide no decir nada y añade.

-Vámonos Subaru, debo cambiarme, sigo con mi uniforme…-

-eeee… si…- el chico está completamente rojo y Warrock se está muriendo de risa mientras la joven le dice a Harp.

-Si… me va a dar algo… oh dios… ¿Qué será?-

-Seguro será algo bonito Misora- la chica se emociona muchísimo al imaginar el regalo y rápidamente sube a un camino electromagnético ante la vista de todos seguida de Subaru el cual volvió a transformarse en Rockman.

-¿Entonces vamos a tu escuela?- pregunta el chico tratando de desviar el tema.

-No… vamos a mi casa…-

-¿QQQQQQQQQQUUUEEEEEE?- dice Subaru aun con más vergüenza que antes.

-Tehehehe, que gracioso eres a veces Subaru, sí, tengo que cambiarme en mi casa allá se encuentra mi… cambio…- eso ultimo lo dice con picardía haciendo que a Subaru le salga humo de la cabeza.

-Nunca he estado… en tu casa…-

-¡Ven sígueme!- dice la joven la cual rápidamente toma velocidad.

-¡Espera!- Subaru comienza a seguirla.

-Ahahaha es gracioso verte a si Subaru, solo vas a su casa… No van a hacer cosas indebidas… ¿O sí?- dice el AM riéndose como loco mientras Subaru le dice.

-¡No digas esas cosas por favor!- el chico comienza a sentir como más humo sale de su cabeza (figurativamente) mientras Misora que escucho eso ultimo le dice a Harp.

-Tehehehe es tan lindo cuando le da vergüenza… -

-Siempre tan considerado el… aunque veo que tiene su lado pervertido también.-

Ambas se ríen mientras Subaru sigue discutiendo con su compañero, y tras unos instantes el joven ve como Harp Note baja en una zona de la ciudad y el chico la sigue y tras caer en un patio frontal quita su transformación seguida de Subaru.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa!- dice la joven.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-

El chico observa la casa es como cualquier otra, se parece tanto a la suya que lo descoloca un poco.

-Sí, tehehe… sabes que no me gustan las cosas ostentosas.- dice la joven mientras usando su V-Hunter abre la puerta de su casa.

-Adelante estás en tu casa… Subaru…- la chica obviamente está jugando con la vergüenza del joven ya que lo último lo dice con un cierto tono de picardía en la voz haciendo que al chico le salga humo de la cabeza de nuevo.

-Oye, espabila, te están esperando… chico enamorado…- Warrock se ríe mientras Subaru al escuchar las risas reacciona y entra a la casa mientras la joven cierra la puerta.

-Subaru si gustas puedes esperarme aquí en la sala iré a bañarme y cambiarme rápido y debo decirte algo…-

-¿Qué pasa Misora?-

-Te vez bien guapo con ese cambio de ropa…- eso lo dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras Subaru contesta con una sonrisa.

-y Tu con tu uniforme te vez genial también… aunque me muero de ganas de verte con tu cambio.-

-Solo espera un poco y lo veras… bueno voy a subir.-

-Claro Misora… por cierto mi madre me dio un bento, me gustaría que comerías un poco cuando bajes- el joven al ver que finalmente su novia le habla con normalidad comienza a calmarse pero entonces…

-Claro que si Subaru pero quiero decir algo más…-

Entonces se acerca a su novio y le dice.

-No intentes ir a mirarme… Su…ba…ru…- la chica se sonroja al decirlo haciendo a que al chico casi le dé un infarto mientras Misora sube las escaleras de su casa para ir al baño.

-¿Qué carajo me pasa?- dice Subaru sentándose en un cómodo sofá que se encuentra en la sala de Misora y abre el bento para comenzar a comer y entonces el AM se materializa diciéndome.

-¿Acaso tus hormonas te están ganando?-

-Muy gracioso Warrock… muy gracioso…- el AM se ríe y Misora escucha las risas desde arriba y le dice a Harp.

-Me agrada que haya ruido para variar aquí… quizás algún día invite a todos a la casa.-

-Es una excelente idea Misora- dice Harp siguiendo a la chica y añade –Aunque le dijiste de broma que no te mirara voy a estar vigilando… los hombres a veces son muy atrevidos y pervertidos.-

A ambas les da risa y Misora rápidamente entra a su cuarto y luego a su baño.

Mientras tanto en la sala de Misora el joven tras comer, no puede sino sentir curiosidad y comienza a mirar la pared cercana a la TV y observa 4 fotos en particular.

-Eh… su mamá…- Subaru se pone de pie ante la vista de Warrock y entonces ve como mira la foto de una Misora de niña con su madre de cabello negro.

-Era muy hermosa…- dice Subaru, luego mira otra foto al lado, se ve a un hombre de una edad un poco menor a su padre con un cabello de color rojizo.

-Su papá…-

-¿Ese es su papá?- pregunta Warrock acercándose a ver la foto también.

-Si… ella me conto que no lo conoció mucho porque cuando tenía 3 años el murió en una guerra que hubo en ese tiempo, nuestro país Electopia ingreso como apoyo a esa guerra y durante una asistencia que hacia su padre en el ejército murió tratando de salvar a muchísima gente.-

-Guerra eh… los humanos tienden a ser demasiado violentos.-

-Lo se Warrock…- el joven cierra los ojos un momento pensando en los padres de Misora y todo el dolor que ella ha sufrido desde que era niña y tras abrirlos mira otra foto.

-Es la foto que tomo en el pasado… con todos presentes.-

El chico mira la foto y ve a todos sus amigos reunidos en ella (Netto, Meiru y demás personas que conocieron) y solo dice.

-Gracias por esforzarse por darnos un mundo donde vivir…- el chico toma el chip de Netto, cosa que Warrock mira y sonriendo dice.

-Tenemos muchas promesas que cumplir así que no te vayas a desanimar en el camino.

-De eso nada Warrock yo seguiré avanzando, mientras estés conmigo luchare hasta el último momento.

-Esa voz me agrada… has madurado mucho.

-Bueno si… y… mira…-

El chico apunta a otra foto en la pared, es una donde Misora tiene a Subaru abrazado, detrás de ellos se encuentran de derecha a izquierda, War-Rock, Daigo, Akane y Harp, debajo de ellos se encuentran Kizamaro, Luna y Gonta en el marco se encuentra una frase en inglés.

-I'm not Alone Anymore-

-Misora…- luego el chico ve como más abajo hay más fotos de momentos juntos que han tenido durante este año, ida al parque diversiones, una foto antes de una película de terror, en esa foto se ve a Subaru con bastante miedo causando a Warrock un par de carcajadas, luego otra en un picnic con todos sus amigos de esta época, otra mirando las estrellas…-

-Es cierto Misora… no estás sola… y es por eso que daré mi vida para que sigas con toda la gente que te adora y te quiere mucho…-

-¿Chico?-

-Perdón Warrock… es solo que pienso que…- entonces mira una foto donde Misora le da un beso en la mejilla y añade –Si es necesario daré mi vida por ella…-

-Esperemos que no lleguemos a eso…- contesta el AM.

-Eso espero también…- el chico entonces revisa una bolsa de su saco y toma el regalo de la joven apretándolo un poco.

-No debo pensar así… pero si es necesario yo…-

-¡Subaru! ¡Falta poco ya casi bajo!-

-¡Muy bien Misora!- el chico entonces guarda de nuevo el regalo y comienza a ponerse nervioso.

-oh Dios… como se verá…- el chico comienza a imaginarse con un hermoso vestido rosa y se sonríe como bobo mientras el AM sonriendo le pregunta.

-¿Pensando en cosas pervertidas? Seguramente la pubertad te está golpeando duro Subaru…- el chico agita su cabeza mientras escucha de nuevo las risas de War-Rock.

-Que no te escuche Misora porque si lo hace yo te juro que…-

-¡Estoy lista!- la chica comienza a bajar las escaleras.

-Oh por dios…- al chico le comienza a palpitar bien fuerte el corazón y entonces la ve.

-¿Eh?- Misora baja ya transformada en Harp Note con la esclava en su mano.

-Tehehehe… me veras cuando lleguemos allá Su…ba…ru…- la chica se acerca y quitándose el casco le planta un beso en la boca al chico el cual se pone de color rojo.

-Si… si… Ten, come un poco…- dice Subaru ofreciéndole el bento a la chica la cual con su usual velocidad para comer, lo devora por completo en menos de 4 minutos.

-Esto… que veloz…- piensan Subaru y Warrock a la vez y el chico añade a su pensamiento –Seguro es por la vida tan activa que tiene…-

-¡Me voy mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Es mi graduación de primaria y voy con el mejor chico y héroe del mundo!- y tras escuchar eso el joven suspira pensando.

-Tiene tanta fe en mí…-

-¡Vamos!- entonces tras que Subaru se transforma con ayuda de Warrock ambos se suben a un camino de Ondas y avanzan a toda velocidad mientras el AM piensa.

-Vaya, Subaru realmente tiene mucha suerte de tener a Misora a su lado, aunque por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar desde lo del incidente que algo más grande va a pasar.-

Luego mira la sonrisa de Subaru y añade a su pensamiento.

-Espero que no porque él se la está pasando muy bien con Misora.-

Tras unos segundos llegan a la entrada de la escuela de la joven.

-Aquí es Subaru…-

-Wow, no tiene nada que ver con la escuela a la que voy yo.- dice el joven impresionado al ver el elegante edificio la fuente que tiene en la entrada los 6 pisos del mismo.

-Tehehehe, es una escuela que paga la cadena de TV para artistas jóvenes, por eso tiene todas esas cosas pero como te dije, a mí me gustan las cosas más sencillas.-

Finalmente ambos bajan frente a la entrada y muchas personas los ven caer.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Por fin llegaron!- dicen varias alumnas que son idols también.

Entonces Misora le dice a Subaru.

-¿Puedes sostener esto?- y le entrega la esclava que tanto la ha acompañado.

-Si claro…- entonces la chica desactiva su transformación y es cuando la ve por fin la ropa que usara en su graduación.

-Misora…- el joven se pone de color rojo y es que no es para menos.

El vestido de Misora es de un color azul claro, casi blanco, bordado de flores rosas, tanto en el costado derecho a la altura de la cadera de Misora como en la parte superior en su pecho también en el mismo lado, lleva unas zapatillas de color rojo con unas medias de color negro, el borde del vestido tiene un color verde mente hermoso, sus brazos quedan descubiertos hasta el hombro y además trae su cabello agarrado en un par de coletas con moños con forma de estrella.

-Wow… te ves hermosa…- el chico quita la transformación y todos ven a Subaru, obviamente los hombres lo ven con envidia y las chicas se impresionan de lo guapo que es.

-Tehehehe… gracias Subaru tu igual como te dije hace rato… ¿Podrías ponérmela?-

La chica extiende su brazo y Subaru le coloca la esclava y entonces tras eso la chica toma su mano.

-¿Vamos dentro? Ya casi es hora.-

-Si vamos…- contesta el chico caminando al lado de Misora mientras todos los miran y Harp entra al V-Hunter de Subaru.

-Hola grandote…-

-Hola Harp…- dice el AM recibiendo a su compañera de buena manera para variar.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?-

-¿Qué sucede Harp?- el AM le pone más atención ya que no es usual que la FM le hable de la manera en la que lo está haciendo.

-¿No sientes que algo va a pasar?-

-¿Ah?- eso si descoloca al AM y dice.

-¿Tú también sientes eso? ¿Crees que sea un ataque aquí?-

-No… es diferente es como una sensación… de peligro pero lejano no sé cómo explicarlo, no le he dicho nada a Misora porque es un día especial para ella.

-Ni yo le he dicho a Subaru por lo mismo, pero si tu estas sintiendo esto… probamente algo va a pasar.

-¿Pero que podría pasar?- ambos se quedan pensando mientras escuchan a Misora decir.

-¡Mira nuestra mesa!- el joven se acerca junto con su novia a dicho lugar y se sienta junto a ella lado a lado Subaru se encuentra nervioso, todos los están mirando y tampoco lo ayuda el hecho de que Misora se vea más hermosa de lo normal y está muy callado hasta que la joven pregunta.

-¿Estas bien Subaru?-

-Si… es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.-

La chica suspira y tomándolo de la mano le dice.

-Tranquilo Subaru… entiendo que nos estén mirando, somos muy conocidos y populares, con el tiempo te acostumbraras…- la chica le sonríe y el joven al ver eso añade.

-Bueno es eso y que te ves tan linda que… bueno me apenas… eres demasiado bonita Misora…- eso hace que a la joven le de vergüenza y aprieta la mano de Subaru y el chico al ver eso se sonríe y le dice.

-Veo que te he sorprendido haha…-

-Eres malo Subaru…- contesta Misora sonriéndose.

-Vamos, tú fuiste quien me apeno en tu casa… con eso de no mirarte…-

-¿Querías hacerlo?- pregunta la chica haciendo que Subaru se ponga rojo.

-Bueno yo esto… ha… esto…-

-Tehehehe bromeo Subaru… eres demasiado bueno, jamás harías algo que yo no quiera, ¿Verdad?-

-En eso tienes razón hahaha.- el chico se sonríe levemente y entonces se escucha una voz que proviene de las bocinas.

-Misora Hibiki, se solicita su presencia en el escenario.-

-Oh, tengo que irme… vuelvo en unos minutos Subaru.-

-Bien, aquí te espero…-

La chica se pone de pie y comienza a caminar ante la mirada de todos y de Subaru.

-Bueno… ¿Eh?- el chico entonces observa que en la mesa de Misora están otras sillas, estaba tan concentrado en Misora que no se dio cuenta.

-¿Mas sillas? ¿Por qué?-

-Creo que yo sé porque chico… mira hacia la entrada.- dice el AM riéndose levemente y entonces los ve.

-Eh… ¿Qué?-

-¡Hola hijo!- Daigo y su madre se acercan a la mesa.

-Papá… Mamá… no esperaba verlos aquí.- dice el joven poniéndose de pie para recibirlos.

-Bueno, Misora nos invitó no había forma de que nos perdiéramos su día especial, y me hizo jurar que no te diría nada. Tehehe - dice la señora Akane sonriéndose.

-Si- el joven sonríe y contesta –Me alegra que estén aquí.-

-Aunque es una lástima que sea de cupo limitado, estoy seguro que ella hubiese querido traer a todos sus amigos.- dice Akane.

-Si… hacen falta aquí.- dice el joven sonriéndose de nuevo mientras se sienta junto a sus padres.

-Bueno hijo supe del incidente en Spica Mall, ¿Todo bien?-

-Si aunque usaron tecnología EM de nuevo… no sé quién puede estar haciendo esto papá, pero creo que son pruebas de algún tipo.-

-Piensas igual que yo hijo… ¿Warrock no notaste algo raro?-

-Fuera de que eran débiles no… excepto quizás que se movían más rápido por los caminos EM.-

-Eso es un problema… pero por ahora dejemos eso de lado tenemos algo más importante hoy aquí, ¿No es así?- dice Daigo desviando el tema el mismo.

En ese instante Misora pasa junto con el profesor al escenario del gimnasio.

-Miren, es Misora… que guapa se ve, ¿No es así hijo?-

-Si…- contesta Subaru mientras toma un vaso de refresco que está en la masa para calmar sus nervios.

-¡Jóvenes estudiantes e invitados! ¡Buenas tardes!- el profesor de Misora un hombre con canas en su barba y anteojos, con facciones endurecidas y su cabello igual de gris habla con fuerza por el micrófono.

-Hoy nos encontramos en esta su escuela Elemental Miyazaki para festejar el progreso en la vida de nuestros estudiantes de sexto grado que finalmente dan el paso a su siguiente etapa estudiantil, estoy muy orgulloso de que todos ustedes hayan logrado terminar su educación básica… así que una felicitación y aplauso para todos ustedes.-

Toda la gente presente en el lugar comienza a aplaudir y entonces al lado del profesor se coloca Misora la cual estaba esperando el momento de hablar.

-La joven Hibiki Misora, es la mejore estudiante de esta generación y no solo eso, también es una gran heroína de la justicia y además de eso ayuda a los necesitados… así que es correcto que ella diga el mensaje de cierre.

-Oh aquí viene…- piensa Subaru el cual pone toda su atención en escuchar a Misora.

-Siempre se pone así cuando se trata de cualquier cosa de ella… es tan lindo.- piensa Akane al ver a su hijo.

-A todos mis compañeros… quiero darles las gracias por apoyarme durante el tiempo que he estado con ustedes, sé que no ha sido fácil para todos nosotros, los cuales tenemos muchísimas actividades fuera de esta escuela, pero solo puedo decir… lo logramos realmente lo hicimos y ahora vamos a un paso más que es nuestra educación media y vamos a lograrlo también.-

La joven se pausa y cerrando los ojos por un momento continúa hablando.

-Quiero decir que, algunas veces nos sentiremos abrumados por miedos e inseguridades, yo he sufrido la pérdida de mis padres en diferentes tiempos y circunstancias y al final logre salir adelante gracias a la ayuda de una persona maravillosa que me enseño el valor de seguir luchando sin importar que suceda, eso me ayudo a continuar y dar lo mejor por toda la gente que conozco.-

La joven entonces comienza a colocarse en su vestido el pin para el cabello que Meiru le regalara en el pasado y continúa hablando.

-Y todos nosotros aquí presentes recordemos que tenemos un futuro por delante y si bien es incierto, debemos luchas día a día para que sea mejor, no podemos quedarnos viviendo en el pasado sufriendo penas o derrotas, tenemos que ver por nuestro bienestar y el del mundo así que compañeros… ¡Demos lo mejor y ayudemos a que nuestro país y mundo sea mejor!-

La chica alza el brazo y añade.

-¡Así que lets Roll!- y tras decir su frase todos comienzan a aplaudirle.

-Buen discurso, sencillo pero efectivo…- dice Daigo a su hijo.

-Bueno, ella es muy buena con las palabras.-

-Yo diría que mucho de lo que ella dijo se parece a lo que dijiste a tus compañeros de clase hoy.- contesta el AM a su compañero.

-Bueno… si tiene razón.-

-¡Bien es hora del baile!- dice la joven con una enorme sonrisa mientras baja del escenario y la música comienza a sonar.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Subaru se queda serio al ver como toda la gente se levanta y toman a sus parejas y comienzan a bailar.

-oh si… esto será delicioso…- piensa el AM conteniendo su risa.

-¿Querido bailamos?- dice Akane la cual lleva un vestido de color azul con unos aretes del mismo color.

-Claro querida…- contesta Daigo tomándola de la mano el señor Hoshikawa va igual pero antes de que puedan salir a bailar Misora se acerca a ellos.

-Hola… Akane-san, Daigo-San…-

-Hola Misora…- la señora se acerca y abraza a la chica.

-Muchas felicidades, estoy segura que tu mamá y papá, están orgullosos de ti…-

-Gracias… por venir…-

Subaru se queda mirando la escena y comprende un poco del porque Misora invito a sus padres.

-Supongo en alguna parte de su ser quería que un adulto reconociera su esfuerzo… Misora…-

-Felicidades Misora…- dice Daigo tomándole la mano a la joven y sonriendo con su usual sonrisa similar a la de Subaru.

-Gracias Daigo-san… de verdad por estar aquí lo agradezco…- entonces ve que ambos están de pie y añade -¿Van a bailar?-

-¡Por supuesto!- contestan ambos al ver esa reacción Misora se sonríe y les dice.

-Que se diviertan…- ambos asienten y Daigo mira de reojo a su hijo y entonces se alejan caminando a donde la gente está bailando, cabe decir que en donde se encuentran es en el gimnasio de la escuela el cual está adornado con notas musicales en todas partes en honor de la mejor estudiante del instituto.

-Bueno es hora…- dice Subaru poniéndose de pie.

El chico se acerca a Misora la cual lo está mirando fijamente y antes de que pueda decir algo el joven le da un abrazo y le dice.

-Muchas felicidades, por graduarte y ser la mejor.-

-Felicidades Misora…- el AM se manifiesta al lado de la joven.

-Tehehehe… gracias a ambos…-

-Felicidades amiga…- dice la FM también los tres rodeando a Misora.

-Recuerda jamás estarás sola, siempre estaremos junto a ti.- dice el chico extendiendo su brazo para luego decir.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-¿Cómo?- Warrock se queda confundido, el esperaba a un Subaru nervioso y eso lo observa la FM que dice.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Querías usar esto para burlarte de Subaru?-

-Esto yo…-

-Bien hecho Subaru…- dice la FM mientras la mencionada toma a Warrock y ambos entran al V-Hunter ante las palabras de Harp que dice.

-Tenemos que hablar tú y yo…-

-Creo estoy en problemas…- dice el AM mientras entran al V-Hunter ante la sonrisa de ambos jóvenes.

-Claro que si Subaru…- la chica toma su mano y entonces ambos caminan en dirección de donde se está llevando a cabo el baile, entonces cuando ya están en el lugar Subaru toma con su mano derecha de la cintura a Misora y tomando con su mano izquierda la derecha de Misora comienzan a bailar lentamente.

-¿Subaru?- la chica se pone roja y el joven sonriendo le dice.

-Supongo que debe de ser una sorpresa esto… ¿Verdad? Después de todo soy algo introvertido y no hago estas cosas… y no soy tan bueno, pero por ti… daré lo mejor para que te diviertas.-

-No… no es eso… es solo que…-

La joven mira a los ojos a Subaru y le dice.

-Esto me hace muy feliz… gracias Subaru… por hacer cosas que no haces, solo por mí…-

-Esto… de nada Misora… siempre lo hare siempre…-

Y así se quedan bailando durante aproximadamente una hora, una hora que tanto el como ella disfrutaron bastante y entonces aprovechando un poco el descanso para la comida salen al patio de la escuela donde varias parejas se encuentran también hablando, frente a una hermosa fuente de la escuela ambos se sientan mirando las estrellas.

-Subaru…- la chica mira a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa Misora?-

-Es solo que pensaba un poco en cómo llegamos a este punto, todo este año ha sido intenso, tú tienes esos casos de robos con tecnología EM, yo tuve que lidiar con el secuestro de Belle…-

-o si… el incidente que resolvimos juntos… - Subaru se sonríe un poco y añade.

-Pero juntos nunca vamos a perder… de eso estoy seguro.-

-Claro nos tienen a nosotros.- dice tanto Harp como Warrock apareciendo frente a ellos.

-Lo sabemos- Contesta Misora con su hermosa sonrisa y entonces Subaru al ver eso dice.

-Misora…- el joven se pone de pie y colocándose delante de ella la cual recordemos está sentada cerca de la fuente se prepara para lo que ya sabía.

-Subaru…-

-Esto es para ti, quería que fuera sorpresa pero… supongo ya sabias hehehe…-

El chico saca de una bolsa de su saco la pequeña caja adornada de estrellas.

-Esto lo conseguí para ti… espero te guste y… gracias por estar conmigo todo este año…-

-Tehehehe…- la chica solo se sonríe mientras toma la caja y la abre lentamente su corazón palpita y entonces los ve…

-Estos son…- la joven los toma en sus manos, son un par de aretes que simulan estrellas fugaces y en el centro de donde se debe encontrar la estrella se encuentran un par de zafiros.

-El color de la fidelidad… y confianza…- dice la joven sonriendo ante el regalo.

-Hehehe… tu cara lo dice todo…- dice Subaru con una sonrisa, la joven los mira y contesta.

-Son hermosos… mi Shooting Star…-

Entonces la joven se los extiende a Subaru.

-¿Podrías ponérmelos?-

-¿Estas segura? ¿Qué tal si te lastimo?...-

-Tehehehe, no lo harás tu puedes hacerlo…-

El joven los toma en sus manos mientras los alíen miran la escena diciendo.

-Vaya… últimamente te has hecho menos miedoso Subaru…-

-Warrock…- dice el joven mientras empieza a poner el primero.

-Tehehehe, siempre tan gracioso Warrock.- contesta la chica y añade –Pero si tienes razón… ya no le da miedo…-

-¿Vamos Misora tú también?- el chico termina de ponerle el primero entre las risas de Warrock y Misora la cual está usando esto para ocultar su nerviosismo y es que tener a su novio tan cerca le crea sensación de mariposas en el estómago, el joven entonces le coloca el segundo mientras Harp dice.

-Se te ven hermosos Misora…-

-Gracias amiga…- y finalmente termina de colocárselos y el chico sonríe diciendo.

-Se te ven hermosos como pensé que se verían en ti…-

-Subaru…- y el chico aprovecha y por primera vez le roba un beso a Misora tomando por sorpresa tanto a la chica como a Warrock y Harp.

-¿Subaru?- dice la joven sonriendo.

-Bueno, a veces seré yo quien te sorprenda…-

-Gracias por eso…- y la chica lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, siente los aretes y la esclava en su mano y solo puede sentir felicidad, la joven solo sonríe ante la mirada de los alíen pero entonces sienten algo.

-Chico… algo no anda bien…- dice el alíen y eso alerta a Subaru.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Algo se acerca…- dice Harp con cara algo fuera de lo común para ella, Misora se le queda mirando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Misora la cual se prepara para hacer Transcode.

-Aquí viene…- dice Warrock y justo frente a ellos cae una luz de color verde todos los que están afuera miran la escena a la vez que el sonido llamo la atención de Daigo y Akane los cuales salen y ven a Subaru y Misora caminando en dirección de donde cayó la luz.

-¿Qué es esto?- entonces Misora lo ve, es un Hertz espacial.

-¿Un Hertz? ¿Materializado?- Subaru se acerca al mismo y entonces ve como abre sus ojos.

-Ayuda… necesitamos… ayuda…- repite el Hertz cosa que el AM y Warrock notan mientras también Misora se acerca.

-¿Un Hertz? ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Quién necesita ayuda?- pregunta Subaru, a la vez que Daigo también se acerca mientras Akane se mantiene al lado de Misora.

-FM… planeta… FM… está siendo… atacado… necesitamos tu ayuda… Rockman…-

-¿FM?- los 6 presentes ante eso se quedan en shock y escuchan las últimas palabras del Hertz el cual comienza a desaparecer.

-Necesito tu ayuda… Subaru… mi hermano en la tierra...- y termina por desvanecerse.

-¿El planeta FM está siendo atacado?- piensa Warrock y añade a su pensamiento –Es esto lo que sentíamos Harp y Yo… rayos…-

-Misora… mi planeta…- la FM mira a su amiga y Misora entonces ve a Subaru el cual toca el lugar donde el Hertz desapareció, el padre de Subaru está llamando a Amachi y entonces el joven voltea a ver su mamá y a Misora junto a Harp y Warrock.

-Mamá… perdón pero creo que tengo que ir a una misión y yo…-

-Lo se hijo…- la señora aprieta sus puños y es que ir al espacio no es algo que le agrade mucho, menos si son sus seres queridos.

-Misora… Harp… Warrock…- los tres escuchan con atención al joven.

-¡VAMOS A FM!-

-¿ASI QUE ATACAN EL PLANETA DE HARP? NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METIERON.- dice Warrock bastante furioso –Sea quien sea LO HARE PEDAZOS

-Gracias Subaru…- dice Harp cerrando los ojos y Misora añade.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- la chica se queda en shock, ya que el siempre trata de alejarla de problemas.

-Te necesito… y además es el planeta de Harp… así que Misora… ¿Me ayudaras a salvar a mi amigo Cepheus?-

Entonces la chica mira los ojos determinados de su novio la joven suspira y dice con fuerza.

-¡VAMOS A FM!- y entonces Subaru, junto a Warrock y Harp contestan

-¡ES HORA DEL ROCK AND ROLL!-

 **Fin del Capítulo 05**

 _ **Ficha de Personajes: 002**_

 _ **Nombre: Hibiki Misora**_

 _ **Edad: 17 años.**_

 _ **Apodo o Nickname: Harp Note – La Idol Heroína - -El Destello Rosa- -La Mujer más Fuerte-.**_

 _ **Compañero Wizard: Harp**_

 _ **Código de Transformación: TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE**_

 _ **Su mejor amigo(a) es: Harp y Suzuka**_

 _ **Le gustan: Subaru, los helados de cualquier sabor, componer Música, viajar por el mundo.**_

 _ **Odia: La soledad, personas que lastiman a otras, su ex-manager.**_

 _ **Su sueño: que el mundo sea un lugar mejor y que Subaru este con ella siempre.**_

 _ **Personas que más la inspiran: Subaru, Harp, y sus amigos.**_

 _ **Su frase de combate es: ¡Lets Roll!**_

 _Con este capítulo abrimos la saga de FM, es un capitulo relax._

 _Como ven el regalo de los aretes que usa Misora sucedió aquí, es una cosa que ella aprecia muchísimo y siempre que puede los usa._

 _El regalo ya lo había definido hace tiempo el hecho de que el Azul sea el color de la fidelidad es una coincidencia que como escritor agradezco muchísimo._

 _También el hecho de que Subaru quiera la ayuda de Misora, demuestra su madurez, ya que sabe que ella es fuerte, y aunque quisiera alejarla del peligro sabe que puede contar con ella._

 _¿Qué van a hacer nuestros héroes? ¿Cómo viajaran a FM? Lo verán en los próximos capítulos._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo._

 _¡Saludos!_


	6. El Comienzo del Viaje

_Bienvenidos al capítulo número 6 de esta historia._

 _Antes de comenzar respondiendo un poco._

 _Insanire: hahaha era obvio que ese capítulo en algún punto debería estar en este fic hahaha, bueno ahora si…_

 _Seguimos con el recuerdo del viaje al planeta FM Subaru, Warrock, Misora y Harp van a ir a ayudar a dicho mundo, pero antes de ello los jóvenes necesitan prepararse para…_

 **Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM**

 **Capítulo 06: El Comienzo del Viaje (Necesitamos tu ayuda amigo… confió en ti.)**

-Bien ya decidimos que iremos a ayudar… pero antes de eso…- Subaru toma rápidamente el liderazgo y lo primero que hace en el lugar, frente a todas las personas es hablar con su padre.

-Papá… ¿Existe alguna manera de ir a FM?-

-Bueno hijo, acabo de hablar con Amachi y existe una manera de ayudarte a llegar al planeta, pero van a tardar mucho tiempo son 3 días de distancia si viajan a máxima velocidad, ¿No es así Warrock?-

-Así es… yo tarde 3 días en llegar a la tierra del lugar donde se encontraba la estación Peace Subaru… así que, ¿Cómo lo haremos? Por el mensaje puedo decir que ocupan nuestra ayuda lo más rápido posible.-

-No puede ser… ¿Entonces no llegaríamos a tiempo?- pregunta Misora, mientras la joven ve que todos se están acercando al lugar.

-No… Amachi tiene una idea de cómo hacerlo Misora, es un descubrimiento que hicimos hace un par de meses él y yo, quizás esté relacionado a lo que sea que esté pasando en FM…- entonces Daigo voltea a ver a su esposa y le dice –Querida, acompáñame vamos a ir al cuartel de la Satella Police, Amachi nos estará esperando allí.-

La mujer asiente mientras se coloca al lado de su esposo.

-¿No vas a llevarlos con nosotros?- pregunta la mujer, obviamente refiriéndose a su hijo y Misora.

-No… Subaru necesito que hagas algo.- dice Daigo.

-¿Qué pasa Papá?- el chico mira con atención a su padre, que en estos momentos no es solamente eso, sino también uno de los altos mandos de la Satella Police.

-Sé que Misora y tu son fuertes… están en el top 5 del ranking de los miembros del proyecto Transcode, Tu como 1ero y ella como la 3era más fuerte… pero creo ocupan llevar cuando menos a una persona más a ese viaje, no sabemos a qué se van a enfrentar y es mejor formar un equipo de 3…-

-¿Un equipo de Tres? Ya entiendo…- Subaru de inmediato comprende la estrategia de su papá, Misora solo mira en silencio mientras hablan y piensa.

-Cuando se pone así de serio… me inspira tanta confianza… es increíble el liderazgo que tienen ambos… pero más Subaru.- luego le habla a Harp.

-¿Estas bien amiga?- la FM contesta con seriedad.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Ahora que nuestro planeta dejo de ser tan agresivo…- la FM cierra los ojos mientras Warrock le dice.

-Eso no importa Harp… sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, lo vamos a detener…- ambas miran a Warrock con cara de sorpresa mientras el AM añade –Mientras el este conmigo… creo que podemos lograr lo que sea… así de increíble es Subaru… así que tranquila FM estará sano y salvo.-

-Warrock… - la FM se queda impresionada ante la actitud seria que toma su compañero y entonces Misora le dice al AM

-Tehehehe… lentamente te estás haciendo como el…-

-Eh… supongo que si…- dice el AM y añade –Y no creo que sea nada malo eso…-

-Eso es cierto… si más personas tuvieran la misma actitud de Subaru de ayudar a los demás, este mundo sería mucho mejor…- piensa Misora mientras ve que la FM se acerca a Warrock, como para mantenerse tranquila y añade –Pero… si ocupamos a una tercer persona, ¿A quién llevaremos?-

En ese momento se acerca a ellos Subaru y les dice.

-Misora, mis papás se van a adelantar y van a ir al cuartel, Misora, tú y yo vamos por la tercera persona.

-¿Quién es?-

El chico solo sonríe y le dice.

-Ya lo veras… ¡TRANSCODE WARROCK!-

-¡Muy bien!- contesta el AM mientras varias personas que están allí miran la escena.

-¡TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN!- y tras caer el destello azul se transforma en Rockman.

-Harp… ¡Lets Roll!- dice la joven mientras activa su V-Hunter.

-¡VAMOS!- contesta la FM

-TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE- y tras alzar su brazo la joven se transforma en la guerrera Harp Note.

Y entonces tanto Subaru como Misora se transforman en ondas y salen volando, con Subaru delante de la joven.

-Querido me preocupan… ¿Estarán bien cuando vayan?-

-Confiemos en ellos querida… ellos fueron al pasado y regresaron ¿Recuerdas? Mi hijo es increíble.

-Y también ella…- dice la madre de Subaru mientras caminan en dirección del automóvil, dejando atrás a las personas que vieron la escena visiblemente emocionados.

Al mismo tiempo en los caminos EM

-¿Quién es la tercer persona Subaru?-

-Es alguien que conoces muy bien Misora…-

-¿Acaso es el?- la joven piensa por un momento en porque Subaru lo eligió a él.

-Cuando lleguemos, te diré por que el Misora… por ahora confía en mi.-

La joven asiente mientras piensa.

-Tienes tanta fe en el… realmente eres admirable Subaru.- la chica solo sonríe y entonces por alguna razón recuerda momentos en los que su novio a arriesgado su vida y cierra los ojos un momento.

-Por favor… que no corra tanto peligro esta vez… - y tras unos instantes Subaru baja de los caminos EM en un punto que Misora conoce bien.

-¿Hora Warrock?- pregunta el joven.

-Van a ser las 9:00 Pm Subaru.-

-Bien aún tenemos tiempo ellos iban a preparar algunas cosas para la escuela así que deben estar por aquí.

El chico se des transforma y comienza a correr en dirección de la escuela seguido de Misora la cual es cuestionada por Harp.

-¿Porque estas nerviosa amiga?- la chica solo suspira al verse descubierta por la FM y mentalmente le dice.

-Temo que Subaru vuelva a hacer una locura como esa de destruir un meteoro… ya sabes lo que paso en la época de Meiru…-

-Lo se… pero son tan entregados… solo nos queda ayudarlos para que no hagan eso Misora… ¿Me ayudaras a evitar que Warrock sea tan temerario?-

-Si… y sé que tu harás lo mismo por mi… y espero que él también me ayude con eso.-

-Yo espero lo mismo…- contesta Harp mientras continúan siguiendo a Subaru.

-¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea llevarlo?- pregunta Warrock a su compañero.

-Si… sin duda.- dice el joven mientras llegan a las puertas de la escuela.

Al mismo tiempo.

-¡Gonta! ¡Ya vámonos!- dice Kizamaro en la salida del gimnasio.

-Si espera… tengo que colgar esto aquí.-

El joven se sube a una escalera y coloca una enorme estrella en el centro de lo que vendría ser el escenario.

-¡Listo!- entonces Gonta se baja de la escalera y rápidamente corre en dirección de Kizamaro.

-¿Quedo bien?- pregunta el joven a su amigo.

-Perfecto Gonta… la presidenta estará más que contenta.-

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Ya es tarde!- dice Luna desde el pasillo fuera del gimnasio y añade -¡Ya es tiempo de que cierren la escuela!-

Ambos chicos corren en dirección de la presidenta.

-Ah… ah… lo logramos en un solo día.- dice Kizamaro con orgullo.

-Si… espero que se sorprenda cuando vea como decoramos el lugar.- dice Gonta también con una enorme sonrisa.

-Le encantara lo se… aunque no lo demuestre a Subaru le gustan este tipo de cosas.-

Ambos jóvenes asienten y comienzan a caminar en dirección de la salida y entonces mientras cruzan el patio de la entrada y abrir el portón que lleva a la escuela escuchan a un par de personas corriendo y tras girar su cabeza los ven.

-¡SUBARU! ¡MISORA!- los tres dicen al mismo tiempo el nombre de sus amigos.

-Ah… ah…- Subaru se detiene y toma un poco de aire, Misora que es un poco más atlética que Subaru (Recordemos que es cantante y por tanto tiene mejor condición por los performance que hace en los escenarios) no respira tan agitadamente, llega atrás de él y mira a los tres chicos.

-Hola, tiempo sin verlos…- dice la joven con su usual sonrisa, Kizamaro y Gonta al verla se sonrojan y no es para menos, la forma en que va vestida la chica deja impresionados a ambos.

-Ho… ho… hola Misora… te ves muy bien…- dicen los dos a la vez, Luna en cambio observa a detalle a Subaru y luego a Misora y de inmediato se da cuenta del regalo que recibió la joven cantante, una parte de su ser se alegra de que Subaru este feliz con Misora pero otra parte se siente triste.

-Qué bonito regalo… realmente Subaru sí que tiene buenos gustos.- piensa la joven con tristeza y tras suspirar les dice.

-Hola Misora… tiempo sin verte también…- y luego en su mente comprende que algo no anda bien y pregunta.

-¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Pasa algo?-

Misora al escuchar eso de inmediato asiente y es cuando Subaru, ya recuperado de correr comienza a hablar.

-Hay problemas en el planeta FM… un Hertz nos avisó de eso mientras estábamos en la fiesta de graduación de Misora.-

-¿En FM?- Kizamaro mira con seriedad a ambos y añade -¿Piensan ir a ayudar?-

Ambos jóvenes asienten con su cabeza, Luna suspira al saber que de nuevo sus amigos van a correr peligro.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa al rey Cepheus verdad?-

-Si… soy su brother, tengo que hacerlo, no lo voy a dejar solo en su momento de necesidad…-

-Ni yo tampoco, es el planeta donde viví y de donde es Harp…- añade Warrock.

-Yo no pienso dejar que el mundo de mi mejor amiga sea destruido…- dice Misora también.

-Tengo que defender mi mundo… y agradezco que todos quieran ayudar… de verdad… gracias.- dice la FM con seriedad y es entonces que Gonta pregunta.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- y allí es cuando Subaru rápidamente se coloca en medio de los dos grupos y dice.

-Mi padre me dijo que necesitamos ir 3 personas y Gonta… quiero que tú y Taurus vengan con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- el grupo de Luna se queda en shock al escuchar eso.

-¿Es enserio Subaru? ¿Yo?- Gonta no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

-Taurus… ¿Quieres ayudar a salvar tu planeta?- pregunta Warrock al FM que vive en el v-Hunter de Gonta, al escuchar eso el mencionado se manifiesta frente a su compañero y dice.

-Si… aunque ahora vivo en la tierra como el Wizard de Gonta, aún sigue siendo mi mundo y quiero ir… ¡Quiero pelear!-

-me agrada escuchar eso.- dice Warrock.

-Gonta…- Subaru se acerca a su amigo.

-En verdad quiero que tu vengas, no podría pedírselo a otra persona, necesito tu fuerza amigo.-

-¿Pero porque yo?- Gonta agacha la cabeza y continua diciendo.

-Según el ranking actual ni siquiera estoy en el top 10 de…-

-Eso no importa Gonta.- dice Subaru interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-Pero no soy los suficiente mente hábil… me falta entrenamiento Subaru, sabes que entrene con Shido y logre mejorar mi nivel, pero aun así… jamás he podido ganarte una vez y tampoco a Misora cuando hemos hecho sparring… en las misiones usualmente soy el que menos ayuda y…-

-Gonta…- Misora ve como Subaru se acerca a su amigo y le coloca el puño en su pecho.

-Necesito tu ayuda amigo… yo creo en ti… aun si tu dudas de tu fuerza yo creo enteramente en ti, quiero que vengas… te necesitamos por favor…-

Todos se quedan en silencio al escuchar a Subaru, la increíble fe que tiene en Gonta es tan fuerte que por un momento sienten una gran emoción dentro de ellos, Misora piensa.

-El cree… que Gonta podrá ayudarnos cuando llegue el momento de la batalla final contra el creador de King… el realmente lo cree con todo su corazón… Gonta…-

El joven siente la mirada de Misora y voltea a verla, ella asiente con la cabeza y es entonces que el gran amigo de Subaru y Misora contesta.

-Vamos… ¡A FM!- al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Gonta, Subaru sonríe y dice.

-Gracias amigo… voy a hablar con tus padres, es mi obligación hacerlo…- Subaru suspira mientras camina en dirección de la casa de Gonta seguido de todos los demás y entonces Misora piensa.

-Es cierto, cuando se recluto a muchos para el proyecto de defensa, la Satella Police hablo con los padres o tutores de algunos, como Yagi y Gonta, así que ellos ya saben del apoyo que da en misiones especiales, ojala escuchen a Subaru.

-¿Estas bien Gonta?- pregunta Kizamaro a su amigo.

-Si… solo que no esperaba esto…- el chico ve la espalda de Subaru y añade.

-Ojala pudiera ser tan fuerte como el…-

-Lo eres Gonta, solo te hace falta tener confianza en ti mismo.- contesta Misora emparejándose con su amigo y luego añade.

-Yo también confió en ti, demos lo mejor, ayudemos a Subaru en todo lo que podamos.- entonces le sonríe a Gonta el cual asiente y es cuando Luna añade.

-Mientras tengas algo que proteger serás fuerte…- los tres (Kizamaro, Gonta y Misora) voltean a ver a la presidente por lo que acaba de decir y añade.

-Si algo he aprendido de ver a Subaru luchar una y otra vez, es que eso es lo que te hace realmente fuerte, nunca olvides eso Gonta…-

-Presidenta…-

Cabe decir que Gonta en su momento juro que protegería a Luna y Kizamaro, sus mejores amigos de cualquier cosa que intentara dañarlos, en el fondo es un joven muy noble que tiene un gran potencial como Subaru y Misora.

-Veo que eres una gran inspiración chico…- dice el AM a Subaru el cual escucho todo en silencio mientras camina en dirección de la casa de su amigo.

-Lo se… por eso no podemos fallar y daré incluso mi vida si es necesario…-

-Oye muchacho, ¿Recuerdas que no tienes permitido pensar así? Si tu desapareces muchos sufrirían, aun si salvaras todo el universo… sobre todo una chica en particular… no vuelvas a mencionar eso amigo.-

-Warrock…- el joven cierra sus ojos recordando la fotografía donde Misora dice que ya no está sola y añade –Entiendo… perdón amigo, no sé porque dije eso.-

Pero para desgracia de Subaru, cierta chica de cabello rosa escucho eso último que dijo.

-¿Harp escuchaste que dijo Subaru?-

-No Misora porque.- contesta la FM mentalmente a su amiga.

-dijo algo que molesto a Warrock… y le pidió perdón.- la FM pone más atención y contesta.

-No escucho nada Misora… ¿Pero dices que se enojó?-

La joven asiente y entonces la Fm añade –Quizás sea algo relacionado a…- pero antes de que la Alien termine de decirle a Misora el mencionado héroe dice.

-llegamos… voy a entrar a hablar con ellos Gonta, esperen aquí por favor.-

Todos asienten mientras Subaru toca la puerta de la casa y tras salir un par de adultos el chico comienza a hablar con ellos, mientras que los demás escuchan la conversación en silencio y es cuando Misora aprovecha para preguntarle a Harp.

-¿Relacionado a qué?- la FM suspira y contesta.

-Quizás… Subaru quiera hacer algo temerario, solamente en esas ocasiones he visto que Warrock regañe a su amigo… ¿Pero que podría ser?-

Misora se queda pensando mientras ve al chico hablar con el par de adultos.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad le preguntare… no pienso dejar que corra más peligro…- la FM asiente a lo dicho por Misora.

-Bien dicho amiga.- tras un par de minutos los padres de Gonta llaman al muchacho y comienzan a hablar con él, dándole consejos y pidiéndole que se cuide, Subaru se acerca al grupo de jóvenes y dice.

-Tenemos que ir al cuartel de la Satella Police, Amachi nos va a ayudar a viajar a FM, no sé como pero nos ayudara a llegar más rápido.

-Eso es bueno, entre más rápido lleguemos más podremos a ayudar a Cepheus- contesta Misora.

-Estoy listo Subaru…- dice Gonta acercándose al grupo.

-Muy bien…- Subaru entonces mira a Luna y Kizamaro los cuales han estado muy serios pensando todo el rato.

-Es tiempo de irnos…- el joven se acerca y le da un abrazo a Luna y Kizamaro sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¿Subaru?- dicen los dos, en especial Luna, la cual se sonroja muchísimo al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del chico que le gusta.

-Les prometo que traeré a Gonta y Misora de vuelta… todos vamos a volver así que no se preocupen.- el joven deja de abrazarlos y entonces ambos chicos suspiran mientras dicen.

-Lo sabemos Subaru después de todo… ¡Tú eres Shooting Star Rockman!-

-¡Sí!- y entonces el joven alza su brazo y dice.

-TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN!- y tras transformarse se lanza como un destello azul volando.

-Es tiempo de irme amigos…- dice Gonta acercándose a Kizamaro primero el cual le da un leve golpe en su estómago.

-Tu puedes Gonta… ¡has que ardan en cenizas todos los malos como siempre lo haces!-

-¡Claro que si amigo! ¡Taurus me ayudara a hacerlo!-

-¡Muuu! ¡Nadie puede detenerlos!- dice el FM del V-Hunter del muchacho.

-Gonta…- Luna se acerca a su amigo y le da un abrazo que sorprende a todos los presentes, usualmente la rubia no es muy expresiva con Gonta y Kizamaro, pero en el fondo realmente se preocupa muchísimo por ellos.

-Da lo mejor y no olvides lo que te dije… esa es la verdadera fuerza y tu… ¡Puedes ser muy fuerte! ¡Tan fuerte como Subaru y Misora!-

-Presidenta…- el joven cierra los ojos y contesta.

-¡Entendido! ¡Voy a dar lo mejor!- entonces separándose un poco el joven Gonta dice su frase.

-¡Taurus! ¡lets Guts!-

-¡MUUUUU! ¡Es tiempo de arder!- el joven entonces alza el brazo y dice.

-¡TRANSCODE 005 TAURUS FIRE!- y tras transformarse en el imponente toro de fuego se lanza al aire siguiendo a Subaru ante la vista tanto de sus padres como de sus amigos.

-Bueno es tiempo de irnos…- dice Misora mirando tanto a Luna como a Kizamaro.

-¡Tú eres la mejor Misora! ¡Eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo! ¡Nada puede pararte!- dice Kizamaro con gran animo a la joven cantante y es que, desde que supo que era Harp Note y ha trabajado con la Satella Police muchas personas se refieren a la compañera del gran héroe Rockman como "La mujer más fuerte del mundo".

-Gracias por la confianza Kizamaro… voy a dar todo para salvar a FM.- la joven entonces esta por transformarse cuando Luna se acerca a ella.

-Misora… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- la joven cantante mira a su amiga y dice.

-Dime Luna…- ambas se quedan mirando por un momento y la rubia finalmente dice.

-Tu eres la única que puede cumplirme esto… te lo pido… ¡Protege a Subaru y Gonta! Solo tu… puedes hacerlo… hazlo por mi… sin ellos yo no sé qué será de mi…- la chica cierra los ojos por un momento recordando los felices momentos que sus amigos le han dado y entonces tras abrirlos ve a una Misora sonriendo la cual dice.

-Lo hare… los hombres tienden a ser descuidados, ¿Verdad?- la chica se golpea el pecho mientras dice.

-¡Te juro que yo y Harp vamos a protegerlos y traerlos de vuelta!- entonces la joven alza su brazo y dice.

-¡TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE!- y tras transformarse y asentirle a Luna una vez más la joven se lanza al aire como un destello rosa.

-Te los encargo… Misora.- dice la joven.

-Estarán bien presidenta… cuándos los tres trabajan juntos son invencibles.-

-Aun así…- dice la joven mirando al cielo y comprendiendo lo enorme que es y añade a lo dicho anteriormente -¿Qué hay haya afuera que es capaz de poner en problemas a FM?-

Ambos chicos se quedan pensando así, deseando lo mejor a sus amigos.

Tras unos minutos los tres jóvenes terminan aterrizando en lo que viene ser la entrada a los cuarteles de la Satella Police.

-Llegamos…- dice Subaru el cual quita su transformación al igual que los otros dos, tras presentar sus identificaciones ambos pasan a la sala de comandos y luego toman un elevador que los lleva directamente a la parte más alta del edificio donde se encuentra la gran computadora central de la Satella Police, Subaru al verla recuerda como hace 1 año con ella fue que logra viajar al pasado para salvar a Misora, y también, como ayudo a salvar a Luna en su momento.

-Estar aquí siempre me trae esos recuerdos… de mis fallos…- piensa el joven por un momento pero luego añade a su pensamiento.

-Que luego con ayuda de mis amigos he logrado convertir en victorias…- y tras caminar un poco llegan frente a la enorme computadora y allí se encuentra ya Daigo, Akane y por supuesto, Amachi.-

-¡Amachi!- dice Subaru acercándose al gran amigo de Daigo, su padre, como sabemos él se encargó de ayudar tanto a Akane como a Subaru durante el tiempo que él estuvo desaparecido en el espacio, su aspecto no ha cambiado mucho en 1 año.

-¡Chicos me alegra de verlos!- los tres jóvenes se acercan a saludar al científico y tras hacerlo se colocan en fila delante del mismo, para luego Daigo y Akane acercarse a ellos.

-Muy bien… es tiempo de explicar cómo es que viajaran a FM a una velocidad tan grande que solo tardaran un día en llegar.

-¿Un día?- Warrock se queda impresionado al escuchar eso y luego añade -¿Cómo lo harán?-

-Veras Warrock.- entonces Amachi muestra el display de su V-Hunter y comienza a explicar mostrando imágenes del espacio.

-Después de lo que paso con el Meteoro G, la Satella Police ha mantenido una constante vigilancia en el espacio, no solo en la parte cercana de la tierra, sino en el espacio profundo y todo el sistema solar… y hace un par de semanas descubrimos esto.

-Amachi entonces muestra una foto de una enorme distorsión en el espacio, al verla Subaru de inmediato sabe de qué se trata.

-¡Una Noise Wave!- el joven se acerca a verla a mas a detalle y añade -¡Es enorme!-

-Así es Subaru…- el chico se acerca de nuevo a Misora y Gonta mientras Amachi continua explicando.

-Bueno, esa distorsión de Noise que se ha creado apareció de la nada hace dos semanas y desde que la descubrimos he estado haciendo cálculos y mirando su alcance y descubrí que llega al centro de la vía láctea… es decir… cerca de donde se encuentra FM.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo y es cuando Daigo comienza a hablar.

-Así es, es tan grande que llega hasta el centro de nuestra galaxia… ¿Increíble verdad? Bueno, usando esa Noise wave ustedes podrían llegar en menos de un día a FM, recuerden que son distorsiones de Ondas y usualmente vibran muchísimo más rápido y por tanto viajan a mayor velocidad, si entran allí llegaran como les dije, en un día.-

-Subaru… Esto significa que…- dice Warrock a su compañero y luego voltea a ver a Gonta y Misora, es entonces que recuerda que ellos dos no tienen la capacidad de soportar el Noise, incluso dañándolos, Subaru cuando recibió el programa Ace and Joker, fue capaz de controlar el Noise y no solo eso, era capaz de soportarlo sin sufrir daño alguno, es por ello que él fue clave para derrotar a King en su momento.

-Ellos no pueden ir entonces…- dice el joven mecánicamente y Misora al escuchar eso siente una aprensión en el pecho enorme, de nuevo siente lo siguiente.

-Otra vez… ¿Acaso no podré ayudarlo otra vez? ¿Por qué?- la chica agacha la cabeza cosa que Akane nota.

-Ni siquiera podemos empezar el viaje…- dice Gonta con frustración, pero antes de que ambos jóvenes entren en depresión Daigo dice.

-Es cierto Subaru, ellos no pueden soportar el Noise como tu… Naturalmente…-

-¿Cómo?- Misora entonces voltea a ver al padre de su novio y pregunta.

-¿A qué se refiere Daigo? ¿Existe una manera en que Harp Note y Taurus Fire puedan ir con Subaru?-

El señor asiente y al ver eso, los ojos de Misora brillan intensamente, se le está brindando la oportunidad de luchar al lado de Subaru.

-Si… nosotros, Amachi y yo hemos diseñado un programa para los V-Hunters de los que pertenecen al proyecto Transcode, con él, podrán acercarse a zonas de Noise intenso sin ningún problema, nos costó mucho trabajo hacerlo pero finalmente lo logramos… así que ustedes dos, podrán ir a FM sin ningún problema.

-¡Eso es genial!- dice Gonta al escuchar eso, Subaru voltea a ver a su novia y amigo y ve que tienen esa mirada, una de determinación enorme, ambos voltean a verlo y le sonríen y es cuando piensa.

-Qué bueno… realmente los necesitamos…-

-Voy a actualizar sus V-Hunter, tomara unos 20 minutos, es una actualización muy fuerte.- Misora y Gonta se quitan los V-Hunter del brazo y se los entregan a Amachi y Daigo.

-Descansen por un momento volveremos con ellos.- entonces entrando a una puerta contigua ambos científicos comienzan a actualizar los aparatos.

-Bien… parece que casi está todo listo.- dice Subaru acercándose a su mamá.

-Hijo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Akane toma a su hijo y se lo lleva a otra área para hablar con él en privado, Misora mira eso y piensa fugazmente.

-En cuanto Akane termine de hablar con el… le voy a preguntar…- pero entonces voltea a ver a Gonta y le dice.

-¡Gonta! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a checar nuestras battle cards!- Harp pregunta.

-¿Las van a ver? ¿Por qué?- entonces la chica contesta.

-Quiero ver el folder de Gonta, quiero ayudarle a mejorarlo un poco.-

-¿Ayudarme a mejorarlo?- pregunta el joven.

-Si… ven vamos a esta computadora.- la chica apunta a una maquina cercana a donde entraron Daigo y Amachi y añade –Allí podremos elegir algunas battle cards, cuando nos entreguen el V-Hunter y lo activemos se descargaran en ellos actualizándolas, necesitaremos lo mejor de lo mejor para ayudar a Subaru.-

-¡Si Misora!- contesta el joven mientras va a tras a ella a las consolas y Harp piensa.

-Realmente quiere ayudarlo a mejorar… además de estar preparada para cualquier cosa… cada vez se parece más a Subaru en estas cosas de combatir.- la FM sonríe y luego voltea a ver a Taurus.

-¿Estás listo para pelear?-

-Siempre Harp… lo que sea que este haya afuera lo quemare.- dice con seriedad el FM.

-Lo se… no dejaremos que nuestro mundo sea destruido.-

Y al mismo tiempo en otra parte.

-Hijo… Warrock.- frente a Akane aparece el Alien.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?- pregunta el AM a la madre de su amigo.

-Quiero que me prometan algo…-

-Oh no…- Subaru piensa en un momento en lo que le va a pedir su madre y de inmediato se siente culpable.

-No lo hagas mamá por favor…es algo que no puedo cumplir.- y es cuando la escucha hablar.

-Hijo quiero que te cuides, no quiero que hagas nada temerario, ni arriesgues tu vida… te lo pido como tu madre… sé que tú siempre quieres sacrificarte por los demás y arreglar las cosas tu solo, pero escúchame… no puedes hacer eso, ya no más…-

-¿Mamá?- la señora se agacha y toma los hombros de su hijo y continúa hablando.

-Es cierto, a mí me causarías un dolor irreparable, pero últimamente…- luego voltea a ver Misora la cual esta con Gonta actualizando sus battle cards –Me he dado cuenta que existe otra persona que sufriría tanto como yo… piensa por un momento en esto, Misora… ella te adora, cuando te mira veo todo el amor que siente por ti es tan fuerte que hasta me impresiona a veces de lo mucho que significas para ella, ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Yo mamá…-

-Hijo comprende esto, el día que tú te hiciste su novio y le juraste que estarías con ella, hiciste una promesa de por vida, ¿Lo entiendes? De por vida, por tanto es tu obligación como hombre cumplir esa promesa que hiciste, si la rompes y tu…- la señora guarda silencio por un momento no quiere decir esa palabra pero continua –Si tu desaparecieras… ¿Sabes lo que le causarías no solo a mi sino a ella también?- el chico voltea a ver a Misora también, al verla y escuchar las palabras de su mamá comienza a comprender.

-Muchos tienen la idea de que el mundo es algo físico, que está formado por mapas y por lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor, pero yo no lo veo a si… alguna vez yo le comente a Daigo que el mundo para mí, son las personas que yo amo, si alguna parte de mi mundo desaparece mi corazón se marchita cada vez más y más… tu eres mi mundo hijo al igual que Daigo y también…- entonces voltea a ver al AM –Warrock tú también ya eres parte de mi mundo, eres de la familia.

-Señora Akane…- el AM se queda muy serio e impresionado ante esas palabras y luego ve que voltea a ver a Misora.

-Y ella también… ¿Lo comprendes?- el joven asiente y luego la señora añade.

-Ahora te pido que pienses en esto… ¿Quién crees que es el mundo para Misora? Tú la conoces mejor que nadie.-

El chico voltea a ver a su novia y dice.

-Yo… pero también tiene amigos, tiene a Harp a ustedes…-

-Si hijo pero… tu eres su núcleo, tu eres quien cambio su vida, ella me lo contó una vez, toda la historia de cómo se conocieron, al escucharla hablar sobre ti me di cuenta de algo, si bien nuestro mundo son las personas que amamos, siempre hay un núcleo, alguien allí que cambia tu vida y tu forma de pensar, alguien que le da sentido a tu existir como persona, después de todo, la esencia de la sociedad son las relaciones, y entonces… TÚ, eres su núcleo Subaru y si tú desapareces… ¿Qué será de ella? Sé que es una chica fuerte y valiente, pero… tu eres la fuente de toda su fuerza, ¿Lo entiendes?-

El joven asiente bastante impresionado de todo lo que le está diciendo su madre.

-Así que por favor… tanto por ella como por mí y Daigo… ¿Vuelve a casa sano y salvo si?-

El chico traga saliva, hace rato que hablaba con Warrock sobre sacrificar su vida por Misora, él le dijo a Warrock que ya no pensaría así, pero en el fondo en una parte de su ser, no puede dejar de hacerlo, el preferiría morir antes que dejar que Misora desapareciera… esa sensación, esas emociones tan contradictorias confunden a nuestro héroe.

-Yo… te lo prometo Mamá… volveremos todos juntos.- al decir eso Subaru realmente lo está jurando, pero una parte de su ser no, esa parte de su ser que está dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por los demás, le está mintiendo a su madre y quizás… también a Misora.

-Muy bien hijo, confió en ti, eres todo un hombre como tu padre…- luego voltea a ver a Warrock.

-Te encargo a mi hijo… Warrock.-

-Se lo traeré en una pieza, se lo prometo.- a diferencia de Subaru, Warrock no tiene intenciones de sacrificarse, sino de ganar y volver con todos a casa… a la tierra.

-Bien… te dejo Subaru… creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…-

-¿Cómo?- Subaru entonces ve como su madre camina en dirección de Misora y ve que le dice algo, la chica asiente y entonces ve que ella camina en su dirección.

-Misora…- el chico trata de comprender lo que le quiso decir su madre, entiende que él es el núcleo del mundo de Misora pero… ¿Puede protegerla sin estar dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ella? Esa es la pregunta que llena su mente mientras su novia se coloca frente a él.

-Subaru… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dime Misora…- el chico tiene una extraña sensación de que esta platica no será algo sencillo.

-¿Piensas hacer algo temerario otra vez?- y toma, Subaru sabía que le iba a preguntar algo así, y tras suspirar le pregunta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la chica se acerca un poco más a él, y entonces le dice.

-Warrock se enojó contigo hace rato por algo que dijiste… y solo se enoja cuando dices algo referente a arriesgar tu vida… ¿Piensas hacerlo otra vez?-

-Misora esto…- el joven traga saliva, no sabe que decirle, lo que acaba de comentarle su mamá ya es algo considerable ya que él sabe que una parte de su ser le mintió y ahora… tiene que hacerlo mismo con Misora pero entonces Warrock interrumpe.

-No Misora, Subaru no dijo nada de eso.-

Ambos jóvenes voltean a verlo con cara de impresión.

-¿Qué fue entonces Warrock?-

-Estaba comentando algo de usar tu habilidad con las formas de finalizaciones, pero le dije que no hiciera eso porque lo cansaría demasiado, es por eso que me enoje, tiene que evitar hacer eso lo más posible.

Misora se le queda mirando al AM para ver si le dice la verdad, pero al ver que no tiene ninguna duda, la chica suspira y dice.

-Está bien… discúlpame Subaru… dude de ti.- al escuchar eso y ver los aretes de Misora siente una punzada en el pecho, su compañero lo está salvando de decirle la verdad a Misora, el joven suspira y entonces dice.

-No Misora… entiendo que te preocupes por mi… ¿Sabes? Mi mamá me acaba de decir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta la joven viendo que Subaru le pone una mano en su hombro.

-Que… yo soy tu núcleo… que soy tu mundo, por eso yo…- el chico traga saliva por lo que va a decir –No pienso dejarte sola… recuerda que te lo prometí hace mucho, siempre estaré contigo… -

-Subaru…- la chica suspira y le da un brazo rápido a su novio.

-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho.- entonces ven que Daigo y Amachi salen del otro cuarto y la joven añade –Vamos, es tiempo de partir…- la chica comienza a caminar y eso lo aprovecha Warrock para hablar con Subaru.

-Muchacho, te ayude esta vez… pero quiero que entiendas algo… si te ayude es porque creo que entiendes que no vas a sacrificarte más… no puedes pensar de esa manera, ya escuchaste a tu mamá, eres parte del mundo tanto de ella como de Misora… y de Misora eres el núcleo no lo olvides… yo no lo hare jamás.-

El AM se adelanta dejando pensando al joven por un momento.

-Desde que estuve en su casa he pensado en esto de sacrificarme por ella… yo… ¿Realmente podre protegerla sin pensar así?- el chico con esa pregunta en mente camina y se coloca al lado de Misora y Gonta de nuevo los cuales reciben sus V-Hunter y rápidamente actualizan sus battle cards.

-Bueno estamos listos.- dice Misora tomando la palabra en lugar de Subaru el cual sigue pensando en la pregunta que se hizo el mismo.

-Bien, tienen que entrar a la antena que se encuentra en la azotea para que tomen velocidad y lleguen a uno de los 3 satélites y luego de allí tomen rumbo en dirección de donde se encuentra marte, su V-Hunter los guiara y a la velocidad máxima de ustedes verán la Noise Wave en media hora, cuando entren, el programa automáticamente les va a proporcionar la protección para soportar el Noise, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si señora!- dice Gonta visiblemente emocionado de ir al espacio entonces, Subaru al ver el ánimo de su amigo suspira y decide olvidar esa pregunta que se ha hecho y le dice a todos.

-Es tiempo de ir a FM… pero quiero decir algo.- el joven camina colocándose al frente tanto de Misora y De Gonta.

-Somos un equipo vamos a protegernos los unos a los otros, yo hice la promesa de traerlos sanos y salvos a casa… es mi deber hacerlo, pero sin su ayuda no será posible… así que… ¡Vamos Equipo!-

-¡Vamos Star Force!- dice Misora alzando su brazo y todos voltean a verla y la chica sonríe diciendo.

-Ese es nuestro nombre de Equipo, siempre que trabajamos juntos pienso que nosotros 6… somos "STAR FORCE"- Subaru se sonríe y aunque en una parte de su mente esa pregunta sigue allí decide dar todo lo que tiene para proteger tanto a su novia como a su amigo.

-nos vamos, Papá, Mamá… Amachi… volveremos pronto.-

El chico presiona unos botones en su V-Hunter y dice.

-Tiempo de irnos Warrock.-

-¡Bien vamos a FM! ¡Tenemos a un rey que salvar!-

-¡TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN!- el chico se transforma y tras mirar a su madre una vez más asiente con la cabeza, Daigo le dice a su hijo.

-Mucha suerte, confió en ti…-

-Lo se papá…- el joven entonces desaparece entrando en los caminos EM para llegar a la antena.

-Voy a dar todo lo que tengo… voy a proteger a mis amigos.- dice Gonta motivado por las palabras de Subaru y dice.

-¡ES HORA TAURUS!-

-¡TRANSCODE!- contesta el FM

-¡Transcode 005 TAURUS FIRE!- y tras transformarse sube junto con Rockman a la antena y finalmente.

-Misora… te encargo a mi hijo y Gonta…- dice Akane y añade –Hable con el… sé que entenderá lo que le dije pero de igual manera, no dejes que haga nada arriesgado.-

-Es mi mundo señora… no dejare que nada le pase… confíen en mi lo traeré sano y salvo, es una promesa.-

-Confiamos en ustedes Misora den lo mejor.- dice Amachi orgulloso de la joven a la cual el conoció en su peor momento y ahora, al verla llena de motivación y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha progresado.-

-Vayan con cuidado en la Noise Wave… nunca se sabe que puede haber allí.- dice Daigo

La joven asiente y entonces dice.

-¡LETS ROLL HARP! ¡A SALVAR FM!-

-¡por supuesto Misora! ¡TRANSCODE!-

-¡TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE!- y entonces tras caer el destello rosa la joven se transforma en la hermosa y poderosa Harp Note y también sube a la antena donde la esperan los demás.

-Cuídense chicos…- piensa Akane y añade –por favor hijo… comprende lo que te dije…-

En el techo.

-¡MUY BIEN VAMOS STAR FORCE!- dice Subaru todos contestan

-¡SI!- y se transforman en ondas y tras entrar al sistema de la antena salen disparados a gran velocidad al espacio, comenzando su viaje.-

 **Fin del Capítulo 06.**

 **Ficha de personajes: 003**

 **Nombre: Gonta Ushijima**

 **Edad: 17 años (actualidad)**

 **Apodo o nickname: Taurus Fire –El Toro Salvaje- -El Guerrero de Fuego-**

 **Compañero Wizard: Taurus**

 **Código de Transformación: TRANSCODE 005 TAURUS FIRE**

 **Su mejor amigo es: Kizamaro y Subaru.**

 **Le gustan: Ai Nameshida (esquiadora profesional) cualquier alimento con Carne, los videojuegos.**

 **Odia: sentirse inútil, estudiar, ver a sus amigos lastimados, no tener nada que comer.**

 **Su sueño: ser tan fuerte como Rockman y conquistar el corazón de Ai.**

 **Personas que más lo inspiran: Luna, Subaru y Misora.**

 **Su frase de combate es: Lets Guts!**

 _Bueno un capítulo más de charla, en el próximo comienza la acción, se los garantizo._

 _Reflexiones:_

 _1ero: Subaru es un personaje que yo considero es el arquetipo de héroe perfecto el que está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por todos los demás de ser necesario, esa forma de pensar es la que lo ha llevado tan lejos en sus aventuras, pero ahora se encuentra con el dilema de que es parte del mundo y sobre todo, núcleo de Misora, es fue quien la inspiro a seguir viviendo, entonces, cuando el acepto tener una relación sentimental con ella adquirió un compromiso de por vida, de estar con ella siempre… aunque no está dicho tal cual es algo implícito y eso es lo que hace dudar a nuestro héroe, ¿Es capaz de protegerla sin pensar en que tiene que sacrificarse de ser necesario? Esa es parte de la madures de Subaru y en esta parte del fic se va a desarrollar._

 _2do: Misora es una chica enamorada y por tanto es egoísta, y ojo, todos cuando nos enamoramos somos egoístas, así que no es algo malo, Subaru es su mundo por tanto el tan solo escuchar o pensar que él va a arriesgar su vida de inmediato la hace confrontarlo, con ello no quiero decir que la relación de ella sea totalmente dependiente de Subaru, sino que… si el desapareciera su forma de ver el mundo cambiaria totalmente, es difícil pensar en lo que haría la muerte de un ser querido en nosotros, en ella quizás sea un poco peor si es Subaru el que desaparece, pese a todo, tiene una férrea fe en Subaru y su poder como Shooting Star Rockman, lo ha visto crear milagros de situaciones insalvables y por ello creerá en él está el final, ya que hasta ahora, no ha fallado ninguna promesa, esto se desarrollara a lo largo del fic, su miedo de perderlo vs su Fe en él._

 _3ero: elegí a Gonta para este viaje por motivo de su desarrollo, necesita ver y comprender lo vasto que es el universo para entender que debe esforzarse mucho más para ser más fuerte, admira mucho a Subaru y quisiera ser tan fuerte como el, recordemos que tiene a Luna y Kizamaro a los cuales juro cuidar siempre y en este fic voy a desarrollarlo para que sea uno de los más grandes aliados de Subaru en el futuro, su Frase Lets Guts! Es un homenaje a Dekao y Gutsman de Rockman exe y recordemos que Guts es un sinónimo de agalla o valor en inglés, entonces cuando la dice es que se está dando ánimos a sí mismo para luchar._

 _Bueno es todo por ahora nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, donde como dije, inicia la acción._

 _Saludos fans de Shooting Star Rockman!_


	7. Into The Noise Wave

_Bienvenidos sean al capítulo 07 de esta historia que va a buen ritmo, supongo gracias a que me he librado de algunos pendientes y puedo dedicarle mas tiempo a la escritura._

 _Respondiendo Reviews:_

 _Insanire: si, es diferente a mis otros fanfics, es decir acá trato de darles un toque mas maduro a mis protas, además de que el viaje a FM es diferente tanto a mi fic anterior (Viaje a FM) como a Operation Shooting Star en estructura y demás cosas._

 _Gonta también es de mis favs, es gracioso pero fuerte así que espero sacarle provecho que ya toca hacerlo._

 _RoBlu321: Exacto ese es un muy buen punto, Subaru-Geo tiene ese sueño de ser astronauta, ¿Misora lo dejaría ir de misión? Creo que seria algo parecido a lo que paso con Hope y Kelvin (Akane y Daigo) en los juegos, en donde en un flashblack ella le pide que se quede, pero el dice que no puede porque es algo que solo el podía hacer… y en eso son iguales Subaru y Daigo así que… creo que Misora intentaría persuadirlo de no viajar al espacio… ¿Qué haría Subaru? Bueno eso es parte de la evolución de su personaje en este fic y… debo decir que has tocado un buen punto RoBlu, uno que pensaba tocar justamente en esta parte del Fic._

 _Bueno ahora si vamos a lo nuestro._

 _Subaru, Misora y Gonta junto a Warrock, Harp y Taurus han iniciado el viaje a FM y como tal se dirigen a la Noise Wave que detectaron Amachi y Daigo, y es allí cuando ocurren ciertos eventos que nuestros protagonistas deberán afrontar para saber a que se enfrentan y por tanto entramos en…_

 **Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM**

 **Capítulo 07: Into The Noise Wave (El nombre de su enemigo es…)**

-¡Wow es increíble!- Gonta observa a sus alrededores y ve que están avanzando a una velocidad asombrosa por el sistema solar, no es de extrañarse, es la primera vez que nuestro joven aliado viaja fuera de las inmediaciones de la tierra y sus ondas electromagnéticas, al mismo tipo que él, Misora también mira con increíble asombro lo vasto que es el espacio exterior, ella también esta viajando por primera vez, pero a diferencia de Gonta, ella incluso a llegado hasta la luna y también en cierto evento del pasado, en la época de la internet viajo sin ayuda a las afueras de la atmosfera para salvar a Subaru de un trozo de luna que el destruyo salvando a la tierra una vez más.

-Es increíble…- la chica luego recuerda como Subaru ya a estado en el espacio mas de una vez, y en ambas… estuvo a punto de morir.

-No debo pensar en eso… es de mala suerte…- la chica trata de eliminar esos recuerdos, pero no puede evitarlo, tener a Subaru frente a el la hace recordarlos y por un instante lo pierde de vista.

\- ¿Eh? - la chica parpadea y entonces lo vuelve a ver como si nunca se hubiera movido del lugar, eso confunde a la joven.

-No… ¿Qué fue eso? No fue nada normal…- pero es sacada de sus pensamientos por Subaru el cual le habla a Gonta.

\- ¿Increíble verdad? ¡El espacio es fantástico! - el chico sonríe mientras pasan a una velocidad asombrosa al lado de Júpiter, en menos de 30 minutos a llegado a esa zona del sistema solar.

\- ¿Es Júpiter?- dice Misora con asombro.

\- ¡Si! ¡Y Mira! ¡Alla se encuentra Calisto una de las lunas de Júpiter! ¡Oh! ¡Por allá se encuentra Europa! - el chico señala las dos lunas que alcanza a ver antes de alejarse de Júpiter.

-Se me olvida que el sabe tanto del espacio… es lo que le apasiona… como a su padre…- a Misora entonces viene un recuerdo de Akane contándole del día que Daigo se fue de misión al espacio y tiempo después se entero del accidente donde creían había muerto, a la chica le recorre un escalofrió por el cuerpo al pensar que una situación similar podría pasar con Subaru, aunque tras reflexionarlo por un momento la joven ya a tenido esas sensaciones parecidas a la de Akane, cuando el chico rehusó su ayuda en la batalla final contra los FM, también cuando viajo al continente de MU para detener a Orihime, el día que Subaru se elevo por los aires como una estrella fugaz para detener el meteoro G y finalmente… el día que Subaru viajo a la luna en el pasado para enfrentar a Clockman y King.

-Y aun así… después de todas esas veces… sigo sin acostumbrarme a que siempre hará cosas peligrosas… si llego a tener una vida con el yo…-

\- ¡Chicos estamos cerca puedo sentirlo! - dice Warrock alertando a los FM que lo apoyan

\- ¡Estamos preparados! - contestan Taurus y Harp, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos, pero Harp que como siempre es tan perspicaz nota las ondas de Misora y le dice.

-No te preocupes tanto… a diferencias de las otras veces, nosotras estamos a aquí… ¡Vamos a ayudarlos esta vez! -

La chica al verse descubierta parcialmente contesta.

-Si… lo se… es solo que pensaba que si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de la señora Akane y Subaru en el lugar del señor Daigo… ¿Qué sería de mí? Además…- la chica detiene ese pensamiento porque es muy vergonzoso.

\- ¿Además que?- pregunta Harp.

-Si… yo tuviera un hijo con el… ¿Hubiera podido sacarlo adelante? -

-Misora… eres muy joven para pensar en eso… ¿No lo crees? - contesta Harp y Añade -No pienses en los "Que tal si" … concéntrate en ayudarlos ahora… aunque es un poco lindo que pienses en eso de tener un hijo con el siendo tan joven…- al decir eso la joven se pone roja y es cuando Subaru voltea a verla.

\- ¿Estas bien Misora? Estas muy roja…-

\- ¡Si! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Tranquilo! - la chica agita su cabeza y tras suspirar se calma, eso deja algo confundido a Subaru, pero solo asiente y continúan avanzando.

-Elimina esos pensamientos Misora… esa sensación de que algo pasara… elimínalo… concéntrate en cumplirle a Akane y Luna… tengo que llevarlos de vuelta…-

-Muchacho hemos llegado…- Subaru se detiene al igual que Misora y Gonta los cuales se colocan tras Subaru.

\- ¿Es aquí? No veo nada Subaru…- dice Gonta a su compañero.

-Si, sin duda… Amachi dijo que estaba en esta parte del sistema solar, entre Neptuno y Urano, me dio las coordenadas espaciales y mi V-Hunter indica que estamos en la zona y además… Warrock siente el Noise emanar cerca.

-Si… síganme…- dice Warrock manifestándose y volando en una dirección particular, Subaru brinca saliendo del camino electromagnético flotando en el espacio exterior, Misora al ver eso lo emula y brinca tras él, y finalmente Gonta que tras tragar saliva mentalmente brinca también siguiendo a la cantante.

-Es diferente estar así en el espacio que volar en las ondas EM- dice la joven a su novio.

-Si, pero es básicamente lo mismo, solo tiene que concentrar tu pensamiento hacia donde quieres moverte, como somos seres EM podemos avanzar gracias a nuestra energía. -

\- ¿Cómo sabes de esto?- dice Misora con curiosidad.

-Bueno…- he estado practicando a las afueras de la tierra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - la chica cuestiona rápidamente a Subaru y entonces, es donde ella escucha algo que en cierta forma la hace admirar a Subaru, pero a la vez sentir algo de angustia.

-Amo el espacio… y me gusta sentir la no gravedad…-

-Subaru… realmente tu… seguirás los pasos de tu padres… ¿No es así? - de alguna manera tenia fe en que su pensamiento anterior no fuera realidad pero es inevitable… el sueño de Subaru es ir al espacio y quizás ni ella pueda detenerlo.

\- ¿Estas bien Misora? Te has quedado muy seria…-

\- ¿Eh? - la chica mira a Subaru el cual tiene una cara de preocupación y la joven contesta.

-Estoy bien… tranquilo… es solo que pensaba en algo…- y al terminar de decir eso la chica piensa -Oh no… le he dicho que pensaba en algo… si me pregunta no podre mentirle…-

-En que…-

-Chicos Warrock se a detenido…- Gonta interrumpe la conversación de Subaru y Misora, la chica suspira aliviada de que el joven no le pregunte aun y entonces ve como Subaru se acerca a su compañero de AM.

\- ¿Es en esta parte? -

-Si… esta es la entrada… ¡Para atrás! -

El AM alza su garra derecha y lanza un poderoso golpe que tanto Gonta, como Misora ven que causa como una ruptura en la negrura en el espacio y entonces ven salir ondas EM irregulares de donde golpeo el alíen.

-Noise… realmente es la entrada… bien hecho grandote. - dice Harp admirada de los instintos de su compañero.

-Eh… esto no es nada…- dice el AM de nuevo entrando al V-Hunter de Subaru.

-Recuerden chicos, dentro de las Noise Wave las ondas son un caos, así que tenga cuidado mientras avanzamos, pero en cuanto salgamos… estaremos cerca de FM… ¡Lets ROCK! - dice Subaru entrando a la Noise Wave, Misora suspira y le dice a Harp

\- ¡Lets Roll Harp! - la FM asiente y ambas entran también y finalmente Gonta suspira un poco y dice.

\- ¡Lets Guts Taurus! ¡Ayudémoslos! -

\- ¡Si!- contesta el AM y ambos entran también cerrándose tras ello la Noise Wave.

Al estar Gonta junto a los tres adentro ven una gran cantidad de energía EM volar caóticamente en todas direcciones la corrupción de las mismas causa que los caminos EM sean de color rojo y no del usual amarillo, además de que toda la zona está cubierta de un color negro que causa escalofríos tanto en Gonta como Misora.

-Chicos síganme.- Subaru rápidamente se sube a un camino de ondas EM seguido de Misora y Gonta y comienza a avanzar por ellos a buena velocidad, durante el camino unos virus eléctricos intentan atacarlos y Subaru simplemente los elimina con unos disparos de su Rockbuster cargados, luego unos virus de fuego intentan atacarlos por la espalda pero Gonta rápidamente los elimina dando poderosos puñetazos, un minuto después virus de agua atacan pero Misora usando su Shock Note y Pulse song los elimina casi al instante.

-La cantidad de virus que hay aquí es ridícula… ¿Y tu has pasado por muchas de esta Subaru? - pregunta Gonta con asombro.

-Si… bueno, algo así… es normal que existan virus aquí después de todo el Noise es una fase previa a convertirse en virus en la mayoría de los casos y…- Subaru es interrumpido por una enorme cantidad de Mettos de diferentes colores, Azul, Rojo y Amarillo los cuales avanzan hacia ellos.

-Son demasiados… vamos a tardar mucho…- dice Misora sacando su guitarra, pero entonces ve que Rockman alza su brazo derecho y les dice.

-Retrocedan un poco…- el chico da unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer Subaru? - pregunta Gonta a Misora, la chica suspira colocando su guitarra en la espalda.

-Va a usar un Noise Attack…-

\- ¿Puede usarlos a si sin más? - y es que, Gonta no sabe todo lo que paso Subaru en el pasado, saben algunas cosas, pero usualmente el par de novios omiten contarles todo lo que sucedió.

-Eso lo aprendió en la época de la internet, creo que Amachi y Daigo le dieron un upgrade y puede usarlos sin finalizar o cambiar de formas con Noise, es algo muy útil.-

-Eh…- Gonta Mira con atención a Subaru el cual dice.

\- ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ¡NOISE ATTACK ATOMIC BLAZER! - el chico reúne una gran cantidad de energía en su buster la cual comienza a transformarse en fuego y cuando los virus se van a lanzar sobre él, dispara a toda potencia el ataque calorífico eliminando a todos los Metto y causando una gran explosión, Gonta mira con asombro el poder destructivo de Subaru y piensa.

-Realmente… me hace falta mucho para estar a su nivel. -

-Ufffff…- Subaru voltea a ver sus compañeros.

-Bien… sigam…- pero entonces un enorme virus que carga una bomba se coloca tras él.

\- ¡Rayos! - Subaru tarda en reaccionar, pero para su fortuna una chica siempre esta alerta.

\- ¡BATTLE CARD SWORD FIGHTER X! - Harp Note se coloca velozmente entre Subaru y el virus para luego dar veloces cortes con la espada, tras hacerlo la chica la desactiva y el virus se desintegra velozmente.

-Gracias Harp Note…- dice Rockman con una sonrisa.

-Subaru ten más cuidado… ¿Sí? - la chica se mira muy seria al decirle esas palabras y no es para menos, la joven no baja la guardia para nada ya que no va a permitir que nada le pase a Subaru, no si ella puede evitarlo.

-Esto… claro… perdona Misora…- el chico mira los ojos de Harp Note y tras ver que se a tranquilizado se giran y continúan caminando.

-Vaya muchacho, veo que realmente te intimida cuando está molesta… hahaha.-

-No seas así Warrock… en sus ojos no vi molestia…-

El AM se confunde y entonces pregunta.

\- ¿Qué miraste entonces? -

-Preocupación… aun sigue preocupada por lo que paso en la tierra… y se esta poniendo una gran carga encima. -

-Bueno tu tienes la culpa de eso Subaru. - contesta secamente el AM

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

-Tu sabes porque muchacho… no me hagas repetirlo. -

-Oh Si… lo siento…- contesta el joven recordando de nuevo la pregunta que se a estado haciendo desde que estuvo en casa de Misora y vio esa foto…

-Realmente… ¿Puedo protegerla sin pensar en sacrificarme? - y mientras avanzan mira de reojo a su novia la cual habla con Gonta y piensa.

-Misora… lo que yo realmente quiero es…-

-Gonta, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la tierra? - dice la joven cantante a su gordo amigo.

\- ¿Lo de las estrategias con battle cards? -

\- ¡Exacto! Recuerda, una cosa que nos hace fuertes a mi y a Subaru es saber usar las battle cards en el momento apropiado. -

-Creo que yo lo hago bien lo que me fallan son los…-

-No Gonta, he luchado contigo y he visto tus sparrings, y no fallas en los combos, de hecho tienes excelentes combinaciones y las habilidades de Taurus son impresionantes, con unos cuantos golpes me ganarías, el problema es… que no usas las cartas en el momento adecuado, y es por ello que cuando tienes la ventaja la pierdes, no debes ser tan impaciente, cuando pelees, trata de analizar bien la situación Gonta, tu y pide ayuda a Taurus, el también tiene excelentes habilidades de combate.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - Gonta no comprende el porque tan repentinamente Misora comenzó a hablar de esto.

-Amigo… por favor…- Misora entonces comienza a hablar mentalmente a Gonta.

\- ¿Co…- pero Misora le tapa la boca velozmente a Gonta y continúa hablándole mentalmente.

-Esto lo aprendí hace poco, es una habilidad que obtengo cuando me transformo en Harp Note, hace mas de un año cuando estuve trabajando con Orihime, cuando estaba en el Bermuda Maze y utilice mi habilidad para escuchar las ondas EM y también en el pasado cuando salve a Subaru de morir… pensé que quizás si puedo escuchar las ondas, ¿Puedo transmitir información por ellas? Y me dedique a entrenar para dominar esta habilidad, ¿Sabes porque te digo esto Gonta? -

El chico niega con la cabeza ya que, si bien Misora puede hablarle, el no puede contestarle de la misma manera.

-Porque necesito tu ayuda Gonta, así como Subaru cree en ti… yo creo en ti amigo, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, Subaru es de esas personas que siempre se esta sacrificando… por eso he entrenado duro cada día desde que regresamos del pasado, quiero ser de utilidad para él, en esa época pasaron cosas en las que yo no pude hacer nada, ya no quiero volver a sufrir lo mismo, el peleando y yo solo mirando, no quiero eso nunca más, y me he hecho fuerte muy fuerte, pero a pesar de eso, yo sola no soy suficiente para que no se sacrifique… te necesito Gonta, para que el deje de hacer eso… ¿Puedes ayudarme? Te lo pido… amigo-

El joven amigo de Misora se queda pensando en silencio, el usualmente es gracioso y le encanta bromear o llevar la vida tranquilo, pero al escuchar la suplica de Misora, el chico asiente con la cabeza, no tiene dudas, el va a pelear para evitar que su mejor amigo se siga sacrificando.

-Gracias…- la joven cierra los ojos y entonces con su voz dice - ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije Gonta? -

El chico reacciona, Misora está inventando una conversación para que Subaru no sospeche nada.

-Si voy a seguir tu consejo Misora…-

-Tehehehe, eso espero Gonta. -

La chica se sonríe, Subaru los mira en silencio, sin decir nada, Harp aprovecha y le dice a Misora.

-No escucho nada, pero Misora, ¿No estas poniendo una carga en Gonta al pedirle eso? -

-No…- la chica mira a Subaru y dice.

-Realmente creo en él, será un gran aliado en el futuro, aun si no le hubiese pedido esto, estoy segura de ello. -

\- ¡Taurus demos lo mejor de nosotros! -

\- ¡MUUUUUUUU! - el FM solo contesta con su usual sonido causando que al joven le salga una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero realmente, no sabía de esto, no sabía que llegara tan lejos por nosotros… Subaru, eres demasiado bueno, por eso yo…- pero el chico es interrumpido de su pensamiento cuando el líder, Subaru comienza a hablar.

-Veo algo adelante, es una barrera. –

\- ¿Es común eso en las Noise Wave? - pregunta Misora colocándose a su lado derecho.

-No… eso quiere decir que alguien vive en esta Noise Wave…-

-Muchacho, huelo problemas si eso es cierto, deben prepararse. -

\- ¿Vamos a pelear? - dice Gonta colocándose al lado izquierdo de Rockman.

-Probablemente, estén listos… ¡Taurus! ¡Harp! ¡Atentos a las ondas EM! ¡Podría atacarnos por sorpresa! -

\- ¡Entendido! - contestan ambos FM a Rockman.

-Estamos cerca…- al estar a lo que vendrían ser unos cuantos metros de distancia, los tres bajan la velocidad y se acercan a la barrera.

-Subaru…- Warrock alerta a su compañero de nuevo.

-Lo se… ¡Brinquen ahora! - sus compañeros al escuchar de inmediato lo hacen y una bola de energía de color amarillo pasa por debajo de ellos chocando contra el camino de ondas causando una explosión, al caer ambos de nuevo al camino observan que delante de la barrera se materializa un ser de color amarillo, en casco aparece una media luna.

-Eres tú… no esperaba que estuvieras aquí… ¡Moon Destroyer! -

\- ¿Cómo? - Harp Note y Taurus Fire se quedan mirando y luego ven que el ser al que están mirando comienza a hacer unas sellas estilo rapero, que termina por confundirlos más.

-Yo yo yo yo… Rockman eres tú.-

-Si, soy yo… ¿Vives aquí? - pregunta Rockman acercándose a él.

\- ¿Qué haces Subaru? - pregunta Misora viendo que su novio camina con normalidad hacia el ser de color amarillo.

-Lo conozco Misora tranquila…- entonces escuchan la respuesta de Moon Destroyer.

-Yo yo yo, si, aunque no tiene mucho que me mude a este lugar, aquí es donde entreno para hacerme mas fuerte… desde que me derrotaste Rockman…-

-Oh rayos… ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo con nosotros? - pregunta Warrock manifestándose frente a todos otra vez.

-Si… quiero vencerte y demostrar que soy el mejor yo yo yo…-

-…- Subaru suspira mientras alza el buster, entonces Misora se acerca a él.

\- ¿Vas a pelear con él? -

-Si, digamos que tenemos historia… aunque fue corta debo decirlo. -

\- ¿Te burlas de mi Rockman? - dice Moon Destroyer poniéndose en posición de combate.

-No, pero es la realidad, solo peleamos una vez, cuando necesitaba llegar a la estación orbital de King, el estaba obstruyendo el camino con una barrera, peleamos con él y le ganamos, era eso o… verlo bailar tres horas creo.

-Si… tres horas…- Subaru y Warrock tienen escalofríos de recordar el primer baile que vieron cuando lo conocieron.

\- ¡Baila horrible! - dicen los dos a la vez.

\- ¡Oye! - dice con molestia el mencionado Moon Destroyer, a Misora le sale una gotita en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de Baile mirarían? - a la vez que todo eso pasa, Gonta esta serio mirando la situación.

\- ¡Bien Rockman es tiempo de pelear! -

-Como quieras…- dice Rockman alzando su buster y añade -Debo de derrotarte, un amigo está esperándonos más allá de esta Noise Wave.

\- ¿Un amigo? Yo yo yo, ¿Acaso vas a FM? -

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunta el joven de azul.

-Bueno, hace poco estuve del otro lado de esta Noise Wave y solo puedo decirte que ese planeta está acabado.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Harp se manifiesta también, al igual que Taurus.

-Si, no hay forma de que ganen…- luego le apunta con el dedo Rockman.

-Ni siquiera tú, el salvador de la tierra… no tienes forma de vencer lo que está más allá de esta Noise Wave así que… ¡Vamos a entretenernos aquí! -

\- ¿Qué enemigo es? ¿Conoces su nombre? - el ser EM contesta.

-Yo yo yo… esa información solo te la daré si ganan…-

-Tu…- Misora se enoja al ver que no toma enserio la situación de FM, entonces sacando su guitarra esta por atacar a Moon Destroyer y a la vez el mencionado ser se pone en alerta para contraatacar, pero entonces una voz fuerte y firme interrumpe la discusión.

\- ¡Subaru! ¡Misora! - ambos jóvenes voltean a ver a Gonta, o mejor dicho a Taurus Fire.

-Déjenme pelear con el a mi…- el joven da varios pasos adelante colocándose justo enfrente de Rockman y delante de Moon Destroyer.

-Yo yo yo, ¿Crees que puedes ganarme? Solo me interesa Rockman, el héroe de la tierra, el destructor de Meteoro G.-

-Deja que yo me…- trata de decir Subaru, pero es interrumpido, de nuevo por Taurus Fire.

-Yo lo hare… no debes cansarte peleando con moscas como esta. –

-Ouch… eso duele…- dice Moon Destroyer poniendo poses dramáticas que hace que a Misora le salga una gota en la cabeza.

\- ¿Enserio Warrock y Subaru pelearon con esto? - piensan Harp y Misora a la vez.

-De acuerdo Gonta…- Subaru baja el Buster y camina hacia atrás alejándose, al ver eso Misora guarda su guitarra mientras Harp entra en el V-Hunter tras dar algunos pasos Subaru se sienta en el camino de ondas, y Misora también.

\- ¡Tú puedes Taurus Fire! ¡Derrótalo! - dice Rockman con mucha confianza.

\- ¿Crees que esté listo? - pregunta Harp Note.

-Si lo está, además con tus consejos ganara…-

\- ¿Consejos? - la chica mira a su novio con nerviosismo.

-Si, lo que le decías hace poco…-

-Ah eso…- la joven piensa velozmente -Menos mal no alcanzo a escuchar que evite que Gonta hablara.

El chico se le queda viendo y no dice nada.

-Misora tu…- el chico piensa algo, recordando sobre lo que estuvo por preguntarle a la joven, pero entonces alguien habla diciendo.

-Entonces veamos como lo hace Taurus Fire, seguro será interesante. - dice Warrock apareciendo y Harp también otra vez.

\- ¡Taurus! ¡Dale con todo lo que tienes! ¡Nuestro planeta está en peligro! -

-Ganaremos- dice el mencionado chocando sus enormes puños.

-Yo, prepárate para ser vencido, solo Rockman puede ganarme. -

\- ¿Vas a dejar de hablar y pelear? - responde Gonta ante las palabras del ser EM, el cual se enoja y dice.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te derrotare y luego a Rockman-

\- ¡Eso no pasara! ¡Vamos Taurus! ¡Lets Guts! ¡Wave Battle Ride On! -

\- ¡Es tiempo de arder! - y se lanzan al ataque en embestida con el ser EM

\- ¡Tú puedes Taurus Fire! ¡Dale con todo! - grita Misora animando con gran fuerza a su amigo.

\- ¡Ox Tackle! - Taurus se lanza a toda velocidad contra Moon Destroyer embistiéndolo, pero el ser EM de inmediato brinca evadiendo el ataque.

-Comet Pitcher- en la mano de Moon Destroyer se forma una energía de color amarillo que lanza a gran velocidad contra Taurus Fire, el cual apenas se esta deteniendo de su embestida, la energía impacta directamente en nuestro héroe, un poco de humo se forma y los caminos EM se distorsionan por la energía del ataque, Moon Destroyer cae en otro camino EM mientras piensa.

-Sus ataques son directos, son fáciles de evitar, nada que ver con Rockman el cual es mas variado al momento de luchar, yo yo yo, esto será fácil…-

\- ¡Fire Breath! -

-¿Cómo?- repentinamente una gran llamarada vuela directamente en dirección de Moon Destroyer el ser EM brinca evadiéndola ante la vista de Harp Note y Rockman los cuales miran en silencio en combate, luego ven como Taurus Fire brinca a gran velocidad en dirección de su enemigo y lanza un poderoso puñetazo que golpea a Moon Destroyer mandándolo contra otro camino EM, pero Taurus no se detiene, de inmediato vuelve a lanzar otra llamarada, Moon Destroyer esta vez decide tomar otro camino y es contraatacar el ataque.

\- ¡Moon Reflex!- y comenzando a mover sus piernas lanza una gran cantidad de cuchillas de energía que chocan contra la llamarada de Taurus causando una explosión, eso lo aprovecha Moon Destroyer para desaparecer a gran velocidad.

-Es más rápido que cuando peleamos con el…- dice Subaru seriamente a Misora.

\- ¿Enserio? -

-Si… además parece que ahora piensa mas sus estrategias…- el chico guarda silencio cuando ve como Moon Destroyer aparece por encima de Taurus Fire dándole una patada en la cabeza.

-Guh…- la fuerza de la patada es tan fuerte que un poco de energía se dispersa en la zona.

-Eso debe doler…- dice Warrock mirando la acción, pero luego ve como Taurus Fire toma por la pierna a Moon Destroyer y lo lanza contra un camino EM, para luego brincar y tratar de golpearlo con una técnica especial.

\- ¡Burning Punch! - el puñetazo esta por golpear a Moon Destroyer el cual piensa.

-Sigh… tendré que usarlo…- y velozmente se desvanece en el aire.

\- ¿Cómo? - Gonta se impresiona al ver eso y su puñetazo golpea el suelo.

\- ¿Qué paso Taurus? ¿A dónde fue? - pregunta con apremio el joven a su wizard.

-No lo se Gonta, fue tan rápido que perdí rastro de sus ondas EM. -

-Algo no anda bien…- dice Harp Note cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Misora? - pregunta Subaru el cual también miro como Moon Destroyer desapareció velozmente.

-No logro escuchar sus ondas EM… es como si no estuviera aquí…- contesta la joven.

-Es cierto, yo tampoco puedo sentir nada…- contesta Harp.

\- ¿Es eso posible? - Warrock también se concentra y no logra sentir nada.

-Debe ser alguna habilidad que desarrollo… después de todo todos los seres EM desarrollamos habilidades distintas. - contesta Subaru.

-Eso es un problema entonces porque Gonta no va a saber de donde va a venir su siguiente ataque. - contesta Warrock, y ambos tanto Harp Note como Rockman guardan silencio mirando a Gonta.

-No puedo sentirlo Gonta, algo no anda bien. - Taurus intenta mantener la compostura, pero el no saber donde esta su enemigo lo pone algo tenso.

-Tranquilízate Taurus, no podemos perder la calma, recuerda lo que Misora nos di…- pero en ese instante recibe un puñetazo en el pecho.

\- ¡Tu! - el golpe apenas si afecto a Taurus Fire, y es que la gran resistencia de Taurus Fire es una de sus mejores características.

-Yo yo yo… no te afecto pero que tal si…- y entonces de nuevo desaparece antes de que Taurus le dé un golpe.

-Maldición… es veloz… de nuevo no puedo sentir sus ondas EM- dice Taurus y al mismo instante de la nada recibe un poderoso ataque de energía que hace que de un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Guh, ese si dolió…- dice Gonta el cual rápidamente lanza una llamarada de donde vino el ataque esperando que golpea a Moon Destroyer, pero nada pasa.

-No esta en esa dire…- y de nuevo recibe un ataque esta vez un par de cuchillas lo golpean por la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido es que tomo mi lado ciego? - Taurus se voltea e intenta golpearlo con otro ataque de fuego, pero no funciona, y repentinamente recibe un golpe en la cabeza, una patada para ser más específico.

\- ¡Guh! - el chico se arrodilla mientras delante de él aparece Moon Destroyer.

-Esta en problemas…- dice Harp Note mirando la escena.

-Oye Misora… ¿Realmente crees que tengamos que interferir? - pregunta Rockman a su compañero, la chica cierra los ojos y le dice.

-No creo… como tu dijiste, le di varios consejos a Gonta mientras platicabas con tu mamá y además de lo que le dije hace rato, pero quiero explicarte algo, como es que funciona la habilidad de Moon Destroyer.

\- ¿Realmente descubriste como lo hace? - Warrock esta asombrado de la velocidad de análisis de Misora.

-Si, bueno, recuerden que mi especialidad es la percepción de las ondas EM, puedo escucharlas y conocer la dirección de donde viene una onda EM en específico, es una habilidad que me da ser Harp Note, en pocas palabras…-

-Es mi habilidad especial. - añade Harp y continúa hablando -y tras mirar este intercambio de golpes y concentrarnos ya entendimos como funciona esa habilidad. -

-Eeeeh… ustedes son increíbles… me gustaría tener una habilidad así. - dice Subaru, pero entonces Misora contesta.

-No, tú tienes algo increíble también, tu puedes usar los poderes de otras personas… como el mío. -

\- ¿Ah? - Subaru mira con confusión a la joven la cual contesta.

-Luego te explico esa idea que tengo… por ahora déjame decirte como funciona la habilidad de Moon Destroyer. -

Rockman asiente mientras al mismo tiempo paso lo siguiente.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? - Moon Destroyer se encuentra moviéndose extrañamente delante de Taurus Fire el cual se pone de pie de nuevo.

-Esto no es nada… es cierto que me has dado algunos golpes, pero ninguno es de gravedad…-

\- ¡Yo! Eso es cierto, tu eres mucho mas resistente de lo que aparentas, pero toda resistencia tiene un límite y yo puedo hacer esto todo el día si quiero…-

Y vuelve a desaparecer de la vista de Gonta y Taurus.

-Otra vez… no sé qué hacer Gonta…- la confusión de Taurus es visible que no comprende como un ser EM puede desaparecer completamente.

-Tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de vencer esto Taurus…-

Y entonces reciben otro impacto y mientras eso pasa, Misora explica a Subaru como funciona la habilidad de Moon Destroyer.

-Como sabe todos al ser ondas EM tenemos una frecuencia particular que nos permite diferenciarnos de los demás. -

Subaru asiente y la chica continúa hablando.

-Lo que Moon Destroyer esta haciendo es unirse a las ondas del ambiente, es decir se hace uno con ciertas ondas que circulan en el lugar.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Virtualmente es como si un humano se uniera al pasto por ejemplo…- contesta Warrock a la joven.

-Bueno, es cierto que parece imposible, pero supongo que es una habilidad especial de Moon Destroyer, entonces al unirse el a una onda que se encuentra en el ambiente es como si desapareciera, pero lo que sucede es que nuestros sentidos están acostumbrados al ambiente y como tal no ponemos atención a lo que sucede, es como cuando estas en un día tranquilo, y caminas por la calle, no esta haciendo aire y realmente parece que no sientes nada, pero el aire esta allí quieto y como estas acostumbrado a esa sensación no lo notas…es algo parecido a eso, Harp y Yo ya empezamos a ver donde se encuentra, de hecho nosotras seriamos las ideales para enfrentarlo.-

-Y como Taurus es muy pesado, es el peor tipo de oponente para Gonta. - añade Subaru a lo dicho por Harp Note la cual asiente. -

-Si…- la chica cierra los ojos y piensa con fuerza.

-Vamos Gonta… recuerda lo que te dije… recuérdalo…-

Subaru ve que la chica cierra los ojos y adivinando lo que piensa le dice a su compañero.

-Oye Warrock… ¿Crees que necesiten ayuda? -

\- ¿Ellos? No… están bien… solo necesitan encontrar una forma de darle un buen golpe y esto se acabará. -

La chica abre los ojos y mira a Subaru el cual se mantiene mirando la batalla con calma y dice.

-Gonta lo hará Misora… estoy seguro que todos los consejos que le diste le servirán…- el chico la mira y sonriendo le dice.

-Después de todo eres una de las mejores en esto. -

-Subaru…-

-Así que puedes considerarte la sensei de Taurus Fire, yo solo le ayude en ciertas cosas como en usar las battle cards y algunos trucos básicos, pero tu… en este poco tiempo le has dado buenos consejos… espera y veras…-

La chica sonríe diciendo.

\- ¿Yo Sensei? Sabes…- la chica ve una explosión en el combate y añade -En cierta manera se escucha bien…- y luego sonriendo agrega -Confió en ti Gonta, tú puedes. -

Volviendo al combate de los seres EM, Taurus Fire de nuevo recibe una patada la cual hace que de otro par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Rayos no logro encontrar una manera de contraatacar. -

-Muuu, creo que debemos esperar a que nos golpee y tratar de agarrarlo. - Taurus sugiere esa estrategia, pero el chico contesta.

-No creo que sea buena idea Taurus. - en ese instante recibe otra patada y luego un ataque con cuchillas ese ultimo afecta un poco más a Taurus Fire.

\- ¿Por qué Gonta? Es lo mejor que podemos hacer…- dice el FM, pero recibe la respuesta de su amigo.

-No, porque no sabemos cuándo nos dará un ataque físico, esta mezclando muy bien sus ataques a distancia y los cuerpo a cuerpo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? - Taurus cierra los ojos mientras recibe otro golpe y entonces recuerda algo que Misora le dijo mientras estaban en la tierra.

-Neh Neh Gonta, no selecciones puras cartas poderosas. - la chica rápidamente elimina toda la selección de la PC de Gonta.

\- ¿Por qué Misora? ¿No es lo mejor eliminar rápido a nuestros oponentes? -

-Piensa un poco Gonta, en ocasiones no podrás hacer eso, ya sea porque son muchos virus o enemigos EM, o porque son mas rápidos que tu y mas astutos, entonces cartas de alto poder no te servirán si no golpean a tu oponente, así que piensa un poco… ¿Qué clase de cartas te servirían en esa situación? -

El chico cierra los ojos y tras pensar por un momento en combates que a tenido con Subaru dice.

-Cartas de Soporte… no de ataque. -

\- ¡Exacto! No solo debes tener puras de ataque, que es lo que usualmente haces, mejor seleccionas cartas que te ayuden a mejorar tu velocidad y defensa, tu eres muy fuerte, enfoca en ayudar a esa fuerza que tienes, balancea mejor tu folder de cartas…-

\- ¡Gracias Misora! - el chico contesta con animo a su amiga y entonces el joven comienza a agregar cartas diferente ante la vista de Misora la cual sonríe al ver la nueva selección. -

-Eso está mejor tehehe… ahora…- y allí es donde termina el recuerdo de Gonta, el cual de nuevo recibe un ataque de energía finalmente haciendo que caiga

-Taurus… tengo una idea… escúchame. -

\- ¿Muuu? -

En algún punto del área de combate Moon Destroyer el cual esta unido a algunas ondas Em mira como esta derrotando al chico que lo llamo mosca.

-¡Yo! Sabía que no podrían hacer nada contra mí, esta habilidad que tengo es invencible, ni Rockman podría vencerme y ahora… vamos a darle otro ata…-

Entonces todos miran como Taurus Fire se pone de pie y sus jóvenes amigos miran algo diferente.

-Parece que encontró la solución…- dice Subaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si… sus ojos lo dicen todo. - contesta Misora y añade -Sabia que él podría hacerlo. -

-Todos nosotros…- dice Harp la cual en ningún momento intento ayudarlo y es entonces que Warrock añade.

-Es un gran guerrero… de eso no tengo duda y ninguno de nosotros tampoco…-

\- ¡Es tiempo de ganar Gonta! - grita Subaru, y al escuchar la voz de su amigo y héroe Taurus Fire aumenta la potencia de su fuego.

\- ¡Es hora Taurus! -

\- ¡Si! -

-No importa lo que hagas no podrás ganar. - dice Moon Destroyer el cual se mueve a gran velocidad contra Taurus Fire el cual activa por primera vez una battle card en el combate.

\- ¡BATTLE CARD! ¡WIDE WAVE 3! - y entonces de su brazo lanza un poderoso ataque de agua al aire.

\- ¡Ahora Taurus! - dice Gonta.

\- ¡Fire Breath! - el ataque de fuego golpea rápido el ataque de agua de Gonta causando que explote y velozmente se evapore creando una gran cantidad de vapor en la zona.

\- ¡Yo! ¿Intentas cegarme?, eso no servirá- el ser EM entra a la zona del vapor y Harp Note la cual mira eso gracias a sus habilidades especiales dice.

-Es tu fin…-

\- ¡Battle Card! ¡ThunderBall 3! - Gonta lanza ahora una gran bola de electricidad la cual en cuanto hace contacto con el agua desaparece y comienza a crear una poderosa descarga eléctrica en sus alrededores.

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Moon Destroyer recibe el poderoso choque eléctrico haciendo que desactive su habilidad.

\- ¡Allí esta! - Warrock se impresiona de la estrategia usada por Gonta y añade.

-Pero él también se…-

-No… Mira- dice Subaru interrumpiendo a Warrock y ve que Gonta se cubrió con una barrera antes de que la electricidad lo afectara.

-Bien hecho… amigo…- dice Subaru y Misora añade a lo dicho por él.

\- ¡Termínalo Taurus Fire! -

\- ¡Vamos a FM! - añade Harp.

-Maldi…- entonces Moon Destroyer es tomado por el cuello por Taurus fire.

-Aaaargh…- el ser intenta resistirse, pero la fuerza de Taurus es mucho mayor.

-Es tiempo de que terminemos…- entonces una gran cantidad de fuego aparece en el codo de Taurus, y al ver eso todos saben lo que significa, en especial Moon Destroyer.

-No… espera…- y entonces alzándolo un poco dice con fuerza.

\- ¡SI NO PUEDES GANARME A MI! ¡MENOS A ROCKMAN Y HARP NOTE! ¡TRAGATE ESTO! ¡ANGER RUSH! -

Y reuniendo toda su energía impacta a Moon Destroyer contra el camino de ondas en el que están parados, es tal fuerza del impacto que dicho camino EM desaparece.

-Gah…- Pero Taurus no termina y alzándolo de nuevo en al aire lo lanza contra la zona donde se encuentran Subaru y Misora, Moon Destroyer golpea el camino EM y antes de que si quiera pueda reaccionar recibe el ataque final.

\- ¡OX TACKLE! - y Gonta cae golpeando directo directamente con su cabeza a Moon Destroyer.

-GAAAAAAAAAH- y tras levantarse Gonta mira como Moon Destroyer no se mueve.

-Ganamos…- dice el joven guerrero

\- ¡Claro que si! - contesta Taurus el cual comienza a lanzar fuego al aire, al ver eso Subaru dice.

-Se termino…- entonces comienza a levantarse al igual que Harp Note.

-Vaya eso fue divertido. - dice Warrock

\- ¡Sabia que podías hacerlo! - dice Harp Note acercándose velozmente a Taurus y la hermosa sonrisa de Misora hace que Gonta se apene.

-es gracias a ti… por ayudarme a seleccionar las cartas pude ganar…-

-No…- dice Harp Note, eso confunde tanto al FM como a Gonta y entonces la chica añade -Solo te di las herramientas, tu descubriste como usarlas… es tu victoria Gonta, es la victoria de Taurus Fire-.

-Exacto… una cosa es tenerlas y otras saber usarlas…- Rockman toca el pecho de su amigo con su puño y le dice con orgullo.

\- ¡Bien hecho amigo! -

-Subaru, Misora…- Gonta se queda sin palabras ante lo que escucha.

-Vas por buen camino Gonta, sigue así…- dice Warrock sonriéndole tanto al joven como a Taurus.

-Como pensaba… tienen un gran potencial… elegiste bien a tu Host Taurus…- dice Harp.

-Gracias… por su confianza…- dice Gonta a la vez que la barrera desaparece.

-Es tiempo de seguir…- dice Rockman todos caminan tras el cuando escuchan la voz de Moon Destroyer.

-Yo… buena pelea… seguiré entrenando y te derrotare Taurus Fire… y luego a Rockman…-

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea posible en un muy buen rato-. Dice Harp Note mirando lo lastimado que esta el ser EM.

-Yo… aunque quien sabe si vuelva a verlos… después de todo cuando lleguen al otro lado y vean lo que está pasando comprenderán… que no tienen ninguna posibilidad- el ser EM se sonríe y añade -AAA… ahora que lo pienso no tendré oportunidad de pelear de nuevo con ustedes-.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - dice Subaru acercándose a Moon Destroyer - ¿Acaso tú sabes quién es el enemigo de FM? -

-He he he…- el ser EM se comienza a reír y finalmente dice.

-Su nombre es Sirius… digamos que es alguien muy famoso por otros lados de la galaxia, quizás del universo mismo. -

\- ¿Sirius? - Subaru y Misora se quedan pensando al escuchar el nombre.

\- ¿Es fuerte? - pregunta Warrock a Moon Destroyer.

-Yo… cuando lleguen al otro lado sabrás lo fuerte que es… no tienen posibilidad. -

-No es así…- Misora se agacha cerca a Moon Destroyer y le dice.

-Shooting Star Rockman puede con todo…-

-Yo… ese es un buen chiste… muchacha no sabes lo vasto que es el universo… continúen y lo veras…- entonces Moon Destroyer cierra los ojos producto del cansancio.

\- ¿De que estará hablando? - dice Harp.

\- ¿Sirius? ¿Ese es el nombre de nuestro enemigo? - dice Gonta el cual continúa caminando tras Rockman y Harp Note.

-Si… y vamos a detenerlo… ¡Vamos! -

Todos asienten y comienza a moverse a gran velocidad y tras algunos minutos terminan en el limite de la Noise Wave la cual Warrock vuelve a partir y salen de la misma, terminando de nuevo rodeados de estrellas en el espacio.

-Salimos… y no estamos cerca de la tierra ya. -

-Mira Subaru…- dice Warrock apuntando en cierta dirección.

\- ¿Antenas de transmisión? - dice el joven mientras avanzan en su dirección.

-Si, esas las colocaron Daigo y su equipo en esta pequeña Luna de este planeta, cuando entraron en funcionamiento es cuando establecieron contacto con nuestro planeta FM.

\- ¿Entonces ya no estamos lejos? -

-No… quizás una hora de viaje a máxima velocidad y llegaremos. -

-Wow… es increíble…- Misora toca una de las mismas y piensa por un momento.

-Es gracias a esto… que conocimos a nuestros amigos de FM… es gracias a esto… que pude conocer a Subaru y los demás…-

-Uff… necesito sentarme un momento…- Taurus Fire se apoya contra una de las antenas descansando, al ver eso Subaru toca otra y dice.

-Supongo es gracias a todo el fuerzo de la tripulación de Peace que logramos conocernos los unos a nosotros… todos los que estamos aquí. -

-Eso mismo pensaba…- dice la joven sonriéndole a su novio el cual comienza acercarse a ella y le dice.

-Misora… creo que tengo algo que preguntarte-.

Al escuchar eso la joven cantante piensa.

-No… yo pensé que ya había olvidado lo de hace rato…-

\- ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando antes de entrar a la Noise Wave? -

-No… Subaru…- piensa la joven, y al ver los ojos de su novio dice.

-Yo pensaba en que te gusta mucho el espacio… y quieres viajar por el… como tu papá…- la chica dice todo, ella no tiene la intención de mentirle.

-Perdona Subaru no puedo evitar pensar en que tú iras al espacio algún día… después de todo es tu sueño-.

-Misora…- el joven entonces comprende cual es la preocupación de su novia, pero antes de que pueda decir algo escuchan unas voces.

-Así que han venido guerreros de la tierra…-

\- ¿Qué? - Taurus Fire se pone de pie rápidamente y Misora se pone en alerta.

\- ¿De dónde vienen esas voces? -

-No se preocupen… conozco esas voces…- dice Subaru el cual camina en cierta dirección y entonces frente a Rockman aparecen tres figuras que el conoce muy bien.

\- ¡Los Sabios de AM! - dicen los seis al mismo tiempo.

-Rockman… Warrock… volvemos a encontrarnos-. Dice Leo Kingdom hablando con autoridad.

-También veo que han venido Misora, tu primera amiga y la FM Harp. - añade Pegasus Magic.

-Gonta y Taurus… esto es una sorpresa…- dice Dragon Sky.

\- ¿Esperaban que llegáramos? - dice Subaru de nuevo recordando ciertos eventos del pasado por los cuales tiene mucha curiosidad, y ahora que tiene a los responsables puede preguntarles.

-Si… necesitamos su ayuda, ahora mas que nunca, para salvar a FM-. Dice Leo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de enemigo es Sirius? - pregunta Misora y añade -Moon Destroyer dijo que era muy conocido en ciertos sectores de la galaxia-.

-Sirius… es un ser EM… uno muy especial y poderoso-. Dice Pegasus Magic

\- ¿Qué lo hace especial? - pregunta Gonta por los demás.

-Tiene una habilidad… una muy peligrosa que a causado dolor y angustia durante mucho tiempo. - añade Dragon Sky.

\- ¿Qué habilidad es? - pregunta Subaru y entonces, los tres jóvenes y los tres Alíen escucha lo que Leo Kingdom dice, algo para lo que no estaban preparados.

-Puede manipular un Hoyo Negro…-

-No…- Subaru niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Un Hoyo Negro? - Gonta no comprende la gravedad del asunto, quizás producto de la poca atención que pone en clase y trata de recordar lo que son.

-No… eso no…- Misora la cual a platicado mucho de Subaru sobre el espacio comprende la gravedad del asunto.

-Eso es absurdo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? - dice Subaru ahora con frustración en la voz.

-No lo sabemos, pero es la verdad… controla un hoyo negro y con eso… piensa consumir a FM-.

\- ¿Un Hoyo Negro? - entonces a Gonta viene a la mente una clase del espacio donde su profesor explicaba lo que son los agujeros negros y finalmente lo comprende.

-No… el planeta de Taurus…- piensa Gonta con frustración.

-Esto es… el peor escenario…- piensa Warrock a la vez que ve como Misora toca el hombro de su compañero el cual la mira con angustia al igual que ella a el y el AM finalmente piensa.

\- ¿Realmente podremos ganar? -

-Warrock… ¿Qué haremos? - Pregunta la FM acercándose a su compañero a la vez que Misora pregunta también.

-Subaru… ¿Qué haremos? - la joven espera la respuesta de su novio y es entonces que a la vez Warrock y Subaru contestan.

-Seguir avanzando… tenemos que llegar a FM-.

Todos escuchan con admiración la determinación de Subaru y Warrock, Misora es la primera en hablar diciendo.

-Subaru… tu nunca te rendirás… eso me gusta de ti… y yo te ayudare-.

-Misora…-

-Grandote… contigo creo que todo es posible-. Dice Harp

-Eh… y yo con Subaru creo que todo es posible-. Contesta el AM

-Entonces seguiremos… ¡No vamos a detenernos ahora! - dice Taurus con animo al ver que nadie se ha rendido, aunque sea un hoyo negro el motivo del peligro de FM

-Te ayudare Subaru, vamos a lograrlo… ¡Tú eres Shooting Star Rockman! ¡Siempre encuentras la manera! -

-Chicos… Misora…-

Entonces Subaru les dice a los sabios.

-Aun sabiendo eso… ¡Vamos a continuar a FM y salvar a todos! -

Entonces pese a todo su optimismo Misora piensa.

-Confió en ti, pero… ¿Por qué aun tengo miedo? ¿Por qué?... no quiero que te arriesgues más… no quiero que el espacio te aleje de mi… por eso me hecho más fuerte, pero… un hoyo negro… - la joven Misora piensa en eso mientras su novio la mira de reojo, pero de nuevo no dice nada.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad le diré lo que pienso sobre lo que me dijo… pero un hoyo negro… ¿Realmente poder hacerlo? Salvar a todos… sin perder a nadie… ¿Realmente poder hacerlo sin dar incluso mi vida de ser necesario? -

Todos los jóvenes son observados mientras piensan cada uno en sus dudas y entonces los sabios de AM dicen.

-Si esa es su determinación… les diremos como llegar a FM…

Y ahora que los jóvenes han decidido luchar pese a las circunstancias los sabios comienzan a explicar algo que es fundamental para que nuestros jóvenes lleguen a FM.

 **Fin del Capítulo 07.**

 **Ficha de personajes: 004**

 **Nombre: Luna Shirogane**

 **Edad: 17 Años (Actualidad)**

 **Apodo o Nickname: Presidenta, Tsundere, Fan numero 1 de Rockman**

 **Compañero Wizard: Mode**

 **Su mejor amigo es: Gonta, Kizamaro, Subaru y Misora**

 **Le gustan: Subaru, Rockman, las cosas dulces, las cosas lindas, estudiar, ayudar a las personas.**

 **Odia: La soledad, las serpientes, Misora (cuando esta con Subaru siente celos), ver a sus amigos tristes.**

 **Su sueño: Conquistar el corazón de Subaru, Ser la mejor estudiante de la universidad y tener una carrera de diseñadora de ropa.**

 **Personas que mas la inspiran: Sus padres, Subaru, Gonta, Kizamaro, Misora.**

 _¡Bueno terminamos otro capítulo yay!_

 _-El combate de Taurus vs Moon Destroyer fue divertido, decide usarlo como una forma para mostrar la evolución de nuestro gordito favorito, decir que es gracias a los consejos de Misora y de Subaru que es mas fuerte y paciente a la hora de luchar._

 _Algo que quiero comentar es que Misora es una chica habilidosa en cuanto a combate se refiere y aprende rápido, esto se ve tanto en el anime como en los juegos, donde ella demuestra dominar rápidamente los poderes de Harp, cosa que a Subaru le tomo tiempo con Warrock, también logra pelear de igual a igual con el de inmediato, en los juegos logra ponerlo en aprietos y lo empuja a sus limites para salvarla, por eso, para mi ella esta al mismo nivel que Subaru y por tanto esta capacitada para ayudar a mejorar a Gonta, y a eso tenemos que sumarle todas las misiones que ha tenido junto a su novio._

 _Seguimos con los pensamientos de Misora y Subaru, algo dispares y confusos, es algo normal supongo, y ahora que Subaru sabe que Misora tiene miedo de que el viaje al espacio, el chico tiene algo mas que pensar… aunque aparentemente ya tiene una respuesta, eso lo veremos más adelante, Misora por el contrario expresa su sentir con el cuando tiene la oportunidad y esto es por la confianza que tiene en él, sabe que la escuchara y le responderá honestamente, aunque Subaru en parte le miente ya que en su mente esta ese deber de sacrificarse en caso de ser necesario, algo que ella no quiere para nada._

 _Los sabios de AM aparecen tal y como en el juego, justo antes de la zona donde se encuentra FM, de inmediato cuentan del enorme poder de Sirius, eso tiene una motivación que verán en el próximo capitulo._

 _Quiero decir algo más._

 _Estoy increíblemente feliz de ver que en estos días existe un resurgimiento de Fanfics de Megaman Starforce, es increíble como en la primera pagina existen varios fanfics en ingles y español de esta subserie de Megaman, eso me hace feliz y quiero recomendar un par que he estado leyendo._

 _Amor Infantil entre super héroes: es un excelente retale con sus twist de el encuentro entre Misora y Subaru. Escrito por Roblu321_

 _Megaman Starforce: The FM Invasion: este fic en ingles es increíble, si pueden leer ingles les recomiendo ampliamente lo hagan, es una re interpretación del primer juego de Starforce, mezclando un poco con el anime y con Misora teniendo un rol mayor desde el principio._

 _En resumen… estoy feliz del amor para esta pareja que viene de diferentes partes del mundo y para esta subserie de verdad… gracias a todos los que escriban sobre ellos, mientras lo hagamos, ellos seguirán viviendo (CAPCOM CUARTO JUEGO POR FAVOOOOOR)_

 _Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	8. Batalla a Tres Bandas

_Bienvenidos sean al capítulo número 8 de esta historia._

 _Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, se los agradezco profundamente._

 _Ahora respondiendo Reviews._

 _Insanire: ya leí ambos capítulos, y te deje mi humilde opinión, espero que actualices pronto._

 _Roblu: con lo versátil que eres, seguro tienes la solución para el dilema de Subaru y Misora, yo también tengo la solución, no es nada del otro mundo, pero es algo muy importante para ambos chicos, ojala que cuando llegue el momento te guste como lo manejare._

 _Bueno a lo nuestro._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Los Tres Sabios de FM le cuentan a Subaru y a los demás lo poderoso que es Sirius al poder controlar un hoyo negro, pero el joven decide seguir avanzando hacia FM para salvar a su amigo y al planeta de su destrucción, en su mente aun debate si podrá proteger a todos sin tener el pensamiento de sacrificarse de ser necesario._

 _Gonta, logro vencer a Moondestroyer dando un gran paso hacia adelante como guerrero, el también escucha atento y decide ayudar a Subaru de todas maneras, no tiene miedo de nada por la enorme fe que tiene en su amigo y héroe._

 _Misora… aunque confía en Subaru, tiene una extraña sensación al ver que Subaru tiene el sueño de ir al espacio algún día… la joven tiene esos pensamientos en su mente, sin saber… que Subaru ya tiene algo que decirle, y mientras todos ellos piensan en sus cosas, los AM cuentan a Subaru como llegar a FM y es entonces que sucede algo y nuestros jóvenes tendrán que tener una…_

 **Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM**

 **Capítulo 08: Batalla a Tres Bandas. (Valor, Amor y Fe… son las virtudes que deben tener para ganar ya que juntas forman… esperanza.)**

-Les diremos, como ir a FM- Leo habla con su usual autoridad, sacando de sus pensamientos a los jóvenes héroes de la tierra.

-¿Cómo que para ir? Si FM está cerca, solo 1 hora de viaje aproximadamente.- dice Warrock bastante confundido ante las palabras de los que vendrían a ser sus reyes… si AM aun existiera.

-Es cierto, se encuentran cerca, pero Sirius ha causado algo que no permite que nos acerquemos a FM a ayudar, y por tanto, ustedes tampoco podrán pasar.- contesta Dragón a Warrock.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- pregunta Harp colocándose al lado de Warrock, y es que ambos seres no comprenden como existe un ser capaz incluso de detener a los sabios de AM.

-Una gran barrera de Noise evita que nos acerquemos a FM, en estos momentos están intentando evacuar para escapar de la destrucción del planeta que es inminente, pero esa gran cantidad de Noise los mantiene atrapados y no pueden salir- dice Pegasus.

-¿Él puede hacer eso?- Subaru piensa por un momento el enorme poder que debe tener Sirius como para controlar un hoyo negro y además crear una gran barrera de Noise.

-¿Existe una manera de destruirla?- pregunta Gonta antes de que Misora formule una pregunta.

-Si… la hemos investigado y descubrimos que dentro de ella existe un núcleo que la forma, si destruyen ese núcleo, podrán acceder a FM y nosotros también para ayudar a la evacuación.

-Evacuar… ¿Quieren decir que FM será destruido?- Taurus se coloca al lado de Warrock y Harp.

-Si… es inevitable…- dicen los sabios de AM.

-Nada es inevitable…- Misora se coloca al lado de Subaru y añade –Ya dijimos que lucharíamos contra Sirius así que… ¿Dónde se encuentra el?-

-Misora…- Gonta mira la determinación de la joven, la cual por dentro aún tiene esa extraña sensación de peligro… pero guiada por la determinación de Subaru quiere continuar luchando, el joven añade a lo dicho por su novia.

-Exacto, no vamos a rendirnos así nada más… tenemos que intentar detenerlo por completo… ¿Dónde se encuentra Sirius?- pregunta de nuevo el joven, los tres sabios se miran por un momento y contestan.

-No lo sabemos… no hemos detectado su firma de energía ni siquiera dentro de la Noise Wave… quizás si logren acceder a FM podrían localizarlo.-

-Así que nuestro primer objetivo es destruir el núcleo y eliminar la Noise Wave- dice Gonta acercándose sus amigos y añade -¿Entonces que esperamos? Tenemos un planeta que salvar.-

-Gonta…- Subaru mira fijamente a su amigo el cual no tiene dudas, quiere ayudar, Subaru entonces piensa para si lo siguiente.

-Porque… ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en sacrificarme, será que mis instintos… ¿Me están diciendo algo? Pero yo… tengo que hablar con ella en cuanto tenga la oportunidad debo decirle que yo…-

Pero su pensamiento es interrumpido al escuchar la voz de su novia.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos? ¿Dónde se encuentra el núcleo?- los sabios de AM contestan.

-Solo tienen que seguir este camino electromagnético y llegaran a la Noise Wave, una vez dentro deberán buscar el núcleo, pero debemos decirles algo más…- dice Leo deteniéndose por un momento.

-¿Algo más?- Warrock se coloca encima de Subaru el cual ha dejado de pensar en lo que tiene que decirle a Misora y se concentra en la situación actual.

-Sentimos la energía de otro ser… no logramos identificar su firma de energía electromagnética, pero es poderoso… tengan cuidado cuando lleguen al lugar.- contesta Pegasus a Warrock

-Entendido, era lógico que Sirius no dejaría ese núcleo al descubierto.- Subaru de inmediato se voltea y les dice a sus compañeros.

-Escuchen, los tres hemos decidido ir a FM… pese a que un hoyo negro es de lo más peligroso que existe en el universo entero, no debemos tener miedo… - el chico al decir eso de nuevo tiene esa sensación de sacrificio la cual trata de desechar mientras añade –Yo prometí llevarlos de vuelta a casa y lo hare… así que demos todo lo que tenemos cuando lleguemos al lugar… confió en todos ustedes.

-Subaru…- la chica se admira de nuevo al escuchar a su novio, y es que al oírlo decir que los llevara a todos de vuelta, calma en ella un poco la sensación de miedo que siente de perderlo, después de todo, tiene fe en él.

-Entonces es tiempo de patear traseros.- dice Gonta golpeando sus puños el uno contra el otro.

-Y hacer que ardan.- añade Taurus.

-Mi planeta no será destruido, Misora, encontremos a Sirius.-

-¡Entendido Harp!- entonces la chica añade –cuando lleguemos a FM yo me concentrare en encontrarlo, y cuando lo hagamos…- entonces Warrock añade.

-Lo haremos pedazos… ¡Juntos!-

Todos asienten y los Alien de entran en los V-Hunters, pero antes de que se puedan retirar en dirección de donde les indicaron los sabios, Sky Dragon dice algo.

-Valor, Fe y Amor…-

-¿Eh?- Subaru voltea a verlos una vez más al igual que los otros dos jóvenes.

-Esas son las virtudes que necesitan para ganar… son las virtudes que hacen que los humanos sean tan poderoso y amplifiquen los poderes de los FM y AM…- añade Pegasus y entonces Leo termina diciendo.

-Y si consiguen las tres… se forma la esperanza… y mientras existe esperanzas, el futuro puede ser mejor… nunca lo olviden jóvenes guerreros de la tierra.-

Al escuchar la palabra "futuro" Subaru recuerda que existe algo que quiere preguntarles a los AM, pero antes de que puedan decir algo Leo añade.

-Subaru Hoshikawa… poseedor del poder Star Force… sé que deseas preguntarnos algo, pero aun no es momento de hablar de ello… cuando esto termine responderemos tus dudas.-

-Así que lo saben…- piensa Subaru por un momento mientras Misora se le queda mirando a su novio.

-Vamos entonces… ¡Es tiempo de partir!- Subaru camina un poco y entonces sale disparado a una enorme velocidad en dirección de donde se encuentra la siguiente Noise Wave.

-Valor, Fe y Amor…- Gonta y Misora piensan en ello por un momento, Taurus Fire toma velocidad y comienza a seguir a Subaru, Misora se queda por un momento en el lugar sumida en sus pensamientos y luego mira los AM en silencio.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos…- Harp apresura a Misora, pero antes de que la joven tome camino algo ocurre.

-Joven guerrera, puedo verlo en tu corazón… tienes miedo de perderlo, es inevitable que sientas eso… pues lo amas con todo tu ser- dice Pegasus, tomando a la chica por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- Misora escucha como las voces de los sabios llegan a su mente.

-El amor es poderoso, después de todo, hace que los humanos logren cosas que normalmente son imposibles, es una de las emociones más poderosas que ustedes tienen, pero también causan miedos y dudas puesto que deseas que esa persona, que es tu amor personificado no sufra daño alguno y, por eso queremos que escuches esto antes de partir- añade Sky Dragon y entonces Leo finaliza diciendo algo que quedara grabado en el corazón de Misora.

-El destino de Subaru Hoshikawa y de Warrock, no está definido y son sus acciones lo que lo formaran… es fuerte y valiente, él está destinado a grandes cosas pero no solo dependerá de su determinación… sino de la tuya también, su conexión es diferente… es especial… piensa en que los hace especiales y entonces… tus dudas y miedos se disiparan y el… podrá ganar y cumplir su destino… uno que vimos hace tanto... ¡Ve Harp Note! ¡Y ayúdalo a salvar FM!-

La joven asiente y tomando velocidad desaparece en el espacio como un destello rosa siguiendo a los demás y entonces los AM piensan en conjunto.

-Misora Hibiki, Harp, Subaru Hoshikawa, Warrock… de ustedes dependerán muchas cosas… ganen y entonces podremos decirle a Subaru y Warrock… lo que sigue… la profecía que vimos hace mucho tiempo…-

Y entonces los tres desaparecen en un destello blanco.

-¿Por qué te dijeron todo eso Misora? ¿Por qué no a Subaru?- dice la FM a su amiga y compañera las cuales, al ser las más rápidas del grupo logran alcanzar a Subaru y Gonta en poco tiempo.

-No lo sé Harp… Subaru quería preguntarles algo y no le dijeron nada… ¿Por qué me dijeron eso a mí? Desde lo que paso en el pasado… siento que saben tanto del futuro que no pueden compartir toda la información, pero cuando todo esto termine y ganemos… Subaru les preguntara y quiero escuchar lo que le dirán.-

-eso lo entiendo y también tengo curiosidad, pero eso de que tienes dudas… incluso ellos lo ven Misora… tienes que eliminar esos pensamientos si queremos ayudarlos.-

-Lo se… Harp, pero no puedo evitarlo… voy a dar todo pero…- en ese momento Subaru aparece al lado de ella.

-Misora…- la chica sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su novio.

-Oh, Subaru…- la chica es tomada por sorpresa, eso confirma unas sospechas que Subaru tenía y entonces le dice.

-Tengo que hablar contigo… cuando salgamos de la Noise Wave… tengo algo que decirte.-

-¿Qué es?- pregunta la joven intentando hacer que Subaru diga algo.

-no puedo decírtelo ahora… solo ten paciencia… ¿Si?- Subaru guarda silencio esperando la confirmación de Misora, la chica asiente y entonces el joven añade –Gracias… sigamos avanzando con cuidado.-

-Muy bien…- tras eso Subaru de nuevo acelera y se coloca al frente liderando al grupo.

-¿Hablar contigo? – pregunta Harp

-Quizás es… por lo que le dije hace rato, de lo de ir al espacio…- la joven suspira y piensa para sí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Yo también quiero decirte algo… esperare al momento pero aun así… pese a todo lo que has dicho ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación de angustia? Es como si presintiera que algo va a pasar…- la joven intenta desechar el pensamiento y tras solo pensar en Subaru y lo que le dijeron los sabios, los tres jóvenes siguen avanzando en silencio y alerta de lo que pueda pasar.

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

-Querido… ¿Estarán bien?- Daigo y Akane están comiendo en el comedor de la Satella Police, su esposo le había pedido a Akane que fuera a casa a descansar, pero la preocupación por el viaje de su hijo y sus amigos no la deja irse.

-Bueno, creo que estarán más que bien, es un buen equipo, además… Misora y Subaru tienen muchísima experiencia combatiendo juntos, estoy seguro que podrán contra lo que sea.

-Lo se…- la mujer cierra los ojos y recuerda lo que le dijo a su hijo.

-Solo espero comprenda porque le dije eso…-

-Estoy seguro que lo hará Akane y Misora le ayudara con eso, estoy seguro…- entonces Daigo sonríe y añade –Ella me recuerda en cierta manera a ti.-

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que ella es más fuerte que yo… y no hablo de sus habilidades ya que ella ya es considerada "la mujer más fuerte del mundo" aunque no le gusta que la llamen así… tehehe…-

-Entonces si es más fuerte que tú no te preocupes por Subaru… ella se hará cargo… como tú lo hiciste de mí en aquella ocasión y cuando no estaba…-

Ambos cierran los ojos por un momento como recordando un evento del pasado y entonces Daigo añade.

-Además mi hijo es increíblemente fuerte como te dije, estarán bien, volverán sanos y salvos, estoy seguro.-

-Si… yo también.- sonríe Akane tímidamente y es entonces que entra Amachi al comedor.

-Daigo, necesito tu ayuda con algo, ¿podrías venir?-

-Claro amigo, voy enseguida.- entonces el padre de Subaru se levanta y le da un beso a Akane.

-Vuelvo enseguida.-

La mujer asiente mientras lo ve salir.

-Bueno… si ella es como yo y Subaru como Daigo… tehehe… estarán más que bien.- piensa la mujer mientras sigue comiendo.

-¿Qué pasa Amachi?- pregunta Daigo al ver que el semblante de su amigo ha cambiado.

-Mira esto…- al entrar al cuarto de control observa información en una pantalla.

-¿Alguien entro a la antena y se envió al espacio?-

-Si… y he analizado la energía y mira…- entonces le muestra la información de la persona que decidió ir al espacio.

-Esto no es bueno… ¿Por qué motivo iría?-

-No lo sé, pero Subaru te conto todo sobre él, ¿Verdad?-

-Si…- entonces Daigo cierra los ojos y añade –Espero que me hijo pueda manejarlo… si es que va con intenciones hostiles.-

-Subaru no lo ha perdonado enteramente desde el incidente con Misora…-

-Si… Akane me conto de eso…- contesta Daigo a Amachi.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?- añade el dueño de Amaken.

-Solo podemos confiar en ellos…- dice Daigo con frustración.

Amachi asiente y entonces Daigo piensa.

-Hijo… tu puedes, demuestra porque eres el numero 1…- y con esos pensamientos viajamos de nuevo a las profundidades de la galaxia, donde los tres jóvenes y sus tres amigos han llegado a la Noise Wave que mencionaron los sabios AM.

-Es aquí… no hay duda…- Warrock aparece y comienza a golpear en apariencia un espacio vacío, pero entonces todos ven como comienza a abrirse una entrada a la Noise Wave.

-Recuerden, dentro esta un enemigo, tengamos cuidado… no nos separemos para nada… ¿Entendieron?-

-¡Sí!- contestan todos a Subaru y entonces tras que Warrock entra al V-Hunter de Subaru todos entran a la Noise Wave, cerrándose tras ellos.

-Subaru… ¿No sientes que algo no está bien?- Misora cierra sus ojos por un momento, para localizar el lugar del núcleo siguiendo las ondas EM.

-¿A qué te refieres Misora?- pregunta Subaru el cual comienza a analizar con el V-hunter en su brazo al igual que Gonta.

-No hay virus aquí Subaru… Esto es extraño.- dice Gonta el cual se mantiene alerta a todo momento sobre todo, porque Misora tiene que estar quieta para usar mejor sus habilidades de localización.

-Si… Misora tiene razón Gonta, algo no anda bien aquí… mantente alerta, siempre ten una carta de defensa preparada.

-Muy bien Subaru, puedes confiar en mí, voy a cuidar a Misora.-

-Gracias Gonta…- dice Subaru al ver la determinación de su amigo de no fallarle y añade –Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte… todos tenemos que hacerlo.-

-Cierto… hehe… es solo que siento que a veces el deber de un hombre es defender a las mujeres…-

-Vaya no pensaba escuchar eso del Host de Taurus.- le dice Warrock a Subaru.

-Gonta es un buen amigo y buena persona, estoy seguro que el antepondría la seguridad de todos antes que su vida.-

-Lo se… pero para mí, eso no tiene sentido… para mi tiene más sentido pensar en siempre vivir Subaru, de nada sirve sacrificarte por alguien para que luego sufra de dolor… recuerda eso y cuando tengas la oportunidad díselo a Gonta.

-…entiendo…- pero antes de que Subaru pueda pensar siquiera en esas sensaciones que tiene dentro de sí, Misora les habla diciéndoles.

-Lo he localizado, se encuentra hacia nuestra derecha, en dirección de las 2 en punto, vamos hacia allá.-

-Bien, Gonta, quédate detrás de Misora, yo iré delante, debemos tener mucho cuidado, el hecho de que no existan virus aquí es preocupante.-

-Entendido…- el joven así lo hace y comienza a avanzar.

-Taurus, prepárate para lo que sea… tenemos que proteger a Misora y Subaru…-

-¿Y tú?- pregunta el FM a su compañero.

-Estaré bien…-

-Gonta… sé qué piensas que ellos dos son increíbles y que el mundo siempre los necesitara…-

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- dice Gonta a Taurus.

-Porque estamos unidos Gonta y quiero decirte algo… no solo ellos son importantes, tú también, no lo olvides, dalo todo pero también piensa en ti.-

El joven amigo de Subaru guarda silencio mientras asiente y contesta.

-Bien Taurus… gracias por preocuparte.-

Tras avanzar un rato a una velocidad decente, Misora comienza a sentir con mayor facilidad la energía del núcleo.

-Es aquí Subaru vamos.- la joven se adelanta a Subaru.

-Espera Misora…- Subaru acelera para mantener el ritmo de la joven.

-¿Por qué te adelantaste Misora?- pregunta Harp.

-Tenemos que destruirlo rápido, además no he detectado otras presencias, es nuestra oportunidad para llegar a Fm.-

-Debiste decirles a Subaru…- la joven niega con la cabeza a su amiga Harp.

-Si lo hubiera dicho, él hubiera ido solo… lo conoces Harp al menos así el viene con nosotras, al igual que Gonta.-

-Está bien…- Harp acepta el razonamiento de Misora.

Y al mismo tiempo.

-Subaru, algo no anda bien… ¡Apresúrate!- dice Warrock al joven el cual acelera para alcanzar a Misora.

-¡¿Subaru?!- la joven es tomada por sorpresa mientras Gonta grita.

-¡Cuidado!- entonces Subaru en un veloz movimiento toma a Misora en sus brazos y brinca evadiendo una poderosa llamarada de Fuego, Gonta la detiene con sus manos.

-Este fuego es más fuerte que el nuestro… pero… ¡AAAAAH!- entonces el chico logra tomarlo en sus manos y lanzarlo en otra dirección, causando una enorme explosión en el proceso.

-¿Estas bien Gonta?- pregunta Subaru a su amigo.

-Si… estoy bien.- entonces tras caer a un camino EM, Subaru suelta a Misora y le dice.

-Ten cuidado… ya entiendo porque los Sabios no podían comprender la forma del guardián de aquí-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dice Misora mientras ve como Subaru camina en dirección de donde salió el ataque.

-Sé que estas aquí… ¡Sal! ¡Apollo Flame!-

-¿Cómo?- Misora y Harp se impresionan al escuchar ese nombre y es cuando tienen un recuerdo.

Regresemos un par meses antes de los eventos que llevaron a la lucha contra Dealer.

-¿Subaru? ¿Dónde estabas?- Misora ve que Subaru aparece en el parque de Kodama agitado y cansado.

-Estoy bien Misora ah… ah… solo estoy cansado.- la joven ve que tiene heridas y tras pedirle que quite su transformación comienza a curarlo.

-¿Qué paso? Deje de sentir tus ondas y por eso empecé a buscarte…-

-veras Misora…- el joven comienza a contarle sobre su viaje a la dimensión alterna, donde el fallo en proteger al mundo y todo lo vio, incluso le conto de su pelea contra la Harp Note de ese mundo y finalmente le conto sobre Apollo Flame.

-Al final Warrock y yo logramos vencerlo pero… ese mundo, esa realidad está en ruinas… solo espero que puedan florecer una vez más vida allí… y… evitamos que Apollo Flame llegara a nuestra dimensión.-

-Subaru… debiste pedir ayuda…- Misora termina de curarlo.

-Lo se Misora… pero ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por el… está muerto… era muy poderoso tan o más fuerte que Le Mu…-

La chica asiente y sigue escuchando el relato de Subaru, y es allí que regresamos a la época actual.

Frente a ellos, una gran llamarada de fuego aparece y entonces se materializa frente a ellos, un ser con un rostro pálido, casi Azul, y una enorme armadura de color rojo cubriéndolo, es más alto que Taurus Fire y una enorme corona de fuego se forma en su cabeza.

-Apollo Flame…- dice Misora caminando al lado de Subaru seguidos por Gonta.

-Esta energía… es impresionante…- dice Taurus Fire a Harp Note.

-Lo se… es un poder abrumador… ¿Era así de fuerte Subaru?-

-No… aún no han sentido su verdadero poder…-

-¿Qué?- Ambos jóvenes se impresionan ante lo dicho por Subaru y finalmente tras detenerse a una distancia prudente Subaru comienza a hablar con el ser de fuego.

-Así que sobreviviste aquel día…- Subaru no demuestra miedo en absoluto, cosa que descoloca un poco a su novia.

-¿Cómo es que se mantiene tan tranquilo?-

-Shooting Star Rockman… veo que has venido tal y como lo predijo el…-

-¿El? ¿Te refieres a Sirius?- Warrock se manifiesta apareciendo frente al ser EM de fuego.

-Warrock… el ser que me derroto… y su host Subaru Hoshikawa…- entonces Apollo Flame se sonríe y añade –Si… me refiero a Sirius.-

-Así que estás trabajando en conjunto con el…- dice Subaru apuntándole con el buster.

-No… te equivocas, trabajo para el…-

-¡¿Qué?!- los tres jóvenes se quedan en shock al escuchar esas palabras de Apollo Flame.

-¿Qué tan poderoso ser que controla a Apollo Flame?- piensan Gonta y Misora al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, así que trabajas para alguien más, que paso con "Yo seré el destructor de tu realidad y consumiré todo bajo mis llamas"- dice Warrock claramente con la intención de burlarse de su enemigo.

-¿Por qué está haciendo eso Warrock?- pregunta Misora a Harp.

-Es su forma de hacer que sus oponentes se desconcentren… además debe estarlo haciendo porque sabe lo poderoso que es y cualquier ventaja que puedan tener les ayudaría.-

-Ya veo…- Misora comienza a entender por qué la actitud de Subaru y Warrock.

-Están preocupados pero intentan mantener la compostura para que nosotros no nos preocupemos…- la chica mira a su novio y luego a Apollo Flame el cual contesta.

-Es solo que el día que me derrotaron los remanentes de mis datos lograron escapar a esta dimensión y volaron hacia el espacio, en busque de algún lugar donde regenerarse y yo renacer… pero entonces algo paso… una enorme cantidad de energía EM me llevo a cierto lugar donde fui recreado… Sirius me regreso a la vida.-

-Así que… te salvo, ¿Para qué le sirvieras?- pregunta Subaru.

-Si… pero yo soy el gran Apollo Flame, y no respondo ante nadie… solo estoy esperando mi oportunidad para vencerlo y tomar su poder.-

-Así que eso era, ya me parecía raro… pero no lograras eso… ¡Porque te vamos a vencer!- dice Warrock entrando al V-Hunter de nuevo.

-eres un tonto Shooting Star Rockman… ante eso…- entonces Apollo libera una gran cantidad de energía aumentando su fuerza, cosa que Gonta y Misora ven con horror.

-Sus llamas son más fuertes que las de nosotros Gonta…-

-Si… de eso no hay duda, ¿Cómo es que Subaru derroto a esta cosa?-

-¡Chicos! Escuchen me con atención.-

Subaru comienza a hablar con una enorme determinación en la voz.

-La ves que pelee con el gane gracias al poder de los lazos, así que… necesito su ayuda, luchemos junto contra el…-

-Subaru…- Misora al escuchar la confianza en ella toma su guitarra. -¡Entendido vamos a ganar!- y luego piensa –Porque quiero hablar contigo… quiero ver FM y salvar a todos…-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Es hora de ponernos en acción!- dice Gonta, que como Taurus Fire golpea sus puños en señal de querer luchar y ambos jóvenes se colocan al lado de Subaru.

-No tienen miedo… eso me impresiona, seguro es porque confían enteramente en Subaru.- piensa Warrock y entonces Apollo dice.

-Oh… tres contra uno… eso no es justo así que… igualemos las cosas.-

-¿Cómo?- Subaru ve que Apollo Flame hace un chasquido con sus dedos y al lado de él aparecen dos seres que Subaru conoce bien y uno que Misora conoce más que bien.

-¡Auriga!- el poderoso ser EM, sirviente de Apollo Flame parece al lado derecho con la intención de atacar, Subaru y Warrock notan que no habla y su mirada está perdida.

-Es solo una copia… pero siento su energía es poderosa, pero el que me preocupa es el otro…- Warrock guarda silencio mientras Harp Note dice.

-Empty… (Hollow en la versión en inglés del juego)- Misora se nota un poco nerviosa al verlo y no es para manos, es el tipo que la obligo a trabajar para Orihime (Vega en la traducción al inglés) y la obligo a luchar contra Subaru, la joven en un principio tiene miedo, pero luego cambia por otro sentimiento al escuchar a Subaru hablar.

-¿Empty también? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Subaru de inmediato da un paso adelante con la intención de pelear y Misora le dice.

-Déjame a Empty a mi Subaru…- el joven voltea a verla y sus ojos brillan con una emoción que Subaru conoce bien, el joven le dice a su novia.

-De acuerdo… tu encárgate de Empty confió en ti Misora- el joven entonces dice.

-Gonta, tu encárgate de Auriga… sé que puedes hacerlo también… solo recuerda los consejos que te dio Misora, él es rápido y fuerte así que ten cuidado.

-¡Entendido Subaru!- el joven camina también en dirección de los tres enemigos.

-Bueno así que están dispuestos a pelear… ¡Los hare arder!- dice Apollo Flame con ira.

-¿Estas bien Misora?- pregunta Harp a la joven y añade -¿Estas segura de querer luchar contra Empty?-

-Si… es mi oportunidad Harp, para ver qué tan fuerte me he hecho… quiero demostrar que puedo luchar a su lado… si logro vencerlo, quiere decir que realmente he progresado.-

-Misora…- Harp se impresiona ante la determinación de su amiga y entonces tras tocar su guitarra en declaración de combate la joven grita.

-¡Subaru! ¡Ve por Apollo y ten cuidado! ¡Harp Lets Roll! ¡Wave Battle Ride on!-

-¡Demos todo lo que tenemos Misora!- contesta la FM mientras se lanzan a luchar contra Empty.

-¡Vamos Taurus! ¡Subaru no te preocupes por nosotros! ¡Derrota a ese cabeza de Flama! ¡Lets Guts! ¡Wave Battle Ride On!- Gonta corre en dirección de Auriga.

-Chicos…- Subaru ve eso y entonces dice.

-¡Vamos A Warrock! ¡Ellos nos han confiado a Apollo Flame! ¡Es tiempo de ponernos salvajes!-

-¡Claro que si Subaru! ¡Hagámoslo pedazos una vez más!-

-¡Lets Rock! ¡Wave Battle Ride on!- dice Subaru lanzándose en dirección de Apollo Flame.

-¡Es tiempo de que mueran insecto y luego seguirá Sirius!- y entonces comienza una batalla de tres contra tres dentro de la Noise Wave.

-¡Battle Card Sword!- Harp Note se lanza contra Hollow Lanzando un poderoso golpe con su espada, pero la joven ve que su enemigo ya tiene activado su campo eléctrico, el cual repele la espada.

-Tch… ese escudo de electricidad le causo problemas a Subaru cuando peleo con él, tenemos que atacarlo cuando baje la guardia.- dice la joven a su compañera.

-Si Misora, solo recuerda, mantén la calma y concentrémonos, tenemos un par de trucos nuevos que aprendimos practicando… ¡Cuidado!-

Harp Note brinca, gracias al aviso de Harp evadiendo un ataque de electricidad en forma de rayo, la joven entonces rasguea la guitarra lanzando un par de shock note desde el aire, Empty de nuevo activa el escudo evadiendo el daño producto del ataque de Misora, la joven ve entonces que alzando su mano Empty lanza un ataque directo desde al aire con un rayo, pero la joven, conociendo las habilidades de su enemigo, estaba preparada y de inmediato activa una carta barrera que resiste el impacto del ataque, luego, tras caer al suelo de nuevo Misora lanza un par de Shock Note para luego activar una carta tipo Cannon y dispara a su enemigo el cual activa su escudo y de nuevo, repele todos sus ataques, la joven mira eso con frustración a la vez que se ve obligada a utilizar su Shock Note para repeler un ataque eléctrico y luego moverse a todo velocidad hacia su derecha, Empty continua disparando sus rayos de energía hasta que contraataque con su Shock Note más rápido, haciendo así que Empty tenga que activar su escudo para evitar ser dañado.

-Es rápido… activa su escudo a una velocidad asombrosa…- piensa Misora mientras ve como Empty desaparece.

-Ya empezó con eso…- dice Harp, pero en este caso no es el mismo que con Subaru.

-Misora concéntrate…- dice Harp, la joven así lo hace cerrando los ojos para sentir sus alrededores y entonces la joven ve venir las ondas EM y abriendo los ojos rápidamente brinca evadiendo un ataque por la espalda de Empty usando una espada eléctrica, desde el aire lanza uno de sus ataques insignia.

-¡Machine Gun String!- la chica toca su guitarra y las cuerdas atrapan a Empty.

-¡Trágate esto! ¡Battle Card Fire Granade!- y entonces la joven lanza la granada que explota directamente frente a Empty, la chica cae y siente como las cuerdas de su guitarra han caído al suelo.

-Volvió a desaparecer…- Misora intenta cerrar los ojos para concentrarse pero entonces recibe un golpe en el estómago que la manda a volar, Harp Note al ver eso se gira en el aire y cae de nuevo en el camino EM distorsionado por el Noise y entonces ve como Empty se encuentra en el aire y entonces lo ve venir.

-Es veloz… ¡Misora!- Harp avisa a la joven y logra evadir el golpe directo que estaba por recibir Harp Note.

-… ¿Es una espada?- piensa Misora al ver como en la mano de Empty se encuentra una espada hecha de electricidad, entonces de la mano izquierda el ser EM lanza un ataque de electricidad a Harp Note la cual activa una carta barrera para evadir el daño y entonces cuando cae al suelo justo frente a ella se encuentra Empty.

-Es más rápido que cuando peleo con Subaru- y la joven justo a tiempo activa una carta espada Wood slash chocando contra la de Empty causando una onda expansiva.

-Guh… es fuerte…- la joven no puede resistir más y es mandada a volar producto el impacto de la espada de su enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fire Breath!- Taurus Fire lanza un poderoso ataque de fuego a Auriga el cual, avanza como si nada por el fuego.

-Eso no funciono Gonta…- dice Taurus con visible frustración.

-¡Battle Card Heavy Cannon!- en el brazo de Taurus Fire se forma el enorme cañón el cual dispara a toda potencia impactando directamente contra Auriga causando una explosión.

-Ten cuidado Gonta, eso apenas si le hizo daño.-

-Realmente es fuerte…- entonces de la nada Auriga se lanza sobre Taurus Fire a toda carrera, es tal la velocidad que nuestro héroe de fuego apenas si tiene tiempo de reaccionar logran detenerlo con la enorme fuerza que tiene.

-Guh… es… pesado… y fuerte…- pero al final, Taurus Fire no logro contenerlo y es arrollado por el gran ser EM, cabe decir que Auriga es del doble de tamaño que Taurus Fire, el cual sale volando por los aires y entonces cae al camino EM dándose un poderoso golpe.

-¡Gah!...- el joven siente dolor producto del ataque de Auriga

-¡Gonta tienes que brincar ahora!- el chico apenas si logra ponerse de pie y gracias al aviso de Taurus, brinca y evade otra embestida de Auriga.

-Ah ah… ¡Battle Card! ¡Heavy Cannon!- de nuevo Gonta dispara desde el aire dándole directo en la cara causando una poderosa explosión.

-Eso no servirá Gonta…- dice Taurus pero el joven lo interrumpe.

-Es para ganar tiempo… tenemos que…- pero antes de que el joven termine de hablar con su wizard una enorme cantidad de lo que parecen ser mini Auriga, se lanza sobre él.

-¿Qué es esto?- Taurus ataca uno dándole un poderoso golpe destruyéndolo, Taurus Fire continua con los ataques pero al final ve siguen viniendo.

-¡Basta! ¡Battle Card! ¡Time Bomb 3!- Gonta lanza una enorme bomba de tiempo que explota a los 3 segundos causando una gran explosión eliminando a una gran cantidad de los pequeños soldados.

-Lo logre…- pero al estar distraído Taurus Fire no se da cuenta que de nuevo Auriga se a lanzando a toda velocidad sobre el dándole un poderoso golpe otra vez.

-Gah…- de nuevo el joven vuela por los aires cayendo al camino EM detrás de Auriga.

-¡Gonta!- Taurus se preocupa por su compañero, pero luego ve que se comienza a poner de pie.

-Ah… ah… esto no es nada, no pienso perder aquí…- y tras ponerse de pie ve que Auriga se lanza de nuevo contra el pero el joven esta vez reacciona diferente y logra moverse hacia su costado derecho evadiendo el golpe.

-Si nosotros atacamos de manera simple… él es aún más simple… solo debo encontrar la forma de dañarlo… tengo que hacerlo…-

-Gonta…- Taurus mira la determinación de su Host que de nuevo se lanza al ataque.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Ice Granade!- Taurus Fire lanza la granada de Hielo que golpea justo delante de Auriga.

-¿Qué haces Gonta?- pregunta Taurus consternado ante ese ataque.

-Ya lo veras… ¡Allí te va otra maldito bastardo!- Taurus Fire de nuevo lanza otra granada, pero esta si golpea a Auriga causando que una gran cantidad de hielo lo cubra y en apariencia no se mueva.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Battle Card Thunder Head 3!- Gonta lanza una de las más poderosas cartas eléctricas creando un gran dragón eléctrico que golpea de lleno a Auriga, es tal la descarga eléctrica que se ilumina buena parte de la zona donde combaten los tres jóvenes.

-¿Funciono?- pregunta Taurus a su compañero, ya que la brillante luz de la descarga eléctrica lo dejo ciego por un momento.

-No lo sé…- entonces escuchan el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje de Auriga.

-¡Aquí viene Taurus! ¡Es hora de atacar!-

Entonces Taurus Fire lanza un poderoso ataque de fuego de su boca que choca contra la capa de hielo que creo al usar la primera granada de Hielo, eso causa se convierta en agua.

-¡De nuevo Trágate esto! ¡Battle Card! ¡Voltic Eye 3!- Gonta lanza una poderosa descarga eléctrica que golpea el agua causando un poderoso choque eléctrico paralizando al General, el cual ya se había lanzado en carrera contra el joven, entonces Taurus Fire aprovechando que Auriga está incapacitado se lanza sobre dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro a Auriga mandándolo a volar un par de metros.

-¡Si! ¡Funciono!- Taurus Fire celebra el hecho de haber logrado derribar a Auriga, pero luego siente un mareo y se arrodilla.

-¿Estas bien Gonta?- pregunta el EM de fuego, mientras recibe la respuesta de su compañero.

-Solo necesito recuperar el aliento ah… ah…- pero antes de que pueda siquiera sentarse recibe otro impacto de Auriga.

-Po…r que… se recuperó… tan pronto…- piensa Gonta mientras cae al suelo de nuevo golpeándose con fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo Shooting Star Rockman pelea contra Apollo Flame.

-¡Battle card! ¡Wide Shot 3!- Rockman lanza el poderoso ataque de agua que golpea contra un tornado que Apollo estaba formando, y por tanto el ataque de nuestro héroe queda nulificado.

-¡Va a empezar con los tornados Subaru! ¡Tienes que esquivarlos todos!- el joven asiente contestando a Warrock y comienza a evadir los ataques de tornados uno a uno, pero cuando logra evadir el cuarto Apollo aparece a su costado derecho.

-¡Maldición!- Warrock se manifiesta y lanza un poderoso golpe que choca contra el de Apollo, ambos repeliéndose.

-Guh…- Warrock siente la quemadora producto de chocar contra el ser de fuego.

-¡Estas al descubierto Shooting Star!- Apollo de nuevo lanza otro golpe pero Subaru se anticipa al mismo y se inclina sobre sí mismo y sus piernas para evadir el ataque.

-¿Cómo?- Apollo se asombra ante los reflejos de nuestro héroe.

-¡Rapid Buster!- entonces Rockman comienza a disparar a toda potencia contra Apollo el cual se tele transporta evitando más daño en su escudo de fuego.

-Atento Warrock, ya sabes que tiende a jugar sucio…- dice Subaru el cual se queda quieto y justo delante de él, aparecen un montón de serpientes de fuego que son de tamaño pero Subaru, que sabía que haría eso su enemigo, contesta rápidamente utilizando una carta bastante poderosa.

-¡Giga Battle Card! ¡Dream Aura!- Rockman es cubierto con un aura de color morado y comienza a correr entre las serpientes las cuales aumentan su cantidad conforme se acerca a Apollo Flame, el cual ha aparecido de nuevo en el camino EM.

-¡Trágate esto Apollo! ¡Battle Card! ¡Mad Vulcan 3!- Subaru comienza a disparar a toda potencia contra el ser de fuego el cual ve que su escudo está disipándose producto del incesante ataque del héroe de la tierra.

-¡Maldito seas Rockman! ¡Toma esto!- entonces Apollo reúne energía en sus manos y comienza a disparar bolas de fuego gigantescas contra nuestro héroe el cual las ve venir.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Tidal Edge!- y usando una espada con propiedades elementales de agua comienza a cortar las bolas de fuego una a una disipándolas en el aire.

-¡Aun no termino contigo Apollo! ¡Es hora de que recuerdes un poco de lo que es el dolor! ¡Battle Card! ¡Double Eater!- Subaru entonces con ayuda de Warrock acelera a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Eres mío Rockman…- piensa Apollo Flame al ver a Subaru justo encima apunto de disparar.

-¡Trágate esto! ¡Solar Flare!- una enorme bola de fuego, tan grande como el general Auriga esta por golpear a Rockman el cual solo se sonríe.

-No importa si me golpea… ¡Trágate esto! ¡Noise Attack! ¡Thunderbolt Blade!- Subaru activa la poderosa espada eléctrica y lanza un impacto directo contra Apolo eliminado su armadura fuego a la vez que nuestro héroe recibe el ataque de Apollo Flame de lleno, ambas técnicas crean una enorme explosión y ambos salen volando en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Aun no termino!-

-¡Subaru tranquilízate!- dice Warrock al ver la ansiedad en su compañero.

-No puedo Warrock siento que Misora y Gonta están en problemas tengo que ir a ayudarlos…-

-Muchacho… recuerda lo que dijeron los sabios de AM…- dice secamente Warrock mientras ve como Subaru ya casi esta encima de Apollo Flame.

-Lo que dijeron ellos…- piensa Subaru por un momento mientras activando una carta espada choca contra una de fuego que ha creado a Apollo.

-¡eres un tonto! ¡Estar cerca de mi es lo peor que puedes hacer!- y para asombro de Subaru otra llamarada gigantesca cae del cielo, esta ve golpeándolo de lleno.

-Gah… me distraje… -

-¡Subaru!- dice Warrock mientras on envueltos las llamas y eso lo aprovecha Apollo Flame para darle un golpe con la espada a nuestro héroe mandándolo a volar.

-Eres mío, ¡Rockman!-

-Hehehe… BOOM- dice Subaru mientras es mandando a volar, y Apollo entonces se da cuenta que delante se encuentra una battle card activa.

-¡Time Bomb 3!- dice Subaru mientras la bomba le explota a quemarropa al ser EM fuego el cual no puede creer lo que está pasando.

-¿Cómo es que logra contraatacarme tan rápido?- mientras siente el primer daño real en su cuerpo, a la vez que Subaru cae de pie aunque lastimado por el par de ataque que le ha dado Apollo Flame.

-Ah… bien logre dañarlo…- dice Subaru el cual escucha por un lado como Gonta cae al suelo producto del último ataque de Auriga, y luego ve como Misora es enviada a volar por Empty.

-¡No van a hacerles más daño!- dice Subaru, el cual usando su buster lo activa e intenta golpear a Empty, pero delante de él aparece de nuevo Apollo dándole un golpe en la cara a Subaru mientras es mandando a volar, entonces el ser de fuego crea una enorme cantidad de bolas de fuego que se dirigen en dirección de nuestro el cual reacciona velozmente en el aire.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Bubble Hook 3!- el chico comienza a dispararle a las bolas de fuego, burbujas de agua gigantes que logran repeler los ataques de Apollo Flame mientras cae al suelo, en donde nuestro héroe ve que Apollo Flame está parado de nuevo esperando, pero con su usual rapidez tiene la carta ideal para evitar el golpe.

-¡Noise Attack! ¡Elemental Cyclone!- Subaru activa la carta justo tiempo y un enorme tornado golpea a Apollo Flamme mandándolo a volar y estrellándose lejos de Subaru.

-Ah… ah…- Subaru respira agitadamente y entonces el héroe recuerda lo que le dijo Warrock sobre los sabios de AM y algo hace click en su cabeza, deteniéndose de atacar a Apollo Flame.

-¿Cómo?- el ser de fuego al ponerse de pie ve que Subaru está parado allí sin moverse.

-¿Qué pasa Shooting Star Rockman? ¿No piensas atacarme? Tus amigos te necesitan con urgencia, no pueden ni siquiera contra un par de debiluchos como mis ayudantes… ¿Realmente creías que podrían ganar?-

Subaru se mantiene tranquilo y entonces activa una battle card ice granade lanzándola un poco delante de Apollo Flame, en cuanto la granada explota una gran cantidad de serpientes de fuego se deshacen al contacto con el hielo.

-Sabía que tenías una trampa preparada, no creas que olvido como pelean mis oponentes…- dice Subaru con calma.

-Aun así no tienes tiempo para…- pero el ser de fuego es interrumpido por Subaru.

-FE…- dice Secamente Subaru mientras comienza a cargar energía en su buster.

-¿Qué dices?- Apollo Flame no comprende lo que dice el joven héroe.

-Fe… ¿Sabes Apollo? Antes pensaba… que solo yo podía luchar, que solo yo podía proteger a todos… pero desde que luche contigo hace tiempo han pasado cosas y me he dado cuenta…-

En ese instante Misora aparece de pie limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca y Subaru continúa hablando.

-Que no es así… que no estoy solo en esto… que tengo compañeros que están a mi lado…-

En ese instante también Gonta, como Taurus Fire se pone de pie y en su mirada solo tiene determinación, nada de miedo, y entonces Subaru sigue hablando.

-Y tener FE en ellos es necesario, porque… no puedo proteger a todos eso es un hecho…-

-Subaru…- Warrock se queda en shock al escuchar esas palabras.

-Y creer en ellos… en su fuerza… ¡Me ayudara a ser más fuerte! ¡Así que VAMOS APOLLO FLAME! ¡PARA CUANDO ELLOS GANEN SUS PELEAS TU ESTARAS DERROTADO!-

Subaru dispara contra Apollo Flame para luego lanzarse en carrera.

-Buen discurso chico… no sé porque tan repentinamente cambio tu forma de pensar…-

-Es que… te lo diré amigo… solo espera un poco más- y mientras pasaba eso, ahora volvemos con Misora unos momentos antes de que se pusiera de pie.

-¡Tienes que ponerte de pie Misora!- Harp anima a la joven a levantarse.

-Ese golpe dolió… guh… ah… ah… pega tan fuerte y nosotras no le hemos hecho daño…-

-Misora…-

-Pero aun así tengo que ganar… el está luchando contra alguien más fuerte que Empty… yo no puedo caer aquí…- un aura de color rosa cubre su cuerpo por un momento.

-Esto es… tus ondas EM se han hecho más fuertes…- Harp piensa por un momento en lo que dijeron los sabios de EM y entonces recuerda varias luchas que ha tenido al lado de Misora y en todas ellas han logrado ganar gracias a la persistencia de la cantante, y comprende porque fue que los sabios de AM protegieron la tierra, porque los humanos tienen el poder de los sentimientos… y los FM no se dieron cuenta de eso en su momento, y ahora, como representante de FM en la tierra ha visto tantas veces esto y un gran respeto surge de Harp por Misora, y no es algo reciente, es algo que lentamente la joven ha logrado con su valor… ser reconocida por su mejor amiga y compañera de lucha, la cual dice.

-Es cierto… tu eres persistente, por eso en el pasado ayudaste tanto a esos chicos… y te convertiste en la heroína de Meiru y Roll…-

-Ellas son más fuertes que yo… siempre mantuvieron la FE en alto y gracias a eso logramos ganar… aun me falta mucho por recorrer Harp, pero yo… no voy a caer aquí y además…- la joven termina de ponerse en pie y escupe sangre de la boca mientras se limpia.

-Tengo una idea para derrotar a Empty, ¿Me ayudaras amiga?-

-¡Por supuesto Misora! ¡Siempre lo hare! ¡Lets Roll!-

-¡Sí!- contesta la joven lanzándose en dirección de Empty el cual comienza a reunir energía en sus brazos.

-Cierto que su escudo eléctrico es poderoso, pero solo puede hacer una cosa a la vez Harp, o ataca, o se defiende, cuando peleo con Subaru era así, y todavía veo ese patrón.-

La joven al ver como lanza el ataque su enemigo rápidamente rasguea su guitarra.

-¡Shock Note!- la joven lanza las notas las cuales están por impactar contra el ataque de Empty.

-¡Ahora Harp! ¡Lo que aprendimos!- entonces la FM usando un poder que descubrió hace que las notas cambien de dirección evitando el ataque, luego las redirige directo contra Empty golpeando por la derecha, al mismo tiempo Misora evita el ataque de su enemigo moviéndose a la izquierda.

-¡Bien hecho Harp!- Misora vuelve a lanzar otro Shock Note aprovechando que Empty a perdido el equilibrio dándole directo en el pecho, al salir volando por el aire, Empty lanza un trueno desde la parte de arriba de Harp Note, pero la joven anticipándose utiliza otra técnica.

-¡Machine Gun String!- y usando las cuerdas de sus guitarras atrapa a Empty, pero en lugar de jalarlo, lo utiliza para impulsarse lejos del ataque, el cual golpea el camino EM causando una enorme descarga eléctrica.

-¡Bien hecho Misora!- la joven se sonríe ante el elogio de Harp y contesta.

-¡Terminemos con esto!- Empty en ese instante se libera de las cuerdas usando su campo de energía, y para entonces Misora está encima de él.

-¡Es cierto que tu escudo te protege de todo pero aun así… ¡TE PUEDO LANZAR CON EL SI IMPRIMO SUFICIENTE FUERZA! ¡GIGA BATTLE CARD MULTI KICK!-

La joven comienza a patear con todas sus fuerzas el escudo de Empty el cual no puede atacar al estar utilizando.

-¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS CAEEEE!- la chica imprime más fuerzas a sus patadas y finalmente su enemigo sale disparado en dirección del camino EM golpeándose contra el mismo.

-¡Harp!- dice Misora a su compañera y entonces la FM desde el micrófono de la guitarra comienza a cantar y las ondas EM que emite llegan directamente a Empty el cual queda paralizado.

-¡VAMOS MISORA ES AHORA!- la joven reúne energía y comienza a tocar a gran velocidad su guitarra, y justo cuando comienza a caer la joven rasguea con todas sus fuerzas y lanza una poderosa nota Musical.

-¡GIGANT SHOCK NOTE!- a gran velocidad llega contra Empty el cual tiene el escudo activado para repeler el ataque, pero producto de las patadas de la Giga Battle card y el poder de la técnica de Harp Note el escudo comienza a desvanecerse.

-¡La defensa es una gran arma! ¡Pero de nada sirve si es rota!- dice Misora la cual activa una carta Break Saber en un brazo y en el otro un Drill Arm, y lanzándose en pica con ambos apuntando a Empty, al cual su escudo se rompe finalmente por la fuerza de la nota recibiendo un impacto directo lo cual lo mantiene en el lugar y en un segundo Misora cae encima de él atravesándolo con ambas Battle Card.

-¡Soy más fuerte porque él tiene FE en mí! ¡Y soy más fuerte porque quiero proteger a todos!- declara la joven mientras Empty se desvanece.

-Hace tiempo te temía… pero desde que Subaru me dio fuerzas ya no más… desaparece…- y tras decir eso desactiva las cartas y finalmente se sienta mientras ve como su enemigo se convierte en ondas EM en el aire.

-Lo logramos…- dice Harp.

-Si… ah… ah… el hecho de ahora tú puedas usar Pulse Song sin que tenga que cantar y que puedes controlar la dirección del Shock Note nos ayudaron, gracias Harp.-

-No Misora… siempre eres tu… los sabios de AM tienen razón, ustedes nos hacen más fuertes… los humanos son increíble… tehehe- al escuchar eso Misora recuerda como Harp en un principio solo quería destruirlos y ahora… tienen su respeto.

-Gracias… por creer en mi Harp…-

-Y tú en mi Misora… es tiempo de ayudar a Rockman.-

-¡Si! ¡Es tiempo de ir!- la joven se pone de pie para ir junto a su novio y pelear junto a él.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, Volvemos al momento en que Gonta se está poniendo de pie.

-Guh… es realmente poderoso, mucho más fuerte que yo…- Gonta respira agitadamente, y es que después de su pelea con Moondestroyer el joven quedo un poco cansado, pero aun así se mantiene firme, en su mirada no hay miedo ni duda, solo determinación, una enorme determinación que hace que Taurus le diga.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Ninguno de nuestros ataques parece funcionar contra el.-

-Lo se… pero, no puedo fallar ahora, ellos confían en que gane, Subaru y Misora confían en nosotros Taurus, no vamos a caer aquí…-

-Muuu… tienes razón… ¿Pero qué haremos?-

-Misora me dio un consejo más… ¿Recuerdas?- el chico entonces rápidamente recuerda lo que le dijo Misora.

-Gonta, ya tienes las battle cards ideales para cada situación posible, pero debes considerar algo más.

-¿Qué cosa Misora?-

-Las Battle card solo son tu apoyo, de lo que más vas a depender es de Taurus y sus habilidades.-

-¿De mí?- dice Taurus apareciendo al lado de Gonta.

-Sí, si algo hemos aprendido Subaru y Yo es que nuestros amigos, Harp y Warrock y sus habilidades son esenciales, recuerda, las battle cards son tu apoyo, utilízalas en conjunto con la fuerza que te da Taurus… crean en ustedes y siempre van a ganar.- la joven sonríe al decir eso y entonces termina el flashback.

-Taurus… yo creo en ti amigo, de verdad que sí, tengo FE en ti, al igual que ellos tienen Fe en nosotros.-

En ese momento Auriga comienza a acelerar para lanzarse en dirección de Gonta.

-Dame tu poder amigo… ¡Ganemos!- dice Gonta el cual corre en dirección de Auriga.

-Muu… Gonta… ¿De verdad crees en mí?- piensa Taurus y es que, para el FM ha sido algo complicado comprender como es que Gonta lo perdono tan fácilmente hace tiempo, él siempre le causo problemas, él quería destruir todo y por eso lo utilizo para acabar con Subaru y Warrock, pero aun así, este joven de la tierra, en pensamientos de Taurus, lo perdono, le dio la oportunidad de vivir y de luchar al lado de Harp y Warrock, con los que lucho a su lado en FM, pero aun así no comprendí porque tanta Fe en él, hasta este momento, este momento en el que Taurus al sentir la enorme confianza de Gonta y su FE en él, comienza a hacer que las llamas de Taurus Fire incremente su poder y además, un aura roja cubre a Taurus Fire indicando su crecimiento.

-¡VAMOS GONTA! ¡HAGAMOS QUE ARDA EN CENIZAS!- grita Taurus mientras se lanza contra su enemigo.

Entonces Auriga se lanza a toda velocidad contra Taurus Fire, al ver eso, y recordando los consejos de Misora el joven decide jugarse el todo por el todo.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Drill Arm 3! Y ¡Battle Card Double Eater!- aumentando su velocidad y usando el taladro que se formó en su brazo derecho impacta directamente contra Auriga.

-Gah… NO VOY A PERDER ESTA VEZ GRANDOTE, ¡Taurus Ahora!-

Entonces por primera vez el joven logra hacer que su compañero se manifiesta sobre el lanzando una poderosa llamarada de fuego directo en el rostro de Auriga, al hacer eso, el mencionado enemigo intenta acelerar, pero el calor de las llamas evita que se concentre y sumado al daño que el taladro está causando en su parte baja del cuerpo comienza a retroceder.

-¡Oh No! ¡Tú no te vas! ¡Battle Card! ¡Heavy Cannon!- Gonta esta vez dispara el poderoso cañón dándole directo a una de las ruedas del carro de batalla de General Auriga, haciendo que se repliegue masa lento.

-¡Vamos! ¡El ultimo empujón!- dice Taurus Fire lanzándose contra su enemigo una vez más, entonces frente Auriga, aparece lo que en apariencia es una aplanadora con enorme picos.

-¡Debe ser su esfuerzo final Taurus! ¡Pero no voy a rendirme!- entonces el joven sigue corriendo en dirección de Auriga el cual avanza lentamente en su dirección, producto del daño que causo en su estructura baja con el taladro y el disparo en la rueda con el cañón.

-¡¿Qué haremos Gonta?!-

-¡Es hora de acabar esto! ¡Eso haremos ayúdame Taurus! Cuando estemos cerca de él, utiliza tus llamas una vez más, ¡Confía en mí!-

-¡Lo hare Gonta! ¡Siempre confió en ti!- y entonces ambos chocan contra la aplanadora, pero Taurus Fire con su enorme fuerza logra detenerla.

-Heh… ese disparo en la rueda funciono… ¡AHORA TAURUS USA TU FUEGO!-

-¡TAURUS BREATH!- y de nuevo el FM lanza la llamarada, pero esta vez golpea la aplanadora, Auriga al sentir eso comienza a aplicar más fuerza.

-Guh… no voy a detenerme ahora… ¡BATTLE CARD Soul Warrior!- Misora le coloco esta carta en el V-Hunter a Gonta, y le explico también sus ventajas y desventajas, el chico solo se sonríe al ver el incremento de poder en su fuerza, pero también como comienza a gastar su energía.

-¡Vamos Taurus más potencia! ¡Has que arda al rojo vivo!- el FM imprime más poder a su fuego y entonces toda la aplanadora comienza a ponerse de color rojo.

-¡AHORA! ¡Vamos Gonta!- entonces el chico activa una battle card del tipo hielo.

-¡BATTLE CARD! ¡Ice granade! Y ¡Battle Card! ¡ICE METEOR!- al lanzar ambos ataques de hielo contra la ya caliente aplanadora causan que se resquebraje como si se tratara de una simple piedra.

-¡TRAGATE ESTO! ¡Ox Tackle!- y usando su cabeza Gonta impacta contra la aplanadora haciéndola pedazos y atravesándola y luego golpeando directamente a Auriga el cual retrocede por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Aquí termina todo! ¡Giga Battle Card Destroy Missiles!- y formando un lanzacohetes en su brazo derecho Taurus Fire dispara sin misericordia a General Auriga todos los misiles impactan directo contra el ser EM y enorme explosiones ocurren el lugar.

-¡Golpe Final!- entonces Taurus Fire utilizando una carta Break Saber brinca y ataque directamente la cabeza de Auriga atravesándola, y sumado al ataque de los misiles, el ser EM comienza a desvanecerse, al ver eso Taurus Fire desactiva la battle card y cae al suelo exhausto.

-Ah… ah… lo logramos Taurus- dice un sonriente Gonta.

-Si… gracias a ti y tu persistencia.- pero entonces el joven contesta.

-No… es porque luchamos juntos y creemos el uno en el otro… por eso lo hicimos… ya entiendo de donde viene la fuerza de Rockman y Harp Note.- Gonta cierra los ojos por un momento y Taurus piensa para sí.

-Ahora veo porque los AM dijeron eso hace rato… es verdad que los humanos nos hacen más fuertes, Warrock fue el primero en verlo y luego Harp… ahora comprendo porque nos traicionaron en aquella ocasión y además… Muu… la Fe que tiene Gonta en mi es increíble…-

-Sigamos luchando juntos amigo.- dice Taurus sorprendiendo a Gonta.

-¡Sí!- y tras ponerse de pie le dice a Taurus.

-¡Vamos a ayudar a Rockman!-

-¡MUUUUUUUUU SI!- dice Taurus mientras Gonta corre en dirección de nuestro héroe.

Ahora vayamos con Subaru y Warrock.

-¡ROCKBUSTER!- el joven le dispara a Apollo Flame de nuevo haciendo que use sus tornados otra vez.

-¡Basta de juegos!- Rockman activa una battle card Área Eater y comienza a moverse a enorme velocidad entre los tornados.

-¡Noise Form! ¡Cancer Bubble!- entonces usando el Noise acumulado en su V-Hunter transforma su armadura en una réplica de la de Cancer Bubble y comienza a disparar con el buster, pero esta vez son burbujas de agua disparadas a gran velocidad que chocan contra los tornados evaporándose al contacto con las burbujas.

-¿Ese poder es nuevo?- piensa Apollo Flame al ver eso, luego invoca una enorme cantidad de serpientes.

-¡Noise Attack! ¡Dynamic Wave!- y lanzando tres patadas al aire forma 3 enormes olas de agua que chocan contra las serpientes de nuevo evaporándose una a la otra.

-¡AAAAA!- Apollo se lanza con su espada, y Subaru al ver eso desactiva la forma de Cancer Bubble.

-¡Noise Form! ¡Gemini Thunder!- al hacerlo el cuerpo de Subaru toma una forma similar a la de Gemini Spark y luego dice.

-¡Rocket Knuckle!- lanza un puñetazo directo a Apollo el cual usa su espada para repelerlo.

-Eh…- Subaru entonces al estar cerca de Apollo activa una vez la battle card Tidal Edge, formando la espada de agua y chocando directo contra la de fuego de Apollo.

-¡No ganaras Rockman! ¡Es imposible que me derrotes con estos poderes que tienes ahora!-

-No… te equivocas… además, no estoy solo ¡Idiota!- dice Subaru sonriendo y entonces Warrock se manifiesta tras Subaru y lanzando un poderoso golpe con sus garras logra repeler a Apollo Flame.

-¡Tu maldito!-

-¡Por cierto! ¡Toma eso!- dice Warrock confundido a Apollo y entonces el puño que lanzo Subaru impacta por la espada al ser de fuego.

-Gah… ¿No se detuvo?-

-¡No! ¡Hasta que no golpea a su objetivo no se detiene y por cierto!… ¡Feliz descarga eléctrica!-

Y es que del puño sale un shock eléctrico que causa que Apollo Flame grite de Dolor.

-¡Esto aún no acaba Apollo!- y Subaru luego lanza un corte con su espada de agua lastimando a su enemigo, el cual brinca y dice.

-¡NO PUEDES GANARME! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡SOY QUIEN DESTRUIRA TODO! ¡SOLAR FLARE!- entonces en el brazo izquierdo de Apollo Flame se forma una gigantesca bola de fuego que simula al sol, Subaru al ver eso le dice a Warrock.

-Es tiempo de acabar con esto…-

-¿Lo harás?- pregunta el AM

-Si… ¡Finalización!- entonces reuniendo todo el Noise que tiene acumulado comienza a concentrarlo a su alrededor y entonces explota y bajo él se ha formado…

-¡Red Joker!- y Subaru no pierde tiempo rápidamente manda los disco de su forma en dirección de Apollo Flame.

-¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! ¡Técnica definitiva!- de los discos salen disparados un par de láser que Golpean la gran bola de fuego.

-¡Eso no es suficiente Rockman!-

-¿Quién dijo que eso era todo?- dice Subaru con una sonrisa y entonces acumulando toda la fuerza del Noise en su buster grita.

-¡RED GAIA ERASER!- y lanzando el poderoso rayo láser golpea contra la bola de fuego y no solo eso, logra atravesarla e impacta directamente contra Apollo Flame.

-¡Es imposible! Yo… derrotado… ¡ROCKMAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EXPLOTA AHORA GAIA ERASER! – Los discos lanzan el láser contra Apollo Flame y al contactar con el láser Gigante causan una enorme explosión, Harp Note y Taurus Fire, los cuales iban en camino para ayudar a Subaru ven eso y dicen a la vez.

-Se terminó… ¡SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN SIEMPRE GANA!-

-Ah… ah… ah…-

-Usar esos ataques siempre nos agota…- dice Warrock mientras Subaru desactiva la forma Red Joker.

-Pero no teníamos opción era eso o alargar el combate y no tenemos tiempo…-

-Lo se… aun así, Apollo Flame no era un oponente sencillo-

-Tampoco lo fue King en su momento Warrock… y aun así ganamos… mientras tengamos Fe en todos ganaremos.-

-Hablando de eso… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión en ir ayudar a Misora?-

-Sabes he pensado muchas cosas desde que habla con mi mamá, y creo empiezo a comprender lo que me quiso decir.-

-¿Y qué has aprendido?-

-Es lo mismo que dijeron los sabios, debo tener FE en ellos… aunque es difícil Warrock, ver a Misora lastimada siempre me hace enojar y además, intentar defenderla… pero si ella está aquí conmigo es porque es fuerte… es difícil para mí pero creo eso me quiso decir mi mamá.-

-¿Y la parte de sacrificarte?- si bien Subaru está aprendiendo en confiar en sus amigos no solo prestándole su poder, sino luchando a su lado, el AM le lanza una pregunta importante, ¿Aprendió que no debe pensar en sacrificarse? Y entonces el joven dice.

-… eso Warrock yo…- pero es interrumpido por Misora que se lanza abrazándolo.

-¡Lo hiciste Subaru!- la joven le da un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Subaru se sonríe y elimine sus pensamientos por un momento, solo sintiendo el contacto con su novia.

-Y tú también, ¡Eres increíble Misora!-

-Tehehehe, te lo dije, nos hemos hecho más fuertes… no te dejaremos solo esta vez… ¡No dejare que intentes nada arriesgado sin que yo este a tu lado!-

-Misora…- el joven solo cierra los ojos y contesta.

-Lo se Misora… lo se… gracias…- aunque por dentro el sigue dudando de qué hacer con respecto al auto sacrificio, él tiene una respuesta para algo mas.-

-Misora… yo quiero decirte que…-

¡Bien hecho Subaru!- Gonta llega también, y al escucharlo hablar, nuestro héroe detiene lo que iba a decir y le dice a Gonta.

-¡Bien hecho amigo! ¡Te has hecho más fuerte! ¡Auriga no era fácil de derrotar!-

-hehehe… es gracias a ustedes dos.-

Ambos se sonríen y Misora solo los mira con ternura aunque quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decirle Subaru.

-Vamos Subaru… dime…- su pensamiento es ese, y la chica no puede con su curiosidad y cuando va a preguntarle, es cuando escuchan a Apollo Flame.

-Hahahaha, ganaste de nuevo Rockman…- entonces al escucharlo los tres comienzan a caminar en dirección de donde cayó.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?-

-Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA- Apollo Flame comienza a desvanecerse y añade –Lo sabrás pronto Rockman… cuando destruyan el nucleo… hehehe… aun así no tienes posibilidad de ganar… recuerda él es Sirius… el coleccionista de Mundos… es… invencible…- y finalmente se desvanece.

-El coleccionista de mundos…- Subaru cierra su puño derecho mientras con el Izquierdo apunta su Buster y destruye el núcleo, el cual tiene la forma de un enorme cristal de Noise.

-No pienso dejar que destruyen FM Apollo Flame… eso te lo garantizo.-

-Subaru… ¿Le dijo a Sirius el coleccionista de mundos? ¿Desde cuándo el controlara ese hoyo negro?-

-No lo sé Misora, pero Warrock ni yo, vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya.-

-¡Miren la Noise Wave se desvanece!- dice Gonta visiblemente asombrado al ver como comienzan a aparecer en el espacio, el camino EM recupera su característico color Amarillo y entonces los jóvenes lo ven, a lo lejos en el espacio.

-Eso es… el Hoyo Negro.- dice Subaru al momento de que toda la Noise Wave desaparece, luego Misora mira cerca del Hoyo Negro.

-¿Eso es FM?- la chica apunta en dirección de donde se encuentra el planeta.

-Si ese es…- dice Harp manifestándose al igual que Warrock y Taurus.

-Ese agujero negro es gigantesco.- dice Gonta visiblemente asombrado.

-Lo es… usualmente son más grandes que cualquier planeta existente...- contesta Subaru.

-No puedo creer que eso este tan cerca de FM… no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Sirius- dice Warrock.

-¡MUUUU! Tenemos que hacerlo cenizas…- dice Taurus.

-Tu planeta es hermoso… Harp…- al escuchar a Misora decir eso, los demás guardan silencio y entonces voltean a ver el planeta, de un color morado, y los jóvenes alcanzan a ver nubes blancas cubriéndolo, pero lo más llamativo es la gran cantidad de ondas EM que rodean al planeta, son tantas que forman unos anillos de un hermoso color azul cielo.

-Cierto… lo es…- dice Subaru dejando de mirar al agujero negro y concentrándose en el planeta y añade.

-Por eso vamos a salvarlo...- y antes de que todos le contesten a Subaru escuchan una voz.

-Has venido… Amigo mío…-

-Esa voz…- Harp y Taurus de inmediato agachan la cabeza y es que delante de ellos aparece el soberano del planeta FM en persona, la poderosa aura del Rey impresiona a Misora y Gonta, que nunca han estado frente al Rey, los demás ya lo conocen y saben lo poderoso que puede ser.

-Amigo… Cepheus…- dice Subaru acercándose al Rey.

-Hola Cepheus…- dice Warrock también cercándose al mismo.

-¿Él es Cepheus? Que poderoso es… me recuerda a Rockman… cuando está luchando enserio.- piensa Misora al sentir la calidez de sus ondas EM –Además transmite confianza…-

-Veo que has cambiado bastante Cepheus, ya no emites esas ondas frías y sin emoción que tenías.- dice Warrock.

-Es gracias a lo que aprendí de ustedes dos en la tierra, de verdad… he progresado muchísimo, pero…- luego voltea a ver el hoyo negro y añade –Creo que mis pecados me han alcanzado y ahora nuestro planeta será destruido.

-Rey Cepheus hemos venido a ayudar- dice Harp cercándose con Misora.

-Sí, no dejaremos que destruyan nuestro mundo…- Taurus se acerca con Gonta.

-Hola Taurus y Gonta… les agradezco que vinieran.-

-¿Me conoce Rey?- pregunta Gonta.

-Yo puedo leer las ondas que emiten todos… y si, gracias a Taurus se tu nombre y quien eres muchacho.-

-Wow… es una habilidad superior a la de Harp…- piensa Misora.

-Harp y Hibiki Misora…- el Rey se sonríe al sentir las ondas de Misora –Veo que tu relación con Subaru es especial…-

-¿Eh?- la chica se pone de color rojo, al igual que Subaru, pero el Rey piensa para sí.

-Pero no solo es de amor… su relación es muy especial…-

-Un gusto conocerlo Rey Cepheus…- dice Misora y luego la joven añade –Hemos venido a salvar su mundo, es muy bonito y no dejare que desaparezca.-

-Misora agradezco sus intenciones, pero no puedo dejar que arriesguen su vida en salvar nuestro mundo, Sirius es muy poderoso utilizamos toda nuestra artillería y no logramos dañar al hoyo negro.

-¿Usaron el arma de plasma EM?- pregunta Warrock.

-Sí y fallo completamente.-

-¿Y el disruptor?- pregunta de nuevo el AM

-Nada, no funciono.-

-Rayos… entonces esa cosa es poderosa…-

-¿Pero no podemos hacer algo? Digo, tenemos que derrotar a Sirius y entonces podríamos salvar al planeta.- dice Gonta al Rey

-Esa es una opción muchacho… pero no permitiré que luchen con Sirius.-

-¿Por qué Rey?- pregunta Subaru.

-…-

-Cepheus… ¿Cuánto falta para que FM sea consumido?-

-Un día Subaru… la Noise Wave evitaba que mi gente pudiera escapar, pero gracias a ustedes podemos salir de aquí, mi esperanza se elevó cuando sentí sus ondas EM cuando salieron de la que conecta tu sistema solar con esta zona de la galaxia, y ya han salvado a mi gente, no es necesario que hagan más.

-¿Desde tan lejos nos sintió? Me pregunto si Harp y yo podríamos alcanzar ese nivel.- piensa la joven Misora, mientras Subaru piensa.

-Entonces solo un día…- nuestro héroe mira a Warrock, y el AM que conoce esa mirada se sonríe, Misora nota eso y es cuando tiene otra vez esa sensación de peligro, como un mal presentimiento y es cuando Subaru le dice.

-Voy a vencer a Sirius, en un día Rey Cepheus…-

-Subaru no deberías de…- el rey intenta decir algo pero le dice.

-Tenga Fe en mi Rey, yo voy a vencerlo y voy a salvar FM, además…- luego voltea a ver a Harp, Taurus, Misora y Gonta y añade –Le prometí a todos ellos que lo salvaría, no pienso fallarle, voy a dar todo lo que tengo para salvarlo, así que Rey dígame… ¿Dónde se encuentra Sirius?-

-Hermano… Subaru…- el Rey cierra los ojos y entonces siente las ondas de Misora, nota su preocupación y miedo por su novio, el Rey los abre y mira a los ojos a la joven, la chica se pone nerviosa al ver eso y es cuando el Rey dice.

-Se encuentra en el Hoyo Negro Subaru… dentro de él.-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Es por ello que yo no pude pelear con él, está dentro de esa cosa y para entrar allí… se necesita tener una enorme fuerza y gran cantidad de ondas EM, entrar al hoyo negro es posible con eso, pero la verdad, no sé si se puede salir de allí…-

-Estoy seguro que derrotando a Sirius se debe poder salir- dice Subaru sin dudarlo ningún segundo y es cuando Misora lo comprende, Subaru quiere entrar al hoyo negro.

-Subaru espera…- el joven voltea a ver a su novia.

-Es una locura hacer eso… ¿Piensas entrar allí?-

-Misora…- todos los presentes guardan silencio y Gonta piensa.

-Oh… ¿Por qué el ambiente se puso más tenso?-

-Chico… ¿Realmente lo harás?- pregunta Warrock.

Pero justo cuando va a contestarle a Misora y Warrock, y demostrarle su voluntad de pelear al Rey Cepheus, escuchan una voz.

-No te dejare hacerlo Subaru Hoshikawa… yo seré quien me haga cargo de Sirius, pero será dentro de dos días.

-¿Qué?- Subaru, Misora, Y Gonta reconocen la voz.

-No… no el…- Misora de inmediato se voltea en dirección de dónde venían, mientras la joven piensa.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto? Subaru quiere ir al hoyo negro, y luego…-

Entonces frente a todos una espada que conocen muy bien se clava en el camino EM y delante de ella aparece el… el único que puedo luchar de igual a igual con Rockman y tener una posibilidad de ganar, el guerrero que de MU, el Lobo solitario y rival eterno de Subaru.

-¡Burai!-

-Rockman… como siempre entrometiéndote…- dice el guerrero de Mu y entonces Misora siente un escalofrió al sentir la poderosa aura de Burai.

-No… porque… ¿Por qué ahora? Subaru…-

-Chico parece que tendremos que pelear una vez más…- le dice Warrock a Subaru.

-Tal vez… pero primero quiero hablar con el…-

-¡Espera Subaru!- la chica detiene a su novio.

-Sabes que es muy peligroso no te…-

-Tranquila, estaré bien… confía en mi Misora…- entonces Subaru camina en dirección de Burai, mientras Misora piensa.

-Por favor… ten cuidado…-

Y ahora un nuevo tropiezo aparece frente a nuestros héroes, ¿Por qué quiere Solo destruir a Sirius dentro de dos días? Y además la angustia de Misora crece y FM está en peligro todo al mismo tiempo y entonces la pregunta es.

¿Podrá Rockman con todo eso?

-Misora… confía en mi… te lo pido…-

 **Fin del capítulo 08**

 **Ficha de Personajes: 005**

 **Nombre: Kizamaro Saishoin**

 **Edad: 17 Años (Actualmente)**

 **Apodo o Nickname: La enciclopedia andante, El pequeño Genio, el Estratega.**

 **Compañero Wizard: Pedia**

 **Sus mejores amigos son: Gonta y Subaru**

 **Le Gustan: La música de Misora (miembro más antiguo del club de fans), Las pizzas, películas de misterio y ciencia ficción, estudiar, apoyar a sus compañeros.**

 **Odia: que le digan enano (Chibi), los insectos, los lugares reducidos (trauma por culpa de un evento en Starforce 2), ver llorar a las mujeres (en especial Luna y Misora)**

 **Su sueño: trabajar en la Satella Police como investigador y desarrollador de ondas EM**

 **Persona que más lo inspiran: Luna, Misora, Subaru, Gonta.**

 _Bueno, las cosas escalaron muy rápido en este capítulo (uno de los más largos que he escrito jamás) y bueno, Rogue (Solo) entra en escena._

 _Reflexiones del capítulo (como ya es costumbre)_

 _Subaru: que puedo decir del joven héroe, aparentemente ya entendió una parte de lo que le dijo su mamá, tener Fe en sus amigos, no solo como apoyo, sino como compañeros de lucha (algo que también los AM le dan a entender) pero aún falta una parte, la del auto sacrificio, y al escuchar que Sirius se encuentra en el Hoyo Negro sin dudarlo quiere ir, sin saber si hay posibilidad de regreso._

 _Mención aparte de como venció a Apollo Flame, con esto quiero dejar en claro que él es increíblemente fuerte._

 _Misora: Ufff… como notaron, durante el combate ella olvido todos sus miedos y dudas, ella es de la clase de personas (al menos en mi fic) que al luchar olvida sus preocupaciones y da todo con tal ayudar a su novio, también comprendió el hecho de tener Fe, pero al momento de ver a Rogue y de ver el Hoyo Negro y saber que Sirius está allí, teme por Subaru, y como mencione en su momento, es normal que sea así, está enamorada y es algo que se tocara en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Gonta: más crecimiento para él, la forma en que derrota a Auriga es gran medida en tener Fe en el poder de Taurus y el FM en él, para mi entre más confianza tengan los que se unen en Wave Change más poderosos son y esto ayudo a evolucionar su fuerza._

 _Cepheus apareciendo aquí es importantísimo, ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Lo que dijeron los AM también es importante, Fe, Amor y Valor… un verdadero equipo y un verdadero guerrero tienen esas 3 cosas._

 _Rogue y Rockman conversando… todos saben que eso no acabara bien así que no tengo reparos en decir el título del siguiente Capítulo._

" _The Duel 01"_

 _Escribir peleas de Rockman vs Rogue es divertidísimo._

 _Bueno, ya falta poco para el final de esta parte del fic, solo tengan paciencia y volveremos a la trama central con Zero y lo demás._

 _P.d Misora is the Best… (Solo quería decir eso hahaha)_

 _Saludos._


	9. The Duel 01

_Bienvenidos sean al capítulo 09 de esta historia._

 _Antes que nada respondiendo Reviews._

 _Insanire: Bueno, tengo dos explicaciones de porque fue tan rápida esta lucha, la primera y más simple… es que no es la historia principal del fic, esto es un flashback y no me quiero enfocar tanto en esto, la idea es terminar esto en el capítulo 10 u 11 dependiendo de que tanto me extienda con las peleas._

 _La segunda explicaciones es… porque todos ellos se han hecho más fuertes, Subaru no es el mismo de hace 1 año ni el mismo de Operation Shooting star, es mucho más fuerte, me atrevo a decir que la distancia que los separa a él y los demás es de amm… como podría ponerlo en números, Subaru seria un 100 y Misora (la rankeada número tres) es un 80, así es la diferencia en este momento, obviamente el 100 es cuando utiliza todas sus habilidades (Finalización o EM Soul) así que voy a ponerlo en una pequeña tablita improvisada._

 _Rockman nivel base es 80 (igual a Misora)_

 _Rockman usando EM Soul (95 a 100)_

 _Rockman usando finalización (100)_

 _Rockman combinando ambos… eso lo dejare para después (ya que entrare en detalles luego sobre los niveles, algo que creo debe tener toda historia)_

 _Bueno a lo nuestro._

 _Subaru y Solo están por conversar, pero las cosas entre ellos no son precisamente muy cordiales, Subaru le guarda cierto rencor a Solo por haber lastimado a Misora más de una vez, Solo no comparte las creencias de nuestro héroe, por lo tanto siempre están en desacuerdo._

 _Y ahora una vez más, están por tener otra confrontación, una que definirá el fin de una civilización… ante la mirada de una Misora que no sabe qué hacer ya que Subaru a decidió ir al hoyo negro a confrontar a Sirius, Ella, Gonta y el Rey Cepheus contemplan…_

 **Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM**

 **Capítulo 09: The Duel 01 (Shooting Star Rockman vs Rogue / Este es mi sueño… Misora)**

-¿Quién es el joven humano que esta frente a nosotros?- pregunta Cepheus a Harp.

-Su nombre es Solo… es un humano de la raza MU, es capaz de utilizar y manipular las ondas EM a voluntad sin ayuda de otro ser y… puede convertirse en esa forma… Rogue.

-¿Un humano que puede manipular ondas EM? Eso es intrigante… ¿Existen más como el?- pregunta el Rey, ahora a Misora.

-No… es el último de raza, se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo… cuando perdieron la capacidad de confiar los unos en los otros, de amarse los unos a los otros… de creer que la soledad es la última forma de poder…-

-¿Soledad?- Cepheus observa a Burai mientras Subaru se acerca a él y entonces comprende por qué Misora está sintiendo miedo.

-¿Han luchado contra él no es así?-

-Si…- contesta Misora.

-¿Y cómo fueron las cosas?- pregunta ahora el Rey.

-El… casi me mata la primera vez… la segunda… peleamos Subaru y yo contra él y apenas y pudimos ganar… es increíblemente fuerte… es el segundo más fuerte en la tierra sin dudar, solo Subaru puede luchar con el uno a uno y…-

La joven pausa mientras mira a Burai a los ojos, el joven de MU la ve también, y aunque Misora no demuestra miedo, una parte de su ser teme no solo por ella, sino por Subaru, ya que su capacidad de sentir las ondas EM y escucharlas le muestra el poder del joven de MU.

-Pese a que yo soy la numero tres… ni siquiera puedo compararme con el… se ha hecho mucho más fuerte…- piensa la joven.

Cepheus siente el miedo de la cantante, mientras mira la situación a lo cual Gonta dice.

-Oye Misora, no digas eso… tu eres fuerte, ¿No dijiste que luchaste junto a Subaru contra él?-

La joven voltea a ver a su amigo el cual sonriendo dice.

-Eso quiere decir que eres fuerte… tú también te has hecho más fuerte, bueno eso creo yo.-

La chica guarda silencio cerrando los ojos, recordando como ella y Burai lucharon en Bermuda Maze y como el la hacía pedazos… un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo cuando por alguna razón la imagen de ella siendo golpeada es reemplazada por Subaru pero entonces a su mente viene un recuerdo de algo que le dijo su novio.

-¡Eres Fuerte Misora no tengo duda de ello!- la chica abre los ojos al recordar esas palabras que Subaru le dijera hace ya 1 año…-

-Eh… no sé qué me pasa… tengo FE en él y el en mí y aun así tengo miedo de que falle…- piensa la joven con fuerza y añade.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?- se dice la joven mentalmente y entonces escucha la voz de alguien hablándole.

-Misora… necesito hablar contigo.- dice Cepheus haciendo que la joven lo mire.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-

-Si… sobre tus dudas y miedos… es tiempo de que superes esto… él te necesitara joven guerrera…-

La chica guarda silencio y al mismo tiempo sucede lo siguiente con nuestro héroe.

-Rogue…- Subaru mantiene una distancia prudente de su rival.

-Quítate de mi camino Rockman… tengo algo que hacer y tú, ni tu novia y ese gordito me van a detener.-

-Vaya, tan arrogante como siempre.- Warrock aparece al lado de Subaru mirando fijamente a Rogue, sintiendo el poder que tiene en estos momentos y piensa para sí.

-Se ha hecho mucho más fuerte, en 1 año ha incrementado sus poderes… si esto se convierte en una pelea no saldremos fácilmente de esta.-

-No te metas en esto alienígena, apártense.-

-Creo que no comprendes el asunto muchacho, no te vamos a dejar pasar, el planeta FM está en peligro y vamos a salvarlo.-

Burai entonces voltea en dirección de donde se encuentra FM y observa las poderosas ondas EM que lo rodean, luego mira el hoyo negro y también observa que está lleno de una poderosa energía EM, pero algo mas está allí… una energía rodeada por las ondas EM.

-Así que está allí… Sirius será mío… pero aun no es el momento.- dice Burai mientras Laplace toma su forma original y se coloca al lado de Solo.

-¿Cómo que aún no es tiempo?- Subaru rápidamente comprende las intenciones de Burai y añade -¿Estás buscando a Sirius por algo?-

El joven guerrero voltea a ver a nuestro héroe y le dice.

-Si… él tiene algo que necesito, para comenzar el resurgir de mi civilización… el renacimiento de MU.-

Warrock y Subaru se mantienen en silencio, pero tras unos momentos el joven pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que él tiene que tanto necesitas?- Burai contesta.

-En la tierra, mientras me encontraba entrenando, sentí algo… un poder que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, proveniente del espacio, es una energía muy particular que solo la raza de MU puede sentir, seres como tu amigo, no pueden sentir algo que no conocen… el hecho de que la sintiera hasta la tierra es prueba del enorme poder que tiene ese tal Sirius… y parte de ese poder proviene de eso que tanto deseo, es por eso que los seguí, yo seré quien derrote a Sirius.-

Subaru frunce el ceño y pregunta.

-Te escuche decir que te harías cargo de el en dos días… ¿Por qué tienes que esperar ese tiempo?-

-Porque el Metal MU aun no llega a su máximo potencial, puede sentir que aún no florece por completo…-

-¿Metal MU? ¿Eso es lo que buscas?- Warrock se ve intrigado ante la mención de un elemento que no conoce.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ese Metal?- pregunta Subaru.

-Tiene propiedades especiales, varia de persona en persona, solo unos pocos podían usar ese Metal en mi civilización, es algo poderoso… aquellos que dominaban su poder eran prácticamente invencible… pero para ello ese Metal tiene florecer, tiene un ciclo de vida, y por lo tanto en un momento de la misma alcanza su máximo esplendor, si elimino a Sirius cuando este al máximo, Laplace lo absorbería y…-

Rogue guarda silencio, Subaru nota eso y pregunta.

-¿Por qué Sirius tiene algo que solo se da en la tierra? Esto no tiene sentido…-

-Eso no me importa Rockman… solo me interesa tomar ese metal para hacer que mi civilización renazca de las cenizas.

-¿Y cómo te ayudara que Laplace tenga eso? ¿Cómo harás renacer a Mu?- pregunta Warrock.

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe, y como les dije, en dos días me hare cargo de él…-

-Pero en un día FM va a ser consumido por el hoyo negro Burai…- Subaru da un par de pasos en dirección de él joven guerrero de MU.

-Ese planeta no me interesa, solo me interesa el resurgir de mi raza…-

-Y a mí solo me interesa salvar el mundo donde yo viví, y de donde es Harp y Taurus…- Warrock declara sus intenciones a Burai.

-De todos modos mi intención era detenerlos… ¡Laplace!- extendiendo su brazo derecho y abriendo la palma de su mano, Laplace hace un ruido de estática y se transforma de nuevo en una espada y el joven guerrero de Mu la toma, tras ello, apunta con ella a Rockman y dice.

-No dejare que luches contra Sirius, tú no tienes la capacidad para enfrentarlo… solo yo puedo vencerlo y lo hare en el momento justo.- Subaru guarda silencio por un momento.

-Muchacho, no tenemos opción tenemos que luchar contra él una vez más…-

-Lo se Warrock… además…- el joven mira a Solo a los ojos y añade –Aun no lo perdono por lo que le hizo a Misora hace tiempo… lo que paso en el pasado no fue su culpa, pero lo de Bermuda Maze… no es algo que yo jamás vaya a olvidar.-

-Eh… trayendo el pasado al presente… no pensé escuchar eso de ti… Subaru.- Burai se sonríe y añade –Vencerla fue fácil, por más que ella se esfuerza, por más que entrene y mejore sus habilidades, sigue estando… lejos de mi nivel.-

Subaru mira a los ojos a Burai, pero antes de escuchar lo que le va a decir vayamos con Cepheus y Misora los cuales tenían una conversación al mismo que sucedía la de Burai y Subaru.

-Muchacha… noto muchas dudas en ti… ¿Por qué te sucede esto?-

Misora es tomada por sorpresa ante la pregunta, no es para menos, ella pensaba que estaba ocultando bien sus preocupaciones y Cepheus la ha leído como un libro.

-Yo… no lo sé Rey, si le soy sincera…-

-¿Misora?- Harp se coloca al lado de ella y comienza a hablar.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Estas dudando de él?-

La chica guarda silencio y comienza a hablar.

-No lo sé Harp, no entiendo que me está pasando, hace un año, cuando regresamos del pasado, me confianza en el… era completa, pero en este día… donde descubrimos sobre Sirius, donde nos dimos cuenta de lo poderoso que es… que aquí fuera…- la chica mira a su alrededor y continua hablando –En el espacio existen seres increíblemente poderosos… más que King, más que Forte… y aun así el… quiere viajar por el espacio y yo…- la joven se abraza a sí misma, cabe decir que Gonta también escucha la conversación.

-Y yo… no sé qué hacer… no puedo detenerlo de cumplir su sueño… o lo que el destino le depare, es solo que… es gracias a él que todo brilla ahora a mi alrededor, cuando se hizo mi amiga, la vida recupero el sentido para mi… Subaru habla muchas veces de que yo soy su sol… que gracias a mi él pudo comenzar a avanzar una vez más… a tener amigos, a luchar por la gente que quiere, pero no es así… Él es mi sol… mi estrella fugaz, es quien me ilumina y me ayuda a ver a las personas a mi alrededor, y si él se va y no regresa… si el entra a ese agujero negro y no lo vuelvo a ver yo… no sé qué pasaría conmigo…-

Todos los que escuchan hablar a Misora en el lugar se quedan en silencio, Harp mas o menos intuía el nivel de preocupación de su amiga, pero ahora que la joven ha sacado todo lo comprende… teme que Subaru viaje a algún lugar y nunca regrese, ella confía en su fuerza, pero teme que algún día él tenga que irse… y jamás volver.

-Entonces tu miedo es que él se vaya y nunca vuelva… ¿No es así?-

La joven asiente ante lo dicho por Harp.

-Yo no sabía todo esto…- Gonta se mantiene en silencio mientras piensa lo siguiente.

-Y es cierto… muchas veces todos nosotros olvidamos que Misora está completamente sola, sus padres murieron… al igual que sus abuelos, no hay quien la cuide… no tiene familia, y entonces… el llego, Subaru la salvo no solo físicamente sino mentalmente… y yo… no sabía de esto…-

Cepheus se mantiene en silencio mientras mira a Misora, analizándola, tratando de comprender sus miedos y llega a la conclusión que los AM llegaron, es tanto su amor por el que nubla sus mejores cualidades.

-Entiendo… tu amor es muy fuerte por el… y sabes quiero contarte algo jovencita… es algo que he aprendido durante este año.-

La joven mire a Cepheus, la chica aún se abraza a si misma mientras Harp se mantiene a su lado.

-Cuando luche contra Subaru y Warrock, quede maravillado, el logro vencer a Andrómeda por sí mismo, usando el poder que el tenia y la determinación que logro uniéndose a Warrock, lograron vencerlo, pero entonces comenzó a fallar, y comenzó a cargar su ataque final, yo le había ordenado atacar a Subaru, pero esa falla causo que la energía acumulada de Andrómeda estuviera a punto de absorbernos, él estaba tirado en el suelo cansando de su lucha, todo parecía perdido para mí, cuando él se levantó Misora… ¿Sabes algo? Yo puedo sentir las ondas EM, y comprender sus formas, entonces lo vi… tras él se encontraban Daigo, el humano que conocí, el primero que conocí, al lado de él una mujer… su esposa creo, y atrás de ellos… estabas tú Misora, liderando a los demás todas las personas que creían en él, créelo o no, al ver eso comprendí de donde venía su enorme poder… de todos ustedes.

-Yo… ¿estaba al frente de los demás?- dice Misora con asombro.

-Si… de hecho, algo que quiero decirte es esto…- el Rey suspire y añade –las emociones pueden ser distinguidas por su tipo de ondas EM, es decir, cuando tu transmites un sentimiento se despliega una frecuencia que indica que sentimiento es, cuando yo vi eso que te acabo de contar, la frecuencia que desplegaban todos era amor, el amor que sienten por él le dio el poder para ganar, lo que quiero decir es… el hecho de que tengan lazos con una persona si incrementa el poder de esa persona… esto aplica a todos los seres hechos de ondas EM porque las emociones al ser transmitidas como frecuencias nos afectan.

-¿Cómo?- Misora voltea a ver a Harp, la cual asiente.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron esto?-

-Porque… no creí necesario que lo supieras Misora, además no solo a nosotros nos da fuerza, es a cualquiera, cuando alguien transmite amor, amistad, confianza y demás emociones hacia otra persona la afecta, es algo normal… solo que en nuestro caso es más tangible… es algo que se nota, como Cepheus a dicho.-

-Ya veo… es por eso que él es tan fuerte…- Misora voltea a ver a Subaru y el Rey continua hablando.

-Harp es como yo, pero aún falta que evolucione un poco más, con el tiempo podrán ver las emociones que rodean a las personas.

-¿Enserio?-

-Así es muchacha… con el tiempo podrán hacerlo, pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte.-

-¿Qué es su majestad?- pregunta Misora, al mismo tiempo Gonta piensa.

-Me pregunto qué clase de habilidades me dará Taurus… digo, Misora puede escuchar las frecuencias, rastrearlas, y con el tiempo… va a poder ver las emociones… eso es increíble.-

El Rey se acerca a la joven y la toca y le dice.

-Mira a Subaru…-

La chica voltea a verlo y entonces ve como él está rodeado de un aura de color Azul.

-Esa es la energía EM que el transmite, mira encima de él.-

La chica así lo hace y ve líneas de diferentes colores llegando a Subaru.

-¿Esas son los sentimientos de las personas que están pensando en el?-

-Así es… mira de donde provienen.-

Misora ve como varios vienen de la tierra, de inmediato comprende que son de las personas que esperan el regreso de los tres, luego ve el de Gonta llegando a Subaru, es de un color Amarillo intenso, producto de la admiración y amistad que tiene con Subaru, luego ve el Cepheus, el de Harp, el de Taurus, todos llegando a Warrock y Subaru de color Azul, ya que el color Azul significa una cosa, confianza y Fe, pero entonces ve el de ella y nota algo extraño, es de un color rojo, pero por momentos cambia de color, a uno gris.

-Veo que miraste el tuyo- Cepheus deja de tocar a Misora y entonces, comienza a explicarla.

-El rojo es el color más intenso y por tanto es para la emoción más intensa… amor… pero como viste, que está cambiando de color constantemente, el color gris representa una emoción en particular… Miedo, y tu miedo… llega a él… quieras o no, lo afecta.

-¿Cómo?-

-Su conexión es diferente Misora, es algo que va más allá de una simple emoción de amor, las circunstancias de su vida los unieron tanto que se afectan más que los demás, es decir… digamos que Gonta tiene una gran amistad contigo y tú con él, ambos se van a dar poder pero existe un límite en esto, entre más unidos sean, más poder se darán, y tú y Subaru… bueno, creo tú lo sabes, ¿No es así?-

La chica asiente y mira a su novio y finalmente el Rey añade.

-Entiendo que dudes, entiendo que no quieras perderlo, entiendo que lo amas con todo tu ser, y entiendo que es lo que te mantiene optimista de la vida, pero… debes tener valor Misora.-

-¿Valor?-

-Si… valor, debes ser valiente y vencer esos miedos, siempre estarán dentro de ti ya que tu vida ha sido difícil y el amor genera esas emociones, pero debes afrontarlos, debes ser valiente y vencerlos, Subaru confía en ti plenamente yo puedo verlo y te ama también… Misora Hibiki, como amigo de Subaru te lo pido… ten valor… vence tus miedos.

-Rey Cepheus…- la joven cierra los ojos.

-Misora…- Harp se queda impresionada por lo dicho de FM.

-Realmente Subaru y Warrock lo cambiaron tanto, es la primera vez que veo al Rey FM ayudando a alguien… por favor Misora… escúchalo y comprende… te lo pido amiga.

-¡Miren algo va a pasar!- Gonta apunta en dirección de Subaru y Burai, el cual ya está apuntándole con la espada a Rockman, Misora abre los ojos y camina en dirección de donde se encuentran ellos seguida de los demás y es cuando escuchan a Subaru decir lo siguiente.

-Burai tu sabes que no puedo permitirte eso… un mundo entero va a perecer… así que, aunque no quiera, tengo que detenerte… no vas a vencer a Sirius… porque yo seré quien lo haga.-

-Eso no lo veremos… el resurgir de mi raza depende de que yo lo derrote en dos días…-

Subaru se sonríe ante lo dicho por Burai, cosa que el mencionado no se toma muy bien.

-¿De qué te ríes Rockman?- Subaru entonces contesta.

-Simplemente, veo que tú también tienes algo que proteger.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si… en tu caso es proteger el honor de tu raza, tratar de hacer que renazcan, eso es lo que tu proteges… pero sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar que lo hagas, porque el mundo de mi amigo va a caer… proteger lo que queremos es difícil, a veces sufriremos, pero al final, es lo que nos hace más fuerte.-

-Subaru…- Misora se queda admirada de lo que acaba de escuchar, pero lo que más la deja admirada es lo que responde Burai.

-Es cierto, proteger los lazos de algo es difícil, y no todo tiempo las cosas serán sencillas, en ocasiones tendrás que luchar contra personas que tienen algo que proteger también y es por ello… que debes estar preparado, para vencer.-

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento y Subaru se da cuenta que ha llegado el mundo pelear una vez más contra Burai, el joven suspira y volteando a ver a Misora dice.

-Dijiste que ella no es fuerte… ¿No es así? Te equivocas… ellas es fuerte, muy fuerte, porque yo creo en ella sin importar que, y ella cree en mí también… y ella seguirá haciéndose fuerte, así que jamás vuelvas a subestimarla.-

La chica se queda en shock, la confianza de Subaru en ella es absoluta y el joven sonriendo le dice.

-Espera un poco Misora… ¿Si? Esta es una pelea entre él y yo… no dejare que el mundo de nuestros amigos sea destruido… ¡Vamos Warrock!-

-¡Entendido muchacho!- el AM entra al V-Hunter y tras girarse y camina un poco hacia Burai.

-Vi lo que transmitía Misora… sus ondas, claras y precisas de sus sentimientos por ti.-

-¿Rey?- la chica mira a Cepheus.

-Y créeme… el día que puedas verlas, te admiraras de lo intenso que brillan… ese color rojo y azul que van hacia ti.-

-Azul y Rojo…- Misora recuerda que ambos colores significan Amor y Confianza… algo que él le entrega sin condiciones a ella, y es cuando la joven piensa.

-Entonces yo… me hace falta valor…-

-¡Es tiempo de ponernos salvajes!- grita Warrock sacando de su ensoñación a Misora.

-¡Así es Warrock! ¡Lets Rock! ¡Wave Battle Ride On!- Subaru entonces se lanza al ataque a toda velocidad contra Burai.

-¡TE VOY A VENCER SUBARU TUS LAZOS NO SON NADA COMPARADO A MI DESEO DE REVIVIR MI RAZA!- Burai se lanza también y entonces Subaru activando una battle card de tipo espada choca contra la de Burai, causando una onda expansiva que sienten los que están viendo el combate.

-Subaru… hermano.- Cepheus mira cómo se desarrolla el combate.

-¡Tú puedes Subaru! ¡Gana como siempre lo haces!- grita Gonta.

-¡Warrock no te atrevas a perder!- grita también Taurus que mira el combate desarrollarse.

Misora y Harp se mantienen en silencio, Harp quiere decirle algo a Warrock pero al ver a Misora en silencio, se detiene de hacerlo, lo hará hasta el momento que ella comprenda lo que Cepheus le está diciendo.

-¡Vamos Rockman!- Burai rechaza el golpe con la espada de Subaru, el cual rápidamente se agacha evitando un golpe del guerrero de MU con su puño izquierdo, Subaru le lanza una patada a las piernas a Burai el cual brinca y colocando su espada en posición cae al suelo intentando golpear a Rockman el cual rápidamente se mueve evadiendo el golpe brincando hacia atrás y desde el aire le dispara con su buster a Burai el cual repele los ataques con su barrera de Mu.

-Esa cosa otra vez…- dice Warrock viendo eso a la vez que caen al camino EM y Subaru tiene que usar otra espada para detener la estocada de Burai.

-Guh… es muy fuerte… pero…- Subaru desactiva la espada y eso hace que Burai pierda el balance, Subaru le lanza un puñetazo, a la cara logrando golpearlo, eso lo miran todos con asombro.

-¿Su barrera desapareció?- pregunta Gonta a Misora.

-No… lo que pasa es que cuando la atacas tienes un momento después en el puedes golpearlo, desde que Subaru lo derroto en el Bermuda Maze esa barrera se debilito.-

-Ya veo…- Gonta mira que Misora está seria mirando el combate.

-Está pensando mucho… vamos Misora tu eres fuerte… ten valor como dijo Cepheus.-

-¡Gah!- Burai siente el golpe, pero rápidamente toma del brazo a Subaru.

-¡Maldición!- es lo único que dice Rockman mientras es lanzado por el aire.

-¡Toma esto!- Burai agita su espada en el aire y un poderoso ataque cortante de color morado vuela en dirección de Rockman.´

-¡Warrock!- dice Subaru, el AM se manifiesta y golpea la energía disipándola.

-¡Vamos! ¡Intenta disipar esto Alien!- dice Burai, lanzando una gran cantidad de corte a velocidad asombrosa.

-¡No seas tan engreído Mocoso! ¡A diferencia tuya yo tengo ayuda!- Subaru junto con Warrock comienza a atacar los ataques de Burai destruyéndolas antes de llegar a ellos, Subaru cae al suelo y dispara directo a Burai el cual detiene el disparo con su barrera de nuevo, el guerrero de Mu desaparece.

-Ten cuidado Warrock…- dice Subaru cuando repentinamente Burai aparece por la espalda de ambos.

-Burai Arts…- Rockman voltea pero es demasiado tarde, el guerrero de Mu le da un puñetazo en el pecho, otro en el estómago otro en la cara y finalmente remata a Rockman dándole una patada giratoria que lo manda a volar.

-Gah…- Subaru siente el dolor producto de los golpes de Burai.

-¡Vamos Subaru!- grita Gonta, Misora se mantiene mirando en silencio pensativa, Harp mira a su amiga y le dice.

-Misora… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… solo veo como pelea Subaru…- la chica contesta secamente y Harp guarda silencio al escuchar eso.

-Vamos Misora… tu puedes…- piensa la FM mientras ven como Subaru se levanta escupiendo sangre.

-Eso dolió… Subaru, tienes que darle un buen golpe.-

-Lo se amigó… vamos, tengo una idea…-

Subaru rápidamente comienza a correr en dirección de Burai.

-¡Vamos Rockman!- Burai reúne energía en su brazo derecho.

-¡Burai Wave!- y comienza a lanzar puñetazos al aire que causan que energía oscura salga en dirección de nuestro héroe.

-¡Vamos Subaru tu puedes!- dice Warrock mientras el joven se mueve velozmente entre los ataques, aunque par de ellos lo rozan, uno en la mejilla derecha el otro en el brazo izquierdo al estar justo frente a Burai el joven lanza un disparo con su buster el cual la barrera repele.

-¡No podrás ganarme así! ¡Aunque mi barrera se desvanezca tengo la ventaja!-

-Eso lo sé por eso…- dice Subaru mientras activa una carta -¡Hare esto! ¡Battle Card Area Eater!- eso aumenta la velocidad y se coloca velozmente frente a Burai.

-¡Trágate esto!- Rockman activa una battle card del tipo granada y la activa estando junto a Burai causando una enorme explosión, de entre el humo sale Burai.

-Eh… el que sufrió más daño eres tu…- piensa el Guerrero de Mu el cual tiene un raspón en la mejilla derecha.

-No podrás…- pero entonces de la nada Warrock aparece frente al y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar.

-¡Maldición!-

-¡Battle Card! ¡Mad Vulcan 3!- Subaru comienza a disparar a toda potencia la battle card dándole de lleno a Burai el cual cae al suelo.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Long Sword!- Subaru se lanza en dirección de Burai reuniéndose con Warrock y lanza una estocada que la barrera de Mu de tiene, Burai se pone de pie velozmente y le lanza un poderoso golpe a Subaru que detiene con la carta, la cual desaparece producto de la fuerza del impacto, el AM se da cuenta que su amigo está en problemas y se manifiesta de nuevo para intentar golpear a Burai, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Laplace también se manifiesta y detiene el puñetazo de Warrock con uno propio.

-Vaya… esto es nuevo…- piensa el AM al ser detenido por la espada de Burai, el cual aprovecha y reuniendo energía en su brazo golpea directo a Subaru en el rostro.

-Gah…- pero Rockman se planta firmemente en el camino EM y no es mandado a Volar.

-Battle Card… Voltic Eye… 3- Subaru activa la carta y una poderosa descarga eléctrica golpea tanto a Burai como Laplace, eso lo aprovecha Subaru para activar su buster y le lanza un disparo a quemarropa que golpea a Burai mandándolo por los aires, a la vez que Warrock golpea también a Laplace la cual se transforma de nuevo en espada y cae al lado de su dueño.

-Ah… ah… ah…-Subaru respira agitadamente.

-Esto es… increíble…- piensa Gonta con asombro al ver el nivel de combate de ambos guerreros y añade -¿Qué tan fuertes son Taurus?-

-Son… bueno… el triple de fuerte que nosotros dos…-

-… ¡¿Qué?!-

-Es más o menos eso…- dice Taurus visiblemente asombrado.

-Si… cuando ellos pelean usan todo su potencial… solo Subaru obliga a Burai a eso, y viceversa… - dice Harp a Gonta y añade –Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que los ves pelear enserio.-

-Si…- el joven ve como Burai se pone de pie y Harp añade.

-Míralos bien Gonta… ese es el nivel al que debes llegar… si quieres proteger a todos…-

-Harp…- el joven se queda serio ante eso, mientras que Misora piensa.

-Subaru… ¿De verdad tu confianza en mí es total? No creo que Cepheus mienta… porque… porque aunque temo por ti, tu no dejas de confiar…-

-Realmente son iguales en fuerza…- dice Cepheus observando a ambos guerreros.

-Ahora es cuando se van a poner serios…- dice Misora saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?- Cepheus observa las ondas de ambos y Harp y Misora igual, y notan el cambio de Burai.

-Él ya va a empezar…- la chica cierra los ojos y entonces dice –Su…- pero se detiene, cosa que Harp nota.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Harp de nuevo se acerca a su amiga.

-Es que no lo sé Harp… no se… que decirle…-

-Misora…- la FM se queda seria mientras ambas ven el incremento de poder de Burai.

-Ah… ah… ah… se levantó…- Subaru rápidamente se pone en posición defensiva.

-Chico, ese último ataque lo hizo enojar… parece que está desplegando su verdadero poder.-

-Te parece…- Burai comienza a caminar en su dirección y Subaru se concentra en sentir la energía que lo rodea.

-Sin duda… está enojado… prepárate Warrock.-

-Siempre lo estoy muchacho.-

-Rockman… veo que te has hecho fuerte…- dice Burai sonriendo, como si disfrutara luchar contra su rival eso es algo que Misora nota de inmediato.

-Se está divirtiendo con esto… no me agrada para nada… algo no anda bien.-

-Pero yo también me hecho fuerte… desde que regresamos del pasado, he entrenado para vencerte… y ni siquiera con tus finalizaciones podrás ganarme… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- la energía que comienza a emitir Burai es tan fuerte que Subaru piensa.

-No está de broma ese nivel de poder…-

-¡Chico cuidado brinca!- Warrock alerta a Subaru el cual brinca evadiendo un poderoso golpe de la espada la Place la cual volaba en su dirección.

-¿Cuándo fue que la lanzo?- dice Subaru en el aire mientras ve que Burai desaparece de su vista.

-¿Dónde está?- Subaru se asombra ante la velocidad de Burai.

-¿Puedes verlo Misora?- pregunta Harp a su amiga.

-Apenas… es tan rápido… esto no es como Moondestroyer que solo se escondía… esto es…-

Entonces Burai aparece frente a Subaru.

-Velocidad pura…- termina la frase Misora mientras ve como Subaru activa una battle card Barrier para detener el puñetazo que Rogue lanza, la barrera se hace pedazos y una onda expansiva alcanza a los espectadores de la lucha.

-Subaru… por favor… ten cuidado.-

-¡Toma!- Burai lanza otro golpe pero Subaru logra evitarlo moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha, y aprovecha para dispararle pero la barrera de Burai detiene el ataque.

-Maldición…- Subaru ve que Burai le lanza una patada y se ve obligado a defenderse con sus brazos para reducir el impacto.

-Laplace…- entonces por la espalda la poderosa arma de Burai está por golpear a Rockman cuando Warrock se manifiesta, lanza un golpe al arma para intentar detenerla pero el arma hace un movimiento extraño.

-¿Cómo?- la espada esquiva el golpe de un sorprendido Warrock y golpea en la espalda a Subaru.

-Gah…-

-¡Subaru!- Warrock reacciona y toma por el mango a la espada y la lanza lejos de Subaru.

-A volar…- dice Burai imprimiendo más fuerza a su patada y nuestro sale disparado en dirección de otro camino EM estrellándose contra él.

-Ah…- Subaru retiene el grito de dolor para no preocupar tanto a Misora.

-¡Subaru!- la joven mira la escena asombrada de la velocidad que ahora tiene Burai y por un momento tiene la idea de ir a ayudar a Subaru, pero cuando da un paso se detiene, y de nuevo siente el aura de Burai, un aura llena de odio y la hace dudar una vez más.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo Misora?! ¡Tú no eres así!- dice Harp perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?! Tu y yo no tenemos el nivel para pelear con el… ¡Solo le estorbaríamos a Subaru!-

-¡Puede que no podamos pelear contra el! ¡Pero puedes apoyarlo Misora! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! El cree en ti, debes apoyarlo de alguna manera.

-Yo…- la joven guarda silencio, Gonta la mira con impresión mientras Cepheus se mantiene al margen de la conversación ya que es algo que la joven debe entender.

-Apóyalo Misora… es lo que debes hacer…- dice Harp calmándose y mirando en dirección de donde la pelea se lleva acabo.

-Lo se… lo sé pero…- piensa Misora y eso es algo que el Rey observa.

-Muchacha… tus ondas ahora son gris y Roja a la vez… ¿Acaso vas a desconfiar de él?- piensa Cepheus al ver en el aire como vuelan esos sentimientos hacia Subaru.

Mientras tanto.

-Eso realmente me dolió…- dice Subaru poniéndose de pie

-Debes tener cuidado Subaru se nota que su estilo de pelea es muy diferente.- contesta el AM y añade –Su espada ahora es autónoma… es como si fuera un Wizard.-

-Eso no es bueno… además su energía esta por los cielos, es mucho más fuerte que tú y yo en esta forma.-

-¿Qué tal si finalizamos? Es tiempo de acabar con esto Subaru-

-De acuerdo Warrock… ¡Hagámoslo!-

El chico aplasta unos botones en el V-Hunter para finalizar, Burai nota eso y sonriendo dice.

-No podrás…-

-¿Eh?- Subaru mira en su V-Hunter que no hay nada de Noise disponible para realizar la transformación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay Noise?- pregunta Warrock visiblemente consternado ante lo que ve en el V-Hunter.

-No hay… ¿Qué está pasando? Se supone que en peleas el Noise se hace más intenso.-

-Conmigo eso no pasara más, Rockman…- el mencionado héroe voltea a ver a Burai el cual dice.

-Laplace… elimina el Noise de esta zona, desarrollo esa habilidad con la única intensión… de derrotarte.-

-¿Cómo?- Subaru se encuentra asombrado y piensa –Realmente… quieres vencerme, realmente quieres ese metal…-

-Vamos Rockman… veamos que puedes hacer sin tu preciado Noise…- de nuevo Burai desaparece.

-¡Chico! Estamos en desventaja, sin Noise no podremos aumentar nuestro poder… ¡Cuidado!-

Subaru ve venir a Laplace a gran velocidad y brinca evadiéndola, la espada se gira en el aire y de nuevo se dirige a él en el aire, Subaru le dispara al arma para intentar detenerla, pero el filo de Laplace corta los laser.

-Rayos… si tuviera más poder…- Warrock se manifiesta justo antes de que la espada los golpe y la detiene dándole un golpe con sus garra.

-GAH- logra repelerla, pero también el AM es dañado por el ataque, Subaru rápidamente activa una battle card para atacar la espada.

-¡Battle Card! ¡Big Drop!- enormes bloques de piedra caen del cielo materializándose y tratando de golpear a Laplace la cual se mueve velozmente por el aire.

-Rayos, no funciona…-

-Pon atención Rockman…- Burai aparece delante de nuestro héroe, y de la un golpe en el estómago, luego una patada en la cara haciendo que salga disparado a un camino en EM estrellándose ante la vista de todos, pero el joven se pone de pie rápidamente.

-¡Battle Card Atomic Blazer!- al usar la carta, Subaru nota que no pasa nada.

-Tampoco los Noise attacks funcio…-

-Lento... eres muy lento Rockman- Burai aparece por la espalda de nuestro héroe y agitando a Laplace lanza una onda de choque.

-¡Battle card Barrier! ¡Battle card Wind Attack 3!- Rockman lanzas un poderoso golpe con un abanico lanzando una onda expansiva de aire que golpea contra la de Burai cancelándose, pero el joven de Mu anticipaba eso, y velozmente agita su espada, ahora envía energía en sus golpes, los cuales destruyen la barrera de Subaru y logra cortarlo.

-Gah… Kuh…- velozmente Burai se coloca de nuevo delante de Rockman y le lanza otro golpe en la cara a la vez que Laplace intenta golpearlo, Warrock se manifiesta y detiene el golpe de la espada a la vez que le lanza un golpe a Burai, pero es demasiado tarde el joven de Mu golpea a Rockman mandándolo a volar.

-¡Subaru!- Warrock se preocupa por su amigo el cual ha recibido varios cortes y golpes.

-Gah… tengo que hacer algo… debo usar el poder de…- pero justo encima de él Burai cae a gran velocidad.

-¡Muere Rockman! ¡Burai Break!- usando su ataque insignia lanza un poderoso golpe con la espada a Subaru el cual recibe el impacto, es mandado con gran fuerza contra el camino EM cayendo en él y la energía oscura de Burai causa una enorme explosión que es vista por los demás.

-¡Subaru!- Misora de nuevo intenta caminar pero se detiene.

-Muévete… Muévete… ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!- el miedo que siente Misora la paraliza, hace mucho tiempo no veía a Subaru ser apaleado de esa manera, y al verlo así, la desconfianza en ella y en Subaru la paraliza.

-¡Vamos Misora! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!- Harp de inmediato anima a la joven, pero no logra moverla, no logra hacer que reaccione, su mente es un caos, pensando en tantas cosas diferentes a la vez, el miedo de que viaje al espacio y no volverlo a ver, el miedo de que Subaru entre al hoyo negro y no lo vuelva a ver, la pelea que está mirando donde Subaru está en grave peligro… todo eso llena su mente de pensamientos que le causan miedo, dolor y tristeza.

-Qué debo hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer? El desde que nos hicimos novios me ha dado ánimos, me dice que soy fuerte, que cree en mí, que confía en mis habilidades, que sabe que siempre estaré con el… pero mírenme... solo lo estoy decepcionando… de verdad yo…-

-¡Tú puedes Subaru! ¡No te rindas! ¡Dalo todo como siempre!- la joven voltea a ver a Gonta el cual no deja de gritar y apoyar a Subaru.

-Gonta…- dice en voz baja Misora, y el joven la alcanza a escuchar comienza a hablar con ella.

-No logro entender Misora, sabes que soy un poco tonto, pero me doy cuenta que tienes miedo de perder a Subaru, ¿No es así?-

La chica asiente y Gonta suspira mientras mira en dirección de donde Rockman cayó.

-Piensa en esto Misora… él es un héroe, El más grande héroe que ha tenido el mundo, sé que ustedes conocieron a los héroes legendarios, pero para mí, no hay nadie como Subaru y Warrock, ambos son los mejores y yo quiero ser como ellos… y si, verlo sufrir y ser lastimado no es algo que me guste ver, pero al final… debemos confiar en él, ¿No lo crees?-

-…- la chica guarda silencio, de alguna manera Gonta la está logrando afectar, cosa que Harp nota, nuestro amigo continúa hablando.

-No sé mucho de estas cosas Misora, nunca he tenido Novia, pero sí puedo decirte algo… aunque quizás Subaru se enoje conmigo… una vez estaba hablando con él durante un entrenamiento y le pregunte que si sentía presión al pelear frente a ti… porque lo que tu menos quieres es verlo lastimado… y él me dijo esto…-

-Bueno, si te soy sincero, si me preocupa que me vea lastimado, y que me vea sufrir, por eso, yo siempre voy a dar mi 100%, porque es lo único que puedo hacer para que ella mantenga la confianza en mí, y este segura de que estaré con ella… siempre… además ellas es fuerte, si algún día estoy en problemas, me ayudara sin falta… "Ella cree en mí, como yo creo en ella".-

-El… ¿Te dijo eso?-

-Si… realmente, piénsalo un poco, el siempre pelea por protegernos a todos, el arriesga su vida por nosotros, porque nos quiere… y creo yo… que lo que debemos hacer es confiar en él y apoyarlo cuando no podamos estar junto a él… creer en el…- Gonta se sonríe y añade –El jamás te dejara sola Misora, yo puedo decirlo sin dudar… con eso esa vez que hablamos me di cuenta de eso, no tengas miedo… apóyalo-.

La joven guarda silencio y cierra los ojos pensando un poco.

-Entonces es verdad… siempre has confiado en mí sin dudar-. La chica ve que Subaru se pone a duras penas de pie.

-Ah… ah… ah…- el chico mira fijamente a Burai, sabe que está en desventaja y no tiene posibilidades de ganarle en su estado actual.

-Tengo que hacer algo… tengo que…-

-Siempre he pensado… ¿A que le tengo miedo? ¿A que me deje? No… no es eso… ¿A qué desaparezca? Tampoco es eso… es algo tan simple, es la razón por la cual siempre me preocupo por el… es la razón por la que el pelea para protegerme… es la razón por la que todos nosotros nos apoyamos los unos a los otros… yo siempre, he tenido miedo de eso… pero yo… ahora…- un aura de color rosa rodea a Misora, el Rey Cepheus nota ese cambio y ve como un hermoso color azul que representa confianza vuela en dirección de Rockman.

-Los has entendido…-

-Es algo inevitable pero aun así yo…- piensa Misora a la vez que Burai apunta con su espada a Subaru.

-Esto se acabó, este es el límite de tus capacidades-.

-Subaru… tienes que hacer algo…-

-Ah… ah… pero si intento usarlo no podré hacerlo es muy rápido… yo…-

-¡SUBARU!- el joven abre los ojos enormemente al escuchar a Misora gritarle, el joven voltea a verla.

-¡No quiero que te lastimen más! ¡No quiero verte sufrir otra vez! ¡Ese es mi miedo! ¡Te lo pido Subaru! ¡GANA!- la joven al lanzar el último grito lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, Subaru alcanza a verlo.

-¡Es tu fin Rockman!- el joven sin dejar de mirar a Misora detiene el ataque de Burai con una espada también.

-¡¿Cómo?!- todos se quedan en shock al ver eso.

-Subaru… ¡GANA Y SALVEMOS A FM JUNTOS!- dice Misora una vez más.

El joven se sonríe y un aura de color azul lo rodea.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!- responde y entonces le da un puñetazo a Burai, rompiendo su barrera y mandándolo a volar.

-Guh… aumento su poder…- Burai comprende rápido él porque del aumento del poder de su rival.

-¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ME LASTIMES MAS BURAI! ¡Ella no quiere eso! ¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! ¡EM SOUL! ¡HARP NOTE!-

-Subaru toma la battle card que representa el poder de Harp Note y la activa, una enorme energía cubre a nuestro héroe el cual comienza a transformarse.

-Esta habilidad… ¿Warrock? ¿Tú la tienes?- piensa Cepheus por un momento.

-¡Es tiempo de acabar con esto!- grita el AM y tras tomar un color rosa en su armadura, el símbolo en su pecho es rodeado por un corazón, su casco toma la forma del de Harp Note y la bufanda blanca de la guerrera aparece también en Subaru.

-¡Este es el poder que solo ella puede darme!-

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- dicen Gonta y Taurus a la vez -¿Es otra forma de Noise?-

-No… esa es una habilidad que tienen ciertos AM…- dice Cepheus admirado de lo que está mirando.

-¿Cómo?- Misora se limpia sus lágrimas mientras voltea a ver a Cepheus.

-No puedo creer que Warrock pueda usar eso… quiere decir que ha evolucionado junto con Subaru.-

-¿Lo ha visto antes?- Dice Misora mirando al Rey FM.

-Si… cuando conocí a los padres de Warrock- Cepheus cierra los ojos al decir eso.

-¿Sus padres tenían esa habilidad?- dice Harp con asombro.

-Si… les permitía tomar las frecuencias de otros AM y usar sus habilidades… es exactamente lo mismo que están haciendo ellos ahora… pero aquí hay algo más…-

Cepheus voltea a ver a Misora y ve como la energía de ella fluye a gran velocidad en dirección de Subaru.

-No solo es potenciado por el poder de tu frecuencia al unirte con Harp, sino también… por tus sentimientos…-

-Mis sentimientos…- dice Misora cerrando los ojos concentrándose más en Subaru y deseando su bienestar, la energía aumenta y llega a Subaru.

-¿Qué tan poderoso será ahora?- piensa Cepheus al ver a Subaru caminar en dirección de Burai –Realmente… ustedes dos son impresionantes… tal vez puedan lograrlo… vencer a Sirius-

-Subaru, gana… tu puedes mi Subaru…- piensa con intensidad la joven cantante.

-¡HAZLO PEDAZOS WARROCK!- grita Harp a la vez que Gonta añade.

-¡Tú puedes Subaru! ¡Usa el poder de Misora y gánale!-

-Vamos muchacho, están esperando tu victoria…- dice el AM

-Si…- Subaru apunta con su espada a Burai.

-No importa que forma tomes, o que poderes tengas, jamás me vencerás… ni con la energía de esa patética chica.-

-¿Patética?- Subaru desaparece de la vista de Burai.

-¿Cómo?- Y entonces reaparece por su costado derecho lanzando un poderoso golpe con la espada que Burai a duras penas logra detener.

-¡No te atrevas a decirle así a Misora!- Subaru aumenta su fuerza y manda a volar a Burai.

-¡Eso no es!...- Burai ve que de nuevo Rockman desaparece de su vista.

-¡Rockbuster!- Subaru le dispara a Burai por su costado de derecho.

-¡Gah!-

-¡Vamos Burai! ¿No se supone que eres más rápido?-

-¡Laplace!- la espada sale volando en dirección de Subaru el cual desaparece velozmente.

-¡Rastréalo!- dice Burai el cual se prepara atacar, la espada comienza a moverse en una dirección particular.

-¡Estas allí!- Burai aumenta su velocidad y se lanza sobre un punto a donde se dirige la Laplace.

-¿Rastreo?- Warrock se sonríe al ver eso y añade –Subaru, démosle con todo-

-Entendido amigo… ¡Por Misora!- el joven aparece y se lanza sobre Burai, la espada se dirige en dirección de Subaru pero Warrock aparece y la golpea, Laplace se transforma en su forma normal y contraataca a Warrock.

-¡Vamos!- ambos Warrock y Laplace se lanzan golpes mutuamente mientras Subaru se enfrenta a Burai, el cual le lanza un puñetazo, Rockman se agacha evitándolo para velozmente golpearlo con su puño derecho en el costado izquierdo, Burai reacciona y le lanza una patada que golpea a Subaru el cual transforma su brazo izquierdo en su buster y dispara, Burai evita el ataque moviéndose a la derecha para lanzar un golpe de energía con su brazo derecho el cual Subaru también esquiva a la izquierda, el chico vuelve a disparar y Burai contrarresta el disparo con un ataque de Energía, pero Subaru anticipando eso se acerca al guerrero de Mu y le da un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar.

-¡Vamos Burai! ¡¿Qué decías del poder de Misora?! – el chica activa una battle card.

-¡Voltic Eye 3!- lanzando poderosas descargas eléctricas que golpean a Burai, el cual abre su mano derecha llamando a la Laplace, la espada llega a su mano y lanza varios ataques de energía, que Subaru evita excepto el último que lo golpea en el estómago, pero el joven no se detiene y se mueve velozmente en dirección de Burai.

-¡Trágate esto!- entonces Warrock aparece y lanza un poderoso golpe a Burai el cual detiene con su espada.

-Este poder… es una molestia…-

-¿De verdad? Entonces… su poder te causa problemas… eso me agrada.- dice Subaru sonriendo haciendo que Burai se enfade rechazando el golpe de Warrock para brincar y lanzar ataques de energía oscura con su puño derecho, Subaru los contrarresta usando su Rockbuster, para luego brincar activar una espada y chocar contra la de Burai una vez más.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿No decías que acabarías esto rápido?!- Subaru rechaza el golpe de Burai para luego dispararle con el Rockbuster, la barrera se vuelve a romper y eso lo aprovecha Subaru para usar una de sus Giga Battle cards favoritas.

-¡Multi Kick!- y comienza lanzar patadas a gran velocidad a Burai el cual al recibir la última hace un gesto de dolor y es mandando a volar por los aire, a la vez que Subaru cae al suelo.

-Muchacho… terminemos con esto, es hora de que sepa del poder de Harp Note…-

-Muy bien Warrock… no podemos gastar más energía aquí… ni dejar que nos lastime más… ella no quiere eso.-

El joven cierra los ojos y activa una battle card del tipo espada, el chico respira calmándose y una enorme cantidad de energía se manifiesta, es tan fuerte que todos la miran.

-Así que piensa acabar con esto… ¡Yo igual!- desde el aire Burai comienza a reunir energía en Laplace.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es energía?- dice Gonta con asombro al ver el aura Azul y Negra de Burai, mas luego ve que la de Subaru se divide en Rosa y Azul.

-Están por usar un ataque poderoso, seguro quieren terminar rápido.- contesta Taurus.

-Esa energía… nunca había visto a Subaru usar tanto poder… no es como cuando entrenaba con nuestro poder…- Misora mira con admiración a su novio.

-Si… además Warrock le está dando su energía también a Subaru, este ataque es fuerte… pero Burai tampoco se queda atrás, sus energías son igual de fuertes.- dice Harp con asombro.

-Pero hay una diferencia…- dice Cepheus el cual voltea a ver a los jóvenes de la tierra.

-¿Cuál es Rey?- pregunta Gonta con curiosidad.

-La energía de Burai viene de una sola persona, la de Subaru… es de todos ustedes que le transmiten sus sentimientos, tu amistad y Fe, Gonta, tu amor y confianza, Misora, y eso… es la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota… uno no puede ganar todo el tiempo solo… eso me enseño Subaru.

-Rey…- Misora cierra los ojos y entonces grita.

-¡Derrótalo Subaru!- la chica ánima a su novio a darlo todo en este ataque.

-¡SI!- contesta el joven el cual termina de reunir energía y la dirige a la espada, haciendo que brille de color rosa.

-Acabemos con esto…- Subaru brinca en dirección de Burai el cual comienza a caer en dirección de Rockman.

-¡BURAI BREAK!- el guerrero de Mu se lanza usando su más poderosa técnica.

-¡Este es el poder que me dan! ¡El poder de Harp Note!-

Subaru se prepara golpear a Burai mientras dice.

-¡Rising Meteor!- y entonces ambos chocan y una enorme explosión ocurre haciendo que Harp Note y Taurus Fire tengan que ejercer fuerza para no salir volando.

-Subaru…- la chica lanza todos sus pensamientos a su novio, y tras terminar la explosión y disiparse la energía, todos brincan en dirección de donde ocurrió el ataque.

-Se acabó…- dice Cepheus sonriendo y entonces Misora y Gonta, lo ven.

-¡Gano!- dicen ambos a la vez mientras observan como Subaru está parado justo al frente de Burai.

-Ah… ah…- Subaru decide sentarse mientras el guerrero de Mu dice.

-Guh… no puedo… perder…-

-Es suficiente Burai, se acabó… la victoria es nuestra, una vez más.- dice Warrock exhausto también.

-Solo…- el joven mira a los ojos a su rival el cual contesta.

-¿Me tienes lastima?- dice Burai con desaire mientras ve como Harp Note se acerca primero, la chica lo ve tirado y el guerrero de Mu le dice.

-De nuevo tu… siempre ayudándolo… siempre eres tu… no lo comprendo…- dice Burai, mientras Misora toca el hombro de Subaru.

-No lo comprendes…- contesta Subaru el cual añade –Es porque como te dije aquella vez… cuando te preocupas por alguien más que por ti mismo… eso da poder Burai…-

-Y mientras no hagas eso… no serás realmente fuerte…- añade Misora a lo dicho por Subaru el cual voltea a verla.

-Sí, yo escucho eso que le dijiste aquel día… y es cierto… es gracias a eso que me he hecho fuerte.-

El joven le sonríe y la chica también sonríe y Burai al ver eso comienza a ponerse de pie.

-Me enferman… ustedes dos me enferman de verdad… pero esto solo prueba una cosa Rockman…- tras ponerse de pie, Misora se coloca delante de Subaru como protegiéndolo.

-Ah… ah… solo tu estas capacitado para proteger los lazos que proteges… yo… no…-

El joven desaparece de la vista de todos.

-¡Burai!- dice Subaru poniéndose de pie.

-Subaru…- la chica voltea a verlo y ve en sus ojos tristeza.

-No Burai… todos estamos capacitados para eso… incluso tu… aunque no puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste hace tiempo... tú también puedes.-

-Muchacho… ¿Realmente crees eso?- pregunta con sorpresa Warrock.

-Si… todos podemos hacerlo, incluso el…- Subaru cierra los ojos mientras el AM contesta.

-Pero por ahora, no podíamos permitirlo, tenemos un planeta que Salvar…-

-Lo se… tenemos que ir a ese hoyo negro… y terminar con esto…-

-¿Realmente iras?- pregunta Misora con temor de nuevo en su voz.

-Si… tengo que…- contesta Subaru cerrando los ojos y justo antes de que Misora pueda replicar el Rey Cepheus se acerca ambos jóvenes.

-Esa batalla fue impresionante.- dice el Rey colocándose delante de nuestro héroe.

-Cepheus…- Subaru mira en silencio a su amigo.

-Creo en ti Rockman… ustedes son más fuerte de lo que yo soy ahora… solo ustedes, pueden detener a Sirius, solo ustedes…-

-Por supuesto, lo vamos a hacer pedazos- dice Warrock manifestándose también.

-Warrock… has evolucionado… ya puedes usar el poder de otros.

-¿yo puedo hacer eso?- pregunta el AM consternado.

-¿No lo haces conscientemente?- pregunta el FM.

-No… yo pensaba que era una habilidad que Subaru tenía…-

Ambos héroes miran a Cepheus el cual dice.

-Aun te falta un paso más Warrock, cuando llegue el momento… estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo a voluntad…-

-¿Cómo se logra eso?-

-No lo sé… con el tiempo aprenderás, es algo que solo ciertos AM pueden hacer…-

-Ya veo…- dice Warrock quedándose pensativo por un momento mientras el Rey añade.

-Tengo que irme Amigo… voy a hablar con mi gente, la cual ha evacuado el planeta, espero entiendas que mi deber es protegerlo y…-

-Está bien Rey, lo comprendo, debe pensar racionalmente y no con el corazón, sé que cree en mí, pero su deber es proteger a su raza…-

-Subaru…- la chica mira a su novio, y de alguna manera eso que está diciendo puede aplicarse a ella misma.

-Amigo, tengo Fe en ti, te agradezco tus esfuerzos, en nombre de toda la raza de mi planeta.-

-No agradezca aun Rey…- dice Warrock, y Subaru añade.

-hágalo cuando ganemos…- dice Subaru confianza mientras el Rey sonríe y dice.

-Nos veremos pronto amigo…- luego voltea a ver a Misora y le dice –Ten Fe… confía… ten valor y vence tus miedos joven guerrera… te la encargo Harp.-

-Siempre le cuidare Rey… gracias por sus consejos.- contesta la FM

-Rey… gracias por creer en mí…- dice la joven cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza, eso lo ve Subaru y sabe que ha llegado el momento de conversar con ella.

-Taurus, Gonta… cuídense y cuídenlos… ellos son admirables…-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- contestan los dos mientras el Rey desaparece lentamente.

-Tengan valor… y podrán vencer todo.- y finalmente desaparece.

-Valor… eh…- dice Subaru cerrando los ojos mientras desactiva el poder de Harp Note, la joven lo mira y ve que no tiene ninguna herida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo es que te recuperaste?-

-No sé cómo funciona, pero tu poder… me ayuda a recuperarme.- dice Subaru moviendo su cuerpo para ver si quedo alguna parte sin recuperar.

-No sabía esto…- dice la joven asombrada.

-Bueno, usualmente cuando entrenamos nunca nos cansamos tanto como para que lo notes… aunque debe haber algún límite.- dice Subaru pensativo y es cuando Warrock dice.

-Es tiempo de ir al Hoyo Negro Subaru…-

-Si… es tiempo… pero antes…-

Gonta se acerca a ambos jóvenes y Subaru aprovecha para hablar con su amigo.

-Gonta, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-¡Claro Subaru!- contesta el joven.

-¿Podrías ver si Burai sigue por aquí? Me preocupa que intente hacer una locura otra vez.-

-¿Realmente crees que este por aquí?- pregunta Misora.

El joven asiente, pero Gonta aunque no lo parezca, entiende las intenciones de Subaru y le contesta.

-bien, iré a buscarlo, ten cuidado Subaru, sabes que hay muchas personas esperándote en la tierra.

-Lo se amigó… gracias por tu apoyo… te lo encargo por favor.-

Taurus Fire asiente y desaparece de la vista de Harp Note y Rockman.

-Bueno… es tiempo de ir hacia esa cosa…- dice Subaru volteando a ver el enorme agujero negro que se cierne sobre FM.

-¿Realmente lo harás Subaru? ¿Realmente quieres entrar allí?-

-Si… tengo que hacerlo, muchas cosas dependen de que logre vencer a Sirius.-

-pero… no sabes si puedes regresar…-

-…- el joven guarda silencio mientras mira su objetivo, la joven ve sus ojos y observa que no hay vacilación en ellos.

-No quiero que vayas Subaru…- el joven voltea a verla.

-Misora yo…-

-Te lo dije hace rato, ¿No es así? Cuál es mi miedo…-

-Que me lastimen…-

-Si…-

El joven cierra los ojos y entonces le dice a Misora.

-Tengo que ir, lo sabes Misora…-

-¿Me dejaras sola? Sin ti… yo no podría seguir Subaru… tu eres todo para mi… tengo miedo de que te lastimen, miedo de que no regreses, hace un momento Cepheus me dijo que me hacía falta valor, pero tengo tanto miedo de que desaparezcas… que no vuelvas-

La chica esta por llorar cuando Subaru le dice.

-Quiero decirte algo Misora…- el joven voltea y se coloca frente a frente a Misora.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en las torres que hizo mi papa? ¿De mi sueño?-

La chica asiente pero sin dejar de sentir nervios.

-Bueno, ir al espacio si es mi sueño, UNO de mis sueños Misora.-

-¿Eh?- el joven le pide a Warrock que se manifiesta a su lado.

-Sí, es uno de sus sueños Misora, él ha hablado mucho conmigo de lo que quiere hacer y existe una cosa que él no te ha dicho, él la estaba guardando para decírtela luego pero…-

-Creo es momento de que sepas Misora… de mi sueño más importante.- termina la frase Subaru y entonces se hace un breve silencio y es cuando Misora pregunta.

-¿Y cuál es ese sueño?- Subaru ve que la joven se ha calmado un poco y finalmente dice.

-¡Mi sueño es tener aventuras contigo Misora! ¡Viajar por la tierra! ¡Por el espacio juntos nosotros dos y Warrock y Harp!-

-¿Eh?- la chica se queda en shock al escuchar eso.

-Si… antes de conocerte mi sueño era viajar al espacio para encontrar a mi papá, pero cuando te conocí y te hiciste mi amiga, y comencé a relacionarme con todos los demás, ese sueño fue cambiando, y conforme nuestra relación fue creciendo, mientras más nos acercábamos tu y yo… empecé a desear otra cosa, a tener otro sueño, al principio como mi amiga… luego como mi novia y mi sueño, es tener aventuras contigo siempre Misora… ese es mi sueño.

-Wow… no sabíamos eso- dice Harp apareciendo al lado de Misora.

-Bueno, era una sorpresa para Misora, Subaru le iba a decir esto en su segundo aniversario…-

-De verdad… ¿Quieres que viaje contigo?-

-¡SI! Eso es lo que más quiero Misora… tú y yo viajando por el espacio, conociendo otros mundos, quizás a otras razas, compartir tu música con ellos, compartir los conocimientos de la tierra… eso deseo Misora, explorar contigo…-

El joven se sonríe ante ese sueño y la joven comienza a sentir una calidez en su corazón que hace solo Subaru logra hacer que sienta.

-Pero… piensas ir a ese agujero negro… a pelear, a que te lastimen y yo… no puedo evitarlo, si tuviera más fuerza…-

-Tu eres fuerte Misora, muy fuerte, es gracias a ti que logre vencer a Burai.-

-¿Qué voy a hacer si no regresas? Yo se lo peligrosos que son tú me enseñaste de eso… nada puede salir de allí… por eso te digo no vayas…- la joven toma el brazo de su novio y añade.

-No sé qué hacer… Subaru…- el joven suspira y contesta.

-Tengo que ir… Harp, Taurus, Warrock, Cepheus cuentan con que salven su planeta Misora y por ello tengo que entrar.-

-Yo…- la chica se sonríe tristemente –Estoy siendo muy egoísta… tu eres un héroe Subaru, tu siempre ayudas a otros y por amor que te tengo… últimamente no quiero que te arriesgues… y estoy afectando a otros… no sé qué hacer…-

-Misora…- Harp mira a la joven ya que ve su expresión triste y finalmente Subaru dice.

-Es normal… ¿No lo crees? Digo… tu sabes que yo siempre intento darlo todo e incluso he pensado en sacrificarme… y eso es lo que a ti te hace pensar así…-

-¿Subaru?- la joven lo mira a los ojos y la joven continua.

-Así que es mi culpa en parte… pero quiero que sepas algo, cuando salimos en este viaje, yo realmente pensaba en sacrificarme una vez más de ser necesario… pero ya no más… después de que mi mamá hablo conmigo, empecé a pensar ¿Qué debo hacer? Y entonces Warrock dijo algo que me gustaría pensar a partir de ahora, y será mi promesa para ti Misora.-

-¿Qué cosa es Subaru?- pregunta Warrock al joven, el AM no sabía de esto.

-Voy a luchar y ganar y volver… de nada sirve sacrificarme si las personas que quiero van a sufrir por mi ausencia…-

La chica abre los ojos como platos ante eso y le dice.

-Entonces Misora te lo prometo… esta va a ser mi promesa de por vida, ya no pienso sacrificarme más, eso te hace sufrir, no quiero que sufras, y te hace sentir culpable, solo te pido…- y entonces el joven toca los hombros de Misora y añade –Cree en mí, voy a volver… para seguir teniendo aventuras…-

-Subaru… yo…-

-Misora, ¿Alguna vez te he fallado alguna promesa?-

-No… nunca Subaru…-

-Entonces confía en mi Misora… déjame ir… volveré, te lo prometo…-

La joven lo mira a los ojos y a su mente vienen todas las memorias de las promesas que ha cumplido sin fallar, desde que lo conoció hasta el día de hoy, en especial recuerda la que hizo cuando viajo a enfrentar a Andrómeda, cuando ella le dijo que era un héroe y que solo él podía salvar al mundo de la Dra. Orihime y finalmente… su viaje al meteoro G, todas han sido promesas de regreso, en todos ellos eran situaciones donde era más probable que muriera y de todas ha regresado… incluso sus batallas en el pasado todas las logro vencer, nunca le ha mentido, nunca le ha fallado y es cuando dentro de ella brota esa confianza que siempre ha tenido en él, oculta por sus miedos.

-Está bien Subaru… sé que volverás… siempre lo haces… sino vuelves yo…-

-"Ya no estoy sola" leí eso en una foto que tienes en tu casa… y no dejare que vuelvas a estar sola te lo prometo…-

El chico acerca su rostro y le da un beso a Misora la chica cierra sus ojos concentrándose en el solamente y es cuando Warrock entra al V-Hunter y Rockman sale velozmente en dirección del hoyo negro, Misora abre los ojos y ve como los grandes héroes de la tierra desaparecen en la negrura del espacio.

-Estarán bien Misora, yo lo se…- dice Harp

-Y yo… pero aun así… estemos atentas… de ser necesario yo también iré.-

Y la batalla por FM está por llegar, dentro del Black Hole un ser sonríe inocentemente esperando la llegada de una estrella fugaz.

 **Fin del capítulo 09**

 **-Sin ficha este capítulo-.**

 _Bueno, llego la hora de la batalla contra Sirius, el siguiente capítulo si todo va bien será el fin de esta remembranza._

 _Reflexiones del capítulo._

 _La batalla fue corta y concisa, no es necesario alargarla demasiado, solo fue para mostrar un poco la evolución de Rockman y Burai, ambos tienen trucos nuevos bajo la manga, cuando se vuelva a topar (que pasara eso lo es y lo saben) es cuando van a tener una batalla a gran escala, solo esperen por ello._

 _Solo quiere revivir su raza, y como bien mencionan incluso en el juego Starforce 3 existen momentos en que lucharas contra personas que tienen convicciones nobles como las de uno, y son luchas tristes, pero si tienes promesas que cumplir, obviamente tienes que ganar, básicamente él también tiene algo que proteger, por más que lo niegue._

 _Misora… es todo un caso (ya lo se lo he dicho muchas veces) pero esta saga es su punto de quiebre, donde ella aprende a confiar incondicionalmente en Subaru, como en su lucha contra Zero, que ella aun sabiendo lo peligroso que es lo deja luchar solo contra él._

 _Acá deje más claro eso de "el amor es egoísta" por un momento su deseo de proteger a Subaru le nubla el juicio de salvar al planeta FM, pero al final reflexiona y tras recordar todas las promesas de su novio que ha cumplido decide dejarlo ir, ese es el punto de quiebre del que hablo._

 _Subaru determinado como siempre a salvar a todos los que pueda, ese es su estilo, su forma de ser, gracias a Warrock y al escuchar el miedo real de Misora comprende que no debe sacrificarse jamás y ese es un paso adelante para lograr cumplir su sueño de viajar con Misora por el espacio._

 _No crean que me he olvidado de Gonta, lo verán próximamente hehe (con un rol importante)_

 _Cepheus y su habilidad para ver los sentimientos transmitidos por ondas, es algo que desarrollare más adelante en Misora, es otro punto fundamental, una habilidad que le será útil en ciertos momentos de la historia._

 _Warrock es el causante de la habilidad EM Soul de Subaru, más adelante desvelare todo sobre ello, pero decir que esto lo hice porque todos los Rockman tienen la habilidad de copiar habilidades de otros seres, y Warrock es la fuente de poder de Subaru y por tanto, él debe tener eso._

 _Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, para concluir este flashback y volver a la historia principal._

 _Saludos a todos._


	10. El Nacimiento de una Leyenda 1er parte

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 10 de historia, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo._

 _Respondiendo Reviews_

 _Roblu: como te comente en el mensaje privado, eso de ver las emociones deriva de la investigación del color de las emociones en base a frecuencias, les recomiendo a todos que busquen eso, es bastante interesante._

 _Insanire: gracias por el cumplido, con respecto a Solo… bueno no por nada es el número 2 en el ranking actual, el tendrá un peso en la historia muy grande como era de esperarse, pero él es el tipo de personas que no se involucra sin alguna razón, y su motivo para luchar contra lo que sea que viene te guste._

 _Izanagi: hola, gracias por tu review, lo agradezco mucho._

 _Espero no hayas sufrido mucho con Operation Shooting Star, a la mitad de ese fic (de los capítulos 18 al 30 más o menos) es un desastre de ortografía y otras cosas, espero disfrutes esta historia conforme se desarrolle y gracias por leer mi fic anterior._

 _Y ahora que Izanagi menciona Operation Shooting Star… mis partes favoritas son._

 _El comienzo de la historia, desde el rapto de Misora hasta todo el festival de las flores._

 _Luego la mini saga donde Subaru y Misora se hacen novios._

 _La pelea de Subaru y Misora vs Beast Out Netto/ Rockman y como lo salvan_

 _Y toda la saga final, desde la promesa de Subaru a Misora hasta el combate final._

 _Bueno, eso es lo que debo superar en este fic y hablando de ello… vamos a eso._

 _Subaru le promete a Misora volver del agujero negro y ahora… es tiempo de la batalla final por FM, ¿Podrá Subaru con tanta responsabilidad? Tantas promesas que cumplir, a sus padres, a sus amigos, al rey de FM y a… su amada Misora._

 _Veamos que sucede en…_

 **Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM**

 **Capítulo 10: El Nacimiento de una Leyenda parte 1 (Shooting Star Rockman vs Sirius)**

-Recuerda muchacho, así como tú, yo también tengo promesas que cumplir, así que no pienses en sacrificarte otra vez…- dice Warrock mientras se alejan a toda velocidad de Misora, acercándose al agujero negro, el cual mide 4 veces más que el planeta FM.

-Bueno… ya no es mi intención Warrock, como le prometí a ella, vamos a ganar y seguiremos teniendo aventuras juntos.-

-Esa voz me agrada… mira ya estamos prácticamente cerca, quiero que te detengas aquí Subaru.-

El joven se detiene, y Warrock se materializa para empezar a hablar con él.

-Esta zona es… el horizonte de sucesos…- dice el AM y añade –Hace mucho yo estuve cerca de un agujero negro y al estar tan cerca de él sentía en mi cuerpo que a partir de cierto punto no podía acercarme más…-

-Así que si cruzamos esto… ya no podremos regresar… si mal no recuerdo en el horizonte… si lo atraviesas la gravedad del agujero negro te atrapa y ya no puedes salir, ni siquiera la Luz.- dice Subaru seriamente.

-Si… pero recuerda, nosotros somos más rápidos que la Luz, nunca he escuchado de un ser EM salir de un hoyo negro, pero si quieres cumplir tu promesa…-

-Seremos los primeros en salir… te lo garantizo Warrock.-

-He… esa voz me agrada… ¿Estás listo Subaru?-

El joven cierra los ojos y piensa en Misora y su familia y amigos con todas sus fuerzas, y en su mente solo se fija una meta, volver a ver los lindos ojos de la peli rosa y volver a casa con ella y Gonta.

-¡Vamos Warrock! ¡Mi sol me está esperando y no le vamos a fallar!-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos!- y finalmente ambos se lanzan al horizonte de sucesos, atravesándolo y entrando al Hoyo negro.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Misora!- Gonta regresa con la joven cantante la cual se ha sentado en el camino EM, mirando fijamente el agujero negro.

-Gonta… ¿No encontraste a Burai?-

-No… desapareció su presencia… no siento sus ondas EM.-

-Él puede ocultarlas usando su barrera MU… al menos eso me conto Subaru hace tiempo.- dice Misora seriamente mientras Gonta en su forma de Taurus Fire se coloca al lado de ella mirando el hoyo negro.

-Así que el decidió entrar…- dice el joven a Misora.

-Si… no pude detenerlo… no podía detenerlo…- la joven cierra los ojos y entonces añade –Harp, Taurus…-

Ambos se manifiestan cerca de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Misora?- pregunta Harp y entonces la joven suspirando añade.

-Lo siento… de verdad… por un momento mi egoísmo me cegó… y pensé en proteger más a Subaru que a su planeta yo…-

-Misora… detente por favor.- dice Harp sorprendiendo a todos, y tras guardar un momento de silencio la FM añade.

-Nosotros… los FM, intentamos destruir tu mundo, ¿Recuerdas? Pero pese a eso, tu, Subaru y Gonta y más personas nos aceptaron en la tierra, nos demostraron lo equivocados que estábamos, y más importante se hicieron nuestros amigos… y yo sé, lo mucho que significa el para ti, no es algo que puedas evitar Misora…-

-Además….- Taurus comienza a hablar y añade –Están arriesgando todo por nuestro planeta, no creo… que podamos obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieren Misora… al menos eso pienso yo… por eso estoy agradecido de que hayan venido hasta acá…-

-Taurus…- Gonta se asombra ante lo dicho por el FM y añade –Realmente has cambiado mucho…-

-Bueno, supongo que se me ha quedado pegado algo de Warrock…- contesta el FM

-Entonces Misora, no te disculpe… te agradecemos que estés aquí, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer…-

-Si… lo sé y eso es…-

-¡Confiar en Subaru!- dice Gonta por Misora, el joven se sonríe y la jovencita también y añade.

-Eso es… creamos en el… pero aun así… estemos listos, en caso de cualquier cosa…-

La chica de nueva guarda silencio junto con los demás mirando a FM y piensa.

-Tu puedes Subaru… tu puedes hacerlo todo… creo en ti, creo en ti…-

-¿Eh?- Subaru voltea en dirección de FM y se detiene momentáneamente.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-

-Escuche la voz de ella Warrock…-

-Yo no escuche nada… pero, seguro está deseando lo mejor para ti Subaru… así que dalo todo.-

-Entendido…- contesta el joven y luego piensa –Espérame un poco más…- y se lanza de nuevo entrando en totalidad al hoyo negro.

-Guh… la energía que se siente aquí es muy poderosa.-

-Es toda la energía del hoyo negro… realmente solo seres EM podríamos sobrevivir aquí adentro…- contesta Warrock mientras son jalados por un enorme energía gravitacional.

-Nos está empujando hacia el centro del hoyo negro… seguramente allí está el…- dice Subaru el cual decide dejarse llevar por la energía.

-Prepárate Subaru, siento que algo no anda nada bien…-

-Entendido Warrock.-

Ambos avanzan en silencio, Subaru voltea a su alrededor y se da cuenta que no existe Luz alguna dentro del agujero negro, se siente tan extraño el lugar que Subaru dice.

-Bueno… supongo que el día que crezca podre contar… que estuve dentro de un agujero negro.- al decir eso el AM se sonríe diciendo.

-¿Nada mal verdad? … oye Subaru, siento una presencia cerca…-

-Debe ser el…- piensa el joven y tras unos instantes, para su asombro ve un camino electromagnético dentro del agujero negro.

-¿Existen caminos EM aquí?- el joven rápidamente se sube a uno de ellos y siente como la energía gravitacional deja de jalarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en el centro…- el chico mira su V-Hunter y se da cuenta que el reloj no funciona.

-Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.- dice Subaru.

-Es extraño… mira Subaru…- el joven mira en cierta dirección y ve como una extraña luz brilla, es de un color blanco.

-¿Qué es eso?- el joven se acerca y nota algo, es como una especie de esfera de energía pura pero nota algo dentro de eso.

-Oye Warrock… ¿Qué crees que sea esto?-

-No lo sé… pero siento mucha energía provenir dentro de esa esfera.-

-Hohoho…- ambos escuchan una risa provenir de algún punto y Subaru rápidamente activa el Rockbuster.

-¿Quién anda allí?- pregunta el joven mientras piensa para sí.

-De repente el ambiente se ha puesto muy extraño… es como si una enorme cantidad de energía estuviera aprisionándome…-

-Así que tú eres… el guerrero de la tierra, el que logro destruir el Meteoro G… Shooting Star Rockman…-

-Y yo supongo que tú eres… Sirius… ¿No es así?- contesta el joven y entonces frente a Subaru y Warrock un enorme destello plateado cae cegándolos por un momento, tras unos instantes ambos observan al ser que se ha manifestado, su cuerpo está cubierto por una armadura plateada, tras el 6 alas simulando las de un arcángel brillan intensamente en un color dorado, el rostro es de color azul, pero lo más extraño… es su sonrisa, una sonrisa inocente pero que Subaru de inmediato nota está llena de una malicia y peligro latente…-

-Esa sonrisa… tengo un mal presentimiento al verla…- dice el joven el cual mantiene su distancia.

-Si… mi nombre es Sirius… muchos me llaman el devorador de planetas, aunque no me gusta mucho ese epíteto… hehe…- el ser EM se sonríe y Subaru rápidamente pregunta.

-Así que tú eres el que quiere destruir FM…-

-¿Destruir? No, no… lo que quiero es añadirlo a mi hermosa colección.-

Entonces la esfera que se encuentra al lado de Subaru sale volando en dirección de Sirius el cual la toma en sus manos, el joven entonces comprende lo que es esa esfera…

-Eso es un planeta…-

-¿Qué?- Warrock se queda en shock al escuchar eso.

-Vaya, así que lo dedujiste… eres muy astuto, Subaru Hoshikawa.-

El héroe al escuchar su nombre rápidamente pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre nosotros?-

-Bueno… hehehe…- la risa de Sirius se torna maligna mientras con un movimiento de su mano eleva el pequeño planeta dentro de la esfera de luz, Subaru mira en dirección del objeto y ve con horror como hay más luces en la parte superior, el joven alcanza a contar más de 30.

-Eso es… ¡Has destruido todos esos planetas!-

Warrock también mira la enorme cantidad de mundos que se encuentran sobre ellos.

-Esto es… tú… eres un maldito destructor…-

-No, no no… ustedes no entienden…- entonces Sirius despliega sus alas y al hacerlo Rockman siente una enorme cantidad de energía provenir de ellas.

-Ese poder… esto no va a ser sencillo, aunque era de esperarse…- piensa Subaru y entonces Sirius continúa hablando.

-¿Cómo se tanto sobre ti? Bueno… digamos que, conozco a King… hehehe…-

En ese instante tanto Warrock como Subaru guardan silencio, el escuchar el nombre de King venir de un ser que vive dentro de un hoyo negro los hace quedar en shock.

-Así que conoces a King…-

-No lo conozco, no exactamente… pero puedes considerarlo mí… hermano menor, usando tus términos terrestres…-

-¿Hermano menor? Pero King fue creado por alguien… No… espera…- Warrock se detiene ante lo que está pensando, no quiere creerlo pero todo apunta a que es verdad.

-si… ambos fuimos creados por nuestro "padre" hehe… mi padre…- dice Sirius poniéndose cada vez más serio, incluso su sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Tu eres otra creación? ¿Fuiste creado para destruir mundos?- dice Subaru visiblemente confundido, pero a la vez molesto.

-No… fui creado para salvarlos, para protegerlos… con ese motivo fui creado… al igual que King.-

-No me parece muy cierto eso…- dice Warrock mirando fijamente a Sirius y añade –King intento destruir el mundo de mi amigo hace poco… pero tú ya sabias eso, ¿Verdad?-

-Si… pero él no intentaba destruirlo… en un principio hohoho…-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Subaru pregunta con bastante enojo.

-Tranquilo héroe… es la verdad, tu planeta es muy importante, es uno de los motivos de nuestra creación… mi creador tiene mucho intereses en ese mundo.-

-¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en la tierra?-

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirte Rockman… tu mundo, es uno de mis objetivos de hecho, tengo que añadirlo a mi colección, de mundos que he salvado, hehe…-

Al escuchar que la tierra también es un objetivo de Sirius, Rockman rápidamente toma una actitud más agresiva hacia él.

-Así que quieres ir a la tierra… lamento decirte que no te dejare hacerlo.-

-Sabía que dirías eso… después de todo tú fuiste quien detuvo a mi pequeño hermanito de salvar tu mundo… tú no sabes, no comprendes… tu planeta eventualmente será salvado… si no es por mi… será por mi maldito padre…-

Al escuchar la palabra maldito Warrock comienza a comprender algo.

-Ya se me hacía extraño- Subaru voltea a ver a Warrock el cual continua hablando – ¿Por qué un salvador de mundos se encuentra atrapado aquí? Es curioso… aunque de salvador tu ni King se acercan un poco a ello.-

-¿De qué hablas Warrock?-

-lo que quiero decir Subaru, es que… a este tipo lo mandaron hacia acá…-

Subaru voltea a ver a Sirius el cual contesta.

-Mi padre me exilio… dijo que yo era peligroso, que no comprendía el verdadero motivo de la misión… pero para mí no hay otra cosa… debo salvar a cuanto mundo sea posible… ese es mi propósito… salvarlos de su extinción…-

Entonces una enorme energía se despliega y añade.

-Por eso tendré que matarte Subaru Hoshikawa… Rockman es una interferencia en la salvación de la tierra… pronto junto a FM, estará aquí tu mundo… uno que se encuentra lleno de violencia por culpa de los humanos.-

-Así que es eso… de nuevo…- Subaru recuerda las palabras de King antes de morir donde mencionaba que los humanos no son dignos de vivir en la tierra por la violencia que ejercen no solo sobre ellos mismo, sino también contra la misma naturaleza y además… por considerarlos peligrosos para otras especies en el espacio.

-Lo lamento… sé que mi mundo es muy agresivo y que existen guerras… una persona especial para mi perdió a su padre por culpa de una guerra, pero aun así… ella ha continuado avanzando y como ella… existen muchos en la tierra que merecen vivir, que merecen continuar, y mientras existan esas personas…- el chico apunta con su Buster a Sirius –no dejare que el mundo se termine… eso te lo garantizo.-

-hehe… me pregunto si podrás mantener esa promesa Rockman… aun si me ganaras, mi creador ira a ese planeta… y hará lo que tenga que hacer para lograr sus objetivos…-

-¡Lo vamos a detener! ¡Así como le dijimos a King!- contesta Warrock y añade -¡Es hora Subaru! ¡Acabemos con este tipo y salvemos FM!-

-Muy bien… "Lets Rock"- dice Subaru a la vez que Warrock entra al V-Hunter.

-habrás vencido a King, pero a mi… jamás podrás ganarme Rockman… tengo que cumplir con mi objetivo… ser el salvador de todos.-

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Wave Battle Ride on!- y Subaru entonces se lanza al ataque.

-Este tipo es muy poderoso… voy a darlo todo… no dejara que destruya ni FM ni al planeta Tierra…- piensa Subaru mientras carga energía en su buster y con el pensamiento de todos en su mente lanza un poderoso disparo contra Sirius el cual agitando su mano derecha activa lo que en apariencia es un escudo hecho de Noise.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es como el escudo de Burai?- dice Subaru con asombro, mientras Sirius se abalanza sobre ellos.

-Ni siquiera podrás tocarme muchacho… mi escudo es…-

-¡Rockbuster!- Subaru dispara de nuevo a la misma sección y ve que el escudo, de un color blanco explota.

-quizás tengas un escudo… pero ninguno es invencible… créeme, he peleado con eso antes…- Subaru rápidamente sigue disparando disminuyendo el escudo.

-¡Battle card Cannon!- Subaru activa un cañón y lanza un disparo terminando por destruir la barrera.

-¡Ahora!- y Subaru activa una battle card espada para intentar golpear a Sirius, el cual reacciona velozmente y detiene con sus manos la espada de Subaru.

-¿Cómo?- Sirius entonces aprieta la espada rompiéndola y una de las alas del costado derecho del mencionado golpean a Subaru directamente mandándolo a volar, y mientras eso sucede la barrera de nuevo se activa.

-Kuh… eso fue… ¿Acaso es invulnerable a daños con armas cortantes?- dice Warrock, pero no el mencionado entonces ve volar en dirección de ellos energía dorada.

-¡Subaru tienes que disparar ahora!- el joven mientras aun es enviado a volar lanza tres disparos destruyendo una de las energía, Warrock golpea otra de ellas destruyéndola el joven entonces cae al camino EM golpeándose la espalda y entonces ve como viene más energía en dirección de ellos.

-¡Buster MAX!- Subaru activa la battle card y destruye los ataques con su buster elevados a máxima potencia, el chico se pone de pie y aprovechando que aún tiene el poder al máximo dispara a toda potencia contra Sirius destruyendo su barrera otra vez y dándole unos cuantos disparos a Sirius el cual no se mueve de su lugar.

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera lo sintió.- dice Subaru mientras observa sus alrededores para evitar ataques sorpresas.

-Hehehe… con ese nivel ni siquiera vas a poder dañarme Rockman…- dice Sirius el cual despliega sus alas unas vez más lanzando ahora unas especies de cuchillas de energía.

-Siento que si eso nos golpea nos va a ir muy mal…- dice Warrock el cual hace que Subaru se ponga alerta.

-No tienes que decirlo… aunque me preocupa que nuestros ataques no le hagan daño…-

-Quizás, pero ¿Qué tal si probamos dándole con algo más fuerte?- contesta Warrock

Subaru se sonríe y comienza a correr en dirección de Sirius, las cuchillas comienzan a volar en su dirección, Subaru rápidamente les dispara destruyéndolas, una a una pero se da cuenta que vienen más en camino.

-Tengo que usar una carta de defen…-

-No, si haces eso no podrás atacarlo, su barrera se regenera rápido, creo que en esta ocasión lo que debemos hacer es atacar a toda potencia.-

-Entendido… además quiero probar algo…-

-Hehehe… veamos si puedes detener todas estas…- Sirius chasquea sus dedos y una enorme cantidad de cuchillas salen volando en dirección del joven, son tantas que por un momento el agujero negro se ilumina de un color amarillo.

-He… NOISE ATTACK ELEMENTAL CYCLONE- Subaru brinca y activando el ataque especial gira sobre sí mismo elevando un tornado de color verde con hojas que chocan contra las navajas, deshaciéndolas en pequeñas explosiones.

-Ha… no podrás hacer eso siempre Rockman…- Sirius de nuevo chasquea sus dedos y más cuchillas salen volando en dirección de nuestro héroe el cual termina de girar sobre sí mismo.

-Es cierto, no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo pero… ¡Battle Card Double Eater!- Subaru aumenta su velocidad con ayuda de Warrock y es entonces que comienza a esquivar las cuchillas con asombrosa agilidad, Sirius el cual no se ha movido para nada observa como el joven carga energía en su buster y lanza un disparo destruyendo su barrera una vez más.

-¡Ahora!- el joven entonces corre directamente en dirección de Sirius.

-Nada de lo que hagas funcionara conmigo…- de nuevo chasquea los dedos y de sus alas rayos laser salen en dirección de Subaru, el joven no se detiene continua avanzando esquivando cada uno de los disparos mientras las cuchillas lo siguen por la espalda.

-Es hora Warrock…- dice Subaru, al decir eso el AM se manifiesta y volteando comienza a golpear con sus enormes garras las cuchillas de energía destruyéndolas, Subaru se sigue moviendo en dirección de Sirius el cual cambia su modo de ataque sus alas se separan de él y comienzan a dispararle a Subaru de diferentes manera en diferentes ángulos.

-También puede hacer eso… bien…- el joven sigue moviéndose y finalmente llega a una distancia prudente de Sirius.

-Muere Rockman…- entonces todos los laser disparan a toda potencia contra Rockman y justo cuando lo van a impactar el joven dice.

-¡Noise Attack Atomic Blazer!- el chico lanza el ataque calorífico el cual golpea a Sirius a la vez que Subaru también es golpeado por los láser y una enorme explosión ocurre en el agujero negro.

-¡Gah!- Subaru sale disparado a la vez que Warrock entra al V-Hunter.

-Subaru…- Misora presiente algo extraño y se pone de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Misora?-

-No lo sé Gonta… solo sé que tengo que ir…-

-¿Espera que?- dice Harp.

-¿No dijo que lo esperáramos?- dice Gonta también poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, yo se… y confió en el pero… no comprendo el porqué, pero tengo que ir… - la joven comienza a caminar y Gonta entonces la detiene.

-¿Piensas ir tú sola a ese lugar?-

-No estoy sola, él siempre está conmigo…- la chica sonríe mientras camina y añade –La cosa es… no es que desconfié de él… ya no lo hago… es solo que siento que debo ir…-

-Entonces iré contigo…- Taurus Fire camina y se coloca al lado de Harp Note.

-Gonta… no es necesario…-

-Tengo que, yo prometí a Subaru que te cuidaría si él no está… iré contigo… vamos con él y veámoslo ganar…-

-Gonta…- la chica se sonríe y finalmente asiente y ambos comienzan a caminar avanzar en dirección del hoyo negro.

-Subaru voy hacia ti… gana… como siempre lo haces… te estaré esperando para… volver a la tierra.-

-Al mismo tiempo que todo eso ocurría, Subaru se levanta.

-Gah…- luego ve que está dañado, su armadura está un poco rota.

-¿Estas bien chico?- pregunta Warrock

-si… ahora estoy mejor…- el joven mira a Sirius el cual recibió daño del ataque de Subaru.

-Tu… Rockman…- Sirius ve como su armadura está dañada.

-He… eso quiere decir que si puedes ser dañado…- dice Subaru.

-Bien hecho muchacho, aunque también recibiste un buen golpe.-

-Tu Rockman… ¡Pagaras por esto!- las alas de Sirius vuelven a él y entonces una enorme cantidad de energía comienza a reunirse.

-Chico… su nivel aumento, si no estoy mal, ahora es más fuerte… que Crimson Dragon…-

-Rayos… tenemos que…-

-¡TOMA ESTO ROCKMAN!- rayos laser vuelan en dirección de Rockman el cual apenas si logra reaccionar y brinca evadiendo los golpes.

-¡Basta!- Sirius aparece justo delante de Rockman y le da un poderoso puñetazo que lo manda a volar.

-Gah…-

-¡Muere Rockman!- Sirius dispara sus laser a toda potencia contra Rockman el cual golpea el suelo y una enorme explosión ocurre.

-¡Muchacho!-Warrock anime a Subaru el cual recibe el láser de manera directa.

-War…rock…-

-¡Pelea! ¡Contraataca! ¡Tiene el poder para hacerlo! ¡VAMOS!-

-Si… yo… Noise… 999%... Finalización… Bla…-

-¡Toma!- el láser aumenta su poder cuando finalmente el chico grita.

-¡BLACK ACE!- y todo el Noise acumulado en Subaru explota haciendo que los ataques de Sirius se detengan y finalmente se transforma en la forma final… la forma que le permitió luchar de igual a igual contra Crimson Dragon y King, la forma que le dio esperanza a todos en el pasado…

-¡Trágate esto!- Subaru comienza a disparar a toda potencia contra Sirius el cual comienza a moverse velozmente volando por los aires.

-Bien hecho mucha…- pero Warrock ve que Subaru está lastimado tiene sangre en su cara.

-Ah… ah…- el chico no deja de disparar aunque el cansancio comienza a hacerle daño.

-Vamos chico… es tiempo de volar.- Subaru escuchando a su amigo activa la capacidad de vuelo de Black Ace y comienza a perseguir a Sirius el cual dispara a toda potencia contra Rockman, Subaru en un veloz movimiento desactiva sus propulsores para dejarse caer evadiendo el láser luego los vuelve activar y comienza a disparar aun Sirius que aún sigue molesto por el ataque de energía que lo lastimo hace rato.

-¡Desaparece!- de nuevo envía cuchillas de energía en dirección de Rockman el cual activa una battle card.

-¡Giga battle card Dream aura!- al usarla un poderoso campo de energía lo cubre deteniendo los ataques de Sirius.

-Subaru, usar esta carta disminuye rápido nuestro Noise, tenemos que hacer algo tienes que golpearlo…-

-Lo se… aaaa… - el chico continua disparando pero los laser de Sirius chocan contra los de Black Ace, el ser EM se harta de esto y se detiene en el aire se gira a gran velocidad y volando en dirección de Rockman trata de darle un puñetazo, Rockman rápidamente activa su escudo deteniendo el golpe, el chico contesta lanzando un puñetazo también para tratar de detener a Sirius, el ser AM detiene el golpe con su mano libre.

-ERES MIO ROCKMAN-

-¿No se supone que eres el salvador del universo? Ya veo porque estas en este hoyo negro…-

-¡CALLATE!- un ala intenta golpear a Subaru el cual golpe con la cabeza a Sirius aprovechando para elevarse por los aires.

-¡TU!-

-Entonces por tu locura que terminaste aquí… es gracioso el pensar en eso…- dice Subaru provocando más a Sirius.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- el enemigo de Rockman dispara sus laser de nuevo pero Subaru se mueve velozmente por el aire evadiendo cada uno de ellos.

-Lo estás haciendo enojar para que pierda el control… veo que has aprendido bastante…- dice Warrock con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tengo alguien que siempre me hace enojar… supongo he aprendido algunas cosas de ti.-

Subaru entonces avanza en picada en dirección de Sirius, activando la espada de Black Ace lanza un golpe directo, contra el ser EM y logra dañarlo con el golpe creando una enorme marca en el pecho del mismo.

-¡TU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Sirius pierde más el control y comienza a lanzar energía en todas direcciones para tratar de golpear a Subaru el cual se mueve velozmente evadiendo cada ataque mientras le dispara a Sirius.

-ROCKBUSTER- los ataques de energía logran golpear a Sirius el con cada golpe pierde más el control.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere!- Sirius sigue atacando y es entonces que Subaru viendo el estado mental de su enemigo decide ir por el golpe final.

-¡Es hora Warrock!- el joven reúne todo el Noise que tiene disponible en su mano derecha formando una bola de energía negra.

-¡Démosle con todo Subaru!- entonces Warrock se manifiesta lazándose en dirección de Sirius dándole un golpe en la cara, eso hace que el ser EM se distraiga.

-¡Maldito ser inferior! ¡Pagaras con eso!-

-Bueno, no creo que eso pase… maldito egocéntrico "Salvador de mundos"- entonces Sirius voltea en dirección de Rockman y ve como la bola de energía negra lo golpea.

-Tu…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Subaru hace que la energía se expanda creando un enorme campo gravitacional que paraliza a Sirius.

-¡Es tiempo del final! ¡TECNICA DEFINITIVA!-

Subaru activa la espada de Black Ace elevándola su poder el máximo posible brillando en un color rojo intenso.

-¡BLACK END GALAXY!- Subaru se lanza en dirección de Sirius, Warrock entra al V-Hunter y por un momento Rockman ve como Sirius se sonríe antes de cortarlo a él y la bola de energía, causando una poderosa explosión que hace que el centro del hoyo negro se ilumine.

-Ah… ah…- Subaru pisa el suelo electromagnético y pierde la transformación producto de haber usado todo su Noise disponible.

-Eso fue… extraño…- dice Subaru a Warrock el cual se manifiesta.

-¿Qué pasa chico?-

-Es que antes de golpearlo, vi que Sirius se sonrió.-

-¿Enserio? Seguro lo…-

-Hehehe…-

-¿Qué?- Subaru y Warrock voltean a ver en dirección de donde ocurrió la explosión y es cuando lo ven allí, parado, a Sirius… con su armadura hecha pedazos y algo de daño en el rostro azul, la sonrisa tranquila aun la mantiene, y sus alas, por alguna razón están completamente intactas.

-Hehe… de no ser por esto…- Sirius apunta a sus alas –Yo estaría muerto, esa técnica es poderosa muchacho… pero veo que era tu As bajo la manga.

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?- dice Warrock ahora preocupado, ya que ve que Subaru está muy cansado ya no podría continuar con la lucha de ser necesario ni usar otra finalización, las cuales usualmente son para el punto crítico de la batalla.

-Mis alas… son del grandioso Metal Mu.-

-Metal Mu… lo que Burai busca…- Subaru las mira y se da cuenta de que no tienen daño en absoluto, ni siquiera una de sus técnicas más poderosas logro dañar el arma de Sirius.

-Esto es lo que me da todo el poder que necesito, para lograr lo que yo deseo… proteger lo que quiero… y eliminar lo que no sirve… COMO TU ROCKMAN-

Entonces chasqueando sus dedos lanza una cuchilla contra Rockman el cual recibe el golpe en su muslo derecho, destrozando su armadura y haciendo que se arrodilla.

-Kuh…- Subaru cierra el ojo derecho mientras Warrock mira a Sirius.

-¡No le harás más daño!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ser inferior!- y entonces lanza un láser a Warrock el cual lo golpea y hace que caiga al lado de Subaru.

-Chico… tenemos que usar eso… no hay opción…-

-Si… lo se…- el chico comienza a ponerse de pie y mira a Sirius mientras activa su V-Hunter.

-No importa lo que hagas Rockman, no tienes posibilidades de ganarme…-

-Ya lo veremos y ahora… ¡Te voy a mostrar el poder de los lazos!-

El joven activa la carta.

-¡EM SOUL! ¡HARP NOTE!- y al momento de presionar el botón…

-¿Qué?- el chico nota que nada está sucediendo.

-Que… pasa…- dice Warrock levantándose.

-No lo sé… no puedo usar el poder de Harp Note… el poder de Misora…-

-Eh… así que ese era el verdadero as bajo la manga… el poder de tu… ¿Pareja?-

Subaru voltea a ver a Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-

-Yo no he hecho nada… más bien…- Sirius mira a su alrededor y añade –Esto es lo que realmente lo hizo-

-el Hoyo negro… ¡No!- Subaru rápidamente comprende lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué sucede Subaru?-

-Estamos dentro de un hoyo negro… ah… ah… y cruzamos un horizonte de sucesos… tu sabes que sucede no es así…-

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que el poder de Harp Note viene de nuestra conexión con ellas?-

-Y al estar dentro del agujero negro…-

-no tienen conexión hehe…- ambos miran de nuevo a Sirius el cual añade –Están acabados… el depender de los lazos para ganar es algo estúpido… simplemente- y extiende sus brazos –acepten la idea de la muerte y de que mi agujero negro consumirá FM y lo añadiré a mi colección… un planeta tan agresivo como lo es FM merece ser salvado de su propia destrucción.-

-Misora…-

-Harp…- ambos tratan de sentir a sus compañeras pero no pueden.

-Es inútil no podrán…-

-Te equivocas… en dos cosas…- dice Subaru mirando a Sirius fijamente, el ser EM nota que nuestro héroe no tiene ninguna duda en su mirada.

-Así que me equivoco… Dime en qué Pequeño ser inferior…-

-Es simplemente en esto…- Subaru con su dedo índice derecho al aire le dice.

-El planeta FM ya no es un planeta agresivo, el tiempo en el que invadieron la tierra fue hace más de un año y desde entonces Cepheus se ha dedicado a ayudar a otros mundos incluso ayuda a AM a renacer… el hecho de que existen en este universo seres como tu… me enferma Sirius… todas las personas… TODAS MERECEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CAMBIAR Y SI LAS PERSONAS PUEDEN HACERLO, LOS MUNDOS TAMBIEN…-

-No tienes derecho de decir eso… tu planeta es agresivo y…-

-Lo se… de eso soy consciente… mi novia perdió a su padre en una guerra, su madre murió tiempo después y aun así… en su momento de desesperación seguía avanzando… así somos los humanos, erramos si… somos agresivos… si… pero también podemos cambiar y mejorar, como lo hizo FM… tengo fe en ello… y Misora también la tiene…-

-Eso no es suficiente para que tu mundo sea perdonado Subaru Hoshikawa… tu planeta está condenado a desaparecer.

-¿Lo dices por ti no es así?-

-No… aun si me derrotas tu planeta estará condenado hehe… si no es por mi… caerá por mi creador o…- Sirius guarda silencio.

-¿O?…- pregunta Subaru.

-No es algo que te incumba… es tiempo de…-

-Y la segunda cosa en la que te equivocas… es…- interrumpe Subaru a Sirius mientras el joven muestra su dedo índice y medio a la vez.

-Ella siempre está conmigo, aun si nuestra conexión se rompe por cosas como estas… ¡Con ella a mi lado siempre podre ganar!-

-tonterías Subaru… tonterías… el poder lo controla todo… y sin poder no puedes proteger a nadie… ni si quiera a ti mismo…- y entonces las alas se colocan delante de Sirius.

-Subaru… esto no es bueno su poder aumento muchísimo…- Warrock entra al V-Hunter, Subaru se mantiene de pie en silencio respirando algo agitado por el cansancio.

-y si no puedes protegerte a ti mismo… tampoco podrás proteger a tu pareja… ni a tu mundo… ni el de nadie más… ES TIEMPO DE MORIR- entonces las Alas forman un enorme cañón el cual comienza a acumular energía.

-si eso nos da será nuestro final… Subaru… tenemos que…-

-Luchar… eso debemos hacer… Warrock, siempre hacia adelante… sin dudar… tenemos que confiar en que ganaremos… confía en mi… confía en ellas también y además…- Subaru apunta con su buster a Sirius y comienza a cargar energía.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE SE BURLE DE MI CONEXIÓN CON ELLA! ¡NI DEL PODER QUE ME DA! ¡GANEMOS WARROCK! ¡SE QUE PODEMOS!-

-Subaru…- el AM que parecía perder la confianza mira los ojos de su compañero y sonriendo contesta.

-Por eso… tus eres el mejor… luchemos y confiemos en ellas…-

-¡ES HORA! ¡DOBLE COMBINACION! ¡BUSTER MAX BATTLE CARD Y SOUL WARRIOR BATTLE CARD!-

-el joven al usar ambas cartas incremente muchísimo la energía acumulada en su buster.

-Es solo un tiro Subaru… no podemos perder ante esa cosa…-

-Lo se…- contesta el joven.

-Ku Ku Ku… es tu final Rockman… no volverás a verla…- contesta Sirius intentando jugar una última vez con la mente de Subaru.

-Te equivocas… la veré… ¡Y JUNTOS SALVAREMOS FM PARA SEGUIR TENIENDO AVENTURAS!-

-ES TIEMPO DEL ROCK SUBARU, DALE CON TODO TE DARE TODA MI ENERGIA- añade Warrock

-¡MUERE ROCKMAN! ¡Y LA SALVACION DE TU MUNDO COMENZARA CUANDO TERMINE CON FM! ¡SATELLITE LASER!- Sirius lanza un poderoso disparo de color plateado en dirección de Subaru, el ataque es veloz y grande, el joven no podrá evitarlo.

-Misora… sé que me escuchas… ganemos… juntos…- piensa Subaru velozmente y finalmente grita -¡MAX CHARGE ROCKBUSTER!- y dispara a toda potencia contra el ataque de Sirius ambos poderes chocan el uno contra el otro generando una onda expansiva.

-Gah… es muy… fuerte…- dice Subaru al ver como su ataque de energía comienza a perder.-

-No… no puedes perder Subaru mantente firme… ¡Tú puedes! AAAa- Warrock grita y la energía del buster aumenta un poco más logrando igualar el poder de Sirius.

-hehehe… es inútil… máxima potencia…- dice Sirius aumentando el poder de su ataque.

-Mis…ora…- piensa Subaru con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Subaru?!- la chica la cual está claramente cerca del horizonte de sucesos escucha la vez de su novio.

-¿Qué pasa Misora?- preguntan Gonta y Harp a la vez.

-Lo escuche… tengo que ir… tengo que entrar… me necesita…-

-¡Espera es peligroso…!-

-lo se Gonta, pero tengo que ir… él me está llamando… y no lo dejare solo, no puedo hacerlo… dude de él, pero ya no más… voy a ir a su lado… y ganaremos juntos… porque sin el… yo…-

La joven guarda silencio y sin decir nada más se lanza al horizonte de sucesos.

-¡SUBARU!- grita la joven como intentando alcanzarlo.

-¡Misora espera!- grita Gonta deteniéndose antes del horizonte de sucesos.

-¡Subaru! ¡Gana! ¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Tú eres ROCKMAN! ¡Tú puedes!-

-¡Warrock! ¡No te rindas!- grita también Harp.

-¡Ya vamos! ¡Aguanta un poco más!- dice la joven dejándose llevar por la fuerza del hoyo negro.

Y en ese instante el chico piensa.

-Misora…-

-¡Chico! ¡Resiste!- Subaru se arrodilla, el usar ambas carta lo está afectando demasiado.

-¡Desaparece Rockman!- y finalmente el ataque de Sirius comienza a consumir el de Rockman.

-¡Muchacho!-

-Miso…- pero antes de que pueda terminar el nombre de su novia el láser golpea a Subaru y una enorme explosión ocurre, es tan poderosa que brilla con intensidad el agujero negro y después… solo hay silencio.

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 **-Sin ficha este capítulo, en el próximo tendremos una-**

 _Bueno un poco corto (aunque 5000 palabras no son tan poquitas haha) producto del trabajo que tengo en la vida real, una disculpa por el retraso._

 _Esto concluirá en el próximo episodio, se los garantizo y entonces volveremos al presente de nuestros héroes._

 _Capitulo centrado en Sirius, Subaru y Warrock, la aparición de Misora y Gonta es corta creo saben por qué, es decir… esta es la pelea de nuestros héroes y además en los últimos capitulo Misora a tenido mucho protagonismo, era tiempo de balancear las cosas._

 _Pese a que su enemigo es poderoso, Subaru jamás deja de tener fe en que ganara, en el poco tiempo que ha viajado a FM ha comprendido que no puede pensar de otra manera, sino… Misora sufriría muchísimo, y ni hablar de sus padres y amigo._

 _También su confianza en ella es total, comienza a llamarla mentalmente, tiene fe en que ella lo escuchara e ira a él… esa es la clase de confianza y amor que tiene por ella._

 _Warrock es la fuente de poder de Subaru y ambos tienen fe en que ganara, aunque por un momento el AM intenta huir para tratar de salvar a su amigo, Subaru lo detiene y le da apoyo ahora a él para continuar luchando, esa clase de conexión es la que los hace más fuertes._

 _Sirius es también creación del creador de King (de nuevo, esto es de mi autoría hehe) ambos desean "Salvar la tierra" ¿De qué exactamente? ¿Por qué su creador los hizo con ese propósito? ¿Por qué envió a Sirius a un agujero negro? Eso lo verán próximamente._

 _Es hora de la conclusión de este recuerdo y todos (los tres héroes) tendrán su papel, ya lo verán._

 _Saludos y disculpen el retraso y el cap tan corto._

 _¡Cuídense todos y gracias por seguir leyendo!_


	11. El Nacimiento de una Leyenda 2da parte

_Bienvenidos al capitulo 11 de esta historia._

 _Bueno, es tiempo de concluir la remembranza, es tiempo de que nuestro héroe regrese a la acción y logre salvar FM._

 _Respondiendo Review._

 _Gracias Insanire, una disculpa que no haya podido leer tus nuevos capítulos, la vida es dura y difícil, y el trabajo lo es mas, pero ya me daré tiempo de leer._

 _Bueno vamos a lo nuestro._

 _El último ataque de Rockman y Sirius ha chocado y una enorme explosión a ocurrido, ¿Qué ha pasado con ambos? Es hora de ver como…_

 **Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM**

 **Capítulo 11: El Nacimiento de una Leyenda 2da parte (la Predicción de Sirius, la determinación de Misora y Subaru)**

La explosión termina y una gran cantidad de energía se despliega en todas direcciones, dentro del hoyo negro, dentro de una de los eventos espaciales más poderosos existente una gran luz comienza a desvanecerse y detrás de ellas se encuentra una persona de pie… o más… un ser de ondas EM sonriendo tiernamente.

-Eso fue estimulante, de verdad Rockman demostró tener potencial, pero al final… no fue suficiente… después de todo, al estar dentro del Black Hole, sus poderes no pueden ser usados… es algo que no sabía y causo su muerte… una lástima.-

Sirius el cual aún tiene su armadura dañada producto del ataque final de Black Ace añade a sus palabras.

-como dije tenia potencial y ahora esa estrella fugaz a sido consumida, y por ello…- luego se relame mientras añade –Es tiempo de salvar a FM y luego… la tierra…-

Pero justo cuando Sirius va a alejarse de la escena de su victoria escucha la voz de alguien, es una voz que él no había escuchado, es una nueva voz, de un nuevo invasor, la cual dice.

-¡Subaru!- Harp Note aterriza justo en el lugar donde sucedió el ataque final de la lucha, la joven se inclina y toca el punto donde Rockman estaba parado, obviamente la joven cierra los ojos pensando en él, cuando su pensamiento es interrumpido por Sirius.

-Así que tú eras… la fuente de poder de Rockman…- la joven voltea a ver a Sirius, pero luego cierra sus ojos de nuevo.

-Oye… ¿Acaso piensas ignorarme? Es de mala educación…- dice Sirius el cual camina en dirección de la joven heroína y añade.

-De todos modos no hay forma de que el aparezca mágicamente, mi ataque Satélite Laser desintegra las ondas EM y es imposible…-

-Cállate… no sabes lo que estás diciendo…- la chica se pone de pie y mira fijamente a Sirius.

-OH… otro ser inferior irrespetuoso… ¿Acaso estas diciendo que él está vivo con esas palabras?-

-Si… claro que lo está…- dice la chica tomando su guitarra en las manos.

-No te atrevas a subestimar a Warrock.- dice Harp desde la guitarra.

-No comprendo… ese concepto que tienen seres como ustedes…- Sirius extiende sus brazos y comienza a reunir energía haciendo que la joven sienta el enorme poder que posee, pero ni aun así la joven cambia su mirada, se mantiene firme y con determinación.

-Eso es lo que no comprendo, hace tiempo un planeta que consumí lucho hasta el mismo final, intentaron por todos los medios destruir mi hoyo negro, intentaron pelear conmigo, enviaron a sus mejores guerreros y ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera hacerme daño, pero aun así, cuando estaba por extinguirse la luz en sus ojos, su mirada no cambiaba, así como la tuya, como desafiándome, diciéndome que recibiría mi merecido cuando llegara el momento, ninguno de ellos se rindió y aun así murieron inútilmente… no comprendo eso, no comprendo la lógica con la que ustedes los seres inferiores funciona.-

-Eso es porque no tienes corazón…- dice Misora rasgueando su guitarra en señal de desafío y añade.

-Los que tú dices "seres inferiores" con los que luchaste hace tiempo y derrotaste, quizás tenían cosas que proteger.-

-Su mundo no merecía vivir, después de todo estaban en constante guerra y es por ello que…-

-Eso no te da derecho a eliminar todo un planeta… Sirius…- interrumpe Misora al ser EM mientras Harp añade.

-Entonces por errores de unos pocos, ¿Debes eliminar a todos? Eso no es nada justo… es cierto que en el universo entero existen razas que son incapaces de tener paz verdadera… incluso en la tierra eso sucede… ella… Misora perdió a su padre en una guerra y producto de eso perdió a su madre…-

-Rockman me conto tu historia… pero una sola persona que sufre no cambia el juicio sobre un planeta.-

-¿Y si son muchos?- dice Misora mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo que Subaru te conto sobre mi es cierto, ni siquiera conocí a mi padre bien, tenía 3 años cuando el murió… mis abuelos murieron antes que ellos, el país donde Vivian estaba en guerra, mi padre llego a electopia siendo apenas un adolescente gracias a un programa de protección y de ayuda al país de la guerra, gracias a eso pudo llegar al país donde conoció a mi madre, se enamoraron y me tuvieron a mi… pero mi papá quería ayudar a su país, el cual siempre estaba en guerra y decidió ir de apoyo en el mismo programa que lo ayudo de joven y murió…-

La chica cierra los ojos un momento pensando en sus padres.

-Entonces mi madre me crio y ella enfermo y con el tiempo moriría también…-

-Tu historia no cambia…-

-Aun no termino…- dice Misora la cual suspirando añade –Al final sentía que el mundo no tenía sentido hasta que ellos llegaron… Harp… Warrock, Luna, Kizamaro, Gonta y sobre todo… Subaru… y me di cuenta que es cierto que yo sufri mucho y luego pensé… que no soy la única y que existen muchas personas que intentan cambiar y ayudar al mundo, que sufrieron como yo y gracias a la bondad de personas como Subaru han salido adelante, es decir…- la joven sonríe y añade –Si en el mundo existen personas causando dolor y destrucción, también existen personas que intentan cambiarlo y por esas personas… es que tú no puedes juzgar un mundo completo, porque eliminas la mejor parte del universo… las personas que desean ayudar.-

Sirius suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Aun si fueran las mismas cantidades de personas, los conflictos aun existirían, los seres de este universo no conocen otra cosa que la destrucción… aunque existen casos puntuales… como ese par de personas de hace tanto…-

La joven mira con extrañeza a Sirius el cual mira fijamente a la joven y añade.

-Aun si tú quieres ayudar a tu mundo y gente que sufre, ustedes seres inferiores son incapaces de trabajar juntos, suenas como ese tonto de Rockman que creía en eso…-

-EL CREE EN ESO- contesta la joven lanzando un Shock Note el cual choca contra la armadura de Sirius.

-hehe… eres graciosa, hablas como si él estuviera aquí…-

-El esta y te diré algo más… él y yo vamos a demostrarles no solo a mi mundo a la tierra, sino a todos los seres que existen que creen que somos incapaces de cambiar… ¡Que podemos hacerlo! ¡Vamos a hacer un mundo mejor y algo más…- la joven sonríe y añade.

-Él es Shooting Star Rockman…-

-¡Y su compañero es Warrock!- añade Harp

-¡Ellos siempre se levantan! ¡Nunca dejan de luchar! ¡Porque desean lo mejor para el mundo! ¡Y el jamás me fallara alguna promesa! ¡¿No es así Subaru?!-

-¡Ni tu tampoco! ¡¿Verdad Warrock?!-

Sirius no comprende lo que están diciendo ambas.

-¿A quién le hablan? ¡Su presencia desapareció! ¡Yo lo mate!-

-¡NO!- entonces un aura rosa que rodea a Harp Note vuela en una dirección y añade.

-Él y yo… estamos conectados por nuestros sentimientos, tú no puedes sentirlo porque no tienes sentimientos… ¡El está aquí! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Levántate Subaru una vez más!-

-Es inu…-

-Misora… perdóname…- Sirius se queda en silencio al escuchar cierta voz que él conoce.

-Es imposible… el… esta…-

-No tengo nada que perdonar Subaru, tu siempre cumples tus promesas… perdóname a mí por haber dudado de ti en este viaje… siempre estarás conmigo… ¿No es así?-

-Si…- entonces de donde cayó el aura de color rosa una de color azul comienza a brillar con intensidad mientras Sirius observa algo.

-Así que tú le das poder no solo sentimental, sino físico… ¿Qué clase de habilidad es esta?-

-Es un poder al que te has enfrentado antes, ¿No es así? El poder de los lazos…- contesta la joven y añade –Un poder que jamás se ha rendido ante ti… tú mismo lo dijiste ¿No es así? Contesta sobre ese planeta que no rindió jamás…-

-¡Tu!- eso irrita a Sirius el cual activando de nuevo su arma lanza un rayo a Misora.

-¡Harp!- la chica rasgue su guitarra y lanzando muchos Shock Note logra detener el ataque.

-¡Eres mía!- y Sirius se lanza sobre la joven, la cual sonriendo contesta.

-No… porque él está aquí…- y en el ese instante velozmente frente a Harp Note aparece Rockman el cual lanza un poderoso golpe a Sirius al mismo tiempo que Warrock aparece también y lanza otro golpe mandando a volar a Sirius.

-¡Ni siquiera intentes tocarlas!- gritan ambos a la vez.

-Siempre llegas al último momento… dice la joven sonriendo hermosamente, pese a ver a Subaru dañado por el ataque final de Sirius.

-Bueno, los héroes siempre aparecen en el último segundo… hehe…- el chico se sonríe tomando una mano de Misora.

-Sabía que vendrías… gracias… ahora que estas aquí, puedo pelear una vez más.

-Siempre estaré contigo Subaru… de nuevo, perdóname por dudar de ti… esa fue la última vez…-

-Lo se… gracias por creer en mi… y yo… jamás te dejare es una promesa.- el joven sonríe mientras se voltea caminando en dirección de Sirius.

-Tu podrías ser un poco más como el… Warrock.- dice Harp a su compañero el cual contesta.

-No es necesario… porque sabes cómo me expreso ¿Verdad?-

-Si… ¡Ganando y regresando conmigo!-

-¡EXACTO! ¡ES HORA SUBARU!- el AM se coloca al lado de Subaru el cual sonríe.

-Sí, acabemos con el…-

-¡Eso no será posible!- Sirius lanza sus ataques cortantes los cuales Subaru derriba usando una espada.

-¿Cómo?- Sirius no comprende cómo es que el poder de Subaru a aumentando tanto.

-Sigues sin entenderlo…- el chico sonríe y dice –Ella es la fuente de mi fuera, es mi inspiración, es la persona que me salvo a mí de la oscuridad… y mientras ella este junto a mí y crea en mi… y me ame… ¡Nada podrá detenerme!- entonces Subaru activa una vez más cierta carta, una carta que al verla Misora sonríe diciendo junto con Harp

-¡Usen nuestro poder y ganen!-

-¡EM SOUL HARP NOTE!- gritan Warrock y Subaru a la vez y entonces una aura de color rosa se manifiesta combinándose junto con la azul y el poder de Harp Note llega a Subaru y el joven sonríe diciendo.

-¡Estas acabado Sirius! ¡Ahora veras lo que podemos hacer!- el joven desaparece velozmente e impacta directamente en la cara a Sirius el cual sale volando y Subaru velozmente lanza un ráfaga con su buster golpeando más a Sirius el cual siente que su armadura se rompe.

-¡Tu maldito!-

-¡Dale con todo Subaru!- grita Misora la cual mira emocionada como su novio de nuevo golpea a Sirius, esta vez con una espada.

-¿Qué fue lo que cambio Misora?- pregunta la FM, mientras ve como Warrock golpea también a Sirius con sus garras y luego ve como Sirius intenta contraatacar usando sus laser los cuales Subaru evita con gran agilidad producto del poder de Harp Note.

-Que tengo Fe… como dijo que tuviera Cepheus… también valor, como dijeron los sabios de AM y amor… porque él me hace sentir feliz y sé que jamás me fallara y que yo siempre podré ayudarlo… eso es lo que me enseño este viaje.-

-Me alegro Misora… has vuelto a ser tu misma… gracias a ellos…-

-¡Toma esto! ¡Heavy Cannon!- Subaru golpea a Sirius con el poderoso cañón mientras el mencionado es atrapado por Warrock

-¡SORPRESA!- y entonces el AM lo lanza contra un camino de energía EM estrellándolo

-¡AAAAA! ¡Malditos seres infer…-

-¡CALLATE NO LLAMES INFERIOR A MIS PERSONA ESPECIAL!- y el joven le lanza una patada directo al pecho destrozando la armadura de Sirius por completo.

-¡Es hora! ¡Vamos Warrock!-

-¡SI! ¡ACABEMOSLO!-

-NO, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es posible esto… ¡ESTO ES ABSURDO!- Sirius de nuevo forma con el Metal Mu el ataque final, Satélite Laser.

-¡Eso otra vez! Dice Subaru acumulando energía al mismo que Sirius.

-¡Te acabare! ¡Y terminare con tu miseria! ¡Ser inferior!-

-¡No lo creo! ¡Déjame mostrarte el poder que nuestro amor tiene!- y entonces activando una battle tipo espada la hace brillar con intensidad.

-¡Te voy a dar con todo los sentimientos y deseos que ella tiene!- y lanzándose a una velocidad asombrosa Sirius contraataca con su laser gigante.

-¡MUERE!- Sirius lanza el ataque el cual parece consumir a Subaru.

-¡AHAHAAHAHA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi creador me hizo sin fallas! ¡Yo seré quien salve a más mundos!

-¡No creas que has ganado!- Gritan Harp y Misora la vez y entonces Sirius ve como su rayo es partido en dos.

-¡AH!- y entonces ve por un momento a Subaru.

-¡No! ¡Tú no puedes! ¡Tú solo eres un ser infe…!-

Pero en ese instante Subaru golpea directo en el pecho a Sirius con la espada

-¡Es hora de que des un viaje conmigo Sirius!- y ambos salen disparados a una gran velocidad Subaru empuja a Sirius con la fuerza de su espada, imbuida con el poder de Harp Note y se elevaban por el aire.

-¡Somos una estrella Fugaz! ¡¿Y sabes cuándo brillan más fuerte?! ¡Cuando están por extinguirse!-

Y al llegar a la altura máxima se lanzan en picada.

-¡NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ! ¡NO HASTA QUE LOGRE MIS OBJETIVOS!-

-¡Sin armadura no sobrevivirás a esto! ¡Desaparece Sirius! ¡Falling Shooting Star!-

Y lanzándose velozmente contra el camino EM el joven acomoda su espada y tras golpear a Sirius lo manda contra el suelo y a una velocidad asombrosa Subaru vuelva en dirección del mencionado apuntando con la punta de su espada y ambos impactan al suelo a gran velocidad una enorme cantidad energía se desprende Misora tiene que plantarse fuerte contra el camino EM para no salir volando.

-Subaru… lo hiciste… cumpliste tu promesa.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Harp a su amiga.

-solo… lo se…-

Y entonces cuando la energía se disipa ve que Subaru está inclinado con la espada clavaba directamente en el pecho de Sirius.

-Ah… ah… esto… es el poder que los humanos podemos lograr Sirius… es por esto… que tú nunca ibas a lograr tu objetivo… mientras existan personas que confíen los unos a los otros… la tierra, merece vivir…-

-He… gah…- Subaru desactiva la espada para luego caer sentando al lado de su enemigo, el joven respira hondo mientras la transformación especial desaparece.

-Esta vez… fui mucho más fuerte que antes, mucho más…- piensa el joven y añade –Entonces este poder está ligado a los sentimientos… ¿De Misora?- el joven mira que su novia se acerca y añade a su pensamiento –Quizás… exista algo más… Warrock… quizás él sea el motivo de esto…-

-Subaru…- la chica extiende su mano a su novio el cual al tomarla dice.

-Gracias…- él se pone de pie y entonces ambos se quedan mirando en silencio, y antes de que puedan decir algo más Sirius comienza a brillar y comienza a hablar con nuestro héroe.

-Hehe… Subaru Hoshikawa, Warrock… y… Hibiki Misora junto a Harp… gah-

Sirius comienza a desvanecerse mientras brilla.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dice Misora colocándose al lado de Subaru.

-¿Aun quieres pelear? Ya no tienes el poder para continuar peleando Sirius.- dice Warrock.

-Y si aún quieres de verdad intentarlo, Rockman no va a pelear solo, Harp Note lo apoyara- dice la FM y finalmente Subaru dice.

-Detente Sirius, es tu final…-

-Hehehe… quizás lo sea… pero solo sonrió y pienso… hehehehe…-

El brillo se hace más intenso y Sirius entonces dice unas palabras que tanto Subaru como Misora jamás olvidaran.

-Tu destino es pelear toda tu vida… nunca podrás librarte de eso Rockman… hehehe, ambos, tú y él están destinados a pelear eternamente… eso… es lo que me da risa haha…-

La Luz se hace más intensa, las alas de Sirius desprenden tal brillo que Subaru y Misora se ven obligados a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes y tras ese breve momento la luz desaparece dejando a Subaru y Misora consternados, en especial al ver que Sirius ya no tiene sus alas.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dice Warrock manifestándose y tomando por el cuello a Sirius.

-Hehehe… y otra cosa más…- dice Sirius ignorando completamente a Warrock, a la vez que el ser EM comienza a desvanecerse producto del ataque final que lanzo Rockman sobre él.

-Tu planeta está condenado… ese es el destino de ese mundo, que se atrevió a sobrevivir hace 200 años… si… 200 años… y esa joven a tu lado… no podrá salvarte ni de tu destino ni de la destrucción del mundo… mi maestro llegara… y cuando este allí, será tu final… y tu final… será el… del mundo… al… igual… que… de… ella… Rockman…-

Y finalmente termina por desvanecerse convirtiéndose en ondas EM que vuelan por el agujero negro hasta desaparecer.

-No importa lo que digan tú y King… Sirius…- el chico toma de la mano a Misora tomándola por sorpresa.

-Subaru…-

-Como te dije en su momento, yo la protegeré siempre y al mundo también… si el fin de la tierra pasara cuando yo muera… entonces simplemente no moriré… no caeré ante nadie… y voy a derrotar a su creador… por todo el daño que ha hecho tanto en el pasado como en esta época… y a los mundos que tu destruiste… esa es mi promesa… para mi mundo…- y luego voltea a ver a su novia.

-Y en especial para ti…-

-Subaru…- la joven aprieta su mano, el chico ha declarado que no morirá… que el siempre ganara sin importar que y que los protegerá a todos… y ella sabe, en el fondo de su corazón que el siempre cumple sus promesas.

-He… solo eran patrañas de este tipo… es hora de irnos…- dice Warrock y como si fuera la señal para iniciar problemas, los jóvenes sienten una gran cantidad de energía moverse en el agujero negro.

-¡Esto no está bien! ¡Siento como las ondas EM comienza a desestabilizarse!- dice Harp, y pronto los jóvenes héroes ven como todo a su alrededor comienza a desvanecerse.

-Al destruir a Sirius, es como si hubiéramos eliminado el núcleo de este hoyo negro… tenemos que salir de aquí… ¡Ahora!-

Subaru aprieta la mano de Misora una vez más y le dice.

-Guíanos Misora… solo tú puedes sacarnos aquí… como lo hiciste en Bermuda Maze…-

-Yo…- la joven suspira y cerrando los ojos por un momento se concentra, y sintiendo la enorme fe que Subaru tiene en ella dice.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos Por aquí!- la chica comienza a jalar a Rockman mientras Warrock le dice a su amigo.

-¿A qué se referiría con luchar eternamente?-

-No lo sé… pensemos en eso cuando salgamos de aquí…- y ambos héroes comienzan a tomar velocidad alejándose del lugar donde Sirius desapareció.

Al mismo tiempo fuera del agujero negro, cierto Toro con llamas mira un extraño fenómeno en dicho evento espacial.

-¿Pero que está pasando?- Gonta no logra comprender exactamente que sucede, junto a Taurus sienten una enorme cantidad de energía que está alejando de ellos.

-Es como si el agujero negro estuviera desapareciendo…- dice Taurus a lo que Gonta contesta.

-Quiere decir que Subaru logro ganar… que Misora logro llegar a él…- pero antes de que se pueda poner feliz, al lado de él aparece el Rey Cepheus.

-Es cierto gano… Rockman… quiero decir, Warrock y Subaru cumplieron su promesa.

-Rey Cepheus…-

-Pero necesitan nuestra ayuda, puedo sentir débilmente las ondas EM de Harp Note y Rockman, pero a la velocidad que se mueven no será suficiente para que logran salir de allí antes de que el hoyo negro desaparezca.

-¿Cómo?-

-Si… tenemos que apresurarnos, sino, no logran salir.- dice Cepheus el cual mira fijamente a Taurus Fire y añade.

-Necesito que hagas algo…-

El joven de la tierra ve la mirada preocupada de Cepheus y contesta.

-Dígame… que necesito hacer… ¡No dejare que ellos desaparezcan! La tierra los necesita.- Cepheus se sonríe ante la determinación de Gonta y mira sus ondas EM, puede ver la enorme admiración, Fe y amistad que tiene por ambos jóvenes dentro del agujero negro.

-Muy bien Gonta esto es lo que tú y Taurus deberán hacer…-

Al mismo tiempo dentro del hoyo negro el cual se está contrayendo rápidamente.

-Ah… ah…- Subaru cierra levemente los ojos.

-¿Estas bien Subaru?- pregunta Warrock mentalmente a su compañero.

-No… me siento extraño… cansado… no sé cómo explicarlo…-

-Es por todas las luchas…- contesta el AM

-No… esto es…- entonces repentinamente Subaru por un momento pierde la consciencia pero reacciona a lo siguiente.

-Subaru… vamos tenemos que…- al escuchar la voz de Misora el chico reacciona.

-¿Eh? Si si… tenemos que seguir ese camino EM- y entonces siguiendo a Misora, la cual noto ese pequeño lapsus de Subaru brincan al siguiente camino, y es que en el que iban está siendo jalado al centro del agujero, al lugar donde Sirius murió.

-Oye chico, por un momento perdiste sincronización conmigo, Algo no anda bien contigo.-

-No lo sé… pero no quiero que Misora se…-

-Toma mi mano Subaru…- la joven guerrera extiende el brazo a su novio.

-¿EH? El chico se queda impresionado ante ese gesto de Misora.

-No estás bien, siento que estas muy cansado… y no dejare que te quedes atrás por ningún momento, tenemos que salir de aquí juntos.

-Ella lo sabe… he… nunca puedo ocultarle nada…- el joven extiende su mano y tomando la de su novia contesta.

-Perdona… no era mi intenci…- pero antes de que termine de hablar con ella, notan que el proceso de absorción se acelera y sienten una enorme fuerza que los está atrayendo al centro.

-Guh… esto es… muy diferente a cuando entramos al hoyo negro…- dice Harp con preocupación y con un enorme esfuerzo en su voz, ya que tanto ella como Warrock están usando toda la energía que tienen para acelerar más y poder salir del hoyo negro.

-Usare más energía Misora… tenemos que acelerar…- añade Harp y la joven asiente y concentrándose junto con su compañera aumentan su velocidad.

-Chico, sé que estás cansado pero tenemos que hacer lo mismo, sino las vamos a retrasar, y no quiero ser peso muerto para ellas…-

-Entendido…- el chico cierra sus ojos por un momento y siente algo extraño, como si su cuerpo ardiera, pero no le importa en ese momento, al sentir la cálida mano de Harp Note, Rockman se concentra con fuerza y sincronizándose con Warrock logran aumentar su velocidad y poner al mismo nivel que Harp Note.

-Ya falta poco puedo sentí… ¡Kya!- pero entonces mientras Misora hablaba la fuerza gravitacional aumenta súbitamente y aun a máxima velocidad ambos guerreros sienten que están siendo atraídos al centro.

-No puedo… más…- dice Warrock el cual intenta sacar más energía pero no puede.

-Ni yo… pero no puedo rendirme…- contesta Harp mientras ambos intentan sacar más energía.

-No puedo dejar que mueran aquí no…- Subaru intenta soltarse Misora para que avance más rápido pero la chica lo detiene con más fuerza.

-No te dejare… vamos a salir junto… ¿No es así?- dice la joven que pese a la situación, al ver los esfuerzos de Warrock y Harp, la chica sonríe y añade.

-Vamos… salgamos juntos…-

El joven cierra los ojos por un momento y contesta.

-Perdóname… si… ¡Vamos juntos a casa!- y la fuerza de determinación de ambos y el amor que sienten el uno por el otro hace que tanto Warrock como Harp reciban una especie de energía… una energía que conocen bien…-

-Sus emociones…- dice Warrock.

-Me dan más fuerza… Tengo que…- dice Harp y finalmente ambos gritan.

-¡SALIR DE AQUÍ CON ELLOS!- y ambos logran aumentar tanto su velocidad que se elevan alejándose del último camino de ondas EM que es absorbido por el centro del agujero negro, y logran tomar velocidad una velocidad que nunca antes habían tenido.

-Ya casi Subaru, puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir las ondas EM donde estábamos hablando la última vez… puedo sentirlo…- dice Misora la cual voltea a ver a su novio el cual está entrecerrando los ojos producto del esfuerzo que ha hecho para darle energía a Warrock y Harp.

-Lo se… gracias a ti… vamos a salir de aquí…-

-¡Chico reacciona!- grita Warrock al sentir como la energía tanto de el como la de Harp se consume.

-¡Vamos Subaru!- la chica jala a su novio y lo toma entre sus brazos, abrazándolo.

-No te dejare… saldremos juntos… vamos reacciona.-

-Perdón Misora… no sé qué me sucede… tengo que darlo todo…- el chico intenta reunir más energía y logra impulsar un poco más a ambos héroes.

-Solo un poco más… un poco más…- piensa Misora con todas sus fuerzas mientras reúne toda la energía que le queda.

-Ya no puedo más… pero no puedo rendirme, sé que saldremos sé que…- y entonces llega un momento en que tanto ella como Subaru solo se miran a los ojos, como sintiendo que hicieron todo lo posible, como si ese fuera el lugar donde se irían juntos… a ese otro lugar donde están los padres de Misora, y ambos comienzan a acercar sus labios el uno contra el otro.

-¡Vamos! ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!- dice Warrock con frustración.

-¡No dejare que mi mejor amiga muera!- grita Harp también.

-Te amo Subaru…-

-Y yo a ti Misora…- y entonces cuando están por darse ese beso, uno de despedida, una voz los saca de su trance.

-¡Harp Note! ¡Rockman!- entonces ven como Taurus Fire aparece sobre ellos.

-¡Gonta! ¡Taurus!- dicen al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

-¡Tomen mi mano ahora!- Rockman y Harp Note toman los enormes brazos de Taurus Fire el cual grita.

-¡Ahora Rey!- y desde fuera en un camino EM Cepheus abre sus ojos y usando toda su energía envía una enorme cantidad de ondas EM que llegan hasta Taurus y una enorme fuerza mental les ordena que se contraigan, Taurus Fire toma dichas ondas y a una enorme velocidad son impulsados hasta la salida del agujero, todos salen volando justo a tiempo, los 3 héroes miran como el agüero negro termina por desaparecer velozmente dejando en el espacio donde estaba ondas EM que comienzan a formarse, todos sonríen al ver que han logrado salvar a FM y caen al camino EM al lado de Cepheus.

-Ah… ah… lo logramos…- dice Misora la cual ve que sigue abrazando a Subaru, la chica por alguna razón se pone roja, y es que quizás la situación y el hecho de que están siendo mirados por todos los demás la hacen sentir nervios.

-Esto… Subaru estas…- pero el chico le da un beso a Misora mientras ambos están tirados en el suelo, cabe decir que Misora está encima de allí también lo vergonzoso de la situación.

-Su…baru…-

-Gracias por salvarme Harp Note… por eso fue ese beso.- y el joven sonríe con fuerza mientras añade.

-Siempre estaré contigo… ¡Siempre!-

La chica suelta un par de lágrimas y le contesta.

-Lo es tonto… no se necesitas repetírmelo… hehe…- la chica se limpia las lágrimas mientras se pone de pie a la vez que le da la mano a su novio.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- dice Warrock al ver la situación, y esta por reírse cuando Harp le da un golpe.

-¡Jum! Cuando creo que ya entiendes un poco el corazón de una mujer vuelves a ser el mismo bruto de siempre.-

-¡Que has dicho!- contesta Warrock mientras se enfrascan en una discusión.

-Hehe… extrañaba ver esto…- dice Gonta al observar a la pareja sonrojados ver pelear a Warrock y Harp y añade a su pensamiento.

-Aunque realmente no paso ni siquiera un día… pero hehe… es bueno ver que todo sigue normal.-

-¡Gracias Gonta!- dice Misora abrazando al enorme Taurus Fire.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Gracias a ustedes estamos vivos! Añade Harp Note haciendo que Gonta se sonroje, y no olvidemos que es cierto que es amigo de la hermosa cantante, pero también es su fan.-

-No Misora yo no hice mucho…-

-¡Claro que si amigo!- dice Subaru el cual llega y choca su puño contra el pecho de Taurus Fire, justo al lado de la cabeza de Misora la cual aún abraza al joven.

-Hiciste mucho, nos ayudaste a pelear, venciste a Moon Destroyer, a General Auriga, cuidaste a Misora mientras yo peleaba con Sirius y por sobre todo… nos salvaste… gracias amigo… y a ti también Taurus… gracias de verdad.-

-Subaru…- el joven se sonroja, el ser reconocido por el que es su amigo pero por sobre todo, su héroe e inspiración le hace sonreír mentalmente mientras contesta.

-¡Pero aún me falta mucho por hacer! ¡Debo ser más fuerte!-

-¡Y lo serás!- contestan Warrock, Harp, Misora y Subaru a la vez.

-Muuu, ¡Demos lo máximo Gonta! ¡Hasta que podamos vencer a Rockman!-

-Eh, eso no pasara jamás Taurus…-

-¡Ya lo veremos Warrock!- contesta el FM y ambos están por discutir cuando escuchan una voz.

-Rockman… Subaru, amigo mío…-

Todos voltean a ver Cepheus, el cual se acerca a Subaru y Warrock.

-Amigo mío lo hiciste… realmente eres increíble… Sirius… era conocido en esta galaxia y buena parte de otras como alguien invencible… un agüero negro es algo que nadie pensaba se podría controlar… y sin embargo él lo hacía…-

-Sí, lo se… pero lo que me preocupa Rey… es que el solo es otra creación de alguien.-

-¿Cómo?- dice Gonta y Misora a la vez, Harp también se queda en shock y Taurus el cual no se entera de nada pregunta.

-¿Creación?-

-Una creación… una capaz de controlar un agujero negro… quien quiera que sea esa persona que creo a Sirius y King… es muy poderoso.- dice Warrock seriamente, Misora mira a Subaru el cual contesta.

-No… eso no me preocupa… lo que me preocupa es que sea tan inteligente… y eso lo hace aún más peligroso, King era un estratega, casi nos derrota en esta época y en el pasado igual…-

-Pero aun así amigo… ganaste.- todos voltean a ver al rey Cepheus el cual añade.

-ganaste, porque tienes a todos tus amigos contigo, tienes valor, tienes amor, tienes Fe… mientras tu tengas esas tres cosas ni la persona más inteligente, ni la más poderosa podrán vencerte… siempre ten eso aquí…- y el Rey apunta al corazón de Rockman.

-Lo se Cepheus… gracias por sus palabras…-

-No amigo…- entonces Cepheus se inclina y al mismo tiempo todos miran como alrededor de ellos comienzan a aparecer ser EM de diferentes tamaños y formas, primero son unos pocos y luego se convierten en cientos y luego en miles, todos detrás de Cepheus el cual está inclinado ante los héroes de la tierra.

-Wow… mira… es increíble…- dice Misora a Gonta.

-¿Asi que todos ellos son de FM?- pregunta Gonta a Taurus.

-Si… son nuestra familia…-

-Son nuestro mundo…- añade Harp a lo dicho por su compañero de FM y observan como todos agachan su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia nuestros héroes.

-Subaru, Warrock… ustedes son nuestros héroes, en nombre de todos los habitantes de FM quiero decirles… gracias, por no rendirse y salvar nuestro mundo.-

-Cepheus… realmente has cambiado mucho.- piensa Warrock al ver eso, luego ve como Subaru camina en dirección del Rey tocando su hombro.

-Siempre lucharemos por un amigo… ¿No es así Warrock?-

-De eso no hay duda… siempre lo haremos- contesta el AM.

-Gracias… por todo… ¿Nos veremos de nuevo amigo?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Algún día vendré a visitarlos! ¡Quiero conocer FM!- contesta con una enorme sonrisa Subaru, a la vez que le extiende la mano al Rey, el cual reconociendo el gesto la toma.

-Los estaré esperando amigos…-

Y tras sacudir la mano con Subaru y Warrock camina en dirección de Taurus Fire y Harp Note.

-Joven Gonta… tienes una gran capacidad, puedo sentirlo... tú y Taurus son increíblemente fuertes, sigan entrenando y como consejo… mejoren su sincronización y algún día, serán tan fuertes como las personas que admiran.

-Rey… gracias por su confianza, me esforzare al máximo para lograrlo.- contesta Gonta y luego Taurus el cual se manifiesta añade.

-No dejaremos de entrenar… en la tierra he aprendido eso… estaré con mi amigo hasta el final.

-Taurus…- piensa Gonta al escuchar a su compañero hablar así, Cepheus se sonríe y contesta.

-Espero verlos pronto, como grandes guerreros.- y tras saludar a ambos camina en dirección de Harp Note.

-Harp…-

-Dígame su majestad.-

-Tienes mucho potencial, tu algún día podrás ver las ondas de las emociones, no solo sentirlas o escucharlas, podrás verlas… y cuando lo logres todo tu potencial aparecerá Harp… úsalo para proteger a esta jovencita… y su mundo.-

-Y el nuestro Rey… me esforzare para lograrlo… gracias por su confianza en mí, así como yo confió en usted de que cuide nuestro planeta.-

El Rey FM asiente mientras le da la mano a Harp y finalmente habla con Misora.

-Hibiki Misora, eres una chica valiente, puedo ver tus emociones y… no veo dudas en ella.- Cepheus mira sobre Misora y ve que Amor, Confianza y Amistad brillan intensamente, cada una con su espectro electromagnético distinto.

-Eres fuerte jovencita, y ahora lo serás mucho más… por favor, te pido que cuides a mis amigos… tu puedes hacerlo ya que eres una gran guerrera.-

-Y también soy su amiga Rey Cepheus…- la joven extiende su mano al Rey el cual mira anonadado la sonrisa de la joven.

-Es gracias a usted que aprendí lo que me hacía falta… y ahora puedo estar con él sin miedo… de verdad gracias.-

-De nada Misora… y gracias a ti por ayudar a salvar mi mundo…-

-¡Yo haré lo que sea por mi amiga Harp! y por supuesto, por Subaru y Warrock, mis amigos… y usted.-

Tras darse el apretón de manos el Rey le dice mentalmente a Misora.

-Entrena jovencita… y tu verdadero potencial llegara, entrena con Harp y cuando logren ver las emociones… comprenderás cuan fuerte puedes llegar a ser y tu poder será necesario…-

-¿De qué habla Rey?-

-cuando vean a los sabios de AM lo comprenderás.-

-Espere Re…- pero entonces ve como se acerca de nuevo a Subaru y Warrock.

-Nos veremos pronto amigos…-

-Sin duda alguna…-

-Cuídate Cepheus…- añade Warrock a lo dicho por Subaru anterior mente.

-Siempre amigo…- y tras hacer una seña con su mano, todos los habitantes de FM regresan a su planeta, el cual sigue intacto gracias a la ayuda de los héroes de la tierra.

-Esto es algo que jamás olvidare…- dice Subaru mientras ve como todos regresan al planeta, Misora la cual deja de pensar en lo último que le dijo el Rey FM camina al lado de Subaru tomando su mano.

-Son como estrellas fugaces… cuando entran a su planeta, brillan como tu… con un hermoso color Azul.

-Misora…-

-Lo logramos Subaru…-

-Si… gracias a todos…-

Ambos se quedan en silencio mientras Gonta también mira como todos los FM entran al planeta.

-Realmente, logre ayudar… creo que debo realmente entrenar y ayudar más a la satella Police.

-Muuu, ¿Quieres volver a ser un miembro de los comandos?- pregunta Taurus a su compañero.

-Si… lo he decidido, seré un gran protector, como lo es Rockman…-

Y cuando todos los seres de FM entran a su planeta, Subaru aprieta la mano de Misora y dice.

-Es hora de ir a casa…-

-Si… vamos…- y justo cuando Subaru y Misora están por darse la vuelta, algo sucede.

-Gah… -

Subaru se toma el pecho mientras cae de Rodillas.

-¿Subaru?- la joven cantante se arrodilla junto a él.

-Misora…-

-¡Chico! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- dice el AM

-Warrock…-

-Gah…- el AM también cae al suelo al lado de su amigo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Harp

-No lo sé…- dice Misora, y al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, Gonta reacciona velozmente y toma a Misora entre sus brazos.

-¡Gonta! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Vamos Misora alejémonos ahora!- y el joven da un enorme brinco cuando una enorme cantidad de energía rodea a Warrock y Subaru.

-¡GAH!- y entonces cuando la energía llega al máximo ocurre una pequeña explosión.

-¡Subaru!- la joven se suelta de Gonta y cae al lado de Subaru el cual está respirando agitadamente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el joven a su novia.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo…- dice la chica mientras ve que se pone de pie nuestro héroe.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Warrock.

-una gran cantidad de energía empezó a salir de ambos, no había visto algo así antes.- dice Harp.

-¿Estas bien Subaru?- pregunta Gonta.

-Si estoy bien… gracias por salvar a Misora…-

-Subaru, ¿Qué te está pasando?- dice la joven intentando tomar su mano.

-Así que realmente lo hizo… vaya que ese Sirius es astuto…- todos escuchan una voz, la cual reconocen de inmediato.

-Es el…- dice Gonta poniéndose en guardia delante de Subaru y Misora.

-Burai…- dice la joven mientras todos ven como aparece delante de Taurus Fire, a algunos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta Subaru caminando un poco, pero antes de que pueda pasar a Taurus Fire, Misora lo detiene.

-No Subaru, no estás en condiciones… déjame a mi…- dice la joven.

-No Misora… no dejare que tu…-

-No he venido a pelear… no tendría sentido para mi ahora, solo he venido a hacerte una advertencia.-

-¿De qué hablas?- dice Warrock y entonces Burai le dice.

-Sirius, te ha tendido una trampa, antes de morir y estoy seguro que tú notaste algo.-

-Si… sus alas desaparecieron antes de morir.-

-¿Cómo?- Misora entonces recuerda la escena y se da cuenta que lo que dice Subaru es cierto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí?- pregunta Harp.

-Es fácil, esas alas eran el Metal Mu… ¿No es así Subaru?- dice Burai con molestia en la voz.

-Sí, él lo dijo cuándo peleaba con el.-

-¿Cómo? ¿No decías que el Metal Mu era una especie de arma?- dice Gonta confundido.

-Ese Metal, toma la forma más adecuada para su poseedor, si yo lo tuviera en mis manos, sería una espada…- contesta Burai al joven amigo de Subaru.

-Entiendo…- piensa Subaru un momento y añade –Por eso en el caso de Sirius tomo la forma de alas, porque se creía un salvador.-

Misora escucha con atención la conversación, pero luego mira a Subaru, mira sus ojos y nota algo diferente en ellos, siguen siendo cafés, pero ahora tienen un leve cambio de color en ellos, la joven cierra los suyos y se concentra fijamente en Subaru, llevando sus capacidades de escuchas de ondas EM al máximo, eso hace que Harp sea forzada a entrar al V-Hunter de Misora.

-¿Qué pasa Misora?-

-Es que siento algo… ayúdame Harp…- la FM no entiende pero aun así se concentra junto a Misora.

-Pero no entiendo, eso que tiene que ver con que hayas regresado…- dice Warrock al joven de Mu.

-No lo entiendes… realmente eres un tonto…-

-¿Cómo?- Warrock está por lanzarse sobre Burai pero Subaru piensa en algo.

-Tendrás que pelear eternamente…- el chico recuerda las palabras de Sirius y entonces justo al mismo tiempo que Misora encuentra lo que busca ambos dicen.

-¡Sirius puso el metal mu dentro de ti!-

-Sirius puso el metal mu dentro de mí…-

Todos los demás al escuchar la declaración de Subaru y Misora voltean a ver a Burai el cual sonriendo dice.

-Así es… está dentro de ti, esa explosión que ocurrió hace unos momentos es porque el Metal por fin se unió a ti y ahora está durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo?- dice Subaru mientras Burai añade.

-Y cuando cumpla su sueño de ciclo despertara y es allí cuando será mío… es por eso que no he venido a pelear contra ti hoy, cuando el ciclo se cumple te buscare y te matare, así como tú lo hiciste con Sirius, para que ese Metal se una a mí y este más cerca de lograr mi sueño… restaurar Mu, a eso he venido Subaru Hoshikawa, te matare y…-

-¡No dejare que lo hagas!- Misora lanza un Shock Note a Burai el cual destruye con su espada.

-Tch, tu no podrás evitar nada eres débil…-

-¡Pero no está sola en esto!- Taurus Fire lanza una llamarada que Burai detiene usando la barrera de Mu.

-¡Yo le ayudare porque Subaru es mi amigo!- dice el joven con determinación.

-Misora, Gonta…- Subaru ve la determinación de ambos y sonríe y añade a lo dicho por ellos.

-En todo caso, no dejare que me mates Burai, yo he hecho una promesa, que voy a mantener, voy a proteger el mundo que mis amigos del pasado nos legaron y… protegeré a la gente que quiero y además…-

El chico toma la mano de Misora y dice con fuerza.

-¡Ella y yo seguiremos teniendo aventuras juntos!-

-Subaru…- la joven se sonroja y se tranquiliza al ver la determinación de su novio.

-¡Y nosotros también te detendremos!- dice Warrock.

-¡Muuu! Ni siquiera podrás acercarte a ellos.-

-¡Yo no dejare que destruyas la felicidad de Misora!-

Todos están determinados a luchar con Burai, el cual al ver los ojos de todos, en especial de Subaru siente una extraña sensación, no de repulsión como antes, sino de algo más… algo que él no comprende en el momento.

-No importa, cuando llegue el momento ese metal será mío, así que sobrevive Subaru… para que pueda tomarlo cuando llegue la hora.- y entonces Burai desaparece frente a todos.

-Se ha ido, ya no ciento sus ondas EM- dice Harp a todos.

-El hecho de que estuviera parado allí me tenía muy tenso…- dice Gonta volteando a ver a sus amigos.

-Lo sé, su poder es abrumador… pero lo hiciste bien Gonta, no dejaremos que lastime a Subaru.- dice Misora a su amigo y entonces el joven héroe, Rockman… dice algo que los demás jamás olvidaran.

-Yo ayudare a Burai…-

-¿Cómo?- dice Misora a su novio y añade -¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?-

-Porque en el fondo, él es como tú y yo Misora… ha perdido a gente que quería, no sé cómo explicarlo… nunca hemos sabido de su pasado, pero cuando lo veo, siento que ese es el camino yo podría haber seguido…- y el joven voltea a ver a Misora y añade –O tu…-

La joven suspira y recordando primero que Subaru que siempre quiere ayudar a todos y segundo, recordando como ella cayo en la desesperación y piensa por un momento, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Subaru no hubiera estado allí? Y le dice a su novio.

-Tienes razón… yo pude terminar como el… odiando al mundo por quitarme a mi madre…-

-Entonces… lo entiendes, yo voy a ayudarlo… quizás lo único que el necesita es que llegue la persona ideal a su vida, una persona que logre sacarlo de su odio… no será fácil, pero yo intentare ayudarlo.-

-Eh, realmente eres temerario, quieres ayudar al guerrero que te amenazó con matarte.- Warrock es directo con su compañero.

Subaru sonríe y dice.

-Bueno, las cosas no se logran sin riesgos…-

Harp que miro todo dice.

-Ah… hombres…-

Misora olvida sus miedos por un momento y se sonríe junto a Harp y entonces Gonta dice.

-¿Y que harás con lo de Metal Mu? Quizás en la tierra puedas…-

-Por ahora, no quiero que digan nada a nadie por favor…-

-¿Cómo?- dice todos a la vez.

-Sí, no quiero preocupar demasiado a mis padres o a Luna y Kizamaro y los demás… manténgalo en secreto y yo me hare cargo de eso del Metal Mu cuando se complete el ciclo, ¿Puedo confiar en que no dirán nada?-

Todos guardan silencio y finalmente Gonta dice.

-Está bien no diré nada… confió en ti Subaru.-

-Muuu si Gonta no dice nada, yo tampoco- contesta Taurus.

-Eres bastante arriesgado, pero está bien, yo tampoco voy a hablar de eso- dice Warrock.

-¿Qué dices Misora? ¿Lo haremos?- dice la FM a su compañera, la cual toma la mano de Subaru y le da un beso por sorpresa, haciendo que Gonta se sonroje al igual que Subaru y tras terminar de besarlo chica dice.

-ES otra promesa que tendrás cumplir, ¿Entendido?- dice la joven.

-Y sabes que lo hare… por ahora, vamos a casa.-

Todos asienten y Subaru se coloca delante de todos mientras él piensa.

-Sea lo que sea que venga a mí… lo detendré, porque tengo a todos a mi lado y por qué te tengo a ti Misora…-

Y toma velocidad seguido de Taurus Fire y finalmente Misora dice en voz alta.

-Y yo estaré contigo siempre Subaru y te ayudara a vencer todo lo que venga a ti… nada podrá separarte de mí… porque te amo…-

Y acelera siguiendo a su novio y amigo rumbo a la tierra.

La chica termina de narrar la historia junto con Gonta, Harp y Taurus, todos han contado una parte de la misma.

-Así regresamos a la tierra… pero no sabía que Subaru se haría famoso en la galaxia… o quizás en el universo por vencer a Sirius.-

-Bueno, un ser que es capaz de controlar agujeros negros seguro es algo que no es natural en el basto universo, los hoyos negros son una gran fuerza en el cosmos.- dice Kevin.

-Entonces, ¿Regresaron a la tierra así sin más? ¿Y los sabios de AM?- pregunta Luna a los jóvenes y Misora por un momento parece perderse en un pensamiento, pero es sacada de dicho pensamiento por Gonta.

-No, no los vimos de vuelta, seguro lo que nos dijeron cuando nos vieron era todo.- al escuchar eso Misora se tranquiliza, hace su mejor esfuerzo para no decir nada, parece que la joven oculta algo.

-Bueno, eso explica porque Subaru tiene eso dentro de el… y lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en el… como dijeron Misora y Luna- dice la Dra Yoiri.

-Bueno, es demasiado para procesar, pero el hecho de Sirius sea algo creado, al igual que King me da un mal presentimiento.- dice Kizamaro acomodándose los lentes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Luna al joven, y es Misora la que contesta.

-A que seguramente ese ser, sea lo que sea, seguramente ha creado más cosas… quizás incluso ellos dos, la mujer y Zero, sean creaciones de ese ser.-

Todos guardan silencio por un momento cuando Daigo dice.

-De la chica, puede que sea posible, es decir, ella fue más rápida que tu…-

-¡¿Cómo?!- dicen Kizamaro, Gonta y Luna a la vez.

-¿Por qué eso es tan importante?- pregunta Akane a su marido.

-Porque Misora es la más rápida… es la más veloz de todos los que están registrados en el proyecto Transcode… eso demuestra que esa mujer es muy peligrosa.

La joven aprieta sus puños al escuchar a Daigo decir que esa chica es más rápida que ella.

-Si ella hubiese querido me hubiera matado allí…- dice la joven sin titubear.

-¿Y porque no lo hizo?- pregunta Kizamaro con calma, aunque en el fondo realmente está nervioso al escuchar que existe un ser tan o más fuerte que Subaru y una personas más rápida que Misora.

-No lo sé…- contesta la joven a lo que Harp añade.

-Lo único que sabemos es que odia a Misora…-

Al escuchar eso la Dra Yoiri dice.

-Lo más probable es que quiera vencerte en algún lugar o momento… si te odia debe tener alguna razón retorcida para ello.

-Quizás…- piensa la joven por un momento y entonces dice.

-¿Y de Zero que opina Daigo?- la joven pelirosa toca la frente de Subaru e intenta sentir algo en el pero sigue en blanco… el joven está luchando internamente aunque no se vea y la joven aprieta su puño derecho.

-Bueno, de él dudo que sea una creación de ese ser… sea lo que sea.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Gonta pregunta por los demás y el padre de Subaru contesta.

-Porque existe información de un Zero que existió hace tiempo… ser un poco sobre él y quizás deba contárselos, pero debo aclarar algo, no sé si sea el mismo Zero, pero el que sepan esto quizás nos ayude a todos.

-¿Cuándo creen que Subaru despierte?- pregunta Akane, la madre del joven aún sigue angustiada ante la nula reacción de su hijo.

-no lo sé… pero lo hará… sé que es extraño, pero de alguna manera puedo sentir que el está luchando…- dice Misora a todos.

-Seguramente lo está haciendo- dice Luna, a lo que Misora asiente.

-Si… tienen razón…- y la señora Akane cierra sus ojos orando por su hijo y entonces Misora dice.

-Cuéntenos… sobre Zero Daigo…- la chica acaricia la frente de su novio y Daigo dice.

-Bien… esto es lo que yo se…-

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía Misora tiene pensamiento de algo que ni siquiera Gonta sabe.

-No pude contarles… sobre lo que los sabios de AM nos dijeron a mí y Subaru… cuando regresábamos a la tierra… pero debo mantenerme en silencio, eso es lo que nos pidieron los sabios a mí y Subaru… por favor despierta… mi Subaru, aún tenemos que hablar, sobre nuestro futuro…-

Y al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, en algún punto de la tierra o espacio un grupo de Personas se reúnen, son 6 personas, las cuales se reúnen alrededor de una capsula, en la cual se encuentra Zero.

-Hehehe… así que Shooting Star Rockman pudo repeler a Zero, eso demuestra que me falta hacer algunas mejoras…- piensa uno de ellos y entonces hablando dice.

-Es tiempo de que comencemos con nuestro plan… con nuestra venganza… contra la tierra y contra el… y para ello, es tiempo de eliminar a nuestros únicos enemigos… "¡EL PROYECTO TRANSCODE!"-

Un nuevo capítulo se abre en la historia de nuestros héroes, uno muy oscuro y peligroso.

-No dejare… que me ganes… ella… me espera…- es lo único que piensa Subaru mientras sus nuevos enemigos y sus amigos hablan sobre lo que deberán hacer, para ganar.

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **Fin de Remembranzas 01: Viaje al Planeta FM.**

 _Wow, por fin terminamos esta remembranza, fue larga pero me divirtió hacer esto rápido ya que el enfoque es el presente con nuestros héroes enfrentando la nueva amenaza que suponen esos 6 y Zero._

 _Bueno ya saben cómo Subaru obtuvo el Metal Mu, también como se ganó su epíteto de Héroe Legendario, no es para menos, al salvar FM de un hoyo negro y de Sirius los FM que viajaban por la galaxia seguro contaron la historia y la hazaña de Subaru._

 _Misora omitió contar sobre los sabios de AM, esto es algo que en menos de lo que creen sabrán Hehehe._

 _Subaru estará fuera de combate algunos capítulos, ¿Cuántos? Ya lo verán._

 _-El hecho de Subaru quiera ayudar a Burai porque él es "él hubiera de Subaru y Misora" tiene fundamento y lo que dice nuestro héroe es cierto, a veces en la vida necesitamos que llegue la persona ideal para que nos ayude a seguir adelante, como les paso a Subaru y Misora._

 _Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y en la primera saga de la historia oficialmente._

 _Saludos y gracias a todos por su paciencia, dejen review si les gusta lo que hago y gracias a todos los seguidores de la historia y a los favs que me han regalado._

 _¡TRANSCODE SHOOTING STAR ROCKAN!_

 _p.d ficha en el siguiente capítulo (ahora sí hahaha)_


	12. Objetivo: Shooting Star Rockman

_Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de este humilde fanfic y por sobretodo… ¡A una nueva Saga en la historia!_

 _Antes de comenzar lo obligado._

 _Insanire, gracias por leer mi historia como siempre, ya termino el flashback ahora si viene lo bueno._

 _Roblu: tienes razón, Zero siempre será el rival más difícil sin importar si es del mundo De los Reploides o si es el del mundo de la Red-Ondas, después de todo su nombre "Zero" es eso… no importa cuando poderoso seas, cuan grandioso seas, que tan grande seas, él tiene la capacidad de reducirte a pedazos, de vencerte ya que es "Zero" no hay más que decir al respecto._

 _Bueno vamos a lo nuestro._

 _Subaru está fuera de combate por tanto Shooting Star Rockman no aparecerá un buen rato, todo queda en manos de Misora, Gonta y los demás miembros del proyecto Transcode, mientras nuestro gran héroe tiene su lucha interna contra el Metal Mu._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, seis personas se reúnen alrededor de Zero, planeando su siguiente movimiento, uno que iniciara una guerra sin cuartel contra el proyecto Transcode._

 _Entonces es hora de avanzar, y para eso se necesita conocimiento, entonces Misora va a…_

 **Saga 01: El comienzo de la venganza.**

 **Capítulo 12: Objetivo a Eliminar, Shooting Star Rockman (Es un gusto conocerte… Hibiki Misora)**

-Bueno, por donde puedo empezar… quizás por lo básico y es que como todos ustedes saben, hace 200 años… a la época donde fueron Misora y Subaru junto a Warrock y Harp… es donde se sentaron las bases para el mundo actual, en la época del internet.-

-Hace 200 años…- Misora cierra los ojos y por un momento recuerda la hermosa sonrisa de sus amigos de esa época… en especial de Meiru y Roll.

-¡Tienes que decirle lo que sientes Misora sé que él te corresponderá!- Meiru sonríe con enorme confianza.

-Es gracias a ella… que logre decirle mis sentimientos a Subaru…- piensa Misora con una pequeña sonrisa que hace que Akane la mire con curiosidad, la joven siente la mirada y es cuando escucha a alguien hablar.

-Es curioso…- dice Luna y todos voltean a verla mientras continúa hablando.

-Es curioso como todo está llevando a esa época, desde lo de Clockman, Subaru alguna vez menciono que realmente era su "Destino" ir a esa época y conocer al legendario Rockman y a Netto… los primeros protectores del mundo.-

Todos asienten, en especial Misora la cual añade.

-¿Quiere decir que Zero fue creado en esa época?- la joven dirige la pregunta a Daigo.

-Algo así… mucha de la información se encuentra clasificada, solo recuerdo haber leído hace tiempo un poco sobre él, básicamente era… o es un netnavi autónomo, rivalizo incluso con Forte en cuando poder.

-Forte…- Misora crispa los puños al escuchar el nombre del poderoso enemigo que casi mata a todos hace 200 años.

-¿Tan fuerte era Forte?- pregunta Gonta a Misora la cual asiente y dice.

-No se los hemos contado del todo, pero si ganamos esa vez fue porque tanto Netto como Meiru no se rindieron y logramos… unirnos… solo así logramos vencer a Forte que tenía el poder de Crimson Dragon dentro de él… su habilidad Get Ability era absolutamente poderosa, y…-

Entonces guarda silencio por un momento y mirando a Subaru añade.

-Si Zero es tan fuerte como lo era Forte… no será nada sencillo ganar…-

Gonta traga saliva al igual que Kizamaro, Luna suspira mientras contesta.

-Pero tenemos a Subaru… y también a ti Misora, y a Gonta… y a los demás miembros del proyecto Transcode… no estarán solos luchando, todos los apoyaran como en el pasado… ¿No es así?-

La joven Luna toca el hombro de Misora la cual asiente.

-¿Sabe algo más? ¿Cómo es que infecto a Warrock? Se supone que no existe nada en la tierra que pueda dañarnos… excepto otro ser o armas electromagnéticas.- dice Harp con visible preocupación en su voz.

-Quizás…- todos voltean a ver a la doctora Yoiri la cual continua hablando –Quizás tenga una explicación para esto, pero solo es una teoría.-

-Cualquier cosa que pueda decirnos es útil doctora.- dice Misora esperando lo que la sabia anciana tiene que decir.-

-Al igual que Daigo yo también hace muchos años leí sobre Zero, no es un tema muy común… es como si alguien hubiese querido eliminar toda la información referente a él, pero si mal no recuerdo, Zero originalmente era un poderoso Virus... quizás al convertirse en netnavi esas capacidades de infectar a otros se mantuvieron, y con respecto a lo que dices, si realmente es ese netnavi… si realmente de alguna manera reapareció en esta época… alguien o algo, debió traerlo de vuelta, esa es una realidad.-

Todos guardan silencio mientras Akane dice.

-Entonces… debemos asumir que esa es la verdad doctora, la acompañante de Zero… Misora me comento que ella menciono algo de que "Él es esencial para lograr su objetivo".-

-¿Objetivo?- dice Luna mientras mira a Misora.

-No sé a qué se refería con eso, pero aparentemente lo necesita para conseguir algo… pero la forma en que lo dijo, la forma en la que se expresó, su mirada fría hacia mí, su odio… quizás, buscan venganza… esa mirada la he visto antes… en Solo…-

-Solo…- Gonta crispa los puños ya que recuerda como el mencionado Guerrero de Mu tiene la intención de matar a Subaru.

-Bueno, de ser así… tenemos que actuar rápido, tenemos varias cosas por hacer y una de ellas, es conseguir información adicional sobre Zero…-

-¿Más información?- dice Kizamaro el cual ha terminado de buscar en la base de datos gigantesca de la Satella Police.

-Busque en todos los registros y no encontré nada sobre el en la Satella Police, realmente estamos a ciegas…-

-No necesariamente…- dice Daigo haciendo que todos lo volteen a verlo.

-Conozco a alguien… que puede darnos información sobre Zero, es la persona que me mostro una investigación sobre el… hace tiempo.

-¿Conoce a esa persona?- pregunta Misora, mientras el padre de Subaru asiente y dice.

-Si… Creo que deberías ir a verlo tu Misora…-

-¿Yo?- la chica se queda consternada ante tal petición.

-Debes ir tú, eres la más rápida, debes usar la Sky Wave para llegar al lugar donde vive mi amigo… te enviare la dirección a tu V-Hunter.-

-Pero yo debo cuidar a Subaru…- al decir eso y voltear a ver a su novio, Akane siente una extraña sensación de melancolía y es que no es para menos, aunque Misora se mantiene optimista ver a su novio recostado conectado a maquinaria de hospital, hace que sus ojos esmeraldas tengan una extraña mezcla entre amor, preocupación y tristeza.

-Yo me hare cargo Misora…- Gonta toca el hombro de su amiga y añade.

-No dejare que nada le pase… tu sabes muy bien que quizás no sea Rockman… pero cumplo mis promesas…-

-Gonta…-

-Además, también nosotros estaremos aquí no nos apartaremos de el para nada.- añade Kizamaro.

-Lo se… es solo que…-

-Tienes que ir Misora…- Luna mira fijamente a los ojos a su amiga y rival y añade –Si Daigo-san está diciendo que debes de ir tu es por algo… ve, nosotros nos haremos cargo y si sucede cualquier cosa, te avisaremos de inmediato.-

-Luna…-

-Misora…- Akane se pone de pie y se acerca a la joven, todos se hacen a un lado para que la madre de Subaru se acerque.

-Te conozco… han pasado 7 años… casi 8 desde que conociste a Subaru, te estoy agradecida por que tú y Warrock lograron sacarlo de esa soledad que lo abrumaba… y se lo mucho que significa para ti, después de todo, ya eres parte de la familia…- la mujer sonríe a pesar de ver a su hijo dormido y añade.

-Y debes creerme que como su madre… lo voy a estar cuidando hasta que regreses… te lo prometo Misora… ve… y consigue información para vencer a Zero y así evitar que él se lastime mas.-

-Señora Akane…- la joven voltea a ver a Harp la cual dice.

-Creo que no tienes opción Misora, además todos ellos están dispuestos a cuidarlo, vamos…-

-Lo hare…- dice la joven mientras mira a Daigo y asintiendo el padre de Subaru envía la dirección a la joven cantante.

-Ten cuidado, no sabemos cuándo podrán atacar… esas personas.- dice Yoiri cosa que nota Misora.

-¿Personas?- preguntan todos a la vez.

-Si… algo me dice que no solo es la joven que amenazo a Misora… estén alertas… Misora, Harp.-

Ambas asienten y entonces antes de partir Misora se acerca a Subaru.

-Hey… recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente… no lo olvides Subaru… no te lo perdonare si no despiertas.-

La joven se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la frente que todos miran en silencio, pero no es un silencio incomodo ni mucho menos, es el silencio de una determinación que todos tienen, cuidarlo hasta que él logre vencer al Metal Mu y despierte.

-Misora…- Luna siente una extraña sensación en el pecho al ver la escena y no son celos, sino mas bien otra cosa.

-Jamás hubiera podido ganarle…- la joven se resigna al hecho de que Misora y Subaru son el uno para el otro y tras verla caminar a la ventana la joven dice.

-Volveré pronto, Gonta… confió en ti, siempre lo he hecho… desde aquella vez en que Subaru me dijo que tenías potencial… por eso te enseñamos todo lo que pudimos… cuídalo bien, ¿Entendido?-

-¡DEJAMELO A MI!- el joven se golpea el pecho y todos sonríen ante eso.

-Vamos Misora… Transcode…- dice Harp colocándose encima de su amiga.

-Entendido… ¡LETS ROLL HARP!-

-¡Vamos Misora!- contesta la FM

-¡TRANSCODE 004 HARP NOTE!- y entonces un destello rosa llena los ojos de todos y frente a ellos aparece la gran heroína de la tierra.

-¡Harp Note!- dicen Gonta y Kizamaro con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que la joven asiente y mirando a todos escucha una recomendación de Yoiri.

-Tienes la capacidad de escuchar las ondas EM… usa eso como ventaja en caso de algún ataque.

-Entendido doctora lo tendré en cuenta… me voy…-

-¡Buena suerte Misora!- dice Akane con voz fuerte y la joven al escuchar la voz de la madre de su novio sonríe y brinca por la ventana y tras convertirse en ondas sale disparada en dirección de una antena en la cima del cuartel de la Satella Police que la envía a la Sky Wave.

-Buenos se ha ido… ¡Manténgase alerta todos!- dice Luna a lo que ambos jóvenes contestan con un sí y entonces Akane acercándose a su esposo mira la dirección y el nombre del amigo de Daigo.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste quién era?-

-Bueno… no quería causarle una impresión más en el día… cuando llegue ella sabrá manejarse bien, lo se… y como bien dijo mi hijo…- entonces ambos voltean a ver a Subaru y Warrock y añade –realmente era su destino… ir a ese lugar.-

-Lo se… y siento que eso les ayudara a ganar, contra ese Zero… y quienes lo ayudan.- contesta Akane mientras mira por la venta.

-Cuídate Misora…-

Y entonces mientras eso sucedía en el cuartel de la Satella Police, en otro lugar seis personas discuten su siguiente movimiento.

-Muy bien… veo que todos están aquí… es hora de comenzar nuestro plan-

Alrededor de Zero el cual se encuentra dentro de una capsula están reunidas 6 personas, todos ellos miran al enemigo que logro igualar e incluso por momentos superar a Shooting Star Rockman, lentamente los daños causados por el gran héroe de la tierra comienzan a desvanecerse del cuerpo del mencionado guerrero.

-Vaya, no pensé que Rockman… Shooting Star Rockman fuera tan poderoso.- dice la chica que hace algunas horas amenazó con matar a Hibiki Misora.

-Bueno era de esperarse… logro vencer a Sirius hace ya tiempo.- contesta otro de los que está en el lugar, su voz es grave como la de un hombre mayor.

-Hehe… eso no importa, Sirius solo era un prototipo… aun si logro vencerlo, no podrá con ninguno de nosotros… - contesta otro que tiene una voz un poco más aguda denostando que es más joven que con quien mantiene la conversación.

-Quizás para ti no importe, pero debes tener en cuenta algo, yo he investigado todo sobre Subaru Hoshikawa y el AM, Warrock, no son oponente que debas subestimar bajo ninguna circunstancia, su poder no debe ser subestimado- contesta otro que tiene una voz un poco más seria que el anterior pero a la vez más joven y jovial que del otro.-

-HE, no importa su poder ni como lo obtiene, simplemente lo hare pedazos…- apretando sus puños una gran cantidad de energía se despide cosa que notan los demás.

-Deberías calmarte un poco, sabes muy bien que tu excitación por la pelea es una ridiculez, todavía no es el momento de actuar ni de atacar, simplemente debemos crear el plan primero y tras ello ejecutar nuestros movimientos.-

-he, tú no sabes nada… apenas si acabas de "Despertar" no me vengas a dar órdenes.-

Mientras ambos discuten el quinto guerrero que se nota es mayor que todos los demás mantiene la mirada fija en Zero.

-Y aun si yo desperté después de que tu sigo siendo más fuerte que tu…-

-¡COMO TE…- está por contestar el otro cuando escuchan la voz del guerrero que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

-¡SILENCIO AMBOS! Nuestro anfitrión y salvador esta por explicar el plan y no voy a tolerar insubordinaciones… ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!- entonces desplegando un enorme poder el cual golpea a todos los demás hace que tiemblen de miedo por un instante, todos saben lo poderoso que es.

-Si… lo sentimos…- contestan secamente los que discutían guardando silencio y así calmando al que les ordeno.

-Hehehe… tranquilo, entiendo que estén deseosos de pelear.-

La voz de un anciano, el sexto integrante del grupo se escucha, su risa es rara… llena de un sentimiento extraño.

-Pero no podemos ser tan tontos, atacar sin planes como menciono su líder no es sabio… y como les digo…- entonces apunta a la capsula donde se encuentra Zero.

-Lo necesitamos a él para lograr nuestro objetivo final… tanto a él como a su líder…-

-Eso lo sabemos, pero… tenemos que hacer algo pronto, el hecho de que Shooting Star Rockman pudiera con su creación no es buena señal…- dice el más viejo de los 4 primeros.

-Lo se… pero recuerden que este ataque tenía dos objetivos, uno, medir la fuerza de Shooting Star Rockman… el Héroe Legendario y con esto me he dado cuenta que tiene un potencial ilimitado, la forma en que logro sobreponerse al poder de Zero fue algo digno de verse, combinando la capacidad de Warrock con el poder creado por los humanos de esta época "El Noise" logro igualarlo y superarlo por un instante, pero parece que su cuerpo no logro soportar la carga y en estos momentos esta inconsciente en una cama de la Satella Police en los cuarteles generales de Electopia.-

Todos ven como su anfitrión toca el aire y una pantalla aparece con información de varios individuos, y es allí que el líder de los 4 comienza a hablar.

-Ellos son… el TOP TEN del proyecto Transcode, el cual consiste en humanos con la capacidad de unirse a seres electromagnéticos y luchar juntos.-

-¡HA MIRA SUS ESTADISTICAS! Solo los dos primeros tienen el nivel para luchar con nosotros.- dice el guerrero que está listo para la lucha.

-Silencio… aun no termino de hablar.- dice el líder haciendo que el mencionado borre la sonrisa burlona del rostro.

-Hehehe… así es ellos son el TOP TEN, tomen en cuenta lo siguiente, este ranking fue creado por la misma Satella Police para hacer que las personas que hacen crímenes en la tierra se mantengan al margen y no es para menos, todos ellos tienen un gran poder y set habilidades que los hace rivales formidables, así que nuestro objetivo… es eliminarlos uno a uno…-

El anfitrión de la reunión extiende su brazo de nuevo y comienza a decir.

-Este es el número 10 en el ranking, a partir de este momento su líder dará la explicación de cada uno.

-El número 10 en el Ranking es Yagi Kenta y Goat, el FM, sus habilidades son de elemento Madera o Natural, tiene una gran capacidad de combate mano a mano y utiliza el poder de la naturaleza con ayuda de GOAT para obtener más energía… él ya fue derrotado por Zero hace dos días… ya no es una amenaza para nosotros.-

Tras ellos el doctor pulsa otra de las imágenes y la información de otro aparece.

-El número 09 es Shinsuke Utagai y el FM Cygnus… el cual fue eliminado por Rockman hace años, pero Utagai recupero sus datos y logro crear un Wizard con ellos… él es hábil pero no tanto como la numero 3, tiene un poder de ataque limitado comparado contra los demás, pero lo que lo tiene en el Ranking es su enorme inteligencia y como saben ustedes, esa clase de enemigos son los que debemos eliminar primero.

Tras ello otra imagen aparece.

-El número 08 es Suzuka… y su Wizard Ice, ella es la compañera de Hibiki Misora en varios shows y programas de la tierra… es una joven con una gran habilidad y manipula el hielo, cabe decir que es novata, solo tiene un año en el proyecto Transcode, se unió para poder ayudar a su amiga en misiones y salvar gente, a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo ya es la numero 08 tiene una gran capacidad aprendizaje así que debemos eliminarla lo más pronto también.

-MISORA…- la joven que mira la explicación de su líder aprieta los puños, sus pensamientos llenos de energía negativa, por su deseo de eliminar a la cantante hacen que sea observa por el líder, el cual decide no decir nada y continua hablando.

-El número 07 es Chiyokichi Hasami junto a Cancer el FM, es el miembro más joven del proyecto Transcode, manipula el agua y a pesar de ser menor que los demás tiene una gran capacidad de combate, su mayor problema es el control de su temperamento.

Tras ello aparece otro en pantalla.

-El número 06 es Juro Ogami y Wolf el FM, es veloz astuto y un gran guerrero, no se rinde hasta el mismo final y es de los más peligrosos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, recientemente perdió el Ranking del número 05…-

Entonces aparece la información del mencionado número.

-El número 05 es Gonta Ushijima junto al FM Taurus, usuario del elemento fuego, es de los miembros del top ten de los más poderosos físicamente, gracias al entrenamiento de Rockman y Harp Note mejoro su estilo de combate y por ello logro entrar al Top 5 recientemente, es de los objetivos prioritarios a eliminar junto a Suzuka y Utagai.-

Entonces aparece la información de otro en pantalla

-El Ranking 04 Futaba Tsukasa junto a su Wizard Gemini, el cual fue un FM eliminado por Warrock y Subaru hace tiempo, manipula la electricidad, es uno de los más poderoso guerreros de la tierra sin duda alguna, el hecho de que este en cuarto lugar y no más arriba se debe a la diferencia que existe entre él y los otros tres… él tiene poco que se unió al proyecto, hace dos años aproximadamente por recomendación de Subaru Hoshikawa tras vencer sus problemas psicológicos, él siempre se encuentra acompañando a Hibiki Misora en sus conciertos ya que él es encargado de la fundación que la joven creo para niños huérfanos… así que enfrentarlo solo no será algo posible de momento, pero tomen en cuenta que su desorden mental ya no existe… en apariencia, y es algo que debemos aprovechar.-

Y entonces en pantalla aparece la información de la numero 03

-Ranking 03 Hibiki Misora y la FM Harp… la llamada "Mujer más fuerte" y "El destello Rosa" es una de las rivales más poderosas a vencer, su capacidad de combate es igual a Rockman y Burai, pero carece de poder físico comparado contra los otros dos, lo que la hace peligrosa es su enorme velocidad y capacidad para escuchar las ondas electromagnéticas, es imposible tomarla con la guardia baja y además es como mencione, una genio en combate, su mayor cualidad es adaptarse a cualquier situación, y por lo que logramos investigar su compañera Harp tiene mayor potencial de desarrollo, es decir que aún no adquiere su verdadero poder… tomen eso en cuenta cuando sea el momento de atacarla ya que estará protegida por Tsukasa, Suzuka y por su puesto por su pareja sentimental… Rockman.-

-Así que la chica es bastante querida como para que tres miembros del ranking la cuiden tanto.- dice el más joven de todos los presentes y añade –Y sus estadísticas son impresionantes, aunque entiendo porque ella está por encima de Tsukasa, pese a que él tiene mayor poder de ataque… es su capacidad de adaptación la que la hace peligrosa… no es un rival a tomar a la ligera…-

-Eso no importa… ella es mía…- contesta la joven que odia a la cantante, todos voltean a verla por un instante cuando escuchan la voz del líder de nuevo.

-El Ranking numero 02 Solo, el ultimo Muriano… y su espada Laplace.-

-¿El último Muriano?- pregunta el más joven de todos.

-Si… su raza tenía la capacidad de ver las ondas EM sin necesidad de unirse a otros, con el tiempo "Y su tecnología" (eso ultimo lo dice en forma de burla el líder) empezaron a adquirir habilidades especiales como los que se unen o a Wizards o AM o FM, pero no fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para no abusar de sus poderes y se autodestruyeron siglos atrás, él es el último de su raza y es el objetivo PRINCIPAL de momento, ya que necesitamos algo que el posee, sus habilidades de combate son extraordinarias es el único que puede luchar de igual a igual con el numero 01…-

Entonces frente a todos aparece la información de…

-Ranking 01 Subaru Hoshikawa junto con el AM Warrock, ya vieron lo que puede hacer, es el guerrero que elimino la amenaza del planeta FM, evito la destrucción del mundo por La Mu, y también elimino a nuestro espía… King el cual usando el poder del Noise adquirió poderes cercanos a nuestro nivel, también se encargó de eliminar a Sirius hace años… es un guerrero formidable y admirable…-

Al decir admirable todos los presentes lo miran fijamente y el continua hablando.

-Su mayor poder proviene de Warrock, el cual pudimos analizar hasta hace poco, aparentemente este AM tiene la capacidad de usar los poderes de otros seres electromagnéticos, pero aun no es consciente de ello, sumado a eso el poder de los lazos proveniente de Subaru incrementa sus capacidades más allá de sus límites, como lo hizo al enfrentar a Zero hace poco, no por nada es el héroe de este mundo y el más peligroso de los rivales, tiene capacidad ilimitada de crecimiento…-

-Nunca pensé que escucharía a nuestro líder… decir que alguien es admirable en la tierra.- piensa el más agresivo de todos.

-Shooting Star Rockman… ¿Acaso será que eres el único digno?- piensa el mayor de los subordinados.

-Muy bien, ese es el top ten… y es el momento de decidir qué haremos- dice el líder tranquilamente.

-¡Eliminemos a ROCKMAN DE UNA VEZ!- dice la mujer del grupo y todos voltean a verla.

-Está debilitado y además es el más peligroso acabemos con el de una vez y yo ir…-

-Lo único que deseas es eliminar a Hibiki Misora, no intentes engañarme con tus pláticas y estrategias…- dice el líder mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la joven lo ve también y la ira comienza a inundar a la joven.

-Hehehehe… vamos tienes que dejar que vaya- contesta el anfitrión el cual toma el lugar del líder y añade a lo dicho con anterioridad – ella tiene razón, debemos eliminar a Rockman ahora mismo, si hacemos eso la moral de los demás caerá y los eliminaríamos fácilmente.-

-De acuerdo… como usted diga- dice el líder secamente y todos lo miran con incredulidad.

-Iras por Subaru Hoshikawa… Leviathan…-

-Gracias… mi señor...- la joven agacha la cabeza mientras escucha sus instrucciones.

-Debes entender algo, no irás sola, esperaras a que Zero se recupere, no tardara más que un par de horas más, necesito otra prueba de campo ya que realice mejoras a su cuerpo…-

-Pero es que yo…-

-Tu rencor a Misora no me importa Leviathan, pero, si se encuentra en el lugar, tienes permiso de eliminarla…- dice el líder secamente.

-Gracias…- dice la joven fríamente ya que su mente solo está concentrada en eliminar a la cantante.

-Ahora bien… Fefnir iras con ellos también, quiero que elimines a cuanto puedas de la Satella Police, tienes permiso de actuar como te plazca.

-Hehehehe… entendido, ya deseaba…- entonces fuego aparece en sus manos –Carbonizar a algunos seres de este planeta…-

-Leviathan, estarás a cargo… ¿Entendido? Elimina a Shooting Star Rockman.-

-Lo hare líder….-

Entonces ambos guerreros desaparecen al mismo tiempo mientras el anfitrión ríe diciendo.

-Hehehehehe, no había visto a ese par tan motivos desde hace años… es divertido verlos dispuestos a eliminar con toda violencia a nuestros enemigos… buena elección Líder… pero aún existe otro asunto más…. Algo que ustedes 4 pueden hacer.-

Entonces volteando a ver a otro de los que estaban presentes y dice.

-Phantom, necesito que hagas otra misión al mismo tiempo que tus compañeros.

-Dígame que desea y yo lo conseguiré sin dudarlo…-

Y luego voltea a ver a los otros dos.

-Y ustedes dos, ya conocen sus órdenes… obtengan lo que tiene Solo, el ultimo Muriano y tráiganlo ante mi… con ello…- entonces voltea a ver a la capsula.

-Zero será perfecto… hehehehehe…-

-Entendido…- contestan el líder y el otro miembro mientras desaparecen velozmente del lugar.

-Sera su final humanos… ustedes raza beligerante y primitiva... no merecen vivir, deben desaparecer hasta que solo sean recuerdos en este universo.-

Piensa el anfitrión de todos mientras Phantom se acerca a él para escuchar el plan.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía en otro lugar, en una parte altísima en el cielo una joven de cabello Rubio aparece en caminos electromagnéticos la joven abre los ojos y mira los nubes debajo de ella y entonces suspirando comienza a avanzar por las ondas electromagnéticas mientras es saluda por muchísimos Hertz que transitan por el cielo.

-Misora… ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Harp a su compañera.

-Si estoy bien… es solo que mientras miraba las nubes recordaba como Subaru y yo viajábamos por el mundo usando la Sky Wave…-

-Ya veo…- contesta Harp y añade –Pero, es verdad que está preocupada ¿No es así? Sé que intentas ser fuerte mientras él está luchando internamente pero recuerda que prometiste hace mucho que no dudarías de él, ¿No es así?-

-Sí, y no lo hago… es solo que…- la joven mira hacia adelante y comienza a sincerarse con Harp.

-En una parte de mi corazón, deseaba que nunca llegara este momento, ese momento que nos dijeron que pasaría en nuestro tiempo…-

-¿Te refieres a la amenaza de King?-

-Si… eso mismo, el creador de King y Sirius… debe estar ya aquí en la tierra-.

-Pero eso no puedes saberlo Misora, entiendo que Zero sea poderoso y todo eso pero… no creo sean señales de que el este aquí.

-Es la chica Harp…-

-¿Cómo?- la FM se asombra ante lo que dice la joven.

-Cuando estuvimos cara a cara, por un momento, por un pequeño instante, sentí una energía similar a la de King, no tienen mucho parecido en sí, pero allí estaba, esa sensación que me producía estar cerca de King hace tanto tiempo… así que creo llego ese momento…-

La FM guarda silencio por un instante y luego dice.

-¿Pero porque dices que no querías que esto sucediera? Era algo que nos habían advertido…-

-Creo tu sabes la respuesta… me conoces muy bien Harp, solo Subaru y Warrock me conocen también como tu.-

La Fm contesta.

-Entonces lo que querías evitar que es Subaru se involucrara en otro conflicto a gran escala.

-Si… es decir confió en el plenamente desde que se lo prometí en FM…- la joven sonríe al recordar el momento –Y sé que él siempre logra salir adelante sin importar que situación suceda, él es así, tan entregado, valiente, amoroso… siempre pensando en los demás antes que el mismo, la tierra sigue girando y podemos mirar este hermoso cielo por todas las veces que él ha arriesgado su vida, no puedo olvidarlo… su amor es tan grande que lo motiva a dar mucho más, sobrepasar sus límites…-

La joven cierra los ojos y entonces la FM contesta.

-hace mucho leí una frase de un científico… decía… Hay una fuerza extremadamente poderosa para la que hasta ahora la ciencia no ha encontrado una explicación formal. Es una fuerza que incluye y gobierna a todas las otras, y que incluso está detrás de cualquier fenómeno que opera en el universo y aún no haya sido identificado por nosotros. Esta fuerza universal es el amor.-

La joven guarda silencio y entonces la FM continúa hablando.

-El amor es increíble Misora, es algo que ustedes los humanos manifiestan con más intensidad que cualquier otra criatura que haya visto en otros planetas… es lo que les permite crear milagros y sobre pasar los limites, entiendo tu deseo de que el este bien, y que nada le pase pero al final, él es un héroe por derecho propio… y con respecto a los héroes hace tiempo leí esto también.

-No hay héroe en la soledad; los actos sublimes están determinados siempre por el entusiasmo de muchos- la FM dice la frase con calma y Misora al escucharla contesta.

-Eso quiere decir que Subaru es un héroe porque todos nosotros lo animamos a serlo… y es cierto, como dije creo en el… solo quisiera que no sufriera tanto como lo hace en esto momento… quisiera no solo compartir su amor… sino también su dolor… por eso quiero estar a su lado siempre, sin importar que suceda… quiero aliviar su dolor…-

La FM sonríe y entonces contesta.

-Cuando derrote esa cosa dentro de él… ¿Le dirás lo que deseas? ¿Compartir tu vida con él por siempre?-

La joven se pone roja ante el pensamiento y contesta.

-No lo sé Harp… aun somos jóvenes…-

-Quizás… pero es mejor decir las cosas lo más pronto posible… eso es algo que aprendí de ustedes y además… no creo que él se oponga a la idea… realmente te ama y si el amor es la mayor fuerza del universo… entonces el amor que ambos sienten los hace invencibles Misora… no temas, mientras lo ames y el a ti… nada nos vencerá.-

-Harp… Gracias…- una sonrisa enorme aparece en la boca de Misora y añade –Cuando el despierte, voy a decirle cuando lo amo y lo que deseo…-

-Esa voz me agrada Misora…- la FM sonríe y entonces añade –Tienes que bajar aquí Misora, es el lugar que nos indicó Daigo.

La joven asiente y tomando otro camino electromagnético comienza a descender a gran velocidad en dirección a una ciudad en electopia.

-Bueno, estamos aquí…- la joven sonríe al ver que termino justo encima de una casa.

-Se me olvida a veces que usamos las antenas para movernos por el mundo…- la chica entonces brinca y cae a la calle, varias personas caminan por el lugar sin darse cuenta que la joven está allí, ya que esta transformada en ondas EM y por el momento es invisible ante todos ellos.

-Toma en cuenta que no debes ser vista Misora, eres demasiado popular y eso nos retrasaría.-

-Entiendo pero tampoco puedo ir así, la persona que vamos a ver no nos vería… que no se ni como se llama… ¿Por qué Daigo no nos dijo su nombre?-

-No lo sé… a lo mejor se le olvido… ¡Mira! ve a ese callejón, quita tu transformación y usa el dispositivo que creo Utagai para nosotras.-

La joven asiente y tras entrar al callejón y quitar su transformación activa una función especial en su V-Hunter.

-Transformación…- entonces el cabello de la joven se hace corto y sus ojos cambian a un color azul, su cabello se sigue manteniendo del mismo color, pero al cambiar sus ojos y color de cabello es suficiente como para que la joven salga a la calle sin ser reconocida del todo.

-Fiuu… gracias Utagai, siempre salvando a todos con sus inventos…-

-Tehehehe, es grandioso que un genio sea amigo de Subaru y tuyo…-

-Si… gracias a él, podemos asistir a partes en las que no nos dejarían… bueno vamos a ver a esa persona que nos dijo Daigo.-

La chica camina entre las personas sin ser reconocida.

-Es genial como con un cambio de corte y otros ojos ayudan a evitar ser reconocida, supongo que Utagai investigo bien esto…- piensa la joven y añade a su pensamiento –Utagai… otra persona que le debe mucho a Subaru… es increíble, cuando me pongo a pensar en las muchas personas que le debemos tanto a él… realmente es un héroe en todo sentido… Subaru… despierta pronto para hablar…-

-Es aquí Misora…- la joven se detiene en seco al escuchar las palabras de Harp y entonces voltea a ver a una casa de color azul.

-Eeeeee… ni siquiera tiene nombre en la entrada como es costumbre… ¿Acaso no sabremos quién es hasta que entremos?-

-No te había visto tan impaciente Misora…- dice la FM mientras tocan lo que viene a ser un timbre hecho de ondas EM.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo interés en conocer a la persona que sabe de Zero…-

-¿Diga?- una voz femenina se escucha al otro lado del aparato.

-Esto hola… vengo en nombre de Daigo Hoshikawa… creo él les envió un mensaje.

-Si… de hecho estamos esperando a Hibiki Misora y bueno…- la persona que le habla a nuestra heroína se detiene y añade –te pareces un poco pero no eres Misora…-

A la joven le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras piensa.

-Daigo… ¿Dijo que yo vendría?- piensa la cual alza su brazo para que lo vea la joven.

-Tengo un dispositivo que me permite cambiar mi imagen, permíteme un momento.

La joven sabe que es observada ya que la joven que le hablo le ha visto… de alguna manera, entonces Misora presionando un par de botones en el V-Hunter hace que su cabello vuelva a su forma original, largo y hermoso hasta media espalda y sus ojos se tornan de color verde esmeralda.

-Soy Hibiki Misora, Daigo me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo sobre Zero.-

-OH POR DIOS ES HIBIKI MISORA- se escucha como la joven sale corriendo de donde quiera que estuviera, y al escuchar eso a Misora le sale una gotita en la cabeza.

-Creo que tienes una fan viviendo en este lugar Misora.

-Si… tal parece… bueno es genial conocer a nuevos fans.- dice la joven con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro cuando escuchan de nuevo la voz de la joven.

-Pasen la puerta ya está abierta.-

-Gracias.- contesta la cantante mientras abre la puerta al interior de la casa, cabe decir que nadie se dio cuenta que Misora estaba en la calle ya que les estaba dando la espalda a los que pasaban, al entrar la chica se da cuenta que está en la casa de un científico, ve instrumentos de trabajo que solo ha visto en donde la doctora Yoiri hace experimentos, una computadora creada enteramente de ondas EM se encuentra en el lugar también.

-Wow, esa es la última tecnología disponible… quien quiera que viva aquí tiene mucho dinero…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Harp con genuina curiosidad.

-Bueno esto… heehe… Subaru siempre ha querido una de esas computadoras, dice que es lo último en tecnología y permite realizar experimentos y cálculos muy difíciles.-

-Supongo que se te ha pegado mucho de el en estos años…- añade la FM

-Si… me encanta oírlo hablar de ciencia, tecnología y espacio, es su especialidad.-

-Al igual que tu especialidad es la música.- Misora escucha la voz de la jovencita con la que estuvo hablando hace un momento, viene de su espalda, la joven cantante voltea a ver a su anfitriona.

-Hola… soy tu fan Misora…- dice la chica sonrojándose, Misora abre los ojos como platos al verla.

-¿Qué te pasa Misora?- pregunta la FM mentalmente.

-No… debe ser una broma… no puede ser…-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Entonces la FM mira a la chica y lo comprende todo.

La joven es de cabello rubio largo igual que Misora, tiene unos ojos azules que Misora a pesar del color reconoce de inmediato, en la cabeza de la joven se encuentra una especie de casco, con un símbolo que la cantante reconoce muy bien, la chica va vestida con un hermoso vestido color rosa de una pieza, debajo del vestido lleva una medias de color negro y trae unas botas que Misora lanzara basadas en las que ella siempre usa pero en lugar de ser de color azul son de color rosa.

-Hola…- dice Misora reaccionando rápidamente para que no note el shock en su rostro.

-debe de ser una broma…- piensa Harp y añade -esta chica es…-

-¡Hola mi nombre es Ciel Hikari y estoy feliz de por fin conocer a mi heroína Hibiki Misora!-

-Ciel… Hikari…- piensa Misora al ver la sonrisa de la joven que es de una edad similar a la de ella y al mirar la sonrisa no puede sino evitar pensar en…

-Ella es… ¿Descendiente de Netto y Meiru?-

Y así es como las cosas se siguen moviendo lentamente hacia un destino inevitable, con un encuentro que Hibiki Misora no esperaba… un encuentro con la última descendiente de su mejor amiga Meiru Sakurai y del héroe legendario… Hikari Netto.

Fin del capitulo

 **Ficha de Personajes.**

 **Nombre: Yagi Kenta**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Apodo o Nickname: El guerrero salvaje, el luchador incansable.**

 **Compañero Wizard: Goat**

 **Su mejor amigo es: Goat y Subaru Hoshikawa.**

 **Le Gustan: los héroes de ficción, entrenar, viajar por el mundo.**

 **Odia: la gente que destruye la naturaleza, las ciudades ruidosas, personas que lastiman a otros.**

 **Su sueño: ser el mejor guerrero de todos y vencer a Rockman en combate.**

 **Personas que más lo inspiran: su familia y Subaru Hoshikawa.**

 _Bueno, llegamos al final del capítulo después de mucho tiempo sin poner nada._

 _Ciel… bueno si han jugado Megaman saben muy bien de que saga viene ella, cabe decir que desde un principio esto fue parte de mi esquema, y es que recuerden que este fic es un homenaje a todas las sagas de Rockman, algunos personas aparecerán en forma de cameo, mientras que otros tendrán un peso en la historia… como Ciel Hikari._

 _Decir que en estos días salió a la luz sobre el cuarto juego de Megaman Starforce…el cual cancelo capcom (PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) tal parece que en el aparecería el ultimo descendiente de Hikari Netto y Meiru, es una pequeña coincidencia con mi historia hahahaha._

 _De hecho la premisa del juego se veía interesante, pero tal parece que como muchos otros proyectos (cof cof Megaman legends 3) nunca verán la luz._

 _Pero bueno volvamos a lo nuestro._

 _Los Hikari tendrán peso en la historia como era de esperarse, Ciel será recurrente y ¿Quizás se encuentre con Zero? Eso sí que no lo sé aun._

 _Los enemigos creo a estas alturas ya saben quiénes son, ¿Por qué consideran a la tierra indigna? Ese motivo es fundamental para sus acciones y lo verán en su momento._

 _Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo donde Hibiki Misora tendrá que lidiar… con descendiente de su mejor amiga… Meiru Sakurai._

 _Saludos y gracias por continuar leyendo._

 _Dejen review si les gusto._


	13. Una Charla con la Familia Hikari

¡Venga ya un nuevo capítulo!

¡Si! ¡De vuelta con esto!

La vida es difícil chicos, yo que tengo ya mis años recorridos puedo decirlo sin temor (nota… rondo en una edad cercana a Rockman… el original que fue creado en los 80…) que nos pone trabas pero nada es imposible y es hora de continuar.

En este capítulo continuamos con la historia donde la dejamos, es tiempo de que la Hermosa Hibiki Misora tenga una plática… con la descendencia de Hikari Netto y Meiru Sakurai.

Decir que este capítulo es de transición para mí ya que necesito desoxidarme un poquitín y por ende será un poco cortito, pero el siguiente a este será largo y genial ¡Ya lo verán!

¡Comencemos!

 **Saga 01: El comienzo de la Venganza**

 **Capítulo 13: Una charla con la familia Hikari.**

¡Pasa Misora! ¡Mi papá está aquí!

La joven Ciel guía a la heroína Misora hacia el comedor, la joven tiene una enorme Gota en la cabeza y no es para menos, al ir caminando por el lugar ve muchísimas fotos que ella ha visto en cierto museo que visita con Subaru cada cierto tiempo…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy en la casa de los descendientes de mi mejor amiga!-

-¡Misora debes mantener la calma! ¡Se te nota el nerviosismo y la emoción de ver a los descendientes de Netto y Meiru!-

-Lo se Harp… pero no pensé que los conocería alguna vez, después de todo, Subaru y yo prometimos dejar que el destino se encargara de eso… pero aquí estamos…-

-¡Vengan!- dice con una enorme sonrisa Ciel abriendo la puerta al comedor, la sonrisa es una mezcla entre la de Netto y Meiru y eso hace que el corazón de Misora se inunde en la nostalgia.

-Claro, disculpa que me distraiga un poco…- la joven cantante de inmediato crea una excusa que en si no lo es –Es que… estaba pensando en Subaru un poco…-

-Si… vi las noticias… - contesta Ciel seriamente al ver el cambio de semblante de Misora y añade –Pero para eso estamos nosotros… ¡Los Hikari siempre encontramos solución a todo!-

Al ver el gran ánimo de la joven Misora se sonríe y contesta.

-Si… lo se…-

-¿Eh?- Ciel se extraña al escuchar esa respuesta pero antes de que pueda preguntar algo mas una voz masculina se escucha desde el comedor.

-¡Hija! ¡No hagas esperar tanto a nuestras invitadas que pasen!-

-¡Si papá ya vienen!- luego voltea a ver de nuevo a la cantante –Creo que ya escucharon… ¡pasen!-

Y entonces tanto la FM como Misora entran al comedor, en el lugar se encuentran con una mesa la cual está llena de aparatos.

-No sé por qué esto no me sorprende- piensan tanto Misora como Harp, recordando como Netto tenía todo desordenado.

-¡siéntate aquí Misora!- dice Ciel la cual usando su V-Hunter crea una silla de ondas electromagnéticas, la joven agradece el gesto de la joven rubia y tras sentarse la misma voz masculina comienza a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Es un placer Misora Hibiki! ¡Al igual que me hija soy fan de tu música! ¡Siempre hablando de esperanza y amor! ¡De eso debería tratarse toda la música!-

Y entonces frente a Misora aparece de la nada un hombre, es alto mide casi lo mismo que Daigo, trae una bandana con el símbolo de la familia Hikari la cual es muy similar a la que usaba Hikari Netto hace 200 años, trae una bata de laboratorio su V-Hunter es de color azul su cabello es de color café oscuro y su rostro tiene un gran parecido al Netto.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Kazuma Hikari!- el hombre se acerca más a Misora y extiende su mano a la joven la cual extiende la suya mientras dice

-Mucho gusto Kazuma-san…- pero entonces al mismo tiempo piensa –Es como si estuviera viendo una versión mayor de Netto…-

-¡También es gusto conocerte Harp!- el ser hace una reverencia a la FM la cual contesta.

-No es necesario que haga eso…-

-¡Vamos claro que sí! ¡Ustedes junto con Subaru y Warrock han protegido nuestro mundo por años!-

-De nada… pero realmente no es necesario…- la joven se siente un poco incomoda al ver como Ciel se acerca a ella y le entrega un vaso con un jugo.

-Es de arándano… sé que te gusta mucho- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- la cantante toma el jugo con su mano derecha, cabe decir que la incomodidad de la joven cantante no se debe a que se sienta acosada o abrumada por la presencia de ambas personas que evidentemente son fans de ella, si no que…

-Es tan repentino… no sé cómo actuar exactamente, no quiero dar información de que conozco a sus antepasados… tengo que tener mucho cuidado al hablar con ellos… pero es tan extraño y genial conocer a los descendientes de la familia de Netto y Meiru…-

-Bueno Misora, ¿Cómo se encuentra Subaru? Su padre es amigo mío y realmente estoy preocupado por nuestro héroe…-

Entonces ve como Kazuma se aleja de ella y activando una pared con el V-Hunter muestra toda la colección de objetos de Shooting Star Rockman.

-¡Es mi héroe! ¡Es tan genial! ¡Ese chico se arriesga por todos! ¡Sin duda es el mejor!-

-¡Al igual que Tu Misora!- Ciel activa otra pared (si, las paredes del comedor son tan amplias que tienen una colección) y muestra todo lo que tiene de la joven cantante, eso hace que a Harp le salga una enorme gota en la cabeza mientras escucha decir tanto a Kazuma como a Ciel a la vez.

-¡SOMOS SUS FANS NÚMERO UNO SIN DUDA ALGUNA!-

-Esto… gracias…- dice Misora con una sonrisa tímida.

-No pensé que vería esto… los descendientes de Meiru y Netto son fans de Subaru y Misora… este mundo es de locos- la Fm se sonríe con sarcasmo ante eso pero entonces escucha a la cantante habar.

-Kazuma-San… ¿Qué Sabe sobre Zero?-

Al decir el nombre del legendario netnavi-Virus el semblante de Kazuma cambia a uno más serio.

-Bueno… discúlpame es solo que tenerte aquí ha sido el sueño mío y de mi hija… por algunos años ya…-

-Si disculpa Misora…- dice la joven Ciel con cierta tristeza y añade –Subaru está en peligro por culpa del Virus Zero… y nosotros…-

-¡No! ¡No se disculpen!- dice Misora la cual suspirando añade –Cuando él se recupere vendremos a visitarlos sin ninguna preocupación… discúlpenme a mi… es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que Zero daño a Subaru mas allá de lo que sabemos…-

-Misora…- la joven Rubia se asombra al ver como con una sonrisa enorme la cantante añade

-Así que no se disculpen…-

-Misora…- Harp solo piensa esto –Aunque está preocupada por Subaru suelta esas sonrisas sinceras… por eso eres a mejor Misora-

-Bueno… Zero…- Kazuma rápidamente lleva de nuevo a la mesa el tema que tiene a Misora en la casa de los Hikari.

-Zero… es un netnavi autónomo creado Dr. Wily durante la época de mi antepasado Hikari Netto.

-¿Fue creado por Wily?- contesta Misora mecánicamente y al hacerlo rápidamente piensa –Oh Rayos… me van a preguntar como conozco del doctor…-

-¿Cómo conoces a Wily?- pregunta Ciel con curiosidad, pero gracias a que Misora se anticipo a eso la joven contesta.

-Bueno… yo y Subaru hemos ido al museo de los Hikari… así que he leído un poco sobre el.-

-Eeeeeh… nada mal Misora…- dice Kazuma con una sonrisa y añade –Bueno, esto hará la explicación más sencilla, Zero fue creado por Wily con un objetivo en mente, controlar los netnavis de la red, fue en una época donde él seguía con sus planes malignos, por ello creo a Zero… como un virus especial que al introducir un ataque en un netnavi controla las mentes virtuales de los netnavis, estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo pero gracias a Netto y Rockman… lograron salvar al mundo una vez más y en el proceso con ayuda mi ayuda de mi tátara abuelo Yuichiro Hikari lograron hacer que Zero se convirtiera en un netnavi pacífico y lo dejaron vagar por la internet sin problema alguno.

-Ya veo… entonces Zero fue creado con el propósito de corromper netnavis…- dice Misora

-Sí, y es quizás eso lo que está dañando a Subaru y Warrock.- contesta la rubia.

Entonces Ciel abre una pantalla de EM frente a ella y comienza a utilizar los datos que la Doctora Yoiri envió a ellos para que analizaran la situación de salud de nuestro héroe y de Warrock.

-Cómo puedes ver aquí… Warrock sufrió un ataque que causo que el virus infectara su sistema base electromagnético.-

La joven apunto al centro del pecho del guerrero de Am y continúa hablando.

-Pero al no ser un netnavi el virus actuó de otra manera, intentando adaptarse a la estructura AM de Warrock para dañarlo, pero como el virus es una tecnología humana afectando a un ser espacial no sabemos qué clase de efectos causara en Warrock.-

-¿Quieres decir que el estado actual de Warrock es como un mecanismo de defensa?- pregunta Harp a Ciel

-Probablemente, eso explicaría por qué está dormido.

-¿Pero porque afecto también a Subaru?-

-No lo sé… ¿Quizás es por la compatibilidad de ondas EM?-

-¿Compatibilidad?- pregunta Misora a Kazuma, el cual lanza esa pregunta al aire.

-Quizás ellos dos están tan unidos que lo que afecta a Warrock afecta a Subaru… pero también puede ser que el hecho de Subaru tenga dentro de si el Metal Mu tenga que ver… ambas cosas complican el poder darle un tratamiento a Subaru.

-Metal Mu…- Misora guarda silencio por un momento cerrando los ojos, Ciel mira a su padre de reojo y Kazuma al ver eso añade.

-Quizás por Subaru no podamos hacer mucho ya que la variable del Metal Mu evita que podamos realizar un antídoto para el virus que infecta a ambos, pero para Yagi y Goat podemos hacer algo, de hecho buscando un poco sobre la investigación de mi tátara abuelo comenzamos a avanzar el antídoto.

-¿Es enserio? Eso me alegra…- dice Misora aunque no se nota el ánimo, ella esperaba que al venir aquí encontraría una forma de ayudar a Subaru y Warrock a recuperarse pronto.

-Entonces, ¿Todo depende de ellos dos? ¿El virus puede ser letal?- pregunta Harp sacando de la mente las preguntas que tiene Misora que no tiene hacer.

-No… el virus no es letal, es solo una herramienta que Wily creo para controlar netnavis, pero ahora estamos tratando con seres EM y con humanos, y con un metal de otro planeta… son variables que alteran las opciones, no es el como el caso de GOAT y Yagi solo son un humano y un ser de FM, será más sencillo realizar un antídoto para ellos…- Ciel se detiene al ver como Misora agacha la mirada.

-Discúlpanos Misora… yo…-

-Tranquila…- la cantante voltea a ver a Ciel lanzando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Subaru y es fuerte, al igual que Warrock, ellos vencerán a ese virus y ese metal… estoy segura de ello.-

Entonces repentinamente se pone de pie y dice.

-Quiero ir al baño… ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?-

-Claro… por donde entramos a mano derecha en el primer pasillo.

-Gracias…- contesta Misora la cual camina y sale por la puerta, por alguna razón Ciel se siente mal al ver eso y rápidamente Harp le dice a la joven científica y a su padre.

-Discúlpenla, ella está sufriendo mucho por esto… saben que ella es pareja de Subaru y ella no soporta el hecho de no poder hacer nada por el…-

-No Harp, entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente ella…- Kazuma Suspira mientras se sienta y comienza a pulsar algunos botones en la computadora que tiene análisis de las muestras del virus origina que ataco en la época de Netto.

-Yo perdí a mi esposa… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.-

-¿Su esposa?- dice Harp y entonces se da cuenta que en todo el rato que han estado en el lugar la madre de Ciel no ha aparecido.

-Entonces ella… también…- entonces Harp ve como Ciel sale por la puerta por donde salió Misora, la Alien sonríe y piensa para sí.

-Bueno… quizás ella pueda animarla un poco… siento la mismas ondas de Meiru… aunque tiene un poco de Netto, es curioso… parece que a pesar de estar en otra época sigues ayudando a Misora… Meiru.-

Mientras eso pasaba Misora caminaba por el pasillo que le indico Ciel, aunque en realidad no quiere ir al baño, la joven quería estar sola, le abruma tanto el sentimiento de impotencia que decide tomar un respiro para no perder el control.

-Esta sigue siendo una parte de mí que no logro controlar… Subaru, por favor que no te pase nada…-

La chica entonces voltea a una de las paredes y ve una foto vieja, evidentemente tiene aproximadamente 200 años y entonces los ve…

-Chicos…- la joven se voltea por completo y ve a Netto con Meiru al lado de ellos gracias a un aparato proyector se ven a Rockman y Roll, parece que esa escena es muy particular ya que Netto está entregándole algo a Meiru con una enorme sonrisa y la chica esta sonrojada.

-Deben tener como 19 años o algo así…- piensa Misora y en ese instante Ciel la cual iba tras ella habla.

-Ellos son mis antepasados, mis bisabuelos, Hikari Netto y Meiru Sakurai y sus netnavis, Rockman y Roll.-

Misora voltea a ver a la joven la cual está mirándola fijamente, aunque esta vez la mirada de Ciel cambia un poco ahora es más seria.

-¿Netto? ¿El gran científico?- dice Misora en respuesta para tratar de cambiar el tema.

-Si… él fue alguien increíble siempre hablaba de que los lazos con los demás nos hacían fuerte, me pregunto qué clase de vida habrá tenido para llegar a esa conclusión.-

-Los lazos con los demás…- Misora recuerda brevemente como Netto y Subaru compartían esa forma de pensar, la chica mira a Meiru la cual está sonriendo y la melancolía comienza a llenarla de nuevo hasta que Ciel continua hablando.

-Y bueno… esa foto es de cuando Netto le pidió matrimonio a Meiru… tehehehe, es tan lindo ver la expresión de ambos.-

Ambas chicas miran la foto más a detalle y Misora nota como su amiga del pasado lleva con ella el lazo de la guitarra que le regalo… adornando una bolsa de mano que lleva con ella.

-Meiru tu…- la chica contiene las lágrimas y entonces de nuevo Ciel habla.

-Sé que estas preocupada por Subaru…- la joven cantante voltea a ver a Ciel sorprendida ante la forma que aborda el tema.

-Si… la verdad es que si estoy preocupada.-

-Pero no deberías temer… él es alguien increíblemente fuerte, ¿No es así?- he visto sus peleas como resuelve conflictos, como ayuda a los demás, no creo que alguien como el pierda ante un virus y lo que sea el metal mu, él es el héroe de todos…- la chica apunta en una dirección y ve una foto de Subaru cuando tenía 15 años, ella se lo ve cargando a Haruka fuera de un edificio, al lado de él se encuentra Misora como Harp Note y detrás de ellos en lo que parece ser un edificio en llamas se ve a Ciel dos años más joven siendo atendida por un paramédico

-El me salvo la vida durante el incidente de hace dos años...-

-¿Estuviste durante el secuestro de Haruka?- Misora se queda en shock al ver eso.

-Sí, cuando lo vi pelear esa vez… me quede admirada, es alguien impresionante por alguna razón al verlo pelear sentía que él jamás perdería, tú también Misora…-

La chica voltea a ver a Misora con una enorme sonrisa y añade.

-Tú y el son increíbles… me dan envidia, se tienen el uno al otro… yo… no tengo mamá ¿Sabes?-

-Ciel…-

-Mi papá dice que Murió cuando yo nací, no había forma de salvarla y… nunca pude conocerla y crecí con mi papá el cual ha dado todo por mi… es alguien increíble… pero aun así a veces me abruma el miedo de perderlo… no sé cómo explicarlo, siempre temo que algo le pase y entonces me quedaría sola… aun si existen más personas que estén a mi alrededor si lo pierdo sentiría que me quedaría sola…-

-Es una sensación horrible ¿Verdad?- contesta Misora a la joven rubia.

-Si… sí que lo es…- Ciel suspira un poco y entonces Misora contesta.

-Para mí… esa persona es Subaru… si yo lo perdiera mi mundo se colapsaría… tehe… sabes pensaba un poco en que alguna vez me dijo que si a él le pasara algo yo tenía que seguir adelante… y yo le prometí que lo haría…-

Entonces alzando la mirada a la foto de nuevo ella dice.

-Pero sin el… no sé si podría continuar… quiero una vida con el… ese es mi sueño…-

-Misora…- Ciel siente como se está sonrojando al escuchar esas palabras.

-Gracias… me has hecho sentir un poco mejor, discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte recordar a tu mamá…-

-No pasa nada… tu eres mi heroína Misora… y yo…-

Pero antes de que puedan seguir platicando en el V-Hunter de Misora comienza a escucharse una voz.

-¡Solicitando apoyo a Hibiki Misora! ¡La base de electopia de la Satella Police está haciendo atacada!

-¡¿Cómo?!- ambas chicas miran como una transmisión en video llega al V-Hunter de la cantante y al abrir el video ven a alguien.

-¡Es ella! ¡La que nos atacó anoche!- Misora comienza a comienza a correr en dirección de Harp mientras piensa.

-¡No dejare que te hagan daño Subaru! ¡Gonta tienes que resistir en lo que yo llego!- Piensa la joven.

Y al mismo tiempo que todo eso ocurría

-Gah…- Gonta transformado en Taurus Fire cae al suelo bastante herido.

-¡ahahahaha! ¡Eres patético! ¡Jamás vencerás a Fefnir! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!-

-Guh… hehehe… ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!- Gonta se comienza a Reír en el suelo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dice Fefnir evidentemente irritado ante la risa de Gonta.

-El más fuerte… es Rockman… no tu… es gracioso que creas que podrías ganarle a Subaru.-

Ante esa provocación Fefnir vuelve a disparar con su arma a Taurus haciendo que salga volando y cayendo más lejos.

-¡Deja de bromear mocoso! ¡Desde que llegue aquí ni siquiera has podido darme un golpe!

-Su…ba…ru… yo voy a protegerte…- dice Gonta poniéndose de pie una vez más.

-¡Muere maldito Toro!- y se lanza contra nuestro héroe.

-No voy… a perder te lo prometí Misora…-

Y un impacto ocurre uno tan fuerte que la energía de ambos es sentida a la distancia, donde Misora la cual tiene una gran capacidad de percepción recibe un pequeño remanente de la misma.

-Gonta… Resiste por favor…-

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? ¿Podrá Misora llegar a tiempo para proteger a Gonta y Subaru? ¿Qué están haciendo lo demás? Todas estas incógnitas, llegan la mente de nuestra heroína la cual está decidida a darlo todo con tal de proteger a todos.

 **Fin del Capítulo 13**

Bueno estamos de vuelta.

Este capítulo fue rápido ya que estoy calentando motores y quitándome el óxido de encima.

Fue divertido volver a escribir esto y espero que mantenga su interés en saber qué pasa.

El siguiente capítulo será más largo y detallado.

Bueno, aquí introduje formalmente a Ciel y Kazuma (si, tenía otro nombre pensado pero al ver que Capcom ya tenía el nombre para un descendiente de los Hikari decidí tomarlo) el tendrá peso en la historia como se mencionó al igual que Ciel.

Tal parece que los nuevos enemigos no pierden tiempo, y lo que está sufriendo Gonta ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente (con ficha incluida)

Gracias a los que están leyendo estoy dejándome reviews, de verdad lo agradezco.

Saludos.


End file.
